Phonography
by Liz19forever
Summary: Una simple e inocente llamada se convirtió en un juego que los obsesionó. Llevándolos a descubrir que a veces la química puede ser la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Por qué cuando se desea algo con mucha fuerza el universo entero conspira para que lo obteng
1. La llamada

**Nota de Autor**: Primero que nada quiero disculparme con todas aquellas personas que habían agregado esta historia como su favorita y como alerta, sé que tomé una decisión un tanto precipitada al borrarla de plano pero por otro lado la persona que me hizo saber de manera muy caballerosa y sutil (esto sí va con ironía) que estaba cometiendo un "abuso" al no hacer caso de los reglamentos que prohíben la publicación de letras de canciones en las historias tenía toda la razón en reportarme.

Creo que sí quiero seguir publicando mis historias en fanfiction tengo que atenerme a las reglas aunque a veces no me parezcan: Ley pareja no es dura. Por ese motivo es que, de manera un poco arrebatada he de admitir, la quité ayer y ahora que la he editado (solo borré las estrofas de la discordia), la vuelvo a subir para que quienes la seguían la lean y para quienes la encontraron hoy se animen a comenzar esta aventura conmigo.

Siento en el corazón haber borrado sus reviews, créanme que soy la más triste por aquello. Pero sé que en el fondo, ahora podrán tener la oportunidad de comentar sin tener el miedo a que de pronto la historia ya no esté más. No me mal interpreten, siempre estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas, es solo que, a veces pienso que, hay maneras y maneras de decir o hacer las cosas.

Es muy probable que algunos no lo hayan notado siquiera, tampoco pasaron tantos días pero espero que la sigan leyendo, que la vuelvan a agregar como alerta y me dejen sus reviews. Ya que estos siempre son lo que a estos humildes servidores nos motivan a seguir escribiendo y publicando.

Se perdieron en total 62 maravilloso reviews. Debo reconocer que tal vez debí tomarme mi tiempo antes de apretar "yes" y que mi reacción fue un tanto exagerada pero en parte se debió a que no tenía idea si podría lograr editarla este fin de semana para subir los capítulos correctos entonces, en ánimo de darme un poco más holgura para trabajar, sin tanta presión de saber que estaba en la mira, es que decidí borrarla. Además siempre podía subirla nuevamente, lo único que no podía subir otra vez eran cada maravillosa palabra de aliento escrita por ustedes, pero todo y cada uno de sus comentarios quedo guardado en mi correo electrónico y en mi corazoncito.

Finalmente y para no hacerlo tan extenso solo me resta agradecer a todos aquellos que han vuelto a encontrar mi historia, que se han tomado la molestia tal vez, al darse cuenta que ya no la tenían como favorita de buscarla y agregarla nuevamente. Y también agradezco de antemano a los nuevos lectores que se suman de ahora en adelante a seguir esta locura de mi cabecita.

Muchas gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo.

Cariños, Liz.

PS. Borraré la nota de autor en un par de días pero creó que debía agregarla al comienzo de la historia, se hizo un poco extensa pero como lector sí yo hubiera agregado esta historia y de un día para otro hubiera desaparecido me hubiera gustado que la autora se tomará la molestia de explicarme qué demonios paso. En ánimo de aquello es que lo he escrito.

* * *

**Phonography**

**La llamada**

**Sumario: **Una simple e inocente llamada, se convirtió en un juego que los obsesiono, llevándolos a descubrir que la química a veces puede ser la mayor aventura de sus vidas. Por qué cuando se desea algo con mucha fuerza, el universo entero conspira para que lo consigas

**Advertencia**: Apto sólo para **_mayores de 18_** contiene escenas no apta para quienes no tengan criterio formado.

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y su compañía editorial yo sólo me divierto con ellos**.

**Los personajes de esta historia son humanos y para aclarar más aún son actores.**

Vancouver – Canadá

— ¿Bella, que harás hoy? — me preguntó Rosalie.

Estaba tratando de convencerme para que fuéramos a un club no muy lejos del hotel en que estábamos quedándonos pero la verdad hoy estaba exhausta de las grabaciones y quería ir solo a dormir, así que pensé mientras caminábamos, en una excusa para decirle que no sin herir sus sentimientos. Con Rosalie nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas, mal que mal era la tercera película que rodábamos todos, pero la verdad no tenía intensiones de pasar una noche más en vela, ya bastaba con las que había pasado anoche y no precisamente divirtiéndome sino trabajando en la mitad de un bosque congelada.

— La verdad quede en conectarme para poder hablar con Jacob por la video cámara —le contesté y no tenía idea si esa era buena excusa o no pero no encontré otra que fuera lógica y suficiente para retenerme en un hotel en vez de ir a un club a pasarla bien con el resto de mis compañeros de labores.

— Oh —exclamó un poco decepcionada — pensábamos con Emmett en ir a un club, de hecho hasta Edward iba a ir, todos — exclamó alzando sus cejas un tanto entusiasmada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Edward irá? —le pregunté sorprendida.

Pero aunque de verdad me parecía tentador salir a divertirse un rato, en realidad me sentía cansada y con el cuerpo cortado, después de estar todo el día metida en un bosque sin chaqueta en pleno invierno era un milagro que no hubiera contraído gripe a esta altura y lo único que ansiaba era un baño de tina caliente. Me mordí el labio inferior dando un último vistazo al resto y ver el entusiasmo de Alice que jugueteaba con Jasper, era realmente incitante, bueno todos eran realmente divertidos y la pasábamos realmente bien pero, el cansancio era mayor.

Atraje mi vista al rostro de Rosalie quien tenía una expresión de perrito desolado que me tenía mitad convencida para ir, estaba a punto de sucumbir cuando mi celular sonó, lo miré —_número desconocido_ —titilaba en el identificador. Me puse nerviosa al segundo, con desesperó apreté mis labios decidiendo si contestar o no — otra vez él —pensé ansiosa y me aleje de mi amiga para contestar.

— ¿Bueno? —contesté con el corazón literalmente en la mano, cuando escuche esa voz que estaba haciéndose demasiado conocida me sonroje.

Mi estomago se contrajo de sólo pensar en las locuras que había estado haciendo desde hacía aproximadamente tres semanas — _jamás debí meterme a ese chat_ —pensé mientras trataba de articular palabra alguna sin que sonará con ansiedad.

— ¿Ocupada? —me preguntó con esa voz sensual que me hacía temblar.

Y pensar en las llamadas telefónicas que había sostenido con ese completo extraño a quién solo le conocía el teléfono celular y el apodo que había utilizado en el dichoso chat me hacía pensar que estaba realmente perdiendo el juicio al ser yo la que lo llamará en más de una ocasión, y sí las llamadas eran mutuas y de preferencia en la noche, lo que estaba comenzando a hacerme adicta a esta especie de juego que incluso las esperaba impaciente, mucho más impaciente que las de mi propio novio, pero la sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y loco me fascinaba, hacía que mi cuerpo se llenara de una extraña adrenalina, mejor que tomar drogas. Tragué saliva mirando a Rosalie

— No, ¿por qué? —le contesté alejándome un poco más de ella y no quería que comenzará el cuestionario al darse cuenta que ese "completo extraño postulando para psicópata" me seguía llamando – ¡Estás loca! ¡No debiste darte tu celular ni menos sin saber de dónde es, podría ser un psicópata! – me había recriminado con un grito de sorpresa mi querida amiga Rosalie cuando le había contado de mi pequeña gran aventura cibernética.

— ¿Sola? — inquirió nuevamente y mi estomago se apretó con tan intensidad producto de lo que sucedería si me encontrará sola en ese preciso momento. Fue entonces que supe que no podía ir a ese club, lejos iba a ser más entretenido subir a mi cuarto y quedarme en el hotel. Sentí que Rosalie me llamaba y le sonreí nerviosa y luego conteste a mi interlocutor.

— Dame cinco minutos y te llamaré —le dije colgando.

Me acerque a ella y traté de hacer que esta vez mi mentirá saliera mejor ahora tenía una motivación extra para quedarme.

— ¿Quién era? —me preguntó fumando de su cigarro. Suspiré y la miré a los ojos, me puse mis manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa de niña buena fue suficiente para que ella adivinara quién había llamado. Me miró de vuelta suspicaz y se largo a reír.

— Era tu misterioso telefonista ¿verdad?

— Sí —confesé poniéndome colorada hasta las pupilas mis ojos ya de seguro no eran marrones sino rojos como los de un vampiro furioso. Me reí nerviosa y ella me libero como la buena amiga que siempre era.

— Les diré que tenías jaqueca —resolvió y yo respiré aliviada, miró al resto que la esperaba en la vereda contraria a la nuestra, suspiró y me miró enarcando una ceja — pero en serio, estas volviéndote adicta a esas llamadas nocturnas, hazte ver —me reprochó seria pero yo la abrace.

— Gracias — susurré mientras ella me sonreía abrazándome de vuelta.

Apago su cigarro y corrió hasta los brazos de Emmett, al parecer les comentó sobre mi supuesta jaqueca porque todos voltearon a mirarme con cara de lastima, se despidieron con la mano y yo les devolví el gesto sonriendo pesarosa. Apenas se perdieron calle abajo entre al hotel.

Me dirigí presurosa hasta el ascensor que me llevaría a mi habitación y me pareció eterna la espera, ver como se encendían y apagan los números que indicaban en que piso estaba el ascensor era tortuoso. Cuando por fin llegó a la planta baja se abrió y sin siquiera esperar a que las personas en su interior bajarán entré, pulsé el botón con el número del piso donde estaba mi habitación y me recargue contra la pared interior. Miré mi reloj y le había dicho cinco minutos me quedaban dos para llegar hasta mi habitación. Tomé entre mis manos mi pequeña blackberry y sonreí al pensar la ansiedad que me causaban sus llamadas.

Sin darme cuenta el ascensor se detuvo en mi piso y baje, caminé rauda por los pasillos sin poder acallar la sonrisa en mi rostro, cuando llegue a la puerta de mi habitación, mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo. Me apreté los labios de solo pensar que hoy volvería hablar con él sobre esos temas tan… tan educativos y había aprendido de biología mucho más que en mis años escolares en estas pasadas tres semanas.

Me reí sola de los puros nervios y esta situación estaba realmente superándome, como decía Rosalie se estaba haciendo adictiva pero no me importaba. Deslice la tarjeta por la cerradura y mi puerta se abrió, entré. Suspiré al ver que la luz de mi habitación estaba tenue, cerré lentamente la puerta recargando mi cuerpo unos minutos antes de hacer lo que debía hacer.

Tomé entre mis manos mi celular, deslice mis dedos por la pantalla buscando en el directorio de contactos, el contacto que me interesaba llamar. Reí ante el nombre que le había puesto a mi "_telefonista misterioso_" — _Mi amor perdóname_ —susurré apretando el botón de llamada.

_**Tuck, tuck, tuck, **_

Mi corazón se aceleró, mi boca se seco, me mordí el labio mientras esperaba que él contestara y finalmente al quinto repique lo hizo.

— Completamente sola — exclamé sin siquiera saludarlo y esa había sido nuestra manera de tratarnos. Lo cual me excitaba sobre manera, esa rudeza que él empleaba era demasiado atractiva.

— ¿Sentada o parada? —preguntó con voz aterciopeladamente roca y mi corazón se disparó, mi respiración se hizo pesada y eso que aún no decía absolutamente nada, me senté en el sillón de cuero que adornaba mi flamante habitación.

— Sentada en un hermoso sillón, largo con grandes y cómodos cojines de un color negro oscuro, es cuero para ser exacta. ¿y tú? —le contesté con la voz más sensual que pudiera hacer o interpretar y como agradecía ser actriz.

— A tu lado — susurró —justo detrás de ti, rosando levemente tu espalda con mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo andas vestida? —inquirió y era realmente loco lo que había comenzado a hacer.

Era increíble que me encontrara en un país lejano teniendo este tipo de llamadas con un completo extraño pero me encantaba y había despertado un lado que no conocía en mí. Este hombre había despertado mi parte pervertida al máximo tanto que ya ninguna fantasía estaba quedando sin que se la hubiera dicho. Era prohibido y moralmente mal visto sobre todo porque yo era una mujer comprometida pero me fascinaba sobremanera.

— Jeans a la cadera, una blusa, botas y ropa interior negra —le contesté recostándome en el sillón para ponerme cómoda, mis mejillas se tiñeron levemente y mi temperatura corporal estaba incrementándose peligrosamente.

— Aún cerca de tu espalda —comenzó a decirme y cerré mis ojos para que mi imaginación volará como lo había hecho otras noches.

— Deslizo ambas manos por tus brazos hasta llegar al comienzo de tu blusa, separó la tela de tu cuerpo que esta tibio y justo cerca de la base tu cuello, comienzo a deslizar mis labios cerca de la clavícula luego te doy pequeños besos húmedos hasta la base de tu nuca —exclamó y era fascinante como lograba que yo me concentrará en sus palabras perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el pudor.

Tomando una iniciativa que no tendría si estuviera realmente parado frente a mí.

— Yo me apego a tu cuerpo y deslizo mis manos por tus muslos para sentirte —le susurré. Pero él me interrumpió

— Bajo mis manos, deslizándolas por tu pecho, mis dedos van tocando cada uno de los botones de tu blusa y comienzo lentamente a abrir uno por uno mientras susurro en tu oído, ¿sientes mi respiración tibia en él?

— Ajá —fue todo lo que pude articular, mi corazón estaba latiendo furioso en mi garganta de solo escucharlo.

Sentía mis mejillas de un rojo furioso y ahora estaba completamente recostada en el sillón con mis ojos apretados conteniendo las reacciones de mi cuerpo y con mi mano en el lugar que él estaba describiendo y haciendo exactamente lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Marie? —preguntó llamándome por mi segundo nombre y él único que conocía, yo traté de respirar para seguir con mi parte de la historia.

— Me giró — dije tosiendo para hacer mi voz fuerte —enfrentando nuestras caras, estoy frente a frente contigo mientras mi blusa esta abierta dejando ver — no alcance a terminar porque me interrumpió.

— Tu hermosa piel blanca, tersa, suave y esos pechos cubiertos por tu lencería negra provocativa, ambos suben y bajan al unísono de tu respiración.

La reacción que provoco no se dejo esperar, saboree mi labio con mi lengua y apreté el aliento por no exclamar un sonido demasiado vergonzoso, ahora yo lo interrumpí tomando el control del relato.

— Pongo mis manos en tu pecho y deslizo suavemente mis palmas, por tu torso hasta llegar a tu estomago, a la altura de tu cintura tomo entre mis dedos tu polera y comienzo a subirla hasta sacarla completamente, la arrojo al suelo. Tu torso desnudo esta a escasos centímetros de mi pecho, me acerco, ladeo mi rostro hasta hacer que mis labios se encuentren con tu cuello y de ahí subo son la punta de mi lengua hasta el lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda —le dije y tenía claro que mi voz sonaba bastante distorsionada pero otro efecto de él y sus conversaciones era que no importaba, no había vergüenza con mi extraño y misterioso telefonista. Pero era su turno en la conversación y no iba a quitarle su "papel".

— Al mismo tiempo deslizo mis manos por tu espalda atrayéndote hacia mi cuerpo, lo hago muy lentamente hasta llegar a tu cadera. Viajo con la yema de mis dedos hasta el botón de tu pantalón.

Mi turno pensé al imaginarme esas manos fuertes y varoniles en mi cremallera.

— Abro mi boca solo lo necesario para rozar sutilmente con el interior de mis labios húmedos la punta del lóbulo de tu oreja mientras susurró en un suspiro tu nombre —y guardé silencio intencional, como me gustaría poder tener a alguien que siguiera tan bien mis improvisaciones.

¡Este tipo debería ser actor! Pensé mientras deslizaba mi lengua sobre mis labios en un intento de no perder el aliento.

— Desabotono tú pantalón, meto mis manos frías en su interior bajando por tus nalgas hasta rozas tus muslos acariciándolos —Ahora pude sentir que su voz se había distorsionado también.

¡Exquisito! Era la única palabra que se me venía a la mente al tocarme yo misma pensando que era ese extraño. Así que continué.

— Bajo con mi boca rozando tu cuello hasta la base de este deslizando mi lengua tibia y humedad con un movimiento sutil pongo mis manos en tu pecho, deslizando mis dedos junto al medio de tu dorso desnudo y bajo dando pequeños besos inclinándome lentamente, mientras lo hago me separo del contacto de tu cuerpo por unos minutos hasta detenerme en la base de tú abdomen. Estas recostado en el sillón, deslizo mis manos hasta tu ombligo donde juego con mi lengua y mis ojos te miran.

Una reacción de mi cuerpo me hizo acallar mi voz para darle paso a su parte del diálogo.

— Mis dedos desabotonan tu corpiño que cae sobre mi abdomen dejando libre tus pechos que rozan maravillosamente contra mi pantalón —exclamó él y cuando su voz calló continúe.

— Desabotono tu pantalón, el borde de tu ropa interior se ve provocadoramente, bajo el cierre descubriendo aún más ropa interior y tal vez algo que desea expresarse también —agregue y no pude evitar que una risa se escapará de mis labios. Él endureció el temple de su voz haciéndola incluso más ronca, lo que era más sensual y erótico.

— Me alzo y te beso en los labios mientras hago que te recuestes ahora tú sobre el sillón dejándome apreciar tus pechos desnudos. Tomo uno entre mis manos y lo acaricio, masajeo lentamente aún besando tus labios rompo el beso mordiéndolos lentamente mientras siento como tu corazón se dispara y tu temperatura sube aún más de lo que ya está. Deslizo mi palma tibia por toda tu garganta hasta llegar a la mitad de tus pechos, y de ahí sin quitarte la vista bajo hasta el comienzo de tu pantalón, que esta desabrochado y meto mi mano bajo tu ropa interior la saco junto con tu pantalón, deslizándola suavemente por tu vientre hasta llegar a tus rodillas y finalmente lo saco tirándolo al suelo. Subo mi vista y pongo mi cuerpo cerca de ti a un costado, deslizo mis dedos por la parte exterior de tu pierna y cuando llego a la rodilla apoyo la palma para deslizarla por la parte interior hasta llegar a la base del muslo donde deslizo mi dedo por el hueso de la cadera subiendo por tu vientre bajo deteniéndome justo al medio de…

— ¡Ummm! —exclamé interrumpiéndolo casi al borde de llevar esto demasiado lejos.

— ¿Estás ahí? —me preguntó conteniendo la risa

— Sigue, por favor, no te detengas —le pedí desesperada y era macabro que él me dejará en esa circunstancia. Suspiró y continuó

— Beso tu cuello y bajo hasta tu pecho mientras mi mano hace pequeños círculos en tu vientre bajo justo fuera de tu parte más intima… bajo besando todo tu cuerpo, deslizo mi lengua por tu estomago, bajo con mi mano por tus piernas, enterrando tenuemente mis dedos por tus muslos, cuando llego a tu vientre te beso ligeramente deslizando mi lengua por toda la extensión de tu vientre hasta que…

— ¡No te detengas! —insistí interrumpiéndolo en un chillido apenas audible

— Mis labios se topan con tu centro y lo rozan con suaves besos, mientras sientes mi hálito tibio por cada beso que te doy… mi lengua se introduce junto con la punta de mi dedo índice y tu…

_**Toc, toc, toc**_

Un jadeo fuerte escapo de mis labios, al unísono con el sonido de la puerta. Abrí mis ojos y estaba completamente desnuda en el sillón de la sala de estar de mi habitación con la boca abierta de la impresión y alguien riendo muy fuerte por el teléfono.

— Tengo que cortarte —anuncié tratando de controlar mi respiración mientras me sentaba

— Me debes una conversación donde sólo tú hablarás —me recalco calmando su risa

— Mañana, misma hora —aseguré divertida pensando en que mañana volvería a mi adicción. Colgué sin más.

_**Toc, Toc, Toc**_

Sentí insistentemente mientras me ponía mi ropa interior, la camisa y los pantalones, me arregle el pelo, suspiré para calmar mi cuerpo y mente, finalmente luego de unos segundos abrí la puerta. Tenía a Rosalie frente a mí con una sonrisa demasiado picará en el rostro.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —me preguntó divertida, mientras entraba mirando a todos lados como buscando a alguien.

— ¡Dios! Bella hace demasiado calor aquí —advirtió abriendo una ventana y una ráfaga de aire helado entro en la habitación, helándome de inmediato y como agradecí que así fuera. Nos quedamos conversando y ella preguntando sobre mi misterioso telefonista.

_**Mañana siguiente Set de grabación **_

En eso entró Edward y ahí estaba mi "novio vampiro" se veía bastante serio pero traía sus labios curvados en una elegante sonrisa. Rosalie lo observó con extrañeza.

— ¿Sucedió algo divertido? —le inquirió con picardía

— Nada en lo absoluto —aseguró él sacudiendo su cabeza y luego se concentro en sus libretos.

En eso entró el coordinador de piso Stuart y nos miró, en su mano traía su blackberry.

— Chicos que bueno que los encuentro aquí a todos juntos — comenzó a explicar —dado lo que pasó el otro día con la tardanza de Jasper y cómo nadie podía ubicarlo necesito que me den todos sus celulares no queremos a nadie más perdido por Canadá —recalcó mirándonos a todos.

Rosalie fue la primera que saltó a decírselo.

— ¿Edward? —lo llamó haciendo que se concentrará en nosotros, busco en su chaqueta.

— Espera no me lo sé de memoria —se excuso y yo lo miré sorprendida.

Él me miró de vuelta con suficiencia.

— Es nuevo —comentó como si eso lo hiciera ver menos culpable, en eso comencé a dar el mío

— Anota —exclamé mirando al coordinador, suspiré tomando aire —el mío… mientras el sexy vampiro encuentra el suyo… es 08 —y comencé a dictarle mi número telefónico.

Edward me propinó una mirada de odio contenido mientras todavía luchaba por encontrar su número en su "nueva" adquisición tecnológica.

— Aquí lo tengo —anunció mientras se le iluminaba el rostro — 09 —exclamó interrumpiéndome y comenzó a dárselo. Pero seguimos jugando a quien terminaba antes de dictárselo.

— 439 —dije ansiosa

— 544 —añadió él

— 67 —volví a decir justo cuando tomó aire

— 63 —exclamó él

— 90 —complemente enarcando mis cejas. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa, hasta que su voz aterciopelada se oyó.

— 11 — finalizó él

Ambos, sin poder evitarlo abrimos nuestros ojos como platos

— ¡Anoche eras tú! —dijimos al unísono.


	2. Encuentros cercanos

_**Diclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Stephanie Meyer y su compañía editorial. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. **_

* * *

_**Encuentros Cercanos**_

Aún no podía creer que ella fuera la chica con la cual había compartido todas esas llamadas telefónicas, era extraño pensar en Bella como la voz detrás de la línea y ahora estaba más convencido que el mundo es un pañuelo. ¿Cómo era posible que de tantas mujeres en el planeta yo tuviera que toparme justo con mi co estrella en ese dichoso chat? reflexioné sentado en la barra de aquel bar.

Había ido a quitarme de la mente su voz y sus palabras, es que no podía verla con esos ojos. Simplemente me negaba a pensar que ella había estado conmigo todas esas largas noches de soledad. Suspiré mirando a mí alrededor y necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar su voz por otra, necesitaba salir con alguien esa noche de ese bar, me giré en el asiento para pedir otra cerveza, mientras esperaba me dedique a observar el lugar. Preste atención alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera tomar el lugar de mi ya no tan misteriosa "Marie", y no entiendo la razón por cual no busque a alguien real del comienzo, estaba claro que jamás debí siquiera pensar en tener ese tipo de conversaciones con una completa extraña, las cosas jamás son seguras a menos que vea de frente a la persona.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

Me preguntó una muchacha como de mi edad, tenía un cuerpo bastante bien dotado y estaba vestida condenadamente sexy, sus ojos brillaban deseo aún en la oscuridad del lugar. No me importó que supiera quién era yo en realidad, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en las implicaciones de mis acciones, simplemente deje el vaso en la barra y le tendí la mano.

— Claro —Contesté tratando de acallar los recuerdos y por dios que necesitaba aplacarlos, esas semanas habían sido macabras.

La chica frente a mi sabía perfectamente como moverse, me tenía completamente embelesado en sus movimientos hasta que al girarme por unos breves segundos de la posición en la que estábamos unos ojos demasiados familiares para mí me distrajeron he hicieron que perdiera el compás de la música. Aunque seguí bailando con la muchacha frente a mí, mi atención estaba puesta en la mitad de la pista de baile, la figura pequeña y bien definida de Bella se dejaba entrever por todos los cuerpos que nos separaban, su pelo largo y suelto jugaba a la medida de sus movimientos. Mantuve la posición que tenía para observarla desde lejos, me pregunté con quién estaba y cuando una pareja salio de la pista de baile mi visión mejoro. Enarque una ceja sorprendido cuando noté quién era el compañero de baile de Bella, me sonreí al pensar que lo que estaba presenciando era la fantasía cumplida de varios hombres en el planeta.

A unos cuantos pasos y cuerpos de distancia, estaban ellas: Rosalie y Bella bailaban condenadamente sensuales. ¿De todos los lugares tenía que venir ella aquí? pensé para mí mientras la miraba ensimismado. Y es que el movimiento de sus caderas al ritmo de la música era una escena digna para retrocederla una y otra vez eternamente. Empecé a fantasear como sería tener esas caderas moviéndose en otro lugar de mi anatomía. Para cuando se percató de mi mirada insistente esos movimientos que había estado haciendo, inocentemente minutos atrás, se intensificaron de una manera mucho más sensual y si ya de por sí verla bailar de esa manera era suficiente para quitarme el aliento, verla juntar su cuerpo al de su compañera de baile y rozar provocativamente sus manos por la figura de su amiga era mi fantasía cumplida en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Cómo Rosalie era más alta, Bella estaba delante de ella, recargaba su cuerpo contra el pecho de la primera, reclinándose levemente mientras su compañera la sujetaba por las caderas, que se meneaban al compás frenético de la música, sin quitarme la vista de encima se acercaba cada vez más haciendo la distancia entre ellas inexistente. Bella puso una de sus manos en la cintura de Rosalie y se giró quedando frente a frente, se acerco peligrosamente hasta el cuello de está y mi respiración se congeló en ese preciso momento en que Bella deslizo sus manos por el cuerpo de Rosalie sin tocarla dibujando el contorno de ese cuerpo vanaglorioso. Sin acordarme siquiera como era mi nombre y con la imaginación por el cielo las seguí observando, y tenía claro que para Rosalie era completamente inocente el juego que estaba haciendo pero Bella estaba haciéndolo apropósito, había una diabólica intención detrás de semejante espectáculo.

Ella quería excitarme y lo había logrado, mi cuerpo entero estaba reaccionando, mi respiración se había disparado al igual que mi temperatura corporal, se me había secado la boca y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tocar ese cuerpo maldito, sentir su tibieza, su humedad. Me quede observando retraído como Bella movía sus manos en el aire y luego las dejaba bajar como si estuviera acariciándolo, se mordía el labio inferior provocativamente y fue entonces cuando no aguante más. ¿Qué esta mujer no entiende que funcionamos distinto? pensé mientras me quedaba completamente estático en mi posición, congelado con los ojos abiertos como platos, por un segundo pensé en ir a hablar con ella ¿Pero que le diría? ¡Estúpido, concéntrate en otra cosa, estas en un lugar público! me dije a mi mismo quitando la vista de ellas pero era imposible mantenerla lejos, o distraerla en algo más.

Danzarinamente mi vista se desviaba a cada medio segundo hacía donde estaban ellas y su espectáculo, no podía evitar observar su anatomía detalladamente, recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo imaginándome cuan sudoroso debía estar producto del baile y las ansias por tenerla entre mis brazos estaban carcomiendo mi alma por dentro, esa mujer tenía que ser mía resolví al borde de perder la razón.

En un momento de distracción la chica frente a mi cruzo sus manos en mi cuello aprisionando su cuerpo contra el mío y volví a la realidad, me giró haciéndome quedar de espaldas a mi fantasía personal, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de los míos y en cualquier circunstancia eso hubiera sido perfecto, pero esta noche yo quería otros labios frente a los míos.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

Me preguntó con un tono lleno de picardía pero la miré desconcertado, la verdad quería irme pero no precisamente con ella. Suspiré y puse mi mejor cara de disculpas. Tomé con mis manos sus brazos y me liberé de su prisión.

— Lo siento pero esta noche no

Le contesté y probablemente rompí su corazón y su orgullo, pero ella lo superaría. Con el corazón literalmente en la boca y con la razón perdida busque con la vista entre la muchedumbre a mis dos coestrellas pero no había rastros de ninguna. A pesar que la música estaba a todo volumen, no podía escuchar otra cosa que los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón de forma ensordecedora, las imágenes que había visto hace segundos atrás se venían a mi mente como la mejor de las películas. Tenía que encontrarla, esta noche no se iba a escapar, mal que mal teníamos una conversación pendiente pensé.

Camine hasta el centro de la pista de baile decidido a jugármela el todo por el todo pero al llegar hasta el lugar donde las había visto bailar, solo me encontré con más gente pero ninguna de ellas estaba allí. En un momento de lucidez aventuré que tal vez estaba con ellas con Emmett, saque mi celular dispuesto a llamarlo y estaba por apretar el botón cuando me percaté que iba a ser demasiado evidente preguntar. Tomé aire y busque con la mirada examinando el resto del territorio solo para darme cuenta que Bella ya no estaba allí.

Un poco decepcionado y justo cuando me iba a dar por vencido, su cabellera castaña larga y sus ojos de un marrón oscurecido se encontraron con los míos. Estaba frente a mí, nos separaban unos cuantos metros, ella estaba parada en una especie de tarima, la sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro y tenía entre sus manos un vaso, tal vez un trago, jugaba con una bombilla larga entre sus labios perfectos de un carmesí intenso. Me miró y comenzó a deslizar sus labios provocadoramente por ese pequeño instrumento de succión, me quede contemplándola extasiado hasta que deslizo la punta de su lengua por sus labios y me quede sin aliento al ver la escena. Esa incitación fue la última que necesitaba para que mis piernas comenzaran a moverse en su dirección estaba a punto de llegar donde ella cuando unas personas se cruzaron entre nosotros.

Quise dispararme en ese mismo instante, luche fieramente por deshacerme de esos cuerpos que parecían confabulados por impedir que me acercará pero una vez que pude llegar hasta su posición me percaté que ella había caminado hasta la barra, a un costado había una entrada que daba hacía lo que parecía un corredor y no tenía idea de a donde nos iba a llevar pero caminé hasta allá, no había escapatoria.

La seguí por el pasillo y ella parecía bastante divertida con mi desesperación por encontrarla. Para cuando salí por la puerta de servicio un frío embargo el ambiente, estaba oscuro y era un callejón cerrado, miré a todos lados pero no había señales de Bella iba a entrar cuando sentí su tibio cuerpo detrás del mío y su susurró en mi oído.

– Te debo una conversación donde solo hablaré yo pero que tal si esa conversación es en tiempo real

Trague saliva mientras me giraba lentamente en mi posición y ahí la tenía frente a mí, sus ojos brillaban y se veían de un chocolate intenso. Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos y sin mucha explicación me empujo contra la muralla que estaba a unos cortos pasos de distancia tras nosotros. Nos besamos desesperados y rodamos unos cuantos metros más allá de la puerta de servicio, adentrándonos en el callejón.

Mis labios lucharon fieramente por separar los suyos y su tibio hálito inundo mi boca, nuestras lenguas se masajearon como un compás perfecto y era increíble que hubiera besado esa boca en varias otras ocasiones pero nunca antes como estábamos haciéndolo ahora. Sus tersos y delicados labios eran como un deseo prohibido, tomé su cuerpo y lo apreté contra la fría pared mientras rompía el beso para respirar, baje lentamente por su cuello trazando con la punta de mi lengua un camino hasta la base de esté. En este punto su respiración era bastante errática tanto como la mía.

— Creí que hablarías

Murmuré contra la base de su cuello, bese presionando mi lengua en el hueco de la clavícula y levanté mi rostro separándome lo necesario para exhalar a una corta distancia de su oído, sentí como su cuerpo se contrajo. No pude evitar sonreírme al pensar como sonaría su voz si tuviera que hablar en este preciso momento y francamente la curiosidad me picaba, quería escucharla hablar, quería escuchar esa voz distorsionada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— A este punto las palabras sobran

Me respondió de vuelta abriendo sus ojos, sus pequeñas y frágiles manos sujetaron mi camisa a la altura del pecho atrayendo mi rostro de vuelta al suyo, nos volvimos a besar más apasionadamente y mis manos recorrieron su espalda, baje hasta sus caderas y las atraje juntándolas con las mías. En ese momento sentí como ejerció una pequeña presión obligándome a ser yo, esta vez, él que estuviera recargado contra la pared.

Me sorprendió su iniciativa, esa brusquedad empleada me trastornaba pero sin duda lo que me desconectaba de una manera fascinante era su mirada, esa inocencia mezclada con el deseo me hacían darme cuenta que estaba completamente excitada y lo mejor de todo estaba completamente sobria, por lo que no estaba haciendo nada de lo que no se acordaría después.

Tomó entre sus manos mi barbilla y la beso mordiendo levemente la pera para luego bajar hasta mi cuello, deslizo entre sus dedos los botones de mi camisa y sin darme cuenta la tenía completamente desabotonada mientras trazaba un camino con sus labios besando mi dorso desnudo. Bajo hasta mi estomago y en ese minuto sentí sus manos en mi cinturón.

— Espera

Le dije tomando sus manos y tratando de regularizar mi respiración ¿Lo íbamos hacer ahí en el callejón? recapacité preocupado por qué si alguien nos veía eso sería nuestra perdición, debía reconocer que era más para ella que para mí, es decir de los dos ella tenía un novio oficial al cual todo mundo conocía. Además había un punto pendiente, ella me había ignorado por casi tres semanas y de pronto de la nada quería acostarse conmigo, sin duda había algo raro.

— Se que lo deseas tanto o más que yo

Me incitó susurrando en mi oído, acto seguido mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja al sentir el contacto tibio de sus labios húmedos sobre mi piel se me olvido: el decoro y su novio.

Sentí sus manos viajar por mi torso desnudo deteniéndose en el borde del pantalón, deslizo dos de sus dedos por mi cintura dibujando un contorno y su contacto era como choques eléctricos demasiado estimulantes para no dejarse llevar.

— ¿Sin arrepentimientos?

Le pregunté de vuelta con un hilo de voz tomando entre mis manos sus manos, las levante y las puse sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba contra la pared, me separé un poco, la miré serio.

— Esta noche soy completamente tuya

Respondió besando y mordiendo mi labio inferior, deslice una de mis manos por su brazo, dibuje sobre su blusa el contorno de su pecho y llegue hasta la cintura. Con la otra mano aún sostenía sus manos aprisionadas contra la pared y recordé una de las tantas conversaciones que habíamos tenido, esa noche se la haría realidad.

Baje mis manos por sus caderas apretando sobre la ropa sus nalgas, cuando llegue al borde de su falta, metí mi mano bajo la tela y la levanté completamente sobre sus muslos, mis dedos toparon con la tibia y tersa piel de su entrepierna, enrosque mis dedos en su ropa interior y la baje de un tirón hasta las rodillas. Con mi pierna hice que separa las suyas propias y con mi pie tiré la ropa interior hasta el suelo, sacándola.

Cuando alce mi vista del suelo acerco su rostro al mío y me besó, sentí la presión de sus manos luchando por soltarse de mi prisión y la solté, cruzo sus manos en mi cuello y enterró sus dedos en mis cabellos, jugando con ellos mientras me besaba, mordió mis labios, y yo los de ella, succioné el lóbulo de su oreja y en respuesta ella enterró su rostro con mi cuello. Mis manos estaban acariciando sus muslos, una de sus manos saco mi camisa revelando mis hombros y deslizo su lengua por ellos, mis manos viajaron ávidas por debajo de su blusa para tocar lo que tantas noches fantaseé y que ella había descrito de forma imperfecta en sus conversaciones. En persona su piel era mucho más suave de lo que pudiera haber imaginado y su figura era perfectamente delicada, su perfume era sutil pero provocador y su piel estaba completamente empapada de ese aroma, ¿Cómo no había notado tantas cosas si antes habíamos estado cerca? recapacité.

Con cada roce de mis manos su cuerpo temblaba, baje rápidamente mi mano hasta la parte interior de su rodilla y subí lentamente por su entrepierna hasta llegar a su parte más intima. Ella alzo la pierna cruzándola a la altura de mi cintura, lo que me permitió tener mayor espacio para acariciarla, esta vez sí tendría alguien que lo hiciera por ella. Recorrí el largo completo de su pierna acariciándola hasta llegar a sus nalgas, me separé y sólo me faltaba desabotonar la maldita blusa que traía puesta, pero era perder demasiado tiempo así que tomé el género entre mis dedos y la abrí reventando los cinco infames botones, su pecho fundado en un corpiño rojo quedo al descubierto, el conjunto hacía juego con su piel blanca, estos se movían al unísono de su respiración.

En ese minuto sentí como ella metió su mano por la parte posterior mi pantalón atrayendo mi cuerpo hacía el de ella, lo que me excito sobre manera, y de seguro ella ya estaba sintiendo mi cuerpo reaccionar.

Introduje mi lengua en su boca saboreando cada parte de su tibieza. Nuestros labios se acariciaban y al final de beso ella succionaba levemente mi labio inferior antes de separarse. Era realmente hermosa así con el pelo desordenado, sus labios rozados por la fricción del beso, su pecho moviéndose furioso al compás de su respiración y esa mirada de deseo y lujuria que era impagable. Baje mi vista hasta sus pechos y me percaté que su sostén se abría por delante. Me sonreí al pensar que todo su atuendo estaba pensando para una situación así. Ella enarcó una ceja cuando finalmente lo abrí y comprobé que ella lo había planeado, la delató la risita que profirieron sus labios. Deslice mi palma por su piel expuesta acariciándolos y ella cerro sus ojos ante mi contacto.

Me estremecí al sentir sus manos bajar mis pantalones, con ropa interior incluida, dejando al descubierto la necesidad que sentía mi cuerpo de concretar lo que habíamos fantaseado por tantas noches. Sin duda y con una rapidez abismante mis manos viajaron a sus nalgas para alzarla a la altura que ameritaba la situación, en el mismo minuto que sus piernas se enrollaron en mi cintura nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno, un gemido exquisito se escapó de sus labios cuando la apreté contra la pared haciéndola mía.

Mis movimientos fueron lentos pero aumentaron a medida que sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda haciendo dibujos en mi columna vertebral, cuando sus uñas se enterraban producto de los movimientos fuertes y consistentes de nuestros cuerpos mis ganas de hacerla gritar aumentaba, quería que dijera mi nombre, que lo susurrará una y otra vez.

Sentí como apretó sus piernas atrayendo mi cuerpo más profundamente en su interior y la sensación era maravillosa.

Me separé y deslice mi mano por su rostro, abrí mi palma para sujetar su cuello, ella cerro sus ojos ante el contacto, con mi otra mano baje hasta uno de sus pechos y los masaje por unos minutos, baje por su dorso, hasta su estomago dibujando su figura hasta llegar a su caderas y la atraje hacía mí. Los movimiento se hicieron más intensos y ella arqueo su espalda separándose levemente de la pared.

—¡Dilo! – articule casi sin voz - ¡dilo!

Insistí mientras mordía levemente su hombro y mi voz estaba completamente distorsionada por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Para no perder estabilidad puse una de mis mano contra la pared para hacer los movimientos más rápidos y profundos, nuestros cuerpos danzaban al unísono y sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía, iba a terminar le faltaban solo segundos pero antes quería escuchar de sus labios mi nombre.

— Edward —susurró entrecortado mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y colapsaba contra mi cuello.


	3. Juego Perverso

Juego Perverso

Recordar lo que había pasado entre él y yo hace exactamente media hora me hacía temblar y es que jamás en mi vida me había plantado el tema de engañar a mi novio, el remordimiento me consumió y aún sentía sus caricias en mi cuerpo. Pero luego de escuchar por meses "ustedes tiene mucha química juntos" la curiosidad me había picado luego que me había enterado que él era mi telefonista misterioso. Junto con saciar mi curiosidad había comprobado de primera mano que era un excelente amante. Cuando escuchaba lo de la química me dije: entonces ¿Por qué desperdiciarla?, pensé riéndome de las locuras que ese hombre lograba que hiciera. Sin embargo no pude evitar pensar en como iba a mirarlo a los ojos después de haber tenido ese encuentro tan… intimo. ¿Cómo lograría terminar el rodaje de la película sin que nadie se diera cuenta que entre nosotros algo estaba pasando?, y no nos ayudaba el hecho que las escenas que faltaban eran justamente las más fogosas entre Anthony y Marie.

Entré a la ducha para acallar el sentimiento de culpa, sus caricias y todo su aroma que aún lo tenía impregnado en mi cuerpo como una marca de fuego. Mientras me sacaba la ropa me percaté que mi blusa no tenía botones, un recuerdo fugaz de sus manos rasgando la tela inundo mi mente lujuriosa y no pude evitar contraer mi cuerpo ante ese recuerdo, mis mejillas automáticamente se tiñeron de un bermellón intenso cuando deje caer al suelo la evidencia de una noche envuelta en llamas, llamas de pasión.

Dí el agua de la regadera y me metí. Estaba tibia, me fascinaba sentir esa sensación calida recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. ¿Qué estará haciendo él ahora?, me pregunté de repente y era extraña la sensación de imaginarme a Edward desnudo. Recordar lo bien tonificado de su abdomen, sus brazos perfectamente delineados, la manera en que te sostenía al hacerte suya, cerré mis ojos pensando en él, en su fogosas caricias. Metí mi cabeza bajo el agua y deje que golpeara contra mi cara, tenía que acallar este deseo que había logrando despertar en toda su magnificencia mi coestrella de reparto.

— ¡Dormilona hora de despertarse… tenemos un largo día y te quedan cinco minutos para desayunar!

Sentí exclamar a Rose a lo lejos y como odiaba que sobornara al recepcionista para que le diera la llave extra de mi habitación. Suspiré poniendo mi almohada sobre mi cabeza pero ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y me la quito.

— Anoche te perdiste

Comenzó a decirme y tenía razón anoche había perdido la cabeza, la razón, escasamente sabía o tenía noción de como volver y si no hubiera sido por Edward que me trajo jamás hubiera llegado al hotel, era un hecho irrefutable estaba completamente perdida en Edward Cullen.

— Me fui antes, me dolía la cabeza —contesté y mi inquisidora y suspicaz amiga enarcó una ceja incrédula.

— Sabias que Edward estaba en ese bar también anoche —comentó como que no quiere la cosa y me quede de una pieza pensando en que ella tal vez había visto algo.

Por medio segundo estuve a punto de delatarme pero luego recobre la cordura, era imposible que alguien nos hubiera visto, habíamos estado todo el tiempo en aquel callejón que era bastante oscuro, todo había transcurrido lejos de la puerta y cuando nos habíamos ido lo habíamos hecho con cuidado procurando justamente que nadie nos viera. La observe fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿En serio? Ni siquiera lo vi —mentí y me sentí ridícula, claro que lo había visto, sentido y tenido en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ahora no había nada que yo no supiera acerca de él o que Edward no supiera de mí. Tenía claro que nuestra relación profesional-amistad, había sufrido un cambio rotundo después de anoche.

Me vestí y baje a desayunar como si nada claro que mi estomago estaba apretado, sentía mariposas revolotear de puro nervio de tenerlo frente a mí ¿Qué nos diríamos? No se si para mala suerte o buena, él estaba sentado como si nada, entre el resto del reparto desayunando distraído, con el periódico en la mano sentado a un costado de Emmett. Me detuve justo antes de entrar al comedor del hotel. ¿Cómo tenía que saludarlo?, me pregunté frenética en los escasos pasos que faltaban para que todos me vieran, di la pisada cada vez más corta, demorando el encuentro hasta que llegue a la vendita mesa. La voz danzarina de Alice se sintió.

— Bella, que bueno que estas aquí quiero mostrarte unas fotografías que aparecieron publicadas, son de ayer en el Bar —exclamó y yo quede estática mirándola sin articular palabra, lo mismo hizo Edward que junto con alzar la mirada y dirigirla directo a mí de manera penetrante y poco discreta bajo el periódico, su vista se desvió de la mía y se quedo mirando al vacío – perfecto descubiertos al fin – fue lo que me grito mi yo interior, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron arrebatadamente.

Una angustia sin control se apodero de mí pero fue de solo pensar en que circunstancias nos habían tomado esas fotografías – _Jacob_ – susurré mentalmente y el peso de la culpa me embargó, quería que la tierra me comiera en forma literal. Mi expresión cambió y tenía claro que mi rostro se había desfigurado en cuestión de segundos, anhelaba con todo mi ser poder desaparecer, de pronto estaba a punto de caer desmayada de la impresión cuando la sonrisa de Alice me hizo pensar que tal vez no era lo que yo me imaginaba.

Camine temblorosa con pasos cortos y poco precisos lo que evidentemente no era aconsejable dada mi torpeza innata pero hoy no me apuraba en lo absoluto llegar hasta su lado. Suspiré con alivio al ver que eran fotografías de cuando habíamos llegado al dichoso establecimiento. Todas las fotografías que aparecían en el periódico estaban tomadas en la calle, donde el "nosotros" no existía. En ese preciso momento sufrí un flash de imágenes y recordé a los paparazzi que nos habían seguido desde el hotel, solté la respiración de manera pausada cuando también recordé que no les habían permitido entrar los de seguridad y como agradecí ese hecho.

Claro que, mi alivio se vio reducido en cuestión de segundos, por confabulación divina el único puesto disponible en la mesa era frente a él, para ser más exacta entre Alice que permanecía ensimismada en el periódico que tenía en sus manos y Esme que permanecía en silencio mientras tomaba café seguramente pensando en algo o tal vez en alguien. Un tanto resignada a encararlo por primera vez, desde anoche, camine hasta la silla procurando calmar el sonrojo inicial que seguro ya estaba dando al sentir su mirada verde furtiva e insistente, iba a sentarme cuando otra vez una ola de preguntas se disparó en mi subconsciente, se presentaron varias interrogantes en mi mente, titilaban como pancartas de neón y ninguna parecía tener una respuesta coherente, mi conciencia estaba en pleno proceso de hacerme responsable de lo irresponsable que me había portado anoche: ¿Debía mirarlo?, ¿sonreír tal vez decirle algo?, y claro estaba que ninguna tendría una buena respuesta, al menos no una correcta — Vamos Bella eres una mujer comprometida —me dije mientras retiraba la silla y acomodaba mi cuerpo para finalmente sentarme a desayunar. No alcance a mirarlo ni siquiera a acomodarme en la silla cuando el productor ejecutivo del estudio nos interrumpió, dirigió su mirada a mí y me habló con voz firme.

— Bella querida —me llamó con dulzura — te importaría conceder una entrevista a esta hermosa periodista ¿de que revista eres cariños? —inquirió mientras la miraba clavando sus ojos en su cuerpo de manera poco disimulada. Y si la chica era realmente hermosa pero tampoco era despampanante.

— Teen Vogue —respondió está con voz chillona pero muy segura y como odiaba eso en los periodistas tenían la capacidad de intimidarte.

La muchacha de estatura mediana, casi de mi porte, de cabello café claro tal vez un rubio oscuro, largo cuyo color de ojos hacía juego con su pelo y con una sonrisa un tanto fingida me miró entusiasta y divertida — _Salvada por la campana_ —pensé también yo entusiasmada por salir de una situación sin siquiera abrir la boca. No esperé a que me lo pidiera dos veces y acto seguido me levanté de un respingo, le extendí la mano para saludarla.

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jessica —se presentó la periodista y yo le sonreí aliviada.

— El gusto es mío —saludé con voz monocorde.

Nos sentamos a una mesa de distancia de donde estaban todos. De vez en cuando mientras ella me hacía la entrevista nuestras miradas se encontraban, Edward pretendía que estaba leyendo el diario pero ni siquiera lo cambiaba de hoja, sus miradas disimuladas estaban haciéndose cada vez más evidentes. No podía negar que se veía realmente divino, con su pelo broncíneo despeinado, como siempre, y esa polera blanca de cuello redondo ceñida a su cuerpo le daba un aire causalmente sexy. Sus jeans azules desgastados eran el complemente perfecto a esa apariencia de símbolo sexual que traía a medio país de cabeza. Distraje mi vista, un tanto incómoda de la suya, para enfocarla en la de la periodista frente a mí.

— Con este son casi dos meses que estas aquí en Canadá ¿Echas de menos a alguien en especial? ¿Me imagino que es duro estar tanto tiempo lejos de tus seres queridos? —cuestionó un tanto suspicaz y solo contesté la última de las preguntas.

Ella tenía razón era duro, bastante, considerando que estas en otro país lejos de tu familia pensé mientras tomaba aire para hablar.

— Uno se acostumbra así es este negocio además, no es tanto tiempo estamos por terminar de grabar la película, pronto volveré a casa —le contesté tratando de cambiar el tema pero algo de los periodistas es que jamás olvidan.

— ¿Hechas de menos a tu novio? ¿Me imagino que hablan a diario?

Fueron las siguientes preguntas inquisidoras y me quede helada. ¿Lo echaba de menos? me cuestioné introspectivamente y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se movieron directo sobre él: Edward. Noté como esté apretó su mandíbula pero no alzo la vista para encontrarla conmigo, al contrario, por primera vez en todo el transcurso del desayuno cambió la página del diario. Esa actitud que tuvo fue la que me hizo darme cuenta de lo muy evidente pero que para mí no lo había sido, Edward había estado escuchándonos sin perder detalle.

¿Qué le diría ahora a la periodista?, ¿Era posible que yo le gustará? ¿Acaso había un "nosotros"?. Como odiaba cuando mi vocecilla interior tomaba control completo de mis pensamientos y comenzaba a interrogarme descontroladamente. Quería acallar todos esos pensamientos, traté de concentrarme pero fue imposible, mi mente divagaba por todas las alternativas, por los recuerdos de la noche anterior, fueron sólo segundos pero a cada uno que pasaba las cosas se complicaban más. Saque mi vista de él y la posé en esos penetrante y exhaustivos ojos periodísticos frente a mí, Jessica me miraba atenta y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro de victoria, esperaba pacientemente por mi respuesta pero yo dudé. Estaba claro que ella esperaba que le diera algún indicio sobre algún rumor que pudiera utilizar como titular, no caería en su juego.

— Claro que lo hecho de menos —contesté saliendo del paso — Normalmente no estamos tanto tiempo separados, Jacob regularmente me visita en las locaciones pero ahora ha tenido otros pendientes, de todas formas no veo las horas de volver a casa para encontrarme con él —concluí.

Apenas lo hice y de manera abrupta se sintió el rechinar de una silla contra el suelo, Edward se había levantado de su sitio atrayendo la atención del resto. Todos lo quedaron mirando unos más extrañados que otros incluida yo. El latir de mi corazón se me disparó, y un impulso de querer detenerlo, de explicarle mis palabras me embargó — espera un momento —reflexioné — ¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Por qué tienes que detenerlo? ¿Vamos solo fue saciar curiosidad o había sido otra cosa? —me cuestionó la vocecilla de la conciencia y otra vez me traicionó la moral, mis nervios se dispararon pero tomé aire tratando de acallarlos. De pronto quise fulminar a todo quien tuviera enfrente, quería terminar con la dichosa entrevista en ese preciso momento pero una vez más la cordura se vino a mí: tenía que fingir, después de todo era actriz. Mientras escuchaba el resto de preguntas no pude evitar concluir que ese día iba a ser demasiado largo, más cuando recordé que todo el día estaría junto a él.

Estaba tendida en la cama de utilería para hacer la dichosa escena acerca de las "bondades de una cama" y como odie al libretista en ese momento. Qué no podía simplemente haber ignorado aquella parte como habían ignorado otras tantas escenas a mi juicio interesante y crucial. Acaso era necesario exacerbar justamente está pero claro cuando uno más desea las cosas menos suceden. Me enterré de manera literalmente en aquella cama de utilería, me recosté de costado dando la espalda a la cámara que estaban preparando para filmar. Mi corazón latía a mil de solo pensar que Edward llegaría en cualquier minuto y cómo iba a reaccionar, en estricto rigor no habíamos hablando desde la noche anterior, y no era que hubiéramos hablado demasiado pero aunque ganas por hablarle no me faltaba, me sentía un tanto cohibida respecto a que decirle – Ey la pase bien, gracias – no era el comentario esperado para después de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros dos o ¿Sí?, me pregunté mientras sentía los pasos de alguien detrás de mí.

Apreté mis ojos, mis manos temblaban esperando sentí aquella conocida y aterciopelada voz, que a este punto, me estaba trastornando. Aún no me explicaba como antes no lo había notado. Apreté la colcha con mi mano cuando sentí que rodeo la cama para tomar su lugar dentro de la escena romántica: Edward debía ponerse a un costado de mi posición, justo frente a mi rostro.

— Perfecto llego la hora de la verdad —exclamó el director con una risita en los labios y sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama, apagaron las luces dejando solo la necesaria que oficiaba de luna, en un intento que el plano no quedara completamente oscuro.

El guión era bastante descriptivo en esta parte de la historia y al contemplar esos ojos verdes y la facción de sus cejas enarcadas de manera picante y suspicaz comprobé que Edward no iba a obviar ningún detalle de esas indicaciones. Tenía esa risa maldita dibujada en su níveo y perfecto rostro, una que le era imposible ocultar, recargó su cuerpo de lado, alzo la mano hacia mi rostro. Me quede tiesa sin poder hacer o decir nada, supuestamente yo tenía que estar durmiendo pero la curiosidad mato al gato dicen por allí y contrario a toda regla tenía mis ojos entreabiertos para espiar. Cuando sentí su palma tibia acariciar mi rostro con un sutil y delicado movimiento no pude aplacar la sonrisa que se dibujo involuntaria y de una manera totalmente vergonzosa. Aunque traté de relajar mi expresión para evitar ser tan evidente no pude – esto es perverso —me dije para mi misma mientras sentía como su mano bajaba por mi cuello acariciándome de una manera demasiado poco profesional.

— No fue mi intención despertarte —susurro con esa voz algodonosa característica del personaje.

Para cuando abrí mis ojos él estaba frente a frente, nariz con nariz, sus labios torcidos en esa sonrisa pervertidamente sexy estaban seduciéndome sin escrúpulos y con muchos testigos. Apreté los labios y era mi turno dentro del parlamento, extendí mis manos que se encontraron con las suyas, él me acerco a su pecho acunándome contra él y lejos de ser frío y duro, como decía la descripción del personaje, era tibio y blando, como lo sentido la noche anterior.

Se suponía que debía buscar a tientas sus labios pero era increíblemente fácil llegar hasta ellos, primero no estaba realmente oscuro y segundo eran como dos imanes que me atraían sin tregua, completamente innecesario fue el recorrido de su cuello y lo hice bastante más corto de lo que todos hubieran querido pero yo quería sentir la tibieza de su boca y la humedad de su lengua contra la mía así que no demoré algo que era demasiado imperioso, nos besamos con urgencia a pesar que el guión decía claramente que el beso debía ser dulce y delicado, el nuestro fue fogoso y lujurioso.

De hecho ahí comprobé que los besos para la pantalla se habían acabado y como lo agradecía, Edward estaba besándome de una manera muy pero muy real, atrás había quedado la ficción, no besaba solo mis labios sino que besaba mi boca, acariciaba mi lengua con la propia de una manera exquisita. De hecho nos pasamos por alto varias líneas porque nos seguimos besando hasta que recordé que había más gente a nuestro alrededor, otra vez la cordura y prudencia me embargaron, gracias a dios.

— Bienvenido a casa —articule con la voz ahogada producto de la excitación mientras me separaba de su rostro, Edward me beso el cuello en respuesta y el suspiro fue inevitablemente vergonzoso.

— Esto es estupendo —añadió devuelta y cerré mis ojos mientras apretaba su cuello contra mis brazos haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran.

Lo siguiente era complemente necesario para la escena pero como desee estar a solas en ese momento. Cuando sentí sus manos recorrer por segunda vez mi cuerpo reconocí lo que hasta la mañana estaba negando, este hombre me atraía y demasiado enserio. Había perdido la cabeza completamente por él. Edward lograba algo que jamás pensé que alguien logrará hacer, yo lo deseaba de una manera enfermiza. Era como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en Marie y estuviera perdidamente enamorada de Anthony, cuando llego al hueco de mi clavícula regrese a la realidad.

— No es por atraer tu cólera antes de tiempo – murmuro mojando mi piel con sus labios – pero ¿te importaría decirme que tiene de malo esta cama para que la rechaces? —me preguntó y si hubiéramos estado solos la respuesta hubiera sido completamente pecaminosa pero había que controlarse.

Además estábamos actuando, no estaba hablando conmigo realmente, estaba hablando con Marie, y él hablaba como Anthony no como Edward. ¿Por qué mi vida se torno tan complicada de repente?, pensé mientras sentía como hacia que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él y recorría con sus labios toda la extensión de mi cuello, se supone que Marie debía respirar agitadamente pero me salio de manera natural sin esfuerzo alguno, realmente estaba más que agitada a este punto. No pude pasar por alto otra cosa, al sentarme en su regazo, Edward se encargó que me diera cuenta que no solo era yo la que estaba haciendo realidad la ficción sino que él también.

— Que le pasa a la cama – siguió y no podía concentrarme en las líneas, no sintiendo como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando – me parece estupenda —agrego divertido tomando mis caderas y aprisionándome contra su cuerpo.

Concéntrate Bella tienes que hablar, es tu turno me dije entre dificultosos deseos que recorrían mi mente osada. Es que me lo estaba imaginando todo sin necesidad de las manzanitas.

— Es… innecesaria —articulé por fin mientras sentía como me giraba para quedar cernido sobre mí.

Mis piernas se acomodaron perfectas una a cada lado de su cuerpo y debía apostar que en ese set la temperatura era demasiado alta.

— Eso es una cuestión discutible – discrepo conteniendo la risa – sería difícil hacer esto en un sofá —explicó y no entendía como demonios podía recordar cada línea, cada cosa y aún así ser él.

Por que no era Anthony quien me estaba hablando, tenía frente a mí al actor, el de carne y hueso no la ficción. Para mi gusto prefería cien por cien al hombre y no al personaje. Me hizo temblar de verdad cuando paso su lengua por el borde mis labios.

— ¿Has cambiado de idea? —inquirí recordando mis líneas en un jadeo demasiado real y espero que me creyeran buena actriz sino moriría de vergüenza. En ese minuto con mis ojos abiertos como platos esperando la siguiente línea sentí la voz del directo.

— ¡Corten! —gritó el director y me asusté — ¡ha quedado magnifico! —agregó acercándose hasta nosotros — pero tomaremos un receso, creo que hay demasiado calor humano por aquí —comento divertido mientras miraba la pantalla entre sus manos seguramente retrocediendo y repitiendo la escena que habíamos hecho recién.

Edward estaba hincado en la cama y yo aún permanecía tratando de controlar la respiración tendida de espaldas. Me miro bastante divertido y me extendió una mano para ayudarme, la tomé sin preámbulo alguno y me levante, cuando estuvimos frente a frente habló.

— Si tu quisieras podría mostrarte otras bondades que tienen las camas —murmuró en mi oído, sus ojos topacios por los lentes de contacto eran hipnotizadores tanto como su perfume. No pude acallar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

_Agua, agua con harto hielo_ me dije a mi misma tratando de controlar la respiración. Sin duda que era mucho más entretenido ir a trabajar con semejante aliciente por detrás y es que si hubiera sabido que sería así de apasionante tal vez hubiera caído en la curiosidad dos películas atrás. Estaba ensimismada contemplando mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mi, tenía apoyada ambas manos una a cada costado sobre la mesa de maquillaje en mi camerino cuando sentí mi teléfono celular vibrar – _Jacob llamando_ – titilaba en la pantalla por unos segundos dude en contestar pero finalmente lo hice.

— Hola mi amor ¿cómo estas? —pregunté atropelladamente antes que él siquiera hablará.

— Bien – contestó medio confundido por mi entusiasta saludo – extrañándote —agrego y estaba segura que tenía esa cara de perrito apenado que tanto me fascinaba, podía incluso imaginarme el puchero que había hecho cuando lo había dicho. Comencé a hablar con él mientras jugaba con unos frascos que estaban sobre el mostrador.

— ¿Cuándo me extrañas? —le pregunté y era demasiado morboso estar teniendo esta conversación justo cinco minutos después que había estado en brazos de otro.

— Mucho, extraño tu sonrisa, tus labios, tus besos, tus gemidos, tus cuerpo tibio entre mis brazos, extraño acariciarte —respondió con la voz apasionada Jacob y cerré mis ojos pensando en las tantas veces que habíamos hecho el amor en casa, porque con Jacob era con el único hombre que había hecho el amor hasta ahora, realmente yo lo amaba. Su llamada había sido oportuna para regresarme del país de las maravillas a la realidad.

Estaba absorta en sus palabras, deslizando mis dedos por un brasco que había tomado de la mesa mientras mi novio hablaba cuando sentí unos labios tibios en mi cuello que me hicieron regresar abruptamente a realidad, bueno a otra realidad, una donde mi príncipe azul estaba montado en el caballo blanco.

Abrí mis ojos asustada e iba a gritar cuando sentí la palma de su mano en mi boca ahogando el grito antes que saliera de mi garganta. Miré el espejo aterrada por la osadía que no hubiera creído jamás sería capaz de hacer y ahí estaba Edward detrás de mi observándome de manera acuciosa, tenía su otra mano en mi cintura, cuando estuvo seguro que no iba a gritar bajo lentamente su mano desde mi boca, recorriendo mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos trazando un camino de caricias hasta mi estomago donde apretó su palma con una furia inexplicable recogiendo la ropa entres sus dedos lo que provoco que mi cuerpo se recargara contra el suyo.

Pasé saliva nerviosa por su mirada, en realidad estaba impactada mirando su reflejo, sus ojos verdes estaban intenso, su mandíbula rígida y sus labios fruncidos. Sin quitarme la vista puso su boca a la altura de mi oído y exhalo su aliento tibio dentro de él para luego morder mi lóbulo.

— Extraño deslizar mis manos por tú torso desnudo y acariciar tus pechos, extraño deslizar lentamente mis dedos hasta el botón de tu pantalón —eran las palabras de Jacob al teléfono y que escuchaba por el otro lado de la línea.

Edward estaba haciendo realidad aquello, tenía sus dedos jugando contra mi piel desnuda, trazaba líneas por mi estomago enterrando su cabeza contra mi cuello sin perderme de vista, comenzó a succionar con pequeños besos la piel sensible de esa área, ahogue el jadeo abriendo mi boca. No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior ante lo exquisito de la sensación, el contacto tibio de su halito contra mi piel me provocaba una corriente eléctrica que hizo que cada partícula de piel se erizara.

— Quiero hacerte el amor Bella, quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, quiero sentir como gimes, como me tocas —agrego con un hilo de voz mi amado novio y la mano de Edward que estaba en mi cintura, de manera certera y precisa se metió bajo la polera. El frío contacto de su palma con mi piel tibia me hizo exclamar un pequeño jadeo audible lo que alentó aún más a Michael.

— Quiero sentir tus pechos desnudos contra mi piel, quiero que sientas mi cuerpo contra el tuyo —concluyó Jake.

Yo aún con la mirada perdida en los ojos verdes de mi amante sentí como esté comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo, primero lo hizo sobre mi corpiño hasta que sus dedos subieron a la altura de mis hombros, lentamente, deslizo el bretel hacia un costado. Estaba mordiendo la base de mi cuello humedeciéndolo levemente cuando, sin poder detenerlo, sus dedos abrieron el botón de mi pantalón y bajo el cierre de estos. Me separé de su cuerpo de manera innata apoye una mano en la mesa aun con el teléfono en la otra y sin tener la suficiente fuerza para responder nada coherente mi intención era tratar de huir de aquel sentimiento de placer que estaba comenzando a aflorar a consecuencias sus caricias. Podía sentir mis mejillas arder con furia, sin embargo y aunque la lógica me decía a gritos que me fuera yo solo podía permanecer allí escuchando la voz de Jake y sintiendo las caricias de Edward. Sus manos viajaron hacia mi espalda y soltaron mi brazier con una agilidad envidiable atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo nuevamente como una esclava de las sensaciones. Sus manos comenzaron a tocarme de una manera exquisita, una estaba en mis pechos desnudos y la otra viajaba peligrosamente hacia mi entrepierna, metiéndose hábilmente bajo mi pantalón.

— Quiero sentir el fuego de tu piel, quiero sentir como arde entre mis caricias —siguió Jake alentado por mis gemidos y esto era perverso, demasiado para estar haciéndolo.

— Corta —exigió en un susurró Edward y ladee mi cabeza cuando sus dedos llegaron a es parte tan intima de mi ser. No dudé ni un segundo.

— Mi amor tengo que irme, te llamaré luego —dije tratando de parecer cuerda y tiré el teléfono al suelo, me voltee a besarlo fervientemente.

Descontrolada por las hormonas sujete su polera para atraerlo a mi rostro, no quería que se separará, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mi otra vez.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban como en un ritual, saboree cada parte de su cavidad y era exquisita la sensación de placer que podía sentir con solo sus caricias. Mis manos tomaron su rostro para acercarlo aún más, lo que era casi imposible, pero quería que sus besos fueran más profundos, con mayor intensidad. Ahora en este preciso momento no me importaba nadie, perdí completamente la perspectiva de la realidad, para mi solo existía Edward y este deseo que estaba consumiéndome.

Sentí la urgencia de su cuerpo como la había sentido minutos atrás en el set, sin mucho preámbulo rompí el beso para quitarle la polera, tomé el genero entre mis dedos y la saque sobre sus hombros, su pelo se volvió a despeinar y como me gustaba su apariencia despreocupada. Tenía frente a mí nuevamente ese torso desnudo, bien definido y realmente perfecto, bese su barbilla acariciando su cuello y baje con besos cortos y húmedos hasta la base sin dejar de contemplarlo. Deslice mi boca entre abierta, quería que sintiera el roce de mis dientes por la piel desnuda de su hombro y bese el final de este.

Bese su pecho pétreo mientras sentía como su respiración se agitaba volviéndose poco profunda y errática. Ser yo la causante de aquello me fascinaba. De reojo noté como cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que desabotone su pantalón y metí mis manos deslizando mis palmas por sus nalgas para acariciarlo. Nos volvimos a besar y nuestras lenguas otra vez danzaban al unísono pero esta vez fue distinto, la noche pasada fue con desesperación ahora era acompasado, estábamos disfrutando del encuentro sin prisa alguna. No me di cuenta cuando me quitó la polera que aún traía puesto y de la misma manera me quitó el corpiño tirando ambas prendas al suelo. Su mirada se quedo fija en mi cuerpo desnudo, lo que me causo una timidez inaplicable, no sabía si era posible pero juré que me había sonrojado aún más de lo que ya de por sí estaba, advertí como lentamente inclinó su rostro para besar mis pechos desnudos, cuando sentí la tibieza de sus boca en ellos enterré mis manos entre sus delgados cabellos que eran tan delicado como una pluma. Apreté su rostro contra mi piel desnuda cada vez que sentía su húmedo y tibio contacto.

Comencé a jadear sin proponérmelo pero el aroma de su piel era asfixiante, me tenía completamente desesperada por concretar nuestro encuentro y sentirlo una vez más de esa manera tan exquisitamente prohibida. Sus manos viajaron habilidosamente hasta mi pantalón los que quito con premura. No tuvo siquiera que pedirlo pero en un acto reflejo un tanto premeditado separe mis piernas para darle la cabida necesaria a su cuerpo, se acerco aprisionando mi espalda contra el espejo que estaba detrás de nosotros y me volvió a besar en los labios por unos minutos para luego hacer lo propio en el cuello bajando hasta mi abdomen. Cuando sentí sus labios en el vientre sentí también como me liberaba de la última prenda que quedaba y que hacía la diferencia entre estar semidesnuda a desnuda completa.

Sentada aún sobre la mesa de maquillaje me observo recorriendo con su mano por última vez mi piel completamente desnuda, no espere que él lo hiciera, lo acerque a mi cuerpo y baje su pantalón con una desesperación impresionante. Solo fue lo necesario para revelar esa parte de su cuerpo que tan bien utilizaba. Tomó entre sus grandes y firmes manos mis caderas, con un movimiento experto me acerco al borde y quedamos en la posición perfecta para concretar el encuentro. Alce mi vista y nos besamos mientras sentía la tibieza de su cuerpo entre mis piernas, Edward acababa de poniendo la pieza que faltaba para armar el puzzle de forma perfecta, nos hicimos uno.

Su mano firme puesta en mi espalda me dio la seguridad necesaria para apegarme a su pecho, mientras sentía como acrecentaba sus movimientos. Jugué con sus cabellos de miel mientras lo sentía hacerme suya otra vez. En un minuto baje mis manos recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas y las apreté contra mi cuerpo más fuerte para sentirlo mejor. De sus labios se escaparon un par de gemidos exquisitos y para nada actuados. Fue mi turno, comencé a moverme a su compás para hacer la sensación más placentera para ambos. Arquee mi espalda y deslice mi cabeza hacia atrás sosteniendo mis manos en sus hombros mientras sentía como sus labios y su lengua se deslizaban por la base de mi cuello trazando pequeñas líneas imaginarias.

Sus jadeos aumentaron al igual que los míos, sabía que faltaba solo un movimiento más para que Edward llegara al orgasmo fue entonces cuando sentimos la puerta. Sin aminorar su ritmo, con su rostro completamente desfigurado y rojo producto de la excitación miró hacia atrás un tanto preocupado sin embargo tomé entre mis manos su rostro, desviando su mirada hacía mí, lo bese moviéndome más rápido para hacer que terminara.

— Mi turno ¡Dilo! —le exigí en un murmullo mientras hacia los movimientos más profundos, su respiración era irregular y pesada, lo que me fascinó, apretó sus ojos sin contestarme — ¡Dilo! —insistí y torcí la cadera, fue el movimiento justo para hacer que su cuerpo se estremeciera, alzó su vista enfrentando la mía mientras lo sentía desembocar en mi interior.

— Te amo —contestó seguro y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.


	4. Mea Culpa

**Mea Culpa**

— ¿Qué piensas sobre las relaciones prematrimoniales? —fue la pregunta que me trajo de regreso a la realidad sacándome abruptamente de mi mundo de ensueños.

Estaba sentada frente a mí, tomando café y con una expresión de demasiado perversa en la mirada. Se trataba de la misma periodista que había entrevistado a Bella dos semanas atrás ahora yo era su objetivo y como odiaba que sucediera justo ahora después de "aquello". Suspiré profundo tomando mi tiempo, en realidad era un intento un tanto infructuoso de ganar tiempo para poder armar una respuesta "creíble y coherente", después de todo estábamos en el ojo del huracán, la observé detalladamente y esa risa maliciosa que me dio al ver mi incomodidad me hizo preguntarme: ¿Cómo habíamos llegado de la película a hablar sobre sexo?.

— ¿Disculpa no te escuche bien? — respondí revolviéndome en el asiento incomodo y ella se rió. Estaba más que claro: yo la había escuchado perfectamente pero ¿qué iba a contestarle? ¿qué respuesta era la que espera?, me pregunté en los breves segundos que ella tuvo para formularla menos agresiva.

— Tú y el resto de tus compañeros son los jóvenes actores más populares del momento, eso los hace una suerte de ejemplos a seguir, la pregunta tiene relación con eso — me aclaró pero aún así la interrogante era la misma: No tenía idea de cómo contestar la pregunta sin pasar de un "puritano mentiroso" a un "pervertido".

— ¿Un rol a seguir?, la verdad siempre pensé que eso le correspondería a Bella —contesté evadiendo magistralmente, al menos eso creí yo, la respuesta directa y la periodista me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué cosa la correspondería a ella? — inquirió suspicaz al segundo.

— Bueno a "Marie —corregí tratando de parecer serio —ella es la heroína de la historia, mi personaje es un simple e insignificante complemento —concluí haciendo que la periodista se riera en mi cara.

— Uno bastante sexy por cierto — contraatacó mordaz.

Y sí, esa mujer era maliciosa y no iba a descansar hasta que le dijera que opinaba de acostarme con alguien sin estar casado. La verdad si hubiera sido "off record" le hubiera contestado sin tanto rodeo pero, como era una respuesta oficial no podía llegar y decir algo que a la larga repercutiría en un hermoso y vergonzoso titular. No iba a ser yo quien diera carne a los leones.

— Insisto deberías preguntarle a Bella, ella es la indicada — acoté serio y ella me miró suspicaz.

— ¿Lo dices porque ella tiene novio? —atacó en respuesta haciendo que mi expresión se tensará en cuestión de segundos, arrugue el entrecejo, endurecí mis facciones y estaba claro lo que reflejaba: furia. Aunque traté de controlarme no pude, de solo pensar en aquella palabra "novio" se me revolvía el estomago, más considerando lo que había pasado entre nosotros. No necesito que me recuerden la existencia de ese imbécil pensé fulminando con la mirada y con el pensamiento a la periodista y al mequetrefe ese.

— Sí —magullé finalmente a duras penas bastante más serio de lo habitual. La risa que había tenido hasta hace unos minutos se me apago en el instante que recordé lo que tanto trabajo me había tomado olvidar: el momento en que todo acabo sin siquiera comenzar.

Habían bastando solamente dos palabras para cambiarlo todo, transformar un inicio en un final de tragedia. Ese día batí el record de la insensatez puesto que me basto medio segundo para pasar de blanco a un negro profundo, un segundo de ingenuidad me había costado un millón de horas de soledad. Mi hidalguía había sobresalido aquella noche, yo cedí, al tenerla junto a mí, ante un impulso motivado en parte por la excitación del momento y porque no decirlo en parte por el cariño que le tenía. En realidad era por el deseo de querer transmitirle que ella era importante para mí, quería que Bella supiera que para mí lo que estaba ocurriendo era serio, lo yo sentía algo era fuerte, de un magnetismo inexplicable que superaba a la supuesta química volviendo mi interés por ella real y sincero. Pero que había logrado al mostrar mis sentimientos: frialdad y lejanía. Si antes ella solía hablarme ahora escasamente lo hacía con los parlamentos que forzadamente teníamos que decirnos. El "Te amo" habían significado el declive de nuestra no iniciada relación. Dado esto era que después de aquel día mantenía una lucha férrea por no pensar en ella.

Al principio me había sentido un tanto herido, es que nunca me imaginé que el mundo se viniera abajo en cuestión de segundos, que dos palabras me hubieran sacado de aquella burbuja creada hasta ese minuto terminándose con ese miedo que vi reflejado en aquellos ojos marrones, aquel sentimiento reflejado en su mirada fue suficiente para hacerme sentir miserable y arrepentido de haber pronunciado algo que cualquier mujer cuerda me hubiera pedido a gritos.

— Volviendo al tema, porque aún no me contestas ¿Crees que es correcto tenerlas? —insistió la periodista y tomé aire. Me estiré cambiando de posición al tiempo que salía de mis reflexiones.

— Creo que el libro dejo bastante claro las preferencias de Anthony respecto a ese tema —contesté derivando la pregunta al personaje. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?, me pregunté satisfecho por haber encontrado la manera de salir indemne de aquella entrevista. Al derivar la pregunta a un personaje podía ser puritano hasta el cansancio y nadie iba a cuestionarlo.

— Haciendo esa analogía me quedaría concluir que Marie es quién esta a favor de las relaciones prematrimoniales ¿Entonces crees que Bella se parece al personaje? —preguntó suavemente mientras la miraba distraído.

— Seguro —se me escapó y como me odie de ser tan tonto, otra vez, ahorcado por mis palabras. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos satisfecha por haberme echo pisar el "palito". ¡Maldición Edward como tan estúpido!, me gritó mi yo interior, apresuré a arreglar mi falta.

— Me refiero a que desde el punto de vista de Marie también se encuentra bien definido el tema del "despertar" de los adolescentes y está bastante cauto si me preguntas. Pero no podemos negar que la realidad a veces supera la ficción y que ese tipo de relaciones existen. Creo que más que dar un punto de vista deberíamos concentrarnos en educar a los adolescentes —concluí no sabiendo si parecí cuerdo o no pero tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera. Ella iba a seguir con el cuestionario tortuoso e indeseado cuando el fotógrafo nos interrumpió.

— Estamos listo ya llego el resto —informó y por primera vez en aquellos veinticinco minutos mi suspiró fue de alivio desmesurado. La entrevista se había terminado y contra todo pronóstico había salido indemne de aquello. Caminé hasta el centro de la habitación donde estaban puestas las cámaras, las luces, el fondo blanco tan característico y salude a Emmett que venía entrando con una cara de felicidad inexplicable.

— Buenos días… menos mal que la sesión era a las ocho —inquirí riéndome y él suspiró

— Hoy me acosté a las tres de la madrugada, es que no te explico jamás aceptes hacer una serie de televisión se trabajan catorce horas seguidas e incluso más —exclamó a modo de justificación sentándose en la silla frente a nosotros para que lo maquillaran.

— Preferible tener catorce horas de trabajo a no tener nada —acoté ver divertido mientras terminaba de tomar mi café y la verdad ya estaba aburrido de tanta sesión fotográfica producto de la película era tercera vez que tendríamos que tomarnos las fotos de rigor para promocionarla.

Cuando me percaté de las fechas se me contrajo el estomago al pensar que pronto tendría que verla nuevamente, la premier se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. Desde que habían terminado las grabaciones no habíamos hablado, y no era que lo hubiéramos hecho desde el nefasto "te amo" pero con solo verla y saber que a pesar de todo me seguía mirando con interés para mí era suficiente consuelo.

— Buenos días a mi hombre mono —exclamó unos minutos más tarde Rosalie interrumpiendo nuestra rutina al tiempo que le daba un apasionado beso a Emmett. Me quede de una pieza. ¿Cuándo había sucedido esto que yo no me había enterado?, enarque una ceja mientras él se reía, luego me saludo a mí, claramente omitiendo el apasionado beso pero aún así demasiado contesta y relajada. De hecho así tan contenta y fugaz como había sido su llegada se fue de nuestro lado.

— ¿Tú y ella? – pregunté al segundo

— La pasión traspaso la pantalla —confirmó y yo puse mis ojos en blanco, ambos nos reímos.

— Por cierto debo darte las gracias —aclaró y lo miré confundido.

— A mí ¿Por qué? — pregunté extrañado recargando mi cuerpo contra la mesa.

— Porque si no hubiera sido por ti, yo y ella jamás —me explicó

— A ver explícate —le pedí interesado en que yo fuera el artífice de semejante hazaña

— Recuerdas ese día del bar —me preguntó y me puse serio

— ¿Qué bar? — inquirí haciéndome el tonto y se suponía que nadie me había visto allí. Para todos yo había estado en el hotel durmiendo como todo un angelito. Además ¿cómo sabía él lo del bar? ¿Qué también había ido? reflexioné.

— Por favor… no nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos —soltó suspicaz al segundo de ver mi improvisada sorpresa.

— No sé de que hablas —aseguré tratando de parecer convincente

— Refrescaré tu memoria de caballero —anunció sonriendo con ironía — callejón, Bella, taxi —anunció divertido y quise desaparecer.

Sentí que el color escapo de mi rostro y si ya estaba blanco producto del maquillaje ahora estaba translucido. ¿Emmett nos había visto?, me pregunté sorprendido y un tanto nervioso. No le conteste por lo que él se rió complacido.

— Tranquilo, nadie los vio a excepción mía que estaba, oportunamente en la vereda de enfrente —aseveró guiñándome un ojo pero no pude evitar palidecer aún más — Aunque debo reconocer que tuve un trabajo de chino evitando que Rosalie al no encontrar a su amiga del alma la llamará al celular. Pero claro, todo ese trabajo se vio recompensado cuando me tocó impedir, y de que manera, que se volteara justo en el momento en que ustedes dos salieron de ese callejón oscuro muy de la mano como dos tórtolas. Y déjame decirte que el atuendo de Bella dejaba poco para la imaginación, matador —concluyó dándome un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente, medio sonreí nervioso y un tanto avergonzado porque él estuviera haciendo la imagen mental de lo que había sucedido con "nosotros" en aquel "callejón oscuro". Esa sonrisa que traté de mantener inalterable en mi rostro no logró quitar la palidez que me embargaba. Sin poder articular palabra alguna me quede observándolo hasta que atiné a tratar de seguir con la mentira y salir lo mejor que se pudiera de aquella circunstancia.

— Aún no se de qué estas hablando —le afirmé con un hilo de voz y Emmett se rió aún más haciendo que mi vergüenza aumentará. Las imágenes del cuerpo de Bella aparecieron sin control haciendo que mi rostro ahora te tiñera de un rojo pasión profundo.

— Por favor me subestimas ¿Qué hacías con Bella en un callejón? ¿Practicando algún dialogo para la última película? —discutió divertido — ¡No nací ayer Edward! — concluyó enarcando una ceja. Justo cuando le diría mi peculiar versión de los hechos se me anticipó y me interrumpió.

— Edward viejo tranquilo —apaciguó — No quiero ni pretendo juzgarte —agregó — De verdad no se porque se demoraron tanto pero bueno digamos que debes agradecer que los taxis en Canadá tengan vidrios polarizados sino ese pequeño "encuentro casual" hubiera sido el feroz rumor de pasillo —afirmó haciendo una pausa para volver a guiñarme el ojo.

Se acercó un poco más a mí tratando con ello que alguien más lo oyera, el resto de lo que dijo lo susurró — Tu sabes, pueblo chico infierno grande, y es mejor evitar. Cuando me percaté de ustedes dos decidí sacrificarme y distraje a Rosalie —confesó soltando una carcajada estruendoroza para el tono que había empleado. Lo miré atónito

— Confía en mí Rosalie jamás vio a Bella. La bese justo cuando se estaba dando vuelta, para cuando rompimos el beso tu eras quién estaba entrando a ese automóvil —admitió todo orgulloso de su proeza.

Y comprobé con aquello que tarde o temprano seríamos descubiertos. Para buena suerte mía al menos todo se había acabado tan pronto había comenzado. No seguimos hablando más del tema, quise pedirle que no le dijera nada a nadie pero eso seguro produciría el efecto contrario así que lo deje pasar tal como estaba sin agregar o desmentir nada. Todo quedo como un "encuentro casual", del que me había quedado claro una cosa: Jamás volvería a repetirse, no después de mi pequeño y estúpido comentario. _Te amo _se convirtieron en dos palabras demasiado pesadas y demasiado nefasta dentro de mi léxico.

**Paris – Francia**

**Dos meses después**

— No entiendo porque tenía que ser en Francia la premier ¿Qué tiene de malo California?, es bonita y lo más importante hay sol —reclamó Rosalie mientras se arreglaba el vestido y concordaba con ella, odiaba que lloviera.

Pero que le íbamos a hacer era Diciembre con suerte no estaba nevando. Me separé del ventanal del lobby del hotel y miré a Jasper que tenía su laptop encendida sobre sus piernas, no tardo en apagarla, al parecer se había aburrió.

— ¿Por qué será que las mujeres siempre se demoran? —preguntó retóricamente y en ese minuto arribaron Alice y Bella.

Bella se veía hermosa con ese vestido negro con straple. Era tan ceñido al cuerpo, de una manera exagerada, que denotaba cada curva existente de su cuerpo. Hacía el final estaba lleno de bucles y no tenía idea de cómo iba a caminar sin caerse. Con regocijo comprobé que ella había crecido en todo sentido, ya no era la niña de diecisiete años que había conocido en la primera película ahora era toda una mujer y había sido mía. Me sonreí como un tonto ante aquellos recuerdos.

— Cierra la boca Edward —aconsejó Emmett divertido con la expresión que tenía mi rostro, me golpeó en mi abdomen con un periódico, a cambio lo miré sorprendido.

Traté de alejar mi mirada de ella pero era imposible siquiera intentarlo, no podía mirarla con otros ojos. A pesar que lo intente, mi vista se desvió hipnotizada hasta su posición pero fue solo para dar de lleno contra otros ojos que hubiera deseado no estuvieran ahí.

— Jacob tantas lunas, soles y estrellas. ¿Tan perdido… en dónde te habías metido? —inquirió Emmett saludándolo y como odiaba a ese tipo.

¿Realmente lo odiaba?. Jacob sin tener arte ni parte se había transformado en mi enemigo público número uno. Claro que yo contaba con una ventaja sobre él, disfruté pensando en que Jake como le llamaban todos, no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido entre su "novia" y yo hace un par de meses atrás. Por que si lo supiera la sonrisa de orgullo que traía hoy dibujada en el rostro y que se formaba cuando la abrazaba la hubiera perdido hace rato. Como buen perdedor me conformé con aquello. Esa mujer también había sido mía y en más de una ocasión.

— El trabajo me tiene así pero no iba a perderme la Premier —explicó acercando su rostro al de su "novia" besándola con devoción. Al como ella le correspondía una ira inexplicable inundó mi alma.

¡Pero que demonios pasa contigo! me grité a mi mismo ofuscado por el poco autocontrol que tenía. ¡Si son novios, ¿qué esperabas?!

Aún así, sabiendo que era correcto la ira me cegó por completo. Me ahogue en la rabia y perdí la perspectiva de la situación y del lugar. En mi mente afloró el deseo de irme lejos, desesperadamente sentía la necesidad de salir de aquella habitación porque si permanecía un minuto más junto a ellos, lo asesinaba. Me acerque a Esme quien sería mi pareja por aquel dichoso evento y la tomé de la mano para que nos fuéramos. A pesar que lo hice brusco ella me sonrió de vuelta, claro que lo hizo un tanto confusa.

Salimos del hotel a paso veloz y sin que pudiera decir nada ni ella ni nadie la hice entrar a una de las limusinas que esperaban. Tendríamos que hacer la entrada por separado y claro Bella ser iría con él. Para variar la entrada del cine estaba atestado de gente, muchos periodistas por no decir miles, paparazzi por doquier y coincidía con Rosalie debió ser en Estados Unidos y yo debí invitar a alguien más concluí.

Nos bajamos de la limusina solo para recibir flashes sobre el rostro además de los típicos gritos mientras caminábamos entre la gente y suspiré tratando de quitarme de la cabeza ese beso infame del cual había sido testigo. No entendía mi reacción, bueno tal vez me estaba picando el orgullo después de todo ella había terminado conmigo. Si tan solo hubiera guardado silencio pero no, tenía que decirle esas dos malditas palabras. Firme autógrafos y posamos para los fotógrafos. Incluso creí perder la noción del tiempo y olvidarme de Bella hasta que nos hicieron posar juntos para las fotos de rigor. Marie y Anthony la romántica pareja en pleno y de romántica no teníamos nada. Nos pusieron al medio de la entrada bajo una especie de toldo para que no nos mojáramos y los flashes se disparaban por segundo.

— ¿Todavía estas molesto? —me preguntó tímidamente pero yo no le contesté seguí mirando al frente ignorándola — ¿Desde cuando perdiste los modales? —espetó al cabo de unos minutos en que espero contestación pero no recibió. Su voz denotaba molestia por mi actitud. La miré de reojo y Bella estaba fulminándome con la mirada marrón inquisidora tan característica de ella, fue entonces cuando la miré de vuelta con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Por qué habría de estar molesto? —cuestioné entre dientes mientras volteaba hacía los fotógrafos dándole poca importancia a su evidente incomodidad. Puse mi brazo por su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo intencionalmente.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú – respondió sin bajar la mirada — Jake es mi novio ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer? ¿Venir sin él?, lo sabías que sería así, era algo obvio —concluyó a modo de ¿Explicación?, lejos de sentirme complacido por aquello me sentí ofuscado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me molesta que él haya venido? —contesté de vuelta evadiendo lo evidente.

Aunque Bella trato de separarse un poco de mi abrazó pétreo cuando advirtió la mirada inquisitiva de su novio, se lo impedí luchando con sus débiles intentos, la apreté mucho más fuerte hacía mi cuerpo. Ahora era mi turno de la venganza deslice mi mano centímetros más debajo de la cintura provocándolos a ambos. Los ojos de Jacob flamearon por un instante.

— ¿Entonces si no te molesta, por qué comportarse como un imbécil? —preguntó tratando de aparentar como si no pasará nada pero definitivamente a veces era demasiado mala actriz, la incomodidad se notaba a la legua.

— ¿No habíamos terminado nosotros dos? —le pregunté de vuelta frunciendo el ceño con suficiencia.

— ¡No sabía que habíamos empezado siquiera! —protestó mordaz tomando mi mano para quitarla de su cintura.

En eso los periodistas hablaron pidiendo más fotografías al verla separarse de mí. Le enarque una ceja y ella se resigno a volver a mi lado al menos por unos minutos más. Luego le cedí el turno a su dichoso novio y me fui hasta la otra esquina donde me entrevistó un par de periodistas. ¿Qué sucedería con Marie y Anthony en la próxima película?, era la pregunta recurrente. "Lean el libro" fue mi respuesta y como odiaba que las cosas se hubiera salido de proporciones, aún quedaba una película más y se venía desde un matrimonio, una luna de miel hasta un embarazo para nada ortodoxo, todo eso junto a Bella.

— ¡Por fin! pensé que no terminaría nunca —exclamó aliviado Jasper apenas estuvimos en el interior del cine, más precisamente en el Lobby.

Afuera millones de personas ensordecían con gritos de histeria. Entramos a la sala del cine y la proyección empezó luego de dar el discursillo pertinente. Francamente odiaba mirarme en la pantalla y ya había visto hasta el cansancio las escenas así que no habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando me disponía a huir del resto de la película y mi celular vibro – _mensaje entrante_ – titilaba y me sorprendió ¿Quién sería?. Al segundo me respondí cuando leí el mensaje.

_- Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en el baño de hombres_

Me sorprendió pensar que Bella se fuera a meter en el baño de hombres ¿Ahora qué quería?, me pregunté intrigado y si mal no recordaba entre ella y yo ni siquiera existía un "nosotros". Motivado por la curiosidad me levanté de mi asiento dispuesto a encontrarme con ella donde había propuesto. Camine ansioso por el pasillo y cuando advertí unos periodistas esperando me metí al baño sin pensarlo. Entré y ni rastros de ella, casi como un estúpido miré cubículo por cubículo y nada. Me acerque al espejo y me contemple unos minutos — ¿qué demonios estas haciendo? —me recrimine mirando mi reflejo y era increíble que le siguiera todas las andanzas, ella había dicho baño y aquí estaba como un estúpido esperándola en el baño.

Recargue mis manos en el lavatorio frente a mí y cerré los ojos decidiendo. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, en sus besos, en sus gemidos, en su cuerpo. Me tenía atrapado, estaba literalmente desesperado por ella. Con la vista fija en el suelo llegue a una conclusión: Necesitas conseguirte una novia pero de verdad. Apreté mis labios y me giré para salir, recuperaría el control de mí vida, no podía ser que con un par de encuentros me obsesionará de esa manera. Miré por última vez hacia la llave de agua que estaba abierta y de la cual escurría un chorro de agua — ¡esto se terminó! —resolví tomando la perilla de la puerta al tiempo que la giraba lentamente. Tomé el impulso necesario para abrirla pero alguien lo hizo por mí: Bella.

Hundió sus manos en mi pecho y me empujo hacia el interior. Cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarme recargándose en ella unos momentos. ¿Era real o estaba soñando despierto?, se veía incluso más hermosa que en el hotel. Tenía un leve rubor inundando sus mejillas, sus ojos castaños brillaban y sus labios estaban curvados en una tímida sonrisa. Los míos propios se inclinaron para formar la sonrisa de vuelta.

— ¿Por qué el baño y no otro lugar? —inquirí saliendo del transe y ella se rió.

Había algo distinto en su mirada a una hora atrás. Se acerco lentamente hasta donde me encontraba y tomó entre sus delgadas y finas manos, la mía que permanecía quieta a un costado de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y cuando se completo aquella unión alzo la mirada para encararla con la mía. Sin proponérmelo puse la palma de mi mano contraria contra su cuello y comencé a acariciar con mis yemas sus labios, que delineé con ternura. Estaba allí sin decir nada, simplemente contemplando aquella belleza tan sublime y tan discreta que poseía. Bella me atraía de la misma forma que atrae un imán, su fuerza era inexplicable, era tanta que simplemente perdía mis ganas de luchar por no sentirme atraído. No podría explicar que era lo que sentía, solo sabía que, mi corazón latía desbocado en la mitad de mi pecho, no había lugar de mi cuerpo que no estuviera lleno de sangre, ni activado por aquel contacto que estábamos teniendo. Era un hecho irrefutable, no tenía idea como ni cuando y lo peor de todo no tenía control sobre ello, la deseaba de una manera impensada. Y me deslumbraba aquel sentimiento, no habíamos emitido palabra alguna pero aún así sentía que su mirada me lo decía todo.

— Demuéstrame que me amas —pidió besando levemente el dedo que aún permanecía trazando líneas imaginarias sobre la comisura de sus labios.

Iba a contestarle o mejor dicho iba a demostrarle la sinceridad detrás de mis palabras cuando se sintieron pasos detrás de la puerta. Con torpeza producto de la sorpresa solo atiné a tomarla del brazo para hacerla entrar a uno de los cubículos que estaban a nuestras espaldas. Rápidamente y sin que lo pidiera o sugiriera Bella bajo la tapa del retrete, se saco los zapatos que traía puestos y se subió en ella mientras yo cerraba la puerta con cuidado para que no nos vieran.

Me quede estático y en silencio. Solo sentía el latir frenético y disparado de mi corazón que bombeaba sangre llena de adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí las manos de ella en mis hombros, estábamos ambos esperando que, quién fuera, entrará en cualquier momento. No atiné a nada más que mirar la madera de la puerta hasta que ella, de improviso me beso el cuello. Entonces me giré, al sentir la tibieza y humedad de sus labios en mi piel y sin esperar por el intruso la besé con premura. Deslice mis manos por su rostro, acariciando su piel, mientras ella se acomodaba su postura. El beso fue lento, disfrutando del momento. Y como había extrañado sus caricias, su manera de besar. Era increíble pero a pesar que había gente afuera nosotros estábamos como en nuestra propia burbuja, olvidados de todo y de todos.

El beso se fue intensificando a medida que pasaban los minutos, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con mayor intensidad saboreándose la una a la otra. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello cuando rompí el beso mientras buscaba ahora otro objetivo. Besé suavemente sus hombros desnudos, a cambio, Bella enterró sus maravillosas y ágiles manos en mis cabellos. Jugó con ellos lo que hizo aumentar mi deseo por amarla. Atolondradamente deslice mano por toda la extensión de su espalda hasta llegar al comienzo del cierre de su vestido, el cual bajé sin titubear. Su vestido cayó sin obstáculos hasta sus muslos, dando la sensación de que su piel estaba más tersa y suave de lo que recordaba. Acaricie su piel expuesta con la punta de mis dedos, recorriendo cada curva de su existencia, disfrute apretando mi palma en su cintura y desviándola hacía sus caderas. Unos gemidos exquisitos se escaparon de sus labios. Sin permiso y sintiéndome señor y duelo tomé entre mis dedos su ropa interior, la que baje hasta sus rodillas.

Con soberbia de saber que esa mujer era mía en aquel minuto contemplé su cuerpo vanaglorioso. Sin resistirme incliné mi rostro hasta dar con la altura de sus caderas, deposité mis labios en el hueso de la pelvis que sobresalía y deslice, trazando un camino por su piel, la punta de mi lengua hasta sus pechos.

Ante mi toque sentí como Bella apretaba sus ojos con fiereza en un intento de contener el jadeo. Sonreí al darme cuenta que hasta ahora, no habíamos incursionado en un arte particular de amar. Bella me había solicitado que la amará e iba a cumplir su deseo, hoy amaría cada parte de su cuerpo. Aún con mis manos en sus caderas acercándolas a las mías, incliné mi rostro dejándolo a un lado del de ella. Capturé entre mis labios el lóbulo de su oreja al tiempo que acariciaba con cuidado procurando apretar sus nalgas para lograr que su cuerpo retrocediera lo necesario para que se sentará en el estanque del baño detrás de ella.

Puse mi rodilla entre sus piernas y la seguí besando lentamente mientras disfrutaba de su aliento tibio y embriagador.

Una vez que estuvo sentada jugué con mis manos acariciando sus muslos desnudos. El roce de la piel suave de su entrepierna erizo cada fibra de mi piel, me excito mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Me separé un poco para contemplar su rostro completamente desfigurado por el deseo y la excitación. Sentí como ella soltó el lazo de mi corbata y desabotono mi camisa con sus dedos temblorosos. Cuando lo hizo y me liberó de la prenda deslizó sus manos por mi dorso desnudo acariciándome como lo había hecho yo con ella, incliné mi cabeza hacía atrás al sentir su toque. Le sonreí con deseo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa más tímida e ingenua que alguien pudiera haberme dado jamás. Hice que alzará su rostro para besar su cuello, bajé con pequeños besos fogosos hasta la base de esté luego llegue hasta el comienzo de sus pechos. Me senté en el baño ahorcajado para quedar a la altura precisa.

Tomé con mis manos sus rodillas y tiré sutilmente para lograr que inclinara su espalda y su cuerpo llegará más al borde. Hoy llevaría a Bella hasta el limité, ahora sería ella quién susurraría esas palabras que tanto miedo le habían dado dos meses atrás.

Cuando me sintió recorrer su vientre con besos húmedos y suaves presagió mi propósito. Su cuerpo se estremeció, su respiración se aceleró y de su boca salían gemidos bastante más fuertes convirtiéndose en pequeños quejidos audible por lo que acalle estos besándola unos instantes. Me acerque aún más a su cuerpo y volví a bajar por su piel desnuda hasta el hueso de su cadera justo en la parte baja de su vientre. Me separé un poco para darme espacio y besé todo el largo de su pierna desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, luego recorrí el interior de está hasta llegar a su parte más intima que besé con pasión.

El gritito desenfrenado no demoró en escucharse, Bella estaba completamente excitada y yo era el causando de aquello, sonreí satisfecho. Su temperatura corporal se acrecentaba a cada segundo que transcurría de manera dramáticamente y solo en cuestión de segundos se volvió fogosa.

Deslice mi lengua por su interior, primero lo hice lento y a medida que sentía como su cuerpo iba reaccionando y como se entrecortaba su respiración aún más y se convertía en un gemido constante y descontrolado que intentaba ocultar en vano puesto que a esta altura cualquiera que se parará fuera de aquel baño la sentiría. Sin importarme las consecuencias aumente la intensidad de mis besos y lo hice hasta dejarla justo al borde del orgasmo. La miré de reojo aún disfrutando de su centro y ella me sujeto por la solapa de la camisa que aún permanecía abierta haciendo que saliera de aquel lugar tan exquisito, su cuerpo estaba casi colapsando y su mirada completamente excitada. Una vez frente a ella sus labios tibios y húmedos besaron los míos con exigencia.

— Hazme el amor —pidió con un hilo de voz mientras nos separábamos.

Sus manos viajaron hasta mis pantalones bajando la cremallera de estos con la necesidad compartida de acabar unidos sin más demora. Su cuerpo se contrajo hacia mí y apretó mi rostro contra su cuello, sus manos estaban jugando desesperadamente en mis cabellos mientras me introducía en la tibieza de su cuerpo. La alce lo necesario para que quedáramos perfectamente unidos e incrementé los movimientos. Me excitaba sobre manera sentirla gemir en mi oído tan despacio pero con tanta lujuria. Estaba aferrada a mi cuello, una de sus manos cruzaba fieramente esté y la otra se enterraba en mi nuca entre mi pelo que lo apretaba con cada movimiento que sentía en su interior. Arqueo su espalda separándose levemente de mí cuando por fin llego al orgasmo, al mirarla pude notar que sus ojos estaban apretados, sus labios separados casi para gritar pero conteniéndose. Cuando finalmente los abrió estos demostraron cuan exhausta estaba. Por la sensación noté como esas dos hermosas orbes marrones escurrían lágrimas que viajaban sin control por sus mejillas hasta su mentón haciendo una especie de camino.

— Sácame de aquí, esta noche quiero estar contigo.


	5. Otra vez

**Nota de Autor**: Uff hoy fue Phonography todo el rato, y para terminar esta extenuante jornada les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Ahhh por cierto la historia si tiene el diclaimer solo que no le puse como tal, lo agregaré de ahora en adelante a todos los capítulos partiendo por este.

**Diclaimer: Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephanie Meyer y su compañía editorial, yo solo me divierto con ellos, los hago sufrir y todo eso…**

_Gracias a todas las que me han contestado, también gracias por agregar mí historia a sus favoritos otra vez y dejarme reviews. Quiero aprovechar para aclarar que la única culpable por lo que sucedió fui yo misma al no tomar en cuenta las reglas pero uno aprehende de sus errores y eso es lo importante. O__tra vez, muchas gracias y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que hasta el momento tiene 15 capítulos pero quién sabe en una de esas me animo a extenderlo. Cariños a todas Liz._

* * *

**Otra vez**

Nos vestimos en silencio, me encontraba apoyada con mis dos manos contra el lavatorio frente a mí, miraba el reflejo de ambos, Edward estaba detrás de mí, sus manos estaban subiendo el cierre de mi vestido, se acercó hasta mi hombro desnudo y lo beso, fue allí cuando su mirada agua marina se encontró con la mía, que no perdía detalle de lo que él hacía. Me giré para besarlo una vez más, ¿Lo amaba?, no lo tenía muy claro, en realidad sabía que debía ser amor lo que yo sentía por él, no había otra explicación para no importarme la presencia de Jacob a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia por otro lado tenía claro que no era sólo mi cuerpo el que reclamaba por sus caricias sino que también era mi alma y mi corazón. Ahora tenía latiendo fuertemente en la mitad de mi pecho un corazón dividido. Tomé entre mis manos su rostro, sujete con fuerza su quijada y la giré un poco, bajé mis manos hasta su corbata desanudada y comencé a atarla nuevamente. No tarde demasiado, siempre había sido una experta en atarlas, lo había hecho con mi padre, y luego con Jake, ahora lo hacía con él. Me separé pensando en como demonios íbamos a lograr salir de ese cine sin que nadie se diera cuenta que salíamos juntos. Desvié mi mirada hacía la puerta del baño y fue entonces cuando Edward apretó sus facciones preocupado.

— Si salimos juntos él se enterará —me hizo ver y suspiré.

¿Quería mantener esto en secreto? ¿Quería convertirlo a él en el otro?, me beso la frente con dulzura y me acerco a su cuerpo rodeando el mío con sus brazos. Había hecho esto una infinidad de veces atrás, en cada una de esas veces Edward había representado un personaje pero esta vez estaba representándose a él mismo. Enterré mi rostro en su hombro, ya habían pasado al menos un cuarto de hora desde que había entrado a ese baño, la película debía estar por finalizar.

— Saldré primero, habitación 1702, Ten —exclamó entregándome la llave de su dormitorio.

Sonreí a medias, estaba claro que no iba a poder encontrarse conmigo en mi dormitorio, la razón una que respiraba. Me beso en los labios por última vez y murmuro algo contra ellos que hubiera preferido no escuchar. ¿Por qué tenia tanto miedo a admitir lo que mi corazón estaba gritando? ¿Realmente estaba gritándolo? pensé mientras veía cerrar la puerta tras él. Me moje la cara y de mi cartera saque el lápiz labial, me pinté los labios y arregle el pelo – _eres actriz puedes hacerlo_ – me dije mientras abría la puerta para enfrentarme a _mi realidad_, una que no estaba gustándome tanto a esta altura del partido.

Camine por los pasillos del cine e iba a entrar nuevamente a la sala cuando el público salió impidiéndomelo, la película había terminado. Noté entre la multitud la cara de _mi novio_ quien sonreía feliz, demasiado feliz, me acerque a él era hora de enfrentarlo. Me beso en los labios con urgencia y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sutilmente lo separé un poco tratando de aparentar que me sentía mal.

— Mi amor donde te metiste, te perdiste toda la película —notó decepcionado.

— Lo sé, estaba en el baño no me siento bien —argumenté iniciando la mentira que me permitiría irme al encuentro con Edward.

— ¿Enferma? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Quieres irte?, porque si quieres podemos irnos ahora —me sugirió preocupado y la culpa a este punto era demasiada para soportarla en mis hombros, la voz de mi conciencia gritaba: _No merece esto_.

Lo miré nerviosa y la verdad no tenía excusa para que me dejara ir, cómo iba a conseguir que él se quedara aquí para el After Party sin mí. De pronto miré a un costado y allí estaba mi esbelta y rubia amiga: Rosalie, ella era la solución, ella tenía que ayudarme.

— Me das un minuto, vuelvo enseguida —le pedí quitando sus manos de mi cintura y me acerque a mi amiga. Rosalie estaba distraída mirando a todos lados, buscando de seguro a Emmett que ni siquiera notó cuando me acerque, claro que, al hacerlo me miró preocupada cuando la saque hacía un lado donde no había nadie.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intrigada por mi comportamiento.

— Necesito un favor —susurré mirando a Jacob de reojo, quién permanecía parado a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, se había acercado un par de personas de la producción a hablar con él y este parecía muy distendido hablando con ellos.

— Claro dime —exclamó dispuesta y suspiré sabía que ella y Emmett irían a la fiesta y tenía que lograr que Rosalie convenciera a Jacob de ir aún sin mí.

— Rose, no me siento bien, me duele la cabeza pero no quiero que Jacob se pierda el After Party ¿podrías ayudarme? —le pedí sonando a suplica.

— Claro, yo encantada pero ¿cómo hacemos eso?, Bella tu novio no te va a dejar volver al hotel sola, menos si estas enferma —me hizo ver objetando un poco mí petición, me puse aún más nerviosa y la miré desesperada, tanto que sentí como mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que traté de contener. Estaba a un segundo de estallar en el llanto profuso y solo se debía a la culpa que estaba sintiendo.

— Rose… por favor, de verdad necesito tu ayuda —magullé entre dientes.

Y está enarco una ceja y miró hacía Emmett que estaba dando una entrevista luego volvió su mirada dorada hacía mí, me sujeto de la mano haciéndome caminar aún más lejos de dónde estábamos, me apartó del tumulto de gente que incluía a unas suspicaces y persistentes periodistas de la farándula, cuando estuvimos fuera del alcance de cualquiera, me habló.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con Edward verdad? —cuestionó suspicaz y baje la vista avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, mi obviedad era demasiada a este punto pensé.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso?, para nada, solo me duele la cabeza —insistí sin mirarla

— Si quieres mi ayuda tendrás que decirme la verdad —resolvió Rose sin despegarme la mirada penetrante de encima. Suspiré por lo bajó.

— Está bien, sí, tiene relación con él —confesé dando otro suspiro mientras encaraba su mirada.

— Lo sabía —exclamó alzando la voz, cuando se dio cuenta de aquello miró a todos lados y luego con la voz más baja continuó — sabía que eras tú la muchacha con la que se subió al taxi en Canadá —dilucidó satisfecha pero un tanto preocupada.

La miré confusa por aquella observación ¿Rosalie nos había visto?, miré hacía un costado y mi estomago se contrajo al ver como Jacob estaba siendo entrevistado por la misma periodista que me había entrevistado a mí hacía ya unos meses atrás, entré en pánico y Rosalie lo notó — Espero que sepas lo que haces —concluyó y se acerco a Emmett. Le habló algo al oído y yo me acerque a mi novio.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó al tenerme ya cerca de él. Menos mal que esa pregunta me la hizo cuando la periodista nos dejo solos, sino hubiera sido un maldito titular mañana en todas las revistas y eso ya no podría soportarlo. Me acercó a su cuerpo y me besó la frente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos a mi cintura desde donde me sujeto con fuerza.

— Creo que me dará una jaqueca tremenda, se me parte la cabeza —contesté llevándome la manos hacía la frente, estaba ahondando la mentira. De pronto un presentimiento me hizo mirar desesperada a todos lados, por alguna extraña razón, sentía la presencia de Edward allí pero no había señales de él por ningún lado. Me tranquilice mentalmente y no podía sumarle a mi actuación una crisis de pánico, sí me daba una no habría manera de hacer que Jacob me permitiera volver al hotel sola.

— Entonces vámonos, no creo que sea necesario que vayas a la fiesta, siempre esta Edward para que acapare la atención, a él le fascina aquello —acotó decidido alce mi mirada hacía él, sin poder detenerlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso ¿Qué haría Jacob cuando se diera cuenta que Edward no estaba allí, y que evidentemente no iría a la fiesta? ¿Uniría las piezas?.

Cuando Jacob dio el paso certero para enfrentar la salida del cine me desesperé y perdí la cordura del momento y del lugar.

— ¡No! —solté en un grito pavoroso tomando con fuerza sus manos para detener su andar.

Jake me miró un tanto extrañado por lo que tomé aire en un profundo suspiro para bajar el rubor que seguro había inundado mis mejillas al verme acorralada por esa férrea decisión de acompañarme

— es decir —argumenté bajito — no quiero que te pierdas la fiesta por mi culpa es solo una estúpida jaqueca, puedo irme sola al hotel, no es necesario que te devuelvas conmigo —le aseguré y no sé si parecí convincente o no pero a juzgar por la expresión que me dio iba a necesitar más que esa excusa para hacerlo desistir de su rol de "novio ejemplar".

— Qué cosas dices, para mí no es ninguna molestia, nada que tenga relación contigo lo es —manifestó acariciando mi mentón — me iré contigo, a menos ¿Qué tu no quieras? —inquirió dándome una sonrisa que me encegueció, se acerco y roso su nariz contra la mía.

Usualmente Jake no era de mostrar su afecto en público pero extrañamente hoy estaba demasiado cariñoso conmigo y eso hizo que la culpa se sobredimensionará. Me sentí sucia y demasiado malvada, me sentí la bruja del cuento de hadas y usualmente la villana termina mal, ¿Acaso yo terminaría mal en esta historia?, no pude evitar preguntarme.

Era lógico que Jacob estuviera preocupado y dispuesto a pasarse velando mi sueño después de todo era mi novio y en cierta medida eso era parte de su rol de pareja pero hoy necesitaba que su lado egocéntrico se activara, no necesitaba compasión de su parte, necesitaba su egoísmo, necesitaba que no le importara dejarme sola encerrada en la pieza de un hotel mientras él se divertía.

Estaba maquinando aquello cuando esa mirada tierna que me profirió me hizo sentirme, otra vez, la persona más maldita del planeta. Él estaba dispuesto a irse a dormir conmigo, yo en cambio, estaba contando los segundos por irme a la cama con otro. ¿Cómo era posible que yo tramará para engañarlo?, él no se merecía aquello pero era algo inevitable, lo había sido desde el minuto en que me había involucrado con un completo extraño del cual no conocía ni el nombre. Para mi suerte ese misterioso desconocido había resultado ser Edward.

— No se trata de eso —contesté aturdida por su pregunta, Jacob sonrió.

— Entonces no hay nada más que decir, iré por tú abrigo y nos vamos, no te preocupes por nada, nadie lo notará —me aseguró guiñándome un ojo, acaricio mi mano con sus enormes dedos morenos y torció sus labios voluptuosos en una perfecta sonrisa amorosa.

Se alejo de mí tan solo unos pasos, pero al verlo tan decidido y al verme tan acorralada por segunda vez me desesperé, de manera torpe e improvisada lo llamé apenas salió de mi alcance, no lo deje caminar ni diez pasos cuando otra vez grité su nombre y él se acercó, no tenía idea que decir o que otra mentira darle pero aún así lo hice.

— Bella ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó contrariado

— Mi amor —enuncié y él me miro intrigado, a cambio, yo lo miré culpable — Creo que no soy buena compañía hoy —musité mirando el piso. Él aguardo respetuoso por mi discurso completo — En realidad no quiero ser una molestia además, sé que tenías ganas de ir a la fiesta, no es necesario el sacrificio después de todo solo me iré a dormir —argumenté a duras penas y con esto las escusas oficialmente se había terminado.

— Bella, mi amor —suspiró apenas me nombro, sus ojos negros me miraron con resignación — Es cierto —coincidió — estaba entusiasmadísimo de ir pero porque tu irías conmigo —explicó — No seas tontita, para mí no es ninguna molestia verte dormir, al contrario me fascina todo lo que tú haces, incluso esos periodos de inactividad biológica —insistió riendo — verte dormir es fascinante —aclaró besando la punta de mi nariz, me sonreí claro que la mirada angustiosa no pude acallarla.

— Sabes, no es que no lo agradezca, es sólo que —articule tomando aire — considerando que son recién las diez de la noche creo que no soy un panorama demasiado atractivo cuando tengo jaqueca —replique tratando de mantener la calma.

Mi novio no perdía detalle de mi insistente monologo, como nunca antes, me miró pacientemente y no hubo ningún tenso comentario al respecto. A cambio y luego de considerar lo que yo le había dicho, abrió sus labios formando una mueca, iba a hablarme y seguramente iba hacerlo para darme más excusas de por qué debía irse conmigo y no quedarse. Así que decidí tomar la ventaja. Me acerque cariñosa y puse mis dedos sobre sus labios para acallarlo, acercandome a su rostro — En consideración que insistes en acompañarme te diré la verdad —anuncié y Jacob abrió sus ojos sin entender — Debo confesar que mi intensión no es tan altruista como la tuya, solo quiero evitar que sufras mi mal humor —revele con dulcurá mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarlo en un intento de quitar la culpa. Enterré mi rostro en su cálido y fuerte cuello, mis narices se impregnaron de su perfume — Mi amor por favor, quiero evitar que discutamos como sucedió la última vez que tuve jaqueca ¿Lo recuerdas? —murmuré cerca de su oído recordando la pelea que habíamos tenido hacía unos meses atrás, cuando producto de mi jaqueca me había puesto "mañosa" como él me había gritado ofuscado.

— Bella, ya te pedí perdón por aquella vez —comenzó a decir pero su voz se vio acallada por unos pasos que sentimos a nuestro alrededor. Separé mi cuerpo del cuyo y giré mi rostro.

Frente a nosotros estaban Rosalie y Emmett, de hecho esté último carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó inocente mirando a Jake y a mí de reojo dándome una sonrisa picarona que no supe cómo interpretar. ¿Le habría dicho algo Rose?

— Creo que no, en realidad Bella se siente un poco indispuesta y voy a acompañarla devuelta al hotel —señaló Jake y suspiré mirando desesperada a mi amiga. _Sí vas a hacer algo, este es un buen momento_, le dije con la mirada y esperé de todo corazón que ella leyera mentes.

Tenía la mano de Jake aferrada como garfio a la mía que sudaba producto de los nervios. Millones de mariposas revoloteaban en el fondo de mi estomago al imaginar a Edward y a Jacob bajo el mismo techo, aunque, obviamente sería en pisos diferentes, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si uno llegaba a saber de la existencia del otro. Es más, solo pensar en que Edward podría estar esperándome en el lobby del hotel o tal vez fuera de la puerta de mi habitación, hacía que los colores de mi rostro se perdieran al imaginarme una pelea campal entre ambos. Definitivamente esto pintaba mal, ¿qué haría si no lograba convencer a mi novio oficial de que se fuera sin mí?

— Mi amor, ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes —protesté entre dientes.

— No iré a la fiesta, no si tu estas enferma —replicó tajante.

— ¿Cómo que no irán? ¿Ninguno? —interrumpió Emmett

— En realidad solo seré yo la que se devolverá al hotel —expliqué pero obviamente no había ganado la guerra.

— Bella, no te dejaré volver sola ¿Qué clase de novio crees que soy? —me preguntó irritado por mi terquedad.

— El más amoroso y preocupado que existe justamente por ello me dejarás ir —aseguré haciendo mi mejor interpretación nunca vista, con ello descoloque no solo a Jacob, sino a Emmett y a Rose. Cuya mirada inquisidora no se dejó esperar.

Aunque jamás le había agradado del todo Jacob tampoco lo odiaba y su pensar un tanto moralista, podía a Jake como el favorito de los dos, claramente Edward había perdido puntos con ella al interponerse en mi "relación oficial" — Cariño, no lo tomes a mal pero quiero estar sola —concluí decidida.

El tenso momento que se había generado entre Jacob y yo, fue distendido otra vez por Emmett, quién como buen amigo, no sé si mío o sus barras iban por otro lado, intervino en mi rescaté.

— En realidad no estará tan sola —exclamó atrayendo la atención no solo mía sino de todos — al menos no durante el trayecto, Jasper también se devolverá al hotel, podrían irse juntos —propuso divertido por la expresión que le había dado al comienzo de su frase "no estará sola".

— Lo ves, me iré con Jasper y te esperé en el hotel, solo serán un par de horas —advertí con una sonrisa mentirosa.

Finalmente y gracias a la insistencia de Alice, que se sumó a la conversación, Jake acepto ir a la dichosa fiesta. Claro no sin antes acompañarme a la limosina que me llevaría junto a Jasper de regreso al hotel.

— ¿Segura que quieres irte sola? —preguntó y en su rostro había un atisbo de esperanza, deseaba que le pidiera que se fuera conmigo pero claramente mis deseos eran otros.

— Estaré bien, créeme la jaqueca me mata —argüí seca.

— No me agrada pero respetaré tu voluntad —murmuro resignado rozando sus labios contra los míos. Sujete su rostro mirándolo a los ojos.

— Divierte por mí —contesté dándole un pequeño beso en los labios mientras me subía al automóvil ignorando su último comentario, cerró la puerta como todo un caballero, la ventana estaba abierta, a través de ella le susurré un "gracias". Jake medio sonrió despidiéndose con la mano alzada en el aire, entonces el automóvil emprendió el rumbo y dejamos atrás a la muchedumbre.

Apoyé contra el asiento mi espalda y Jasper me sonrió. El trayecto lo hicimos en silencio, ni él ni yo hablamos lo que agradecí, en realidad, estaba muy nerviosa y difícilmente saldrían palabras de mis labios con coherencia. Suspiré cerrando mis ojos unos momentos motivada por el peso de la conciencia, tenía claro que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto pero esto era un sentimiento enfermizo del cual no podía escaparme.

Apenas entramos al hotel, subimos al ascensor, Jasper me siguió de cerca pero se bajo en el séptimo piso.

— Buenas noches Bella —susurró al salir.

— Buenas noches Jasper —me despedí.

Las puertas se cerraron y fue entonces cuando abrí mi cartera con premura y saque la tarjeta de la habitación que Edward me había entregado hacía un rato atrás en el cine. Me recargue impaciente en la pared interior del ascensor mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

Apenas entre a está me saque el tedioso vestido de gala y lo deje regado en el piso sin tomarme la molestia de colgarlo, ya iba tarde, se me habían pasado valiosos minutos entre el tira y afloja con Jacob para que me dejará ir que no dilataría más nuestro encuentro. Seguramente Edward estaría ya en su habitación.

Hice lo mismo con los zapatos que tiré lejos de manera desordenada, los tacones me mataban, como los odiaba. Busque entre mis maletas algo cómodo: saque una polera negra, unos jeans, zapatillas y un chaleco. Me tomé el pelo en una coleta y me dirigí al baño, de allí tomé mi perfume y me rocié con él, generalmente no usaba pero esta noche quería oler bien para él.

Me reí entre dientes al notar como Edward sacaba mi lado femenino a flote, era realmente extraño en mí. De hecho incluso en la elección del vestido que había usado había estado presente él. Quería impresionarlo y lo logré en toda la extensión de la palabra, verle la cara cuando me vio vestida con el no tenía precio. Sus ojos verdes se habían encendido hasta transformarse en un rojo furioso, claro, lo había disimulado muy bien en el lobby del hotel pero me lo había demostrado con creces en el baño.

No tarde ni diez segundos en hacer todo aquello, incluido, el retoque de maquillaje que había realizado frente al enorme espejo del baño. Pero justo cuando me disponía a salir al encuentro furtivo, entendí que había algo que debía hacer sí o sí. Tenía que explicarle a Jacob porque no estaría cuando él volviera, así que tomé un lápiz y le deje una nota en la mesa de noche.

_Salí a dar una vuelta, necesitaba tomar aire. Volveré antes que te des cuenta._

_Te amo Bells_

Fue lo que escribí y otra vez me sentí miserable por hacerle esto pero que otra opción tenía, estaba enceguecida. No podía negar lo innegable, quería estar con Edward esta noche y no me importaba el costo. Suspiré resignada mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación y me dirigía a las escaleras de servicio.

La habitación de mi príncipe de película se encontraba en el piso inmediatamente superior al mío. Miré de reojo al abrir la puerta de servicio solo por si había alguien, temía que algún periodista infiltrado u otra persona estuvieran en los pasillos y que se pudiera fijarse en mí. Camine temerosa enfrentando un hecho que sería irrefutable después de hoy: Apenas pisará esa habitación ya no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Acaso habría después de esta noche opción de arrepentirse? ¿Es más Acaso quería arrepentirme?. Todas esas preguntas tenían una sola respuesta y muy en el fondo de mi corazón y alma tenía claro que, no quería arrepentirme, que no habría arrepentimientos al menos de mi parte.

Suspiré cuando di con el número de la habitación que él me había indicado, deslice la tarjeta por la cerradura y la luz verde me indicó que estaba abierta. Entré y miré alrededor un tanto asustada. La pequeña sala de estar estaba completamente vacía y en penumbras.

¿Habría llegado?

Me pregunté mientras colgaba el letrero de no molestar en la manilla de la puerta de entrada. La cerré procurando no hacer ruido y me adentre en la habitación.

Frente a mí y poco andar dí con una puerta corredera, que hacía la función de separar ambientes. La abrí, me sorprendió ver que la luz del dormitorio estaba encendida y que la puerta del baño entreabierta.

Por ella se colaba el sonido del agua de la regadera. Un rubor inundó mis mejillas apenas me hice la imagen mental de Edward bañándose. Con picardía y un tanto mordaz me saque las zapatillas y camine descalza hasta la puerta.

La terminé de abrir y ahí frente a mi estaba mi dios personal, se encontraba de espaldas metido bajo la ducha, me sonroje aún más al contemplar como el agua escurría por su fornida y bien delineada espalda.

Mi cuerpo enteró se tiñó de un rojo furioso y además la temperatura corporal aumento dramáticamente mientras observaba su cuerpo desnudo, estaba completamente embobada admirando los músculos de su espalda y sus piernas bien definidas cuando tope, sin querer, con la puerta que emitió un crujido.

Inmediatamente Edward se giro hacía donde provenía el ruido, sus ojos verdes se encendieron cuando notó que yo estaba observándolo. Baje la vista avergonzada y era primera vez que lo tenía frente a mi completamente desnudo admirando su cuerpo de esa manera. Nuevamente sentí mis mejillas hirviendo, y mi cuerpo temblar. En realidad todo mi cuerpo estaba repentinamente acalorado. Se quedo perplejo mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus labios, el agua escurría por sus hombros en gloria y majestad, bañaba su dorso desnudo como cascadas sin control y probablemente hubiera estado observándolo el resto de la noche si no hubiera sido por su invitación.

Abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha y me tendió la mano. Me mordí el labio mientras me quitaba el chaleco, a tientas me quité la polera, y con trabajo los jeans, solo me detuve en la ropa interior, dudé pero finalmente la quité.

Completamente desnuda entré junto a él. Se acerco acorralando a la presa y con su mano mojada y tibia me sujeto con fiereza del cuello atrayendo mi rostro hacía el suyo, me beso lentamente en los labios y el aroma de su piel mojada me intoxicó. El agua tibia de la ducha comenzó a caer sobre mi cuerpo cuando me giró haciendo que fuera yo ahora la que quedará bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Seguimos besándonos mientras sentía sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo desnudo.

Sentí algo helado en mi espalda, y solo en ese minuto, fui consciente de que Edward me había recargado contra la pared de vidrio que oficiaba de puerta. El beso que nos estábamos dando se hizo más profundo y desesperado. Al cabo de unos minutos y por la necesidad de aire, rompí ese maravilloso beso, di un impulso al cual él atento correspondió ayudando a que mis piernas se cruzaran en su cintura, me sostuvo en el aire. Mi respiración aumento y un gemido totalmente fuerte y audible se sintió cuando comenzó a hacerme el amor. Nuestros cuerpos danzaban al unísono y sentía mi piel arder producto de la pasión, la tibieza del agua que seguía recorriendo nuestros cuerpos se fundió con el calor propio de la pasión y la temperatura aumento desproporcionadamente.

Durante todo el rito nuestras miradas se encararon, me dedique a observar esas dos orbes aguamarina mientras hacíamos el amor, quite unos mechones mojados de su rostro mientras lo sentían embestir con mayor ímpetu en mi interior.

Sus ojos verdes eran como dos esmeraldas iluminadas y esa piel blanca exquisita ahora había adquirido un tono rosáceo producto de la fricción. Sus gemidos se hicieron más seguidos, sentía el latir errático de mi corazón en mi garganta, trague saliva mientras sentía que me perdía en ese placer infinito que él estaba regalándome. Llegamos al orgasmo junto y en ese minuto murmuré contra sus labios.

— Te amo, y lo hago como jamás pensé amar a alguien

Esa confesión salió desde el fondo de mi alma. Era un hecho, estaba irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward. Sonrió victorioso al escucharme confesar aquello. Hicimos el amor varias veces más entre que nos secábamos y llegábamos hasta la enorme cama que adornaba su habitación. No supe cuando caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

Apoyada contra su pecho, enredada entre sus piernas, me encontraba descansando con pereza cuando el sonido de mi celular me trajo de regreso de mi mundo de fantasías.

Traté de no despertarlo pero era imposible, sus brazos habían creado una prisión difícil de rehuir, estaban ceñidos a mi cuerpo con fiereza. Lentamente erguí mi cuerpo un poco y separé sus brazos de mi cuerpo, me incline con sutileza hasta la mesa de noche para tomar entre mis manos el aparato celular que había dejado allí. Hubiera deseado que ese aparato no sonará pero contrario a mis deseos, en la pantalla se anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto, uno que hubiera preferido no leer, uno que me hizo sentir la mujer más desdichada sobre la faz de la tierra: _¿Dónde estás?_ Era el mensaje de Jake y miré la hora: cuatro y media de la madrugada, habían vuelto comprobé. Iba a levantarme cuando sus brazos me hicieron sentarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

— No te vayas… quédate conmigo —me pidió en la penumbra mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

— Sabes que no puedo —le respondí y Edward me beso desesperado.

Recorrió con sus tersos labios mi garganta y cuando sentí sus labios en mis pechos tome sus manos que estaban en mis caderas y las pase por su cabeza, no era que pudiera hacerlo pero se dejo. Recargue su cuerpo contra la cama y comencé a besar su dorso desnudo mientras volvíamos a ser uno.

Comencé a mover mis caderas mientras lo contemplaba cerrar sus ojos producto del placer que yo estaba entregándole, mi cuerpo se movió con mayor holgura una y otra vez hasta que el placer fue mutuo, entonces solté sus manos y estas se fueron a mis caderas tomándolas con fuerza haciendo que se movieran a su ritmo.

Acaricie con la yema de mis dedos su pecho hasta que colapse contra él. Cuando me beso la frente, y aún con mi mejilla pegada a su pecho sudoso caí en cuenta de algo que hasta ahora no me había parecido importante.

De todas las veces, incluida la de ahora, en que habíamos hecho el amor, en ninguna nos habíamos cuidado.


	6. No me digas que no

**No me digas que no**

No me importaba esperarla a dos cuadras de su departamento, tampoco me importaba que hubiera revistas llenas de fotografías de ella junto a él pretendiendo ser la pareja perfecta. No mientras su corazón y su alma me pertenecieran, el podría tener la formalidad y el reconocimiento, yo la tendría a ella.

Saqué el seguro mientras la veía correr hasta mi auto. Mientras entraba encendí el contacto y apenas cerró la puerta y nos besamos aceleré para sacarla de allí. Tomé la autopista sin rumbo. Nos perdimos por unos caminos hacia las afuera de la ciudad, no tenía idea de donde ir pero tenía claro que debía ser lejos, lo más lejos posible. Durante todo el trayecto jugo con mi entrepierna, disfrutando al máximo las expresiones que daba producto de lo desesperado que me traía. Lo hizo hasta que no aguante más y estacioné el auto en una pequeña saliente que divisé entre unos cerros, no había nadie ni nada más que ella y yo.

— Te eche de menos —exclamó besándome con pasión. Sujete de su cintura atrayéndola hacía mí, se sentó en mi regazo, mientras sus finas y diminutas manos se posicionaban en mi barbilla.

— El vuelo se atrasó —explique hipnotizado por su mirada, lo único que fui capaz de hacer, fue correr un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Al verme hacer aquello, se incorporó y se lo sujeto en una coleta. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sugerente y su mirada de niña traviesa me cautivo. Amaba a la mujer frente a mí en toda la extensión que esa palabra podía significar. Jamás me había sentido así por nadie y me agradaba la sensación de necesidad que despertaba.

Yo también había echado de menos su cuerpo tibio, sus labios tersos, suaves y dulces como la mejor miel que hubiera probado en años. Me encantaba ese cereza desteñido tan característico de su boca que luego de besarla se transformaba en uno furioso.

Deslice la palma de mi mano por su cuello mientras ella aún luchaba con su frondoso cabello para sujetarlo correctamente, no aguante a que tuviera hecho el moño de manera correcta y la recargue contra el manubrio con apuro.

Obviamente y como era de esperarse ella se dejó, abrí lentamente y sin quitarle la vista de encima, los infames botones de su blusa hasta conseguir que quedará completamente abierta para mí. Recorrí con la yema de mis dedos su piel desnuda, deslice uno de mis dedos por entre sus pechos mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse el pelo, sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció cuando llegue hasta el punto donde la copa de los corpiños se une. En sus labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa picarona.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me beso, su húmeda lengua entreabrió mis labios y obvio la deje pasar gustoso. Correspondí al beso introduciendo la mía en su boca, embriagándome de aquel sabor tan delicado. Sentí a lo lejos como sus dedos, tembloroso y un tanto desesperados, luchaban por quitarme la polera que traía puesta.

El sol estaba poniéndose y había una ráfaga de viento tibio que golpeaba el automóvil, ese suave vaivén del viento también permitía que la copa de los árboles cediera en aquel juego con fuerza esparciendo una que otra hoja en nosotros. Cuando las advertí, molestas, en nuestros rostros me convencí que no había sido la mejor idea haber comprado un auto descapotable.

Intensifique el beso debido a que dos semanas sin ella habían sido demasiado calvario para soportar un segundo más sin ella. Odiaba no tener aún una residencia fija, bueno específicamente odiaba no tener un lugar junto a ella.

Con el beso creo que le demostré no solo mi urgencia por amarla, sino que la urgencia que sentía por que ella me amará a mí. Tiré de su blusa desnudando sus hombros y me acerque a besarlos. Mientras lo hacía puse mis manos en su espalda para desabotonar el corpiño y liberarla de aquella infame pero sexy prenda de vestir.

Para cuando liberé sus hermosos y bien definidos pechos, ella ya tenía sus manos en el botón de mis pantalones, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera tan provocativa que me encantaba. Desabotonó y bajo el cierre con tanta urgencia como la mía, el fulgor demostrado por ambos a este punto era demasiado.

Sus labios tibios besaron mi cuello y comenzaron a jugar mojando la piel bajo mi oído mientras se alzaba para que yo hiciera, lo correspondiente, para quitar su falda. Se sujeto al manubrio, como una experta, para que pudiera tirar de su ropa interior, el objetivo era más que obvió. Me sonreí, recorrí su pelvis hasta legar a sus caderas y deslicé la prenda pasándola por las rodillas hasta quitarla por completo.

Para hacer más espacio corrí el asiento hacía atrás, todo lo que me permitiera la realidad de mi automóvil, no pude evitar, mientras acomodaba el asiento, deslizaba mis dedos por su entrepierna hasta llegar a esa parte tan intima que ya sentía como mía, la acaricie, cuando Bella jadeo mirando al cielo, sonreí.

Me miró con esos ojos castaños exquisitos y me beso con lujuria mordiendo mi labio inferior en el proceso.

Me encantaba la forma tan necesitada de besarme, me agradaba sentir que, para ella, yo también era una necesidad, una insaciable, una imprescindible, una que no podía negar. Así que disfrute de aquel beso fogoso que me dio incorporando a ese encuentro mi propia fogosidad.

Se acomodo un poco separando su rostro del mío mientras luchaba por quitar mis pantalones, claro que solo lo necesario. Al lograr su objetivo sus ojos brillaron al igual que sus mejillas, que se tiñeron de un rosáceo exquisito. Aún tomada al manubrio giró su cuerpo regalándome una sonrisa inocente pero cargada de deseo, cuando estuvo de espaldas a mí entendí su propósito y la seguí. Ambos emitimos un gemido audible cuando me sentí en su interior. Enterré mi rostro contra su espalda mientras ella comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Sentir la tibieza de su ser era la sensación más divina y fantástica que podía haber sentido alguna vez, y era increíble que no importará cuanto lo hiciéramos, yo seguía sin tener suficiente de aquel placer que su cuerpo me proporcionaba. A este punto Bella era como una droga, una de la cual no quería rehabilitación, una por la cual mataría.

El movimiento de sus caderas eran lentos y profundos al principio, tenía sus manos sujetadas al manubrio frente a ella. Las recorrí acariciándolas mientras sentía la fricción de ese movimiento endemoniadamente satisfactorio.

Corrí su pelo a un costado y bese la parte de atrás de su cuello desnudo deslizando mi lengua hasta la base, mi intensión era hacer tan placentera su experiencia como la mía. Sentí que estaba lográndolo cuando su cuerpo se comenzó a estremecer, sus jadeos se hicieron más constantes, más audibles, había perdido el control y lo comprobé más aún al sentir como ella aceleró sus movimientos ayudándose de sus manos.

Hasta ahora no le había visto ni descubierto la utilidad a ese pequeño instrumento que lejos de ser un estorbo estaba convirtiéndose en un arma peligrosamente últil. Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron erráticas en cuestión de segundos. Mientras la sentía moverse, aproveche y deslice mis manos por sus pechos acariciándolos, su piel estaba ahora completamente sudorosa producto del esfuerzo.

Se soltó y puso sus manos sobre las mías guiándome en ese juego tan perverso de acariciarla, diciéndome donde y como hacerlo. De pronto sentí como ella llevó hasta sus labios, una de mis manos, la dejo allí y los entre abrió, sentir su hálito tibio en la yema de mis dedos húmedos con su saliva acrecentó mi excitación. Acaricie sus labios mientras escuchaba esos gemidos que me trastornaba. Ella besaba mis dedos de vez en cuando.

La fricción de nuestros cuerpos se hizo más intensa provocando que, el moño hecho en su cabello, comenzará a soltarse a medida que su cuerpo se movía contra el mío más rápido. Me acerque a su oído y susurré su nombre mientras ponía mis manos en sus caderas para incrementar la rapidez y frecuencia de sus embestidas, cuando por fin sentí que juntos alcanzaríamos el cielo, Bella se recargo contra el manubrio contrayéndose.

— Te amo, te amo, te amo —repitió una y otra vez con su voz distorsionada mientras colapsaba.

Tenía la respiración agiotadísima y difícilmente podría haberle articulado una respuesta coherente, atiné solo a recargarme contra su espalda besando sus hombros mientras luchaba por bajar mi corazón de la garganta. Giró su cabeza aún recargada contra mi pecho de espaldas y puso una mano en mi rostro mientras me besaba.

— Bienvenido a casa —murmuro divertida mientras se levantaba para cambiar de posición.

Me miró con deseo y me ordeno el pelo. Me reí besándola nuevamente en los labios.

— Estas provocando que desee irme otra vez—advertí y ella me miró sorprendida.

— Entonces creo que tendrás que comprarte un auto que tenga asientos trasero —contestó besando la punta de mi nariz.

Siempre había pensando que las despedidas eran innecesarias y absurdas pero al tenerla a ella me parecían macabras. Mi corazón se tiño de oscuridad penas constate nuestra triste realidad, ella le pertenecía a otro, yo solo la tenía prestada y eso estaba carcomiendo mi alma. Estacione en el mismo lugar de siempre, el mismo lugar que utilizaba cada vez debía volver a la triste realidad de dejarla a la vuelta a su departamento. Eran dos cuadras de distancia, dos cuadras de un callejón sin salida, dos cuadras entre él y yo. En realidad, ella trataba de evitar que "él" pudiera verla bajar de un auto desconocido y ahorrarse la explicación de ¿Por qué? De mi presencia cuando ya no había motivo para estar juntos.

— ¿Nos veremos mañana? —pregunté con el corazón en la mano y jamás me creí en esta situación, yo era el "otro". Giró su rostro hacía mí, su mirada no era difícil de leer, no abría un "mañana". Enfurecí.

— Eeeee, la verdad, quede de acompañar a Jacob a… —explicó con dulzura una que no estaba muy dispuesto a escuchar, así que la interrumpí, a veces desearía que ella mintiera en vez de ser tan honesta.

— Bella… por favor… no… —susurré en reproche.

En realidad era melancolía más que regaño, yo mejor que nadie, sabía que ella ya tenía una historia, el problema es que yo quería que su historia fuera conmigo no con él. Arrugué el entrecejo, me lleve mis dedos allí y suspiré en un intento de calmar los celos. En realidad buscaba el momento, o mejor dicho las palabras justas y precisas para decirle que era demasiado tortuoso saber que ella y su "novio" aún estaban juntos. El hecho de que ambos compartieran departamento y no solo eso, sino la cama era algo que no sabía si podría seguir soportando. Al hacerme la imagen mental de aquel "compartir" era cuando deseaba fervientemente que mintiera, que me dijera que saldría con alguien, prefería una mentira creíble para poder en parte, amenguar la ira que me hacía sentir aquella situación.

— No me ha tocado si eso es lo que piensas —se escudó deslizando sus dedos por mi barbilla, trató de tomar mi rostro pero lo quité de sus manos, dirigí entonces mi mirada por primera vez hacía ella.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues con él? ¿Por qué simplemente no terminas esa relación inexistente? —cuestioné desesperado por encontrar la lógica a que ella me tuviera como amante cuando podría tenerme como un todo.

— Porque no puedo —exhaló complicada y seria — es difícil —concluyó.

Y entonces me di por vencido, exhalé todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones rompiendo con el sonido que esto produjo el silencio que se había formado y sus palabras me recordaban en parte lo que yo había aceptado desde el primer minuto en que me había involucrado con ella: yo había elegido convertirme en su amante, ahora no tenía nada que exigir ni menos reclamar.

En ese minuto comprendí entonces a todas las mujeres del planeta que se transforman en la amante del marido despechado, se siente demasiado terrible tener que dejar ir, noche tras noche a la persona que se ama a los brazos del "otro". Es demasiado difícil permanecer en las sombras dando todo y recibiendo apenas nada.

Se reduce a complacer y luego traer a las puertas de aquel hogar que le pertenece a "él". Es demasiado pedir, me carcomía el orgullo pensar que yo podría ser él. ¿Por qué Bella tenía que haber tenido novio?, me pregunté y maldije el día en que se conocieron ambos.

No solo eso sino que maldije todo el pasado de ellos dos como pareja y me maldije a mí y a mi corazón estúpido por haberme enamorado de un imposible, me había enamorado a tal punto, que era incapaz de romper el círculo, no podía dejarla porque la amaba, la amaba con locura.

Aún así y a pesar que siempre repetía la misma historia cuando conversábamos de "la relación" que ambos llevaban y aunque Bella me juraba que entre ellos dos no pasaba de nada, desde que nos habíamos involucrado al menos, yo también era hombre y ese "no pasa nada" me era difícil de creer y digerir ¿Cuánto tiempo podría negársele?, era una pregunta que francamente y muy en el fondo no quería responder.

— Es tarde —concedí al final quitando la mirada de su rostro apenado y encendí el contacto de mi vehiculo. Mientras más pronto terminará con el macabro ritual de la despedida más pronto podría irme de allí lejos, a la seguridad de hogar, donde dejaría de lado mis instintos asesinos porque en el preciso momento que ella cruzará la puerta del auto y la viera alejarse se me llenaría la mente de ideas perversas en la cuales, Jacob moría y no de la mejor manera.

— Pronto empezarán las grabaciones de la película, estaremos solos tú y yo, por favor no te enojes —me pidió acercando su rostro al mío con la intensión de besarme. Esquive lo mejor que pude sin hacerla sentir miserable, tampoco era la idea de terminar un día maravilloso discutiendo pero dolía. Me dolía compartirla.

— ¿Qué sucederá después? —le pregunté cuando logró que mi rostro encarará su mirada de chocolate entristecida.

— Edward es complicado sobre todo y principalmente porque tu no vives aquí —me respondió nerviosa.

— Viviría contigo si tú lo quisieras —rebatí y ella bajo su mirada.

— Tiempo, es todo lo que te pido, no puedo llegar y dejarlo, Jacob no se lo merece —arguyó entre dientes

— Paciencia es una virtud que desgraciadamente no tengo Bella —respondí y ella giró su vista al frente.

No nos despedimos, simplemente se bajó del auto y no esperé a que ella caminara hasta cruzar la calle como solía hacerlo, esa noche quería irme lo más pronto posible, traté de no hacerme a la imagen mental pero fue inevitable, de pronto en el fondo como un dibujo deslucido estaban él y ella, apreté la vista y pisé el acelerador, no recuerdo como giré el vehiculo ni como salí de aquel callejón, simplemente sentí la brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta y en un suspiro ahogado ya estaba enfrentando un semáforo en rojo, apreté el freno y el auto rechinó.

Entre a mi departamento y miré el contestador tenía diecisiete mensajes pero no quería escuchar ninguno. Me senté frente a la televisión y la encendí, cambie de canal en canal sin mucho resultado en menos de cinco minutos, estaba en eso cuando apareció "ella" en las noticias del espectáculo de un canal farandulero pero claro, como una verdad presagiada, no apareció sola, estaban ellos dos, ambos con ese rostro de enamorados eternos que me revolvió el estomago.

—¡Ella es mía! —grite mientras tiraba el control remoto a un lado.

¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, reflexioné apenas sentí el crujir del pequeño aparatito todo desarmado en el piso de la sala de estar. Tenía claro desde el comienzo de esta aventura que ella tenía un pasado, que ella tenía a alguien y que yo había comenzado como lo que era: alguien que se había metido a su vida una noche cualquiera sin tener derecho a nada más que a una caricia furtiva, a un beso a escondidas, a una noche de lujuria sin atadura, en resumidas sin derecho a nada más que un encuentro casual.

¿Quién me aseguraba que ella no lo amaba? ¿Acaso no se pueden amar a dos personas a la vez? ¿Desde cuando tengo que pedirle fidelidad a quien engaña?, pensé mientras salía a fumar un cigarro a la terraza.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, no corría ni una pizca de viento aún y yo aun con los ojos más abiertos como si fuera medio día. Me recargue contra la baranda mirando al cielo mientras contemplaba absorto las figuras que el humo, caprichoso formaba en el aire.

Bajé la vista sin querer y mi mirada dio de lleno hacía el ventanal de mi habitación, la terraza unía la sala de estar con el dormitorio principal, no pude evitar que me inundarán los recuerdos al mirar hacía mi cama, retrocedí hacía un par de tardes atrás, retrocedí hasta llegar al recuerdo más patente que tenía y que era con ella en esa cama, me consumió la lujuria al imaginarme su rostro, sus facciones, sus gemidos ¡Dios!, grité ahogado apagando el cigarro a medio fumar.

Su olor estaba impregnado en el ambiente o al menos eso me parecía, porque juraba que ella estaba allí, ese tinte dulzón de su perfume, ese olor a fresias de su cabello me estaban persiguiendo. Luche por no llamarla pero finalmente me venció la curiosidad, quería cerciorarme que ella no estaba mintiéndome respecto a ese "no ha pasado nada entre nosotros". Disque su número y los bip me parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente me contesto, en un principio, deseaba que me hubiera contestado con la voz adormilada pero me sorprendió sobremanera lo agitada que se encontraba, incluso paso saliva para hacerla más clara y firme. Bella no estaba durmiendo, abrí mis ojos aún en shock por como la había escuchado.

— ¿Bueno? —insistió tratando de controlar su respiración.

Entonces me encegueció la rabia que en cuestión de segundos consumió mi corazón.

— ¡No que no te tocaba! —grité consumido por la ira y sin esperar explicación alguna — Cinco minutos Bella, en la puerta de tu edificio y será mejor que estés allí para cuando llegue sino Jacob va a recibir una visita de media noche —amenacé colgando el celular.

Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, ni siquiera me saque el pijama, simplemente me puse el primer pantalón que encontré y la polera que había dejado en el suelo de mi habitación y salí. Baje raudo las escaleras de servicio, esperar al ascensor me pareció darle demasiada ventaja, tenía un objetivo y era llegar hasta ella en el menor tiempo posible. Otra vez hice rechinar los neumáticos en la salida del estacionamiento, un auto venía entrando y cedí el paso, simplemente pase primero provocando la detención brusca del otro conductor, no me importó.

Ellos no me verían la cara, no esta vez, no iba a permitir que ella fuera de otro que no fuera yo. Me pase más de cinco semáforos rojos hasta que di con el edificio, como era de esperar y en parte de manera tranquilizadora la divisé, ella estaba afuera mirando bastante preocupada por no decir desesperada a todos lados.

Vestía un buzo y una cazadora que apretaba fieramente contra su cuerpo por lo que deduje que hacía frió, yo en cambio, sentía un calor inmenso y era producto de la rabia que sentía. Apenas me advirtió se acercó hacía mí pero fui más rápido y me bajé antes que ella pudiera llegar hasta el auto.

— ¡Esto se termino, o le dices tu a él o se lo digo yo! —demandé como un verdadero loco consumido por la indignación que me provocaba la situación.

Bella me miró en pánico, se interpuso en mi caminar decidido impidiendo en parte que pudiera dar alcance a la puerta de su edificio. Estaba decidido a subir hasta el maldito departamento y gritarle todo a su cara. ¡Ahora te quiero ver Jake!, pensé disfrutando anticipadamente de la expresión que él me daría al enterarse que su adorada Bella lo engañaba.

— No… por favor… Edward… cálmate, por lo que más quieras… te lo ruego, entre él y yo no paso nada… —trató de convencer pero esta vez no iba a ceder tan rápido.

— ¿Nada? —inquirí irónico — entonces por qué contestaste como si estuvieras teniendo sexo con él —espeté furioso.

Sus delicadas manos se ciñeron con fuera a la solapa de mi chaqueta, en un intento por alejarme de mi objetivo, su mirada estaba vidriosa, Bella estaba realmente asustada, apenas logró coordinar ideas y con la voz temblorosa finalmente habló.

— Al menos déjame explicarte que sucedió —pidió en un susurró

— No quiero más mentiras, se acabó, mi paciencia se agotó —respondí tomando sus manos para quitarlas pero ella se aferró incluso más.

— Cuando llamaste me encontraba lejos del celular, me había levantado al baño, no es lo que piensas, Jacob está durmiendo. Sí contesté agitada fue porque corrí para contestarlo antes que él se despertará y lo hiciera, eso fue todo —aclaró desesperada.

— ¿Por quién me tomas?, no soy estúpido —grité nublado por la ira que me provocaban sus excusas de mentira.

— Te estoy diciendo la verdad —insistió alarmada por mi grito despechado. En un minuto de sensatez noté que estábamos haciendo una escena a vista y paciencia de todo quién quisiera vernos, de hecho, el conserje de su edificio se había levantado de su asiento y se había acercado, un tanto curioso pero también alarmado, hacía la mampara de vidrio, estaba atento a salir en cualquier momento – Edward… te lo suplicó, todos se darán cuenta —conminó alejándonos de allí unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Y qué? –exclamé sin importarme aquello.

No me importaba en lo absoluto que todo el mundo se enterará de lo nuestro, es más, quería fervientemente que todos, incluido él lo supiera. Me apoyé contra mi auto.

Desesperado esa era la palabra que podía describirme mejor en aquel momento. Estaba completamente e irracionalmente desesperado por Bella.

Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio entre ambos, las recriminaciones se habían terminado al menos por ahora, se me contrajo el corazón al advertir su rostro marchito por los nervios, aquellos ojos marrones estaban vidriosos y clavados en mí. Su expresión era demasiado tortuosa, jamás la había visto así. Entonces me percaté de otra cosa, su cuerpo completo estaba temblando, fue allí cuando recién dimensioné mi arrebato de celos. Esto estaba saliéndose de las proporciones.

— Por favor —me pidió entre dientes acercándose pero esquive su cuerpo soltándome de sus manos.

Nos quedamos mirando por un breve segundo, uno donde el tiempo se detiene y parece que fueran siglos, su mirada era tan trasparente como la mía, tenía miedo, miedo a perderme por que yo no le creyera su verdad. Fue entonces cuando me reí nervioso, estaba siendo totalmente irracional con la escena recién montada.

Incliné mi cuerpo un poco, dispuesto para acercarme cuando Bella, de la nada, se llevó una mano al estomago, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y todo su cuerpo se inclinó perdiendo el equilibrio. En un acto reflejo logré alcanzarla y la sujete entre mis brazos. Alce mi rostro con mi mano, esté había perdido completamente el color.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté preocupado.

Era increíble como podía pasar de estar furioso con ella a estar preocupado por su bienestar. Solo ella era la causante de aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos, en verdad, me sentía como su marioneta personal.

— Estoy bien —confirmó en un balbuceo escuálido, no obstante aquello, la observe por unos momentos aforrándola aún a mí.

— ¿Segura? —cuestioné de vuelva dándole un pequeño vistazo de insistencia al cual rehuyó — No te ves bien, estas demasiado pálida —hice notar pero ella se separó un poco de mí.

— Estoy bien, es normal… no es nada —insistió

— ¿Normal? —y mi incredulidad se dibujó en mi rostro, ¿normal es que la gente casi se desmaye?, rebatí en mi pensamiento.

— Estoy próxima a mis días… tu me entiendes —explicó finalmente, claro que, yo no pude evitar mantener mi sospecha.

Tenía dos hermanas y jamás las había visto así en los días previos a que tuvieran su período. Era ridículo pensar que una mujer se iba a desmayar por algo que era biológicamente normal. Debía pasarle algo y me sentí culpable, tal vez, los nervios la habían traicionado.

— ¿Te pasa siempre? —cuestioné sujetando sus manos que estaban más frías de lo habitual.

— A veces —respondió un poco aturdida.

Al parecer aún tenía la sensación de vacío puesto que no lucho por separarse de mi agarré al contrario, incluso me dio la impresión que contaba con que la estuviera sujetando. De pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacía los míos, y se incorporó aforrándose a mi cuello, me abrazó y enterró su rostro en mi hombro — te lo juro mi amor, entre Jacob y yo no ha pasado nada, desde hace mucho, te lo suplicó no hagas esto, hablaré con él pero dame un poco de tiempo —murmuró

Entre muchos de sus talentos, Bella poseía este, poder cambiar de tema tan drásticamente que te dejaba sorprendido. No quise insistir en algo que, a todas luces me sonó sincero, a cambio la abrace aforrándola aún más a mi cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos rompí el abrazo solo para besar su frente, que estaba tan fría como la noche. Acaricie su mejilla con el dorso de mi palma hasta que llegue a su barbilla, la besé dulcemente y entonces me percaté que todo su cuerpo estaba frío.

— Ve, entra —le pedí su mirada tímida se encontró con la mía — te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí a la intermedié – ahora mi voz estaba evidentemente más relajada, había pasado la tempestad.

— Edward yo… —comenzó a decir.

— Te creo —aseguré interrumpiéndola — hablémoslo mañana —exclamé resignado a seguir siendo el otro, al menos por ahora.

— Te amo —susurró en respuesta.

— Y yo a ti —le respondí metiéndome en el auto.

Entró lentamente al edificio, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, desde el ventanal siguió observándome. Cuando estuvo a dentro, algo habló con el conserje que volvió a su lugar habitual, caminó hasta los ascensores y se perdió en su interior — _qué estúpido eres_ —me recriminé abandonando el lugar.

— ¿Qué piensas sobre la infidelidad? —le preguntó la periodista y Bella la quedo mirando impactada.

Se puso nerviosa y como me gustaba esa sonrisa de cervatillo asustado que daba cuando alguien la acorralaba. Me sonreí y me acomode en el sillón mientras subía el volumen a la entrevista que estaban pasando y que le habían hecho hace un par de semanas para un programa de televisión. Estaba promocionando uno de sus últimos papeles en que representaba, nada menos, que a la amante, y si me preguntaban a mí ella era perfecta en ese papel, en todo sentido.

— Bueno creo que es algo excitante al menos eso le pasa a mi personaje —respondió y comprobé cuan predecibles podíamos ser.

¿Qué todos los actores hacíamos eso de derivar la pregunta al personaje para no contestar algo que podría romper con el encanto televisivo?, deduje mientras suspiraba y escuchaba el resto de la entrevista.

Estaba absorto viendo el programa que no me percaté de su llegada sino hasta que sus tibios brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, éstos se deslizaron por encima de mi polera y sus labios susurraron una proposición bastante tentadora.

— Te parece si te enseño un truco que aprendí de esa película —propuso con voz sensual y la sujete por los hombros haciendo que cayera a mis brazos en el sofá.

Lucho porque no tuviera éxito pero finalmente lo logré y su cuerpo delgado se acuno en mi pecho mientras la besaba acariciando cada parte de su boca, degustando su exquisito paladar.

— ¿Se terminó la cuarentena? —pregunté divertido y ella se alzo en mi regazo

— No sabes cuando me agrada divertirte —contestó irónica.

Frunció el ceño y no había sido yo el que había puesto ese extraño nombre a su periodo menstrual. La verdad me parecía cómico que le avergonzará decirme que no podíamos tener relaciones porque estaba en un proceso completamente biológico y del cual ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo al respecto. En cambio le había puesto ese nombre tan chistoso que de solo pronunciarlo me daba vergüenza ajena, me miró por unos segundos mientras con sus dedos jugaba con mi pelo.

— Sí no quieres, no hay problema siempre puedo irme —sugirió cuando vio que no le contesté nada pero la sujete por los hombros impidiendo que se levantara.

— Me tuviste a sal y agua por una semana no hay manera que salgas por esa puerta sin antes hacerme el amor —afirmé besando sus labios con hambre, hambre de ella.

Tiré de su polera, desabotoné su corpiño y todo en cuestión de segundos, ahora ya me había hecho un experto en desnudarla. Baje hasta la base de su cuello y juegue dando pequeños y húmedos besos en el hueco que se forma al llegar al hombro como un dulce y gratificante preámbulo, fue el necesario para lograr cambiar de posición, apoye su espalda contra el sofá donde estábamos.

— ¿Vamos a hacerlo en el sofá? —cuestionó sin tratar de ocultar su entusiasmo.

— Es uno de los pocos lugares de este departamento que estas quedando invictos, no dejaremos que rompas el record ¿o sí? —contesté mientras me alzaba y tiraba de sus pantalones con ropa interior incluida.

La miré y como amaba que ese cuerpo perfecto fuera mío. Me cerní sobre ella, separó sus piernas de manera magistralmente perfecta, puso una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sus ojos me contemplaban extasiados y los míos admiraban su belleza innata. Esa que tanto me gustaba, aquellas facciones de niña dulce e inocente mezcladas con las de una mujer fiera, nos besamos mientras yo me dedicaba a explorar el resto de su cuerpo con mis manos. Acariciando su rostro, sus pechos, su vientre con un único propósito que era haberla vibrar. De pronto sus manos desabotonaron mi pantalón con urgencia y con sus pies, demasiado hábiles a este punto, termino por liberarme de esa prenda tan innecesaria.

Bese sus pechos mientras me acomodaba mejor y sin mucho preámbulo comencé a hacerle el amor, introduje mi cuerpo al suyo y esta vez lo hice más fuerte que de costumbre, el desespero me traicionó, chilló pero la adrenalina de sentirla gemir más fuerte venció a mi lado cuidadoso y romántico. Ahogue cada gemido y jadeo con mis labios mientras acrecentaba los movimientos, cruce mis manos sobre su cabeza y rompí el beso cuando sentí que iba a llegar al orgasmo, ella deslizo su lengua por mi garganta mientras yo gemía llegando a una maravilloso y necesitada culminación.

— ¿Recompensando? —preguntó

— Ajá —contesté entre dientes, aún en su interior el cual me negaba a abandonar tan pronto. La sensación era divina, exquisita y aterradoramente adictiva.

— Qué bueno porque ahora es mi turno —evidenció irguiendo su cuerpo, ahora fui yo el que quedo de espaldas y Bella sobre mí.

—Al menos dos minutos… —le pedí y ella rió entre dientes.

Me miró con ese brillo en los ojos tan característico de ella cuando algo tramaba. Sentí como deslizo sus dedos por mi estomago acariciándolo, logró que me estremeciera ante su contacto. Estaba acercándose peligrosamente a la parte baja de mi ingle. No pude evitar dar un pequeño saltó ante el contacto de sus manos con esa zona un tanto susceptible, esta reacción logró esbozar una sonrisa más amplia en sus labios y acomodo su cuerpo recargando una mano sobre mí. Cuando me percaté como se arreglaba el cabello detrás de sus orejas y bajaba lentamente con sus labios hasta esa parte de mi ser que necesitaba de los minutos que le había pedido se escapó de mis labios un gemido demasiado vergonzoso, mi cuerpo se contrajo y jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella podía hacer eso y de esa manera sólo con sus labios.

* * *

**_Holis mis queridas niñas, bueno, aquí les traígo otro capítulo lo hago ahora porque este fin de semana no tendré internet así que decidí subirlo ahora. alguien por allí preguntó la frecuencia de publicación, la verdad, no puedo comprometerme con un día en especifico, entre la universidad, el trabajo y mi "nueva" casa, no tengo una rutina muy definida de publicación, me lo impide, además la creatividad es algo que me llega de pronto... =) en todo caso, siempre trato de publicar al menos una vez por semana... Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, me han agrado y agregado a mi historia dentro de sus favoritos... Espero leerlas a todas, muchos cariños Liz._**

**_Ps. Se me ocurrió el otro día, que podría hacer algo así como el soundtrack de este fic ¿Qué les parece la idea?_**


	7. Hazme Tuya

**Diclaimer: Crepusculo no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Hazme tuya**

Cuando por fin me había llegado el dichoso periodo respiré aliviada y de ahí para delante no más sustos. Nadie quería tener ese nivel de complicaciones como iba a explicarle que no me había cuidado y cuando lo insinúe fue como "yo pensé que tú" y si una vez más comprobaba con mi mejor susto que el "creí qué y pensé qué" es pariente del "tontequé", cómo tan desprevenida en una situación así, pero ya podría remediarlo. Pero claro cuando uno anda en esos días no ayuda mucho tener un… como llamarlo… compañero tan ávido a socavar mi pudor y mi voluntad a mantener distancia.

Por suerte para mí eso ya había pasado y anoche habíamos retomado y dado rienda suelta a la pasión. Por un lado me había sentido aliviada todos esos días que duró mi periodo porque Jacob no había insistido en algo que me costaba trabajo evitar. Pero claro, mi novio no era muy dado a la sal y al agua como decía Edward.

Sentí cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama y se acerco sigiloso pero la ansiedad lo traicionó, besó mi cuello por la nuca. Cerré mis ojos buscando una alternativa distinta a la jaqueca y es que esa escusa la había utilizado hasta el cansancio.

El fin de semana viajaríamos a Hawai para comenzar con las grabaciones de la última película de la Saga. Así que tenía que "sobrevivir" un par de días más, hoy era jueves tenía que lograrlo si o si hasta el sábado para poder cumplir la promesa a Edward de "no me tocará".

No lo detuve, mal que mal era mi novio y tenía ciertos derechos adquiridos pero cuando lo sentí meter sus manos por debajo de mi polerón me levanté rompiendo nuestra cercanía, aunque no lo logré del todo, Jake fue más rápido que yo, me sujeto por la ropa atrayéndome de vuelta a la cama.

— Mi amor —rezongue y traté de ser sutil pero él me ignoró — ¡Jacob! —insistí tomando sus manos para quitarlas de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Ahora que? —preguntó evidentemente molesto y con justa razón.

Desde que habíamos vuelto de Francia nosotros no habíamos intimido. Eso claro esta, sin contar la pequeña vez que había sucumbido y él había socavado mi fuerza de voluntad, había sucedido mientras me bañaba una semanas antes que me llegará mi período, provocándome la culpa contigua por haber en parte traicionado a Edward pero técnicamente eran meses de abstinencia, para él claro esta.

— No me siento bien… estoy cansada —argüí tan suave como antes, incluso salio como un ronroneo. Uno que él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró evidentemente mal humorado.

— ¿Qué es ahora Bella porque la jaqueca ya supero todo? —atacó

— Nada… simplemente estoy cansada —contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos

— ¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? —preguntó al segundo. Jacob no obviaría el tema estaba claro. Exigiría sus derechos y lo que menos quería era discutir con él, me hacía sentir más culpable.

— No es que no quiera —comencé a explicar pero ¿Qué se suponía iba a decir?.

Lo siento, estoy cansada porque vengo de hacerlo con otro. No, esa no era una excusa valida. No podía hacerlo, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría esta conversación sólo que no quería que fuera en estos términos.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirió enarcando una ceja

— No me siento bien —insistí tratando de dilatar la verdad lo más que pudiera.

— ¿Qué te duele ahora? ¿El estomago? ¿Un pie? —exclamó irónico.

Y odiaba hacerle esto pero en realidad más que mantener mi palabra, sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío lograba hacerme sentir de sucia. Me sentía traidora al tenerlo tan cerca, después de todo él me lo había pedido. Suspiré sin contestarle, quise escapar de allí y evitar lo inevitable pero Jacob me lo impidió, sus ojos negros como la noche me miró inquisitivamente. Mi novio esperaba una respuesta solo que mi verdad podría dolerle demasiado.

— Habla conmigo dime ¿qué sucede? —me pidió cambiando de táctica.

— No sucede nada —mentí

— Bella, ¿Crees que es normal que una pareja no haga el amor? —preguntó

— El sexo no lo es todo —desmentí

Sorprendiéndome a mi misma, no entendía como me salían las mentiras más garrafales quién iba a creer que una relación solo se basa en besos y abrazos. Nadie, y al parecer Jake no era la excepción, resopló entre dientes y aunque trató de contenerse, de igual forma discutió.

— Estoy harto de que escapes de mí como si tuviera una enfermedad —recriminó en un grito y sabía lo que se venía.

"Una discusión" así que era mejor irme sino tal vez no iba a controlarme y terminaba por gritarle que amaba a otro y él no se me remecía aquello, aunque a esta altura, creo que era mejor gritarlo que seguir viéndole la cara.

— ¿Ahora dónde vas? —inquirió cuando me vio tomando las llaves

— Fuera —anuncié sin mirarlo — la verdad no quiero discutir y evidentemente tú estas empeñado en tener sexo hoy así que te libero de tu fidelidad, búscate a alguien que te satisfaga. Volveré por la mañana —exclamé cerrando la puerta de la recamara tras de mí dejándolo allí, solo.

Caminé hasta la puerta del departamento y me detuve. La abrí y espere, no sé qué pero aún así vacile por unos minutos hasta que finalmente salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Eran las diez de la noche y me dirigía hasta el departamento de Edward, que estaba a escasas cuadras de distancia. En realidad eran como cinco minutos entre mi edificio y el de él pero bueno no podía caminarlos, alguien podría verme. Sin contar que tal vez, Jake me había seguido, miré varias veces por el espejo pero nada. Al parecer se había cansado de rogarme lo que en parte me dolió. En realidad le dolió a mi ego herido pero la sensatez me llamaba a pensar que era mejor así.

Para mi suerte el conserje del edificio me conocía y me ayudaba. Siempre me permitía aparcar en el estacionamiento de residentes. Subí el ascensor con rapidez y digité el número de su piso. Salí al corredor y camine hasta su puerta entusiasmada de verlo, por primera vez, tenía la licencia que me había dado la discusión para buscarlo sin mentir. En parte, obviamente, saque de mi bolsillo la llave y entré. Estaba completamente oscuro

¿Habrá salido? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?

Me pregunté en pánico al imaginármelo con alguien más. Iba a digitar su celular cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de mí y era él con dos bolsas de supermercado en la mano. Alzo su vista y se sonrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? —me preguntó mientras yo me acercaba.

Lo besé en los labios desenfrenadamente. Trató de responderme con la misma intensidad pero las bolsas en sus manos lo impedían, jugó con el peso en ellas hasta que consiguió, no se como, acercar mi cuerpo al suyo abrazándome. Pegó mi cuerpo al suyo mientras me besaba.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte? —pregunté en un ronroneo seductor y el frunció su ceño.

— Déjame adivinar —me miró pensativo pero risueño — discutiste otra vez con tu adorado novio ¿O me equivoco? —inquirió suspicaz aún con la sonrisa en los labios y me separé de su agarré molesta.

En el minuto que lo hice, soltó el resto de las bolsas que tenía aún sujetas y me apegó a su cuerpo impidiendo que me moviera un centímetro de mi posición actual. Me sonreí vivaz. Mi nariz estaba pegada a su rostro, podía sentir su halito tibio de lleno contra mi rostro.

— La verdad no me importa —confesó en un susurró verdadero — De hecho si lo mandarás al infierno sería el mejor día de mi vida pero como se que no lo harás me conformó con que sus actitudes te hayan traído hoy hasta acá —concluyó besando mi mentón.

Deslizo su mano por mi cuello acariciando con el dorso mis pómulos mientras volvía a besarme tiernamente en los labios. Sentí el agarré de su otra mano en mi cintura, trataba de pegarme más a él lo que evidentemente era imposible.

— ¿Mi princesa se quedará toda la noche o se esfumará a las doce? —cuestionó con el deseo que tanto buscaba yo de él.

— Toda la noche —respondí.

En el minuto que confesé aquello, alzo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos y me cargó hasta su habitación, mientras caminábamos hasta allá no dejo de besarme ni un solo minuto. ¡Lo amaba y con locura! ¿Qué haría sin él?.

— Dejaste las bolsas tiradas en el living —advertí cuando depositó mi cuerpo en la mitad de su gloriosa y enorme cama. Se quitó la camisa sin responderme aún, mis ojos se hicieron fieros cuando noté su dorso desnudo. Noté como subió a mi lado y fue como en cámara lenta.

— No hay nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana —respondió mordiendo mi cuello y me tumbe sobre él.

Quité mi polera de un solo movimiento y me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Estaba extasiada besando su magnifico dorso desnudo, recorrí cada parte de su piel expuesta provocando en él la reacción que mas me gustaba. Se estremecía al sentir mi lengua succionar su piel, estaba en eso, subiendo de la base de cuello hasta la parte sensible detrás de su oreja cuando de pronto, su perfume, que antes me parecía exquisito y varonil ahora me provocó una nauseas incontrolables. Me levanté justo a tiempo para entrar al baño corriendo y evitar descargar donde no debía.

— ¿Bella que sucede? ¿Te sientes bien? —cuestionó medio atontado por mi reacción.

Tocó caballerosamente la puerta y tomé aire mientras me mojaba la cara.

— Nada… no me sucedió nada… Estoy perfectamente bien —murmuré mirando mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mí. Estaba pálida, mucho más de lo habitual.

Extrañamente ahora sentía que mi cuerpo completo se estremecía, incluso no sentía mis piernas, me concentré y sentí como subió mi cena hasta la garganta. Comencé a respirar con exhalaciones pequeñas, muy despacio hasta que finalmente se aminoraron. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba él, en el umbral, esperando por su respuesta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió otra vez tomándome entre sus brazos.

Apenas lo sentí cerca las nauseas comenzaron otra vez, su perfume ahora era el invitado de piedra, me estaba arruinando el momento.

— Tú perfume —exclamé sin voz, y ahora sentía que la cena estaba a punto de salírseme por las narices.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi perfume? —preguntó extrañado

— Es muy fuerte —agregué tomando aire. En eso el mundo se me vino encima y alcance a cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

Vomité hasta lo que seguramente había comido la semana pasada. Por otro lado, insistentemente estaba Edward, el golpe de la puerta me ponía incluso cada vez más nerviosa, me lavé la boca, me cepille los dientes y luego de tomar mucha pero mucho agua abrí.

— ¿qué sucede? Y por favor no me mientas es obvio que algo pasa —preguntó impaciente.

— Me cayo mal algo que comí eso es todo —respondí evadiendo su preocupación.

Arrugo el entrecejo un escéptico por mi respuesta, en realidad, no me creía ni media palabra. Yo en cambio trate de cambiar el tema y me acerque a él a pesar que su perfume se colaba por mis narices provocándome arcadas. Deslice mis labios por su cuello entonces sentí sus manos en mis caderas.

— No creas que lograrás distraer mi atención de lo importante, es obvio que algo te pasa —reclamó en un jadeo hermoso mientras yo capturaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté interrumpiendo su monologo — entonces creo que estoy perdiendo mi poder, tendré que remediarlo —agregué tirando sutilmente de su lóbulo entre mis dientes.

Exhaló tratando de contener el jadeo que seguro hubiera brotado de sus hermosos labios rubíes. Sentí como el aire se coló entre sus dientes. Sus bellos ojos verdes me miraron con lujuria.

— ya me siento mejor, en serio —traté de parecer convincente, de hecho, ya creí que las nauseas se habían terminado — no desperdiciemos el tiempo en averiguar que fue lo que me cayo mal y aprovechemos ahora que ya me siento mejor —concluí capturando entre mis labios su labio inferior.

Edward sonrió con picardía. Sentí como sus manos volvían, de manera ávida, a recorrer mi cuerpo. Me besó el hombro y luego deslizo sus labios entre abiertos por la base de mi cuello humedeciendo con la punta de su lengua la piel expuesta. Millones de puntadas recorrieron mi columna vertebral cuando lo hizo, sentí un magnetismo inexplicable y una urgencia por concretar lo que venía que se apoderó de mi como un deseo ferviente. Caminamos otra vez, de vuelta a la cama donde se sentó, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos mientras que con sutileza y una sensualidad desbordante acariciaba mis muslos.

Dos de sus dedos subieron impacientes hasta la pretina de mi pantalón, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo desabotonó y lo tiró, me dejo solo con mi tanga. Me sonreí con picardía y luego de ayudar a quitarlos por completo de mis piernas, me incorporé sentándome sobre su regazo. Sus labios se curvaron aún más magnificando esa sonrisa tan hermosa que estaba dándome a pesar que, estaba completamente concentrado en lo que estábamos haciendo muy en el fondo sabía que su mente aún estaba pendiente de lo que había pasado en el baño. Edward no lo dejaría pasar tan rápido.

— de verdad me siento mucho pero mucho mejor —insistí guiñándole un ojo. Sin despegar sus labios de los míos sentí como sonrió, sus lánguidas y frías manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar al broche del corpiño, el que soltó habilidosamente.

Sus labios bajaron por la base de mi garganta hasta topar con la cúspide de unos de mis pechos el que besó y lamió con dulzura. Su reacción no se dejo esperar, mientras lo hacía sentí como su masculinidad se tensaba con cada rose que el profería. Mi corazón se alegró al corroborar que aún tenía ese efecto en él con solo estar semidesnuda.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo se acrecentó y mi respiración se hizo errática, sentí como una de sus manos bajaban hasta el hueso de mi pelvis, sujetó con fuerza mis caderas acercándome aún más a su cuerpo provocando un rose exquisito entre nuestras partes intimas.

Con urgencia deslizo sus dedos por el pliegue de mi ropa interior dándome una pequeña mirada traviesa de reojo mientras lo hacía noté como mojo sus labios con la punta de su lengua, saboreándose de una manera muy sensual. Un suspiró se escapo de entre mis labios.

Edward sabía como excitarme, y esos movimientos sexys y varoniles estaban rindiendo sus frutos, sentía mi intimidad completamente mojada y lista para recibirlo. El deseo por tenerlo entre mis piernas acrecentó hasta desesperarme la dilatación que él estaba provocando apropósito.

Cuando creí que de mis labios brotarían la petición expresa de que mi hiciera el amor, su cuerpo se alzo conmigo en el aire. Me acomodó en la mitad de su cama, mi espalda se apoyó contra la colcha que estaba fría pero que pronto estaría tibia.

Deslizó sus manos acariciando mi vientre hasta que fue sacando mi ropa interior con pequeños jalones. Se cernió sobre mí y yo acomodé de manera innata mis piernas una a cada costado de su cuerpo, comenzamos a hacer él amor. Estuvimos así gran parte de la noche hasta que desperté como a las seis de la mañana, las nauseas habían vuelto.

Me levanté adormilada aún, tomé de la ropa que estaba a un costado, su polera y me la puse. Prendí la luz del baño y entré entrecerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Dí la llave del agua, llené un vaso que estaba a un costado y tomé un sorbo, estaba fría y sabía mal pero aún así me la tomé toda. Me moje la cara y otra vez estaba pálida, parecía un verdadero muerto, las ojeras bajo mis parpados me asustaron.

Sentía mi estomago completamente apretado, y una sensación de vacío me inundaba. Parecía que todo lo que había comido alguna vez subía y bajaba sin control. Respiré hondo un par de veces hasta que logre controlar las ganas de vomitar. Me miré y arregle un poco mi cabello enmarañado producto de la actividad nocturna y luego de decidir que no podría hacer mucho con mi rostro anémico camine de vuelta a la cama.

Estaba por llegar cuando el mundo se giró en trescientos sesenta grados y caí al suelo de bruces, provocando un fuerte ruido. Me golpee la cabeza y a lo lejos, bastante a lo lejos sentía la voz de Edward que me hablaba visiblemente preocupado.

— ¿Bella? ¿Mi amor? ¡Reacciona!

Me llamaba pero no podía hablarle siquiera, todo me daba vueltas. Las palabras se trababan en mi garganta producto de lo mareada que estaba.

— ¡Mi amor! —insistió ya al borde del pánico y quise levantarme pero el mundo se me vino encima de nuevo.

— Llamaré a una ambulancia —resolvió al verme atontada en el suelo pero lo detuve por la mano impidiendo que se levantará de mi lado. Me miró angustiado.

— ¡No! —Chillé finalmente — espera —balbuceé — ayúdame a levantarme por favor —le pedí y me tomó de la mano.

Con una me sostenía del codo y con la otra me aferró hasta que logró hacer que me sentará aun en el suelo. Todo me daba vueltas y las nauseas volvieron.

— Es mejor que llame a una ambulancia te diste un buen golpe —me dijo mirando a todos lados como examinando si podía tener algo más que nauseas, creo que estaba pendiente si tenía alguna cortadura o algo.

— No… sólo necesito respirar para sentirme mejor, no fue nada —me escudé y me toque la nuca, sentía como si tuviera un Chichón del tamaño de un cráter. Me miró impactado.

— ¿Cómo nada? —contradijo — ¡te golpeaste la cabeza! —advirtió en un gritito un tanto exasperado.

Como si yo no lo hubiera notado, todo mi cuerpo lo había notado, el dolor del golpe era evidente por no decir molesto. Comencé a levantarme del suelo y él se apresuró a ayudarme. Lentamente me alce hasta que me acomodó en el borde de su cama.

— Estoy bien —insistí al notar la mirada de reprobación que estaba dándome.

— No te ves bien, para nada —refutó aún molesto —como puedes decir que estas bien cuando no es así —concluyó suspirando.

— Sólo fue un vahído no exageres —reclamé mirándolo a los ojos

Resopló para nada conforme con mi respuesta ni con mis actitudes. A regañadientes me trajo un paño con hielo y me recosté en la cama.

— No se porque eres tan porfiada y llevada a tus ideas… deberías ir a un hospital, el golpe puede ser peligroso —comentó apenas vio una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, había retirado el paño con el hielo para cambiar de posición. No despego su mirada en todo el rato que estuvimos allí esperando mi "evolución".

No le contesté nada, en realidad tenía mi mente en otra cosa. Una leve sospecha cobraba mayor fuerza y era casi la causa probable a tanto mareo repentino. ¿Acaso podría estar embarazada? Pensar en esa alternativa hizo que mi piel se erizará por completo cuando concluí en las consecuencias de aquello: ¿qué diría o que haría si aquello fuera cierto?

Me tensé mientras esperaba a Rosalie ante la posibilidad de un embarazo, estaba estacionada en la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba la farmacia. Era realmente incomodo hacer que ella fuera a comprar el dichoso test de embarazo pero no tenía muchas alternativas, los paparazzi me acosaban de manera sorprendente y lo que menos quería era un titular de algo que podría no ser cierto.

Claro que mucho más complicado fue contarle y sentir esa mirada de sermón combinada con las preguntas típicas e innecesarias, después de todo la leche ya estaba derramado para que ahondar en aquello.

¿Cómo no te cuidas? ¿Perdiste el juicio? ¿Qué dirá Jacob?

Habían sido alguna de las preguntas que había formulado al aire apenas había confesado mi pequeño y gran detalle, sus labios carnosos se entreabrieron sorprendidos por mi confesión.

— Rose, creo que estoy embarazada —había sido mi confidencia aquella mañana, bastante desesperada debía agregar. Su expresión se tornó reprobatoria en seguida.

Y sin duda que mi dulce amiga tenía razón, mi novio oficial era lo que más me preocupaba en esos momentos. El teatro se me acabaría si ese test salía positivo.

Suspiré al ver a mi rubia amiga cruzar corriendo la vereda en mi dirección. Entró a mi auto, apenas lo hizo me miró pensativa abriendo la bolsa.

— Traje tres, de distintas marcas ¿Hace cuanto fue tu último período? —inquirió

— Hace una semana —e hice la cuenta mental

— Bella si te llego tu período no puedes estar embarazada —notó y yo también lo había notado pero ¿Cómo explicaba las nauseas y ahora lo mareos? Tendría algún desorden hormonal.

— ¿Cómo explicas que me haya desmayado y las nauseas? —refuté pensativa y deseaba de todo corazón que ella tuviera razón.

— No has pensado que tal vez todo esta en tu cabeza —reparó en un murmullo

— Tal vez pero de todas formas no hace daño que me los realicé ¿no? —contesté.

Encendí el contacto y partimos rumbo al departamento de Edward, para mi suerte y para la de todo mundo se encontraba fuera, como agradecía que justo hoy estuviera coordinada una sesión de fotografías muy lejos y prácticamente por todo él día.

Entré al baño un poco indecisa, por una parte quería acabar con la incertidumbre y saber la verdad pero por otra no quería enfrentar que tal vez, estaba embarazada. Rosalie se sentó en el borde de la cama, se mordió el labio inferior mientras su mirada trataba de infundarme valor. Uno que a esta altura estaba haciendo gala de ausencia. Suspiré y coloqué el dichoso instrumento en la mitad del lavatorio luego de seguir las instrucciones del envoltorio.

Esperamos juntas a que la muestra de orina repletará el indicador, apenas habían pasado dos segundos y la primera línea se marco inmediatamente. Se me cayo el pelo y sentí un frió recorrer todo mi cuerpo como un meteorito pero al mirar bien la caja y releer las instrucciones me di cuenta que era la indicación de que la prueba estaba funcionando así que respiré aliviada. Se comenzó a hacer completamente rosada la ventanita donde se mostraría el resultado y como que se diviso una línea cruzada pero se disipo de inmediato, lo que me confundió.

— Te lo dije, no estas embarazada —exclamó sonriente Rose y yo respiré mucho más aliviada ante aquella confirmación.

Claro que mi alegría se vio opacada por mi inseguridad, de pronto me puse a pesar ¿Qué tal si me había equivocado al hacerla?, abrí la otra caja y volví a repetir los mismos pasos esperamos los minutos de rigor arrojando el mismo resultado: Negativo. Volví por la tercera y mi amiga a esta altura estaba convencida del diagnostico y un tanto impaciente por mi tesón.

— No estas embarazada, ¿Cuántas pruebas más quieres hacerte? —me preguntó insistente mientras yo aún miraba la tercera prueba que arrojaba el mismo resultado. Sólo había una línea marcada en la mitad de la ventanilla.

Desvié mi vista al reflejo del espejo y lo que advertí me desconcertó. Mi rostro estaba absolutamente decepcionado.

¿Por qué? ¿Realmente quería que hubiera sido positivo?

Eran las preguntas que rondaban mi mente y mi corazoncito salto ante la idea de tener algo que creciera en mi interior y que fuera de él. Claro que me tomó la misma fracción de segundos entender que esa ilusión hubiera sido nefasta de haberse concretado. Sería el hijo de quien no era mi novio, sino que de mi amante y eso sería un poco más que complicado, era mejor esta falta alarma que una alarma constante y sonante más tirada a bomba.

Luego de aquello, Rose me había acompañado unas horas hasta que Emmett la había pasado a buscar, me quede en el departamento a esperarlo y luego de eliminar las pruebas que me incriminaban al delito me senté a revisar correos electrónicos en su notebook. Estaba en eso cuando el sueño me venció y me recosté en la cama.

Unos tibios labios me despertaron, abrí mis ojos como plato cuando noté que era él.

— No ibas —comencé a decirle pero él me interrumpió

— Terminamos antes —comunicó

— Te amo —murmuré de lo más cariñosa y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos "te amo" le había dicho durante estos meses.

Me comenzó a besar apasionadamente y pude notar una cierta necesidad en aquella forma de besar. Luché por lograr tumbarlo de espaldas contra la cama y cuando lo logré fue para dar de lleno contra el suelo.

Nos reímos pero eso me incitó más, me quité la blusa en un movimiento audaz y enarque mis cejas sugerentes. Estaba claro que aunque hasta hacía un rato había pasado el susto de mi vida me rehusaba a escarmentar en lo más mínimo.

Contrario a todo, ese susto no aminoro en nada mis ganas de tener relaciones con él y si pudiera tenerlas las veinticuatro horas del día lo haría. Edward era una necesidad demasiado grande para privarme de aquella sensación tan placentera que me causaba su cuerpo. Definitivamente ese hombre era una droga y de las peores, sentía un hambre por sentirlo y aunque ese placer en el fondo me provocaba culpa, su cuerpo tibio y sudoroso friccionarse contra el mío era lo más exquisito que yo haya experimentado hasta ahora.

Sentir su abdomen tonificado acercarse y alejarse de mi mientras me hacía suya era adictivo y casi de una manera enfermiza. Era primera vez que estaba excitada de solo imaginármelo, no necesitaba ningún preámbulo más así que como si mi vida dependiera de ello le baje el cierre del pantalón mientras Edward me besaba un tanto descolocado por mi aparente fogosidad. Se giró en su posición para ponerme bajo él y tomar el control, al parecer se sentía incomodo cuando yo lo hacía. Comenzó a bajar deslizando la punta de su lengua entre mis pechos hasta mi abdomen donde jugo con mi ombligo soplando en lo húmedo y esa sensación me provocó escalofríos que me recorrieron de punta a punta.

Era completamente innecesario todo ese juego de seducción pero no me iba a quejar de llena. Apreté mis ojos mientras ponía mis manos a los lados y tiré levemente de la colcha mientras lo sentía jugar con sus labios y lengua en mi parte más intima. Mi respiración se disparó y los gemidos se sucedieron solos sin yo tener control sobre ellos.

En parte me avergonzaba ser tan chillona pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se detuvo en seco lo miré absorta. Me dejo con la sensación a flor de piel y estaba casi por tocar el hermoso orgasmo que me estaban causando sus caricias cuando él simplemente se detuvo, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cómplice y macabra. Desesperada, porque así me sentía por tenerlo dentro, y haciendo gala de una fuerza que no me conocía lo empuje para que quedará de espaldas y terminé lo que él había dejado inconcluso. Cerré mis ojos cuando su cuerpo estuvo en mi interior y comencé a mover mis caderas ávidas por volver a sentir ese orgasmo tan maravilloso que había comenzado a tocar. Perdí la fuerza cuando llegue a ese punto tan exquisito y tenía claro que él aún no llegaba al clímax y me lo comprobó el hecho que sujeto mis caderas para que siguiera moviéndome. Lo bese mientras era su turno y como amaba su expresión en ese momento de placer máximo. El brillo de esos ojos verdes se intensificaba y se hacían tan profundos que eran capaces de hacer que me perdiera en ellos.

**Hawai (1.00 AM)**

— ¡Bien eso es todo, terminamos por hoy! —anunció el director.

Y agradecí lo agradecí, ya no sentía mis piernas producto de tantas horas en el agua. Tenía toda mi piel arrugada, si bien, el agua no era helada tampoco era para haber estado casi cuatro horas sumergida en ella con el torso desnudo más considerando que no estábamos solos. Los ojos de Edward se tensaban cada vez que se acercaban los camarógrafos mientras gravábamos la dichosa escena de "de la Isla" y aunque se venía peor porque estar semidesnuda era el pelo de la cola, su "modo celoso" se activaba en piloto automático sin poder controlarlo, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas cuando mi cabello se movía inconvenientemente de su posición habitual. Tomé la toalla que me ofreció una de las asistentes de vestuario y me cubrí. Me abrigaron con una bata blanca felpuda y salí antes que él de la orilla donde nos encontrábamos. Me reí al ver su expresión cuando me dirigía hacia el tráiler vestida solo con la parte de debajo de un traje de baño color marfil cubierta con la dichosa bata.

— Me encanta cuando te pones celoso —murmuré en la camioneta que nos llevaba de vuelta al hotel.

Le dio una mirada furtiva al conductor y se acerco para besarme con un leve toque en los labios.

— No estoy celoso —se defendió y yo puse mis ojos en blanco

Sí claro como no —insistí de vuelta.

Estaba sonriéndome y disfrutando de su expresión cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Se retorcí sin proponérmelo y fue principalmente porque el dolor me había pillado desprevenida. Era como un dolor premenstrual pero intensificado, en realidad, durante todo el transcurso del día las había sentido pero eran bastante menos intensas que ahora, se habían asemejado a calambres en un principio. Claro que, luego de estar parada todo el día este había aumentando considerablemente. Medio sonreí y no quería preocuparlo. Me ayudo caballerosamente a bajarme teniéndome su mano.

— ¿Bella vienes a cenar? —me preguntó el director y Edward me miró expectante.

— No gracias creo que me iré a dormir —contesté con una sonrisa fingida. El dolor era espantoso.

Era increíble que ellos dos cenaran de madrugada. El director miró a Edward y este se fue con él, mientras se alejaba me gesticulo un — _no tardaré —_dirigí mis pasos hasta el ascensor en el lobby y me fui directo al cuarto.

Literalmente tuve que arrastrarme hacía la cama puesto que ahora el dolor era intenso y no me dejaba ni siquiera caminar correctamente. Dormité gran parte de los minutos siguientes, en realidad, no había tomado el tiempo hasta que no aguante más y me levanté. Edward aún no volvía y eso me tenía un tanto intranquila.

Me acomodé en el borde de la cama mientras trataba de controlar el dolor con exhalaciones, estas parecían aliviar en algo las puntadas que estaba sintiendo. Era increíble la forma en que me había dado el cólico que incluso pensé en un minuto en que tendría que ir a un hospital. De pronto sentí la urgencia por ir al baño, me levanté y entonces sentí que algo escurrió por mi entrepierna, tamaña sorpresa me lleve al descubrir lo que era. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando vi de lo que se trataba.

— No esto no puede estar pasándome —musité en pánico poniéndome los zapatos.

Camine hasta la puerta de entrada al cuarto estaba a segundos de abrirla cuando Edward se adelantó y entro. Lo miré asustada y él sorprendido por verme de pie a esa altura de la madrugada.

— ¿Dónde ib…. —no alcanzo a finalizar porque yo lo interrumpí

— Tengo que ir a un hospital ahora —demandé histérica

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó sobresaltado por mi ansiedad

Porque estoy abortando —confesé con un hilo de voz y él abrió los ojos como platos.

Me bajo en brazos y no sé si alguien se dio cuenta o no pero tomamos el primer taxi que estaba disponible. Entre a emergencias envuelta en una brazada y sentir tantas voces, ver tantas luces y tener en mi cuerpo tantas cosas medicas fue luciente para arrepentirme de todo, me intimidó el hecho de estar allí en un hospital completamente sola.

Me dejaron tendida en una camilla, estaba conectada al suero. Estar esperando el resultado de un vendito examen no era mi forma de pasar una noche tranquila pero en parte agradecía que lo hubieran dejado fuera.

Porque si él estuviera allí no sabría como abordarlo ni siquiera estaba segura de poder enfrentarlo. En este momento me bastaba con mi propio calvario para agregar sus reproches o preguntas. Sentía un frió recorrer mi cuerpo que me hizo castañear los dientes y eso que la calefacción estaba puesta al máximo. De vez en cuando la enfermera me miraba y como odiaba estar completamente recta en una camilla sin almohadas mirando el techo. A lo lejos sentí unos pasos, que se fueron intensificando hasta llegar afuera de donde me encontraba, en eso la cortina se corrió. Me levanté sin pensarlo pero el medico que entro me obligo a recostarme otra vez. A cambio levantó un poco la cabecera para que pudiéramos conversar.

— ¿Aborte? —pregunté tímidamente y lo hice tan atropelladamente que ante aquella palabra mi estomago sufrió una contracción. Perdí el aliento y comencé a temblar mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. El me miró cariñosamente.

— No —respondió sereno.

Exhale todo el aire que se encontraba en aquel minuto en mis pulmones, el peso de la culpa se quito pero se puso otro directo sobre mis hombros, era una gran sombra mucho peor que el primero: sentí arrepentimiento. El médico se acerco.

— En el primer trimestre es normal que las mujeres primerizas abortes espontáneamente, en tu caso, fue una falsa alarma y alcanzamos a detener que algo más pasara —me explico y yo enmudecí.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, como por ejemplo cómo era posible que me hubiera llegado el periodo por siete días y aún así estar embarazada. Suspiré tratando de ordenar las ideas mientras lo contemplaba escribir el informe.

— ¿Se lo dirá? —cuestioné sobresaltada. El médico dejo de escribir, acortó la distancia entre ambos, me miró comprensivamente.

— Eso es algo que tu debes decidir ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó

Y me quede helada ¿qué era a esta altura Edward, el padre de mi hijo, mi amante?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo? —cambié el tema radicalmente.

— Cuatro semanas y medía —respondió

— ¿Eso significa? —inquirí y hubiera hecho yo misma el calculo pero mi mente estaba en blanco

— Un poco más de un mes —confirmó

— Podría ser más especifico —le pedí nuevamente

— ¿Quieres saber cuando fue la fecha de concepción? —me preguntó

— Sí —afirmé

— 13 de Junio

Y me quede helada, que no podía haber sido un día antes o incluso un par de días después. ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa fecha? Ahora temblaba pero de miedo, el frio paso a segundo plano, ¿qué le diría? pensé frenética, de pronto el aire me falto y volví a sentirme mareada.

— Siempre hay opciones pero estas deben ser conversadas en pareja —aconsejó el médico.

— ¿Quieres que pase? —preguntó antes de dejarme sola. Asentí torpemente sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Sí hubiera podido evitar que el entrará incluso que me volviera lo habría hecho pero era inevitable. Tarde o temprano tendría que hablar no solo con él sino que además con Jake, esto había sido en parte mi culpa por haber sucumbido en este juego tan mórbido y poco digno. Tontamente y de manera irresponsable me había expuesto a lo que estaba sucediéndome, era tiempo de afrontar mis responsabilidades como una mujer madura. Aunque tener claridad sobre ello no hacía menos dolorosa y apremiante la circunstancia. Sí tan solo hubiera sido un día distinto yo podría sentirme feliz por completo, de hecho pensándolo bien, mi estrés no era causado por estar embarazada.

— _Esto es un castigo_ —me dije a mi misma mientras sentía como se aproximaba. Sus pasos se sentían vacilantes y estaba demorando el encuentro, era lógico después de todo estábamos en la mitad de una sala de hospital. Corrió la cortina con timidez y me quede estática contemplándolo. Sólo se sentía mi respiración frenética contra la nada, yo además podía sentir el latir de mi corazón desbocado en mi garganta. Pasé saliva para armarme de valor porque lo que confesaría me constaría lágrimas de sangre. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amistosa, se acercó hasta la cama donde estaba, se inclinó con delicadeza y posó sus labios en mi frente. A este punto la similitud con la ficción era macabra.

— ¿Estás bien? —fue la primera pregunta, la hizo pausada.

Volví a tragar saliva apretando mis manos. Edward se acomodó mejor para balancear su peso en la camilla y por un segundo juré que él ya sabía puesto que su mirada no estaba tan asustada como lo estaba la mía.

— No aborte si eso piensas —le contesté con un hilo de voz y esbozo una sonrisa demasiado magnifica. Me odié por tener que arrebatarla con demasiada prontitud. Tomó aire y me habló.

— Tendrás que decírselo —exclamó calmado y perdí el valor.

— No puedo —negué esquivando su mirada

— Bella vas a tener un hijo mío. ¿Qué crees que piense él? —discutió

Enmudecí, atiné solo a bajar la vista. Ahora mi rostro irradiaba una culpa demasiado evidente pero aunque yo deseaba no decirlo, tenía que hacerlo. Edward merecía la verdad.

— Eso no es tan cierto —confesé

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó ya sin voz

Levanté la vista y encaré esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y que ahora me miraban angustiados. Podía sentir que me daría un infarto en cualquier momento a juzgar por el latido que estaba dando mi corazón.

— Este hijo podría ser de él —revelé y su rostro se desfiguró.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó perdiendo el color del rostro, se levanto automáticamente y se separó de mí.

— No se quién es el padre. Ese día lo hice con los dos —aclaré esperando el estallido de su furia.

* * *

**Hello mis queridas niñas, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, como siempre quedo atenta a sus reviews... Como siempre gracias por hacer mi historia como una de sus favoritas, ponerla como alerta y a mí como alerta de autor y autor favorito. Muchas gracias... **

**Saludos Liz.**


	8. Estas tentándome

**Holas mis bellas niñas, primero quiero proceder a los avisos varios, alguien por allí me pregunto ¿Qué paso con Mi último Aliento? nada, simplemente no me gusta el final que escribí por ello aún no lo he publicado pero espero hacerlo algún día, lo siento, de verdad pero por ahora esta así... suspendido. Segundo, no sé si algunas leen o leyeron mejor dicho Pecados Carnales pero como no puedo subir nota de autor :P lo haré aquí. Me he dado cuenta que algunas han captado el final por eso, ante la confusión del resto, subiré un Epilogo. Aún no lo tengo escrito y no prometo que sea pronto, trataré de hacerlo en la semana. No adelantaré nada más que, mi mente es a veces, un tanto compleja y sí debo reconocer que he dejado cabos sueltos que explicaré. Dado los avisos de rigor, paso a dejar el capítulo siguiente de esta aventura.... Ahhh se me olvidaba, alguien por allí me dejo un Review donde dice que odia a Bella, espero saber si ese sentimiento persiste luego de que termines de leer este capítulo... =) **

* * *

**Estas tentándome**

No estaba preparado para escuchar esa confesión de sus labios, dolió, se sintió tan doloroso como un puñal en la mitad del corazón, igual que un sable aquellas palabras se adentraron en mi ser llegando hasta medula de mis hueso sin piedad.

En ese minuto me quede sin habla, atónito, sin argumentos, sin nada que reprochar en realidad era incapaz de sacar de mi mente la imagen mental que me había formado producto de aquella confesión a cambio simplemente la observe impertérrito buscando la lógica a todo, a mi vida, a nuestra aventura, a esto.

_¿Bella estaba embarazada de él? ¿Se había acostado con los dos? ¿El mismo día?_

No podía creerlo, me rehusaba a creer que sus promesas hubieran sido una mentira, me rehusaba a creer que ella, mi ángel personal, la razón de mi existencia me hubiera engañado.

_¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? _

Y al segundo de pensar aquello se apoderó de mí una furia indescriptible, asemejada solo al odio profuso que se tiene por un enemigo. Su expresión aterrada y avergonzada me lo estaba gritando todo, lo que por un minuto pensé podría ser una clase de pesadilla, una mentira tonta era una irrefutable y segura verdad.

La mujer frente a mí no tenía idea de quien era el padre de su hijo ¡Insólito! ¡Macabro! ¡Estúpido! ¡Bestial! ¡No podía ser verdad! Ella, no.

El repiqueteo constante y fastidioso de un par de zapatos me hizo regresar a la macabra realidad del momento. Dudé.

Quise acercarme hasta su posición, por un cuarto de segundo mi corazón grito, de manera desgarradora que ese hijo era mío y nubló mi orgullo de hombre traicionado pero esa misma fracción de tiempo hizo surgir al demonio interno que me grito lo contrario y me hizo finalmente dudar.

No tenía que haber sido ni biólogo ni medico para darme cuenta de las probabilidades, eran la mitad que fuera mío y la mitad que fuera de él. Incluso sí él había sido el primero yo contaba con las mismas chances. Macabro juego del destino… ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón… ¡Maldito!

En ese minuto quise indagar por algo demasiado obvio a esa altura pero luego pensé ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué objeto?. Mis pasos me llevaron hacía el lado contrario al que Bella estaba esperando. Huía.

Con un dejo de tristeza noté ahora como su expresión se hacía incluso más aterradora. El miedo la embargó por completo.

_¿Acaso yo estaba fallándole? ¿Acaso ella no me había fallado a mí?_

Compromiso, solo había pedido compromiso y verdad a cambio había obtenido la más maravillosa y adictiva mentira pero al final y al cabo una simple mentira.

El susto reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos marrones la delató y al notar como alzó sus cejas sorprendida al verme tomar la cortina que nos cubría era la señal inequívoca de una decisión tacita pero explicita: Me iría.

Ella, en su infinita suspicacia femenina lo había adivinado incluso antes que yo. Me habló enseguida.

— Edward… no… por favor… escúchame… —fueron sus primeros monólogos corrompidos por un llanto que comenzaba a fluir y que extrañamente hoy no me conmovió. Guardé un silencio castigador, una censura a un daño irremediable.

Giré mi cuerpo dándole la espalda apenas la sentí sollozar ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¡Mierda! ¡Mil veces mierda! ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldito deseo! ¡Maldita humanidad!

— Te lo suplicó… sólo escúchame —balbuceó con la voz ahogada.

Entonces cerré mis ojos aún sin darle la cara y sentí como en mi el orgullo fue más fuerte, no podía, simplemente no podía, no era tan noble como el personaje, jamás lo había sido. Era irremediablemente tan solo un humano, un hombre, uno al cual le habían mancillado el espíritu.

— No… me dejes —pidió en un grito desgarrador y guardó silencio sorprendida de ella misma. Sentí como respiró hondo y esa petición fue la última que escuche.

Tropecé con todo aquel que se cruzó por mi camino, a tientas logré salir de aquel recinto y para cuando lo hice ya había amanecido. Caminé sin sentido por varias horas hasta que me detuve en un callejón quien sabe donde. Fue a mí ahora a quién le dieron nauseas, nauseas de solo imaginármela en sus brazos y luego ¿en los míos?

— ¡Edward! —sentí un grito en la distancia, fue como si ella estuviera allí junto a mí lo que era imposible, la había dejado sola en aquel hospital hacía horas.

Mi corazón colapso. Una ráfaga de aire se coló por el callejón donde permanecía recargado contra la pared, con mi rostro entre las manos. Estábamos en Hawai y yo sentía frío.

De pronto sentí que no era correcto lo que acaba de hacer, dejarla allí en aquel lugar a su suerte, sola. Completamente abandonada y quise volver. Alce mi cuerpo cargado de arrepentimiento ¿Se suponía que yo la amaba?

Sí era así entonces ¿Por qué mi corazón se desgarraba y colapsaba de rencor? Encaminé mis pasos hacía la salida dispuesto a volver por ella pero aquel intento fugaz se vio apagado por una interrogante ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de enfrentar que Bella iba a tener un hijo que no era mío? Desistí y volví a maldecirlo a él y a mí mismo por haber caído en el juego mortal de la seducción.

Nuestro amor se había roto como un jarrón en mil pedazos y ella había sido la culpable de aquello pero entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

Me lleve las manos a mis bolsillos delanteros y tomé entre mis dedos temblorosos mi celular, el causante de todo, el testigo de mucho. La pregunta era ineludible: ¿A quién debía avisarle? ¿A él?, ¿a sus padres?, ¿a los productores?, ¿tal vez a Rosalie?

La decisión era difícil. Camine en círculos con el pequeño aparto entre mis dedos _¿Le habría avisado ya ella a alguien?_

_¡Podría ser tu hijo!_

Me grito una vocecilla interior y no podía irme sin saberlo. No podía simplemente alejarme y fingir que nada había pasado, eso me convertía en un cretino, uno que no era.

Tenía que encontrarle una explicación lógica a toda esa verdad que me había confesado. Necesitaba acallar este sentimiento de tan confuso que había inundado mi corazón por completo y que a cada segundo seguía nublando mi razón. Caminé hasta la calzada solo para advertir que, extrañamente y contra lo que había pensado, no me encontraba muy lejos del hospital.

Llegue de vuelta y justo en el momento en que iba a preguntar por el medico que había tratado a Bella, le vi.

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted? —le pedí desesperado.

Necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba hablar con alguien, que alguien me dijera si eso era posible, necesitaba aferrarme a algo para volver donde ella.

— Claro —contestó extrañado.

Dejó un block de apuntes y nos apartamos hacía un costado.

— y bien usted dirá —exclamó y se quedo mirándome pensativo.

— ¿Qué era lo que tenía que preguntar? ¿Podría el darme la respuesta que buscaba? ¿Haría la diferencia su respuesta? ¿Qué haría si las probabilidades aumentaban en su favor y no en el mío? ¿Podría vivir con ella y con un hijo que no era mío?

Había una que estaba encabezando la lista pero que no me atrevía a preguntar.

_¿Podría ser de ambos?_

Pero como iba a revelarle a un médico, a su médico que, quien supuestamente era mi "novia" "mi esposa" a sus ojos se había metido con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Sonaba extraño, incorrecto, vulgar. Suspiré arrepentido. Miré al horizonte y disfrace la pregunta.

— ¿Hay maneras de saber quién es el padre del bebe? —inquirí mirando literalmente al suelo avergonzado por dudar ¿Acaso no tenía motivos suficientes para hacerlo?

Alce tímidamente mi vista justo cuando termine de formular la pregunta, el médico suspiró poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Crees que no es tuyo? —cuestionó y mi corazón latió con furia.

_¿Lo creía?, me pregunté yo mismo._

— Es complicado —contesté, sus ojos me escrutaron de una manera un tanto reprobatoria ¡Sí él supiera! Pensé.

— Existen pruebas de ADN que son bastante concluyentes… —concluyó directo y certero. Sin anestesia y un tanto molesto. Aún así lo interrumpí.

— ¿Podrían realizarse, esas pruebas, ahora? —averigüé atropelladamente.

— ¿Prenatales? —Exclamó en un balbuceo exagerado, asentí —Podría pero… ¿No sería más fácil que le preguntarás a ella sobre la paternidad? —-comentó.

Era cierto, en cualquier otra circunstancia sería lo correcto. Simple y fácil, tan solo una pregunta y una respuesta pero no estábamos frente a una situación ordinaria ni común. ¡Ella no lo sabía!

— ¿Podrían realizarse ahora? —insistí

— No —contestó y luego agregó — Esas pruebas se realizan desde la décima semana —aclaró aún más ante mi expresión desconcertada, enmudecí ¿Más de un mes con la duda? ¡Castigo y más castigo!

— Hacerlas ahora es riesgoso, podría sufrir una perdida sin considerar que evitamos una hace algunas horas nada más —añadió — Mi sugerencia es que, de insistir en hacerlas, fuera lo más avanzado del embarazo que se pudiera, incluso yo, de manera personal, preferiría que esas pruebas se hicieran después que naciera el bebe —decretó enarcando una ceja mientras lo explicaba.

_¿Cómo iba a esperar nueve tortuosos meses haciéndome tal vez falsas ilusiones de un hijo que no era mío?_

Era de noche y estaba realmente cansado, tenía unas inmensas ganas de tirarme en la cama por lo que no dude en entrar a pesar que el ascensor venia lleno.

Tenía claro que mi cuerpo se apretujaría contra el de la persona frente a mí pero a esta altura me daba lo mismo. Para mi suerte era una mujer, hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso e incomodo que hubiera sido un hombre. Mi piso era el veintitrés y recién estábamos llegando al tercero.

Un perfume embriagador llego hasta mi nariz cuando el cuerpo, diminuto y frágil, se movió en su posición. De inmediato despertó mis instintos más básicos y el movimiento sutil pero persistente del elevador lo acrecentó.

Su cuerpo se friccionaba contra el mío y era primera vez que me sucedía algo así. Literalmente sentía su trasero acercarse peligrosamente hasta aquella parte más sensible de mi cuerpo y que, aunque yo no quisiera, no tardaría en reaccionar.

Fue entonces cuando el ambiente se colmó de una extraña esencia despertando mis deseos más libidinosos. Traté y juro que traté de quitar aquellos deseos, incluso busque la gota de aire, inexistente a este punto del trayecto, que pudiera hacerme desistir de tener fantasías sexuales dentro de un ascensor repleto pero no lo logré. Lo más cerca que estuve de apagar ese deseo, ahora creciente, fue ver en el rostro de varios de los pasajeros reprochando ese movimiento, para mi totalmente desesperado, que yo realicé. Mala idea había sido subirse, mala idea buscar la gota de aire. Me fulminó la mirada de una señora que estaba dos cuerpos de distancia, sentí como sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos mientras enarcaba sus cejas y fruncía el ceño, después de sostener su mirada por unos breves minutos, los suficientes para hacerme sentir miserable, desvió su mirada hacía la puerta despectivamente.

_¿Qué se supone tiene que hacer uno?_

Pensé enojado mientras le devolvía la mirada molesta de regreso.

_Esperar por el siguiente _

Me contestó de inmediato la conciencia.

Para el piso séptimo estaba exasperado y aunque se habían bajado un par de personas aún había aglomeración en aquel diminuto espacio. Grande y oportuna fue mi sorpresa cuando las puertas se abrieron por tercera vez en el décimo piso respiré aliviado al advertir que, finalmente y contra todo pronostico, el ascensor quedaría completamente desocupado.

Espere pacientemente por que todos bajaran a un costado, entré de vuelta y justo cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar unos dedos finos se interpusieron. Automáticamente y sin pensarlo, mis manos se fueron al tablero y apreté el botón para que permanecieran abiertas.

Jamás había visto unos ojos marrones como aquellos, ni un cuerpo tan perfectamente delgado que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer al menos cien metros a la redonda. Entro despacio, sin mirarme directamente y se recargo contra la pared opuesta a la mía con la vista al frente.

La miré de reojo solo para darme cuenta que su cuerpo estaba fundado en un precioso y ajustado vestido de verano, tan ceñido al cuerpo que dudaba que fuera legal ponérselo. Cuando miré el tablero de los pisos me percaté que habían aún dos lucecitas encendidas: una era la mía que correspondía al piso donde iba y la otra debía ser de ella, cuando lo analice me percaté de lo impensado, ella había sido el cuerpo que había estado por seis pisos frente a mí y contra el cual el mío había estado friccionando producto del movimiento. Suspiré.

_Trece, catorce, quince_

Titilaba en el tablero, lento y tortuoso cambiaban los números, uno a uno, suspiré otra vez tratando de contener en mi esa esencia que ahora embriagaba a todo el elevador, miré al techo. Tenia que sobrevivir hasta el veintitrés claro que ella se bajaría en el diecinueve.

_Dieciséis _

El cuerpo a un costado de mí hizo un movimiento totalmente involuntario pero enteramente provocador. Disparo mi adrenalina al sentir como su cuerpo, más específicamente sus caderas, sin querer rozaron contra mis piernas cuando se puso frente a mí para bajarse

_Diecisiete, dieciocho _

Mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso y una idea maliciosa cruzo mi mente lujuriosa. Miré el botón rojo característico, ese que nadie quiere apretar a menos que este en una emergencia. Una real emergencia. Cuando el indicador cambio del número mostrando un despampanante diecinueve más luminoso que lo habitual y a segundos que las puertas se abrieran. Di el paso certero y mi dedo apretó aquel indeseable botón.

La luz de un blanco iluminado cambio a un tostado sombrío – _luz de emergencia_ – por fracción de segundos ninguno hizo ningún movimiento, nos quedamos estáticos donde estábamos, solo sentía el repiqueteo de mi corazón en mis oídos

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ me grité en mi interior.

Un impulso de arrepentimiento me invadió y justo cuando iba a arrepentirme de haber detenido intencionalmente el ascensor sus delicados dedos me lo impidieron. Basto solo ese roce tan ingenuo e inocente pero tan morbosamente esperado para que el deseo desenfrenado tomara el control.

Se giró sobre su posición encarándome, advertí de inmediato sus labios que ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo topacio. Me quede absorto contemplando aquel par de labios, imaginando como sería besarlos cuando mi fantasía se cumplió. Su rostro se acercó al mío y sin mucho preámbulo me beso. Nuestros labios danzaron ese rito tan viejo y conocido pero tan perversamente exquisito.

La tibieza de su boca contra la humedad de mi lengua era una droga que si volvía a probar me convertiría en un adicto sin posibilidad. Nos invadió la urgencia propia de dos amantes, recargue desesperado su cuerpo contra la pared trasera del vendito elevador.

Sentí como sus manos, tersas y tibias tomaron mi rostro entre ellas acariciándolo mientras aún nos besábamos. Sólo me separé de aquellos labios hechiceros por la necesidad de aire. Su mirada me penetró hasta el último hueso de mi cuerpo, me deseaba y eso me incitó.

Sus mejillas teñidas de un carmesí hermoso producto del encuentro que estábamos teniendo me dio el vamos para hacer lo siguiente. Tome con la fiereza necesaria pero con sutileza extrema su mentón a objeto de girar su rostro. Quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo para intoxícame de ella. Sin pudor alguno mordí lentamente su piel expuesta hasta llegar a la base de su cuello con sutiles besos. Mientras aún saboreaba esa piel exquisita delinee su figura para mí.

Sin romper el contacto hipnotizador de su cuerpo cercano al mío tracé su figura con habilidad. Roce sutilmente sus caderas con la punta de mis dedos que se colaban entre los pliegues de su ropa, cuando llegue hasta el borde interior de su muslo apreté la palma de mi mano contra esté y sentí como brotó de sus labios un jadeo vergonzoso.

Tomé entre mis dedos la tela maldita que retenía a mi presa cautiva y si mucha premeditación la rasgué lo suficiente para abrirme paso entre ella. Sentí como su cuerpo brinco por el sonido que provocó esa acción y miré esos ojos castaños ahora dos luceros encendidos por la llama de la pasión.

Sus dedos temblorosos desabotonaron lo necesario de mi camisa, extasiada observó deseosa mi dorso semidesnudo al tiempo que yo la recargaba contra la baranda que estaba detrás de su cuerpo. Entonces hice lo propio con su ropa interior, la bajé sin despegarle la mirada de encima. No pude evitar, al alzar mi cuerpo, recorrer sus piernas con las yemas de mis dedos. Fui testigo privilegiado de cómo al llegar a su entrepierna, su pecho se contrajo con fiereza. Su respiración se hizo errática y los jadeos no se dejaron esperar.

La miré.

Era exquisito ver como se saboreaba sus labios mientras me daba esa mirada que calaba directo hasta mi alma. Aun apoyada, puse mis manos en sus nalgas y alce en el aire su cuerpo, ella enrolló sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura.

Sin pedir permiso y en realidad sin dármelo concreté lo que ambos habíamos estado deseando. Sin quitarle la vista de encima entre y salí de su cuerpo como un esclavo dispuesto a complacer a mi diosa perfecta y que de hoy en adelante se convertiría en mi objeto de adoración.

Nuestras respiraciones se hicieron mucho más erráticas y entrecortadas a medida que la fricción de nuestros cuerpos acrecentaba. Cada jadeo que sus labios exclamaban era la paga suficiente para seguir una y otra, sin detenerme jamás. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y una urgencia por gritar se apodero de mi ser. Soltó sus manos de la baranda y las puso alrededor de mis hombros mientras se acercaba a besarme nuevamente. Estaba sintiendo ese placer incalculable cuando ella susurró a mi oído.

_¡Este hijo no es tuyo!_

Abrí mis ojos solo para encontrarme con nada. Un lado de la cama vacío y frió, los latidos de mi corazón estaban punzando en la entrada de mi garganta y tenía frente a mí el reflejo de la luz del despertador que titilaba la hora

_Tres de la madrugada _

A esta altura había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado con ella y con aquellas palabras que había sellado el destino de ambos. Habían pasado cuatro semanas y medía desde el día del hospital, un mes completo en que no la veía ni tenía noticias de ella. Las grabaciones se habían pospuesto justamente hasta este fin de semana a causa de ella y se su "problema".

A partir de día lunes no solo volvería a mi tortura personal, sino que justamente ese día por la tarde me iría a realizar la dichosa prueba de paternidad que yo mismo había insistido en realizar.

_¿Qué buscaba con ello?_

Aún no lo tenía claro, tal vez, consuelo de que diera positivo a favor mío y con eso sentir que había vencido sobre él aunque tenía claro que nada sería igual nunca más. Me giré sobre mi cuerpo para quedar de espaldas contra la cama. Mirando nada más que el techo y recordándola, recordando tantas noches y días completos, recordando momentos de felicidad que ahora eran tristes recuerdos.

Cómo necesitaba fumar un cigarro pero ni para eso tenía cabeza en ese momento, las palabras que ella había pronunciado aquel día en aquel frío hospital se me repetían una y otra vez sin piedad.

Aquel día yo había huido, como un vil y ruin delincuente había marchado sin mirar atrás. La había dejado sola sin importarme su suerte ni el que dirán. Incluso esa misma madrugada cuando ellos me informaron que las grabaciones serían pospuestas había corrido, literalmente, hacía el aeropuerto y me había embarcado en el primer vuelo que encontré de regreso.

Volví a girar mi cuerpo esta vez quede de lado en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en mi palma mirando el teléfono celular en la mesa de noche. Era tentador, demasiado para mantener mi palabra de "no llamarás", apunto de sucumbir me pregunté en mi interior.

_¿Llamarla? ¿Para qué?_

Estaba frenéticamente dolido. Desde Hawai solo habíamos tenido una breve pero intensa discusión apenas ella piso suelo americano.

_¡Quiero esa prueba!_

Exigí y ella se negó por supuesto.

_¡No necesito ni de ti ni de él!_

Contestó.

Me constaba por Emmett que ella se había mudado con Rosalie al día siguiente que piso el país. Ahora tenía cerca de los tres meses de embarazó.

_¿Qué haría si era mío? O mejor dicho ¿Qué haría si no lo era?_

Eran las interrogantes que me había rondado por todo este tiempo como una sombría realidad. Cada día que pasaba la deseaba con mayores ansias incluso creía que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Los sueños se hacían repetitivos y cada vez eran más tormentosos. Mi mente me hacía anhelarla con desesperación pero la relación se había roto tal cual como se rompe un jarrón fino cuando cae al suelo, no importa cuanto trates de restaurarlo siempre están las hendiduras como fiel reflejo de aquella caída.

Me levanté, necesitaba una ducha fría para quitarla de mi mente. Entre al baño aun con la esencia de su piel impregnada en la mía. No podía negar que tenía a Bella marcada a fuego.

Para cuando finalice ella no me había abandonado ni un segundo, aún estando sentado en el sofá mirando mí reflejo en la pantalla del televisor seguía pensando en ella.

Otra vez, con el reflejo oscuro de mi silueta, mi mente jugo en contra y las fantasías se sucedieron una a una. Su piel, sus caderas, su tibieza, su sudor, sus pechos, sus jadeos, todo. No había lugar en ese departamento que no me la recordará y a esta altura estaba quebrantando mí voluntad de mantenerme lejos de ella. Dos minutos más con esas imágenes e iría hasta su departamento sin importarme que me aventará la puerta sobre las narices.

_¡Vamos Edward hiciste una elección!_

Me repetí pero yo la quería a ella. Algo bueno había salido de todo esto, ellos ya no estaban juntos. Al menos tenía el consuelo que si no era mía no era tampoco de él.

Prendí la televisión en un intento desesperado por acallar a Bella. Cambie canal por canal desesperado sin destino y esto no estaba ayudándome. Me lleve las manos a la boca decidiendo si ir por ella o no.

Miré el reloj en mi mano – _cuatro de la madrugada_ – había pasado media hora y yo aún seguía pensando en ella, en su exquisita manera de amar, en cuanto la amaba a pesar de todo. ¡Yo la perdonaba!, en realidad mi alma lo hacía pero era mi orgullo quién gobernaba a la razón.

Como odiaba ser tan predecible, otra vez había perdido la perspectiva y es que lo que sentía por ella era más fuerte.

Estacione fuera del departamento de Rosalie, estaba conciente que ella no estaba, tal vez por ello finalmente me había decido a venir. Otra vez estaba de mi parte el destino, ella junto a Emmett se habían ido de "paseo romántico".

No tuve problemas en burlar al conserje que estaba roncando en su puesto de trabajo. Sin dudar subí hasta el décimo piso y camine el pasillo que mediaba entre el ascensor y la puerta del departamento.

Dude frente a la puerta

_¿Qué le diría? ¿Ella quería hablar conmigo? ¿Quería estar conmigo a pesar que la había dejado literalmente votada? ¿Podría perdonar mi tonta inseguridad?_

Luche por irme y camine dos veces separándome de la puerta hasta que finalmente me decidí a tocar. Puse mi dedo sobre el timbre y fue entonces cuando me llamo la atención que el junquillo de la puerta estuviera separado.

Puse mi mano en la puerta y se abrió

_¿Abierta?_

Mala señal, mi corazón se disparó pensando lo peor. Camine resuelto por la sala de estar y no había nada, todo estaba oscuro y en orden. Llamé por su nombre pero nadie contesto. Hasta que una luz al final del pasillo evidencio que había alguien.

_¿Podría Bella olvidar cerrar la puerta? ¿Sí se había caído? ¿Si alguien había entrado a robar?_

Eran las interrogantes que a medida que caminaba en dirección a la recamara se sucedieron en mi mente. Abrí la puerta que estaba entre abierta. La luz estaba encendida, deslice mi vista hacia la cama y estaba abierta pero no había señales de Bella. Cuando estuve cerca de esas sabanas blancas me golpeo la culpa.

Había una gran mancha de sangre en la mitad y perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio, camine con el corazón en la mano hasta el baño porque se sentía el agua de la regadera.

Cuando entré al cuarto de baño todo se vino abajo. Un camino de sangre hasta donde se encontraba su cuerpo estaba dibujado en las baldosas, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi garganta. Abrí la cortina de baño y mi alma se retrajo.

Bella, mi adorada Bella, mi ángel celestial estaba acuclillas sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, tenía sus brazos puestos alrededor. Estaba con la vista perdida bajo el agua que escurría hacia el sumidero. Se podía ver de forma sinuosa como escurría la sangre sin control.

— ¡¿Bella?! —la llamé.

Pero mi voz pereció sin fuerza y tuve que toser para hacerla más firme y audible. Me acerque pero ella rehuyó.

— ¡No me toques! —pidió en susurró desgarrador.

No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Mi vista se desvió a la nada con torpeza. Apreté mis ojos mientras tomaba la toalla detrás de la puerta y corté el agua de la regadera, cuando lo hice me percaté que era agua helada.

— Tengo que —exclamé dudoso —… debemos ir a un hospital —susurré mientras ponía la toalla cubriéndola pero ella me sujeto por los brazos.

Sus ojos marrones estaban desorbitados y se notaba que había estado llorado descontroladamente.

— ¡No! —sentenció

— Bella necesitas atención médica —objeté

— ¡Ya murió! —gritó desesperada y me quede helado.

Completamente mudo. Solo atiné a estrechar contra mis brazos, su cuerpo mojado y la culpa me invadió por completo. La había dejado sola provocando esto.

— ¿Qué paso? —le pregunté luego de un rato cuando su cuerpo dejo de temblar.

Aún permanecíamos en el suelo del baño.

— Cuando desperté ya estaba muerto —susurró enterrando su cara contra mi pecho.

La volví apretar contra mí, tratando de reparar en algo la falta y me sentía miserable. Jamás pensé que podría pasar algo así, si lo hubiera sabido hubiera permanecido con ella.

_Él_

Podría haber sido mío, hoy podría haber muerto mi hijo reflexioné. Tomé aire y la saque de la tina mientras caminaba con ella me percaté que seguía escurriendo la sangre de su cuerpo.

— Tienes que ir a un hospital —insistí y en ese minuto su cuerpo flaqueo, se ladeo inerte, sin vida y la desesperación afloró.

— ¡Bella! Bella! Bella!

Me inundo un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que contrajo mi pecho, de pronto no podía respirar, ni siquiera podía hablar la tenía entre mis brazos completamente indefensa, sin vida bañada en sangre y era mi culpa, yo había sido el culpable.

Abrí mis ojos y me quede helado.

_¿Lo había soñado?_

Frente a mí las luces del reloj despertador.

_Seis y media de la madrugada_

Regularice mi respiración mientras una idea cruzo mi mente. Me levanté corriendo, me vestí en dos segundos y salí a su encuentro. Tenía que cerciorarme que había sido un sueño macabro pero eso solo un sueño.

Tenía que cerciorarme que tanto ella como ese bebe estaban bien. Estaba haciéndose habitual esto de pasarse luces rojas y pasar incluso con amarilla. Pare el auto y entré sin detenerme, deje al conserje chillando en la entrada del edificio.

_¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡No puede pasar si no se registra! _

Como el ascensor se demoró en llegar tome las escaleras de servicio y subí corriendo. Hice lo propio por los pasillos hasta que llegue a mi objetivo, golpee la puerta con la mano.

— ¡Bella! —la llamé desesperado pero la puerta no se abría.

_Entonces ¿no fue un sueño?_

Pensé horrorizado porque mi pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad. Al tercer golpe la puerta se abrió y sus ojos castaños dormidos me recibieron.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con la voz suave aún adormilada y me acerque para besarla.

Así de improviso sin pedir permiso, la bese con la urgencia de estar besando un recuerdo. Ella me correspondió el beso y me perdí en sus caricias, en ese ritual tan exquisito y como había necesitado de sus besos, de esa expresión de amor tan simple que alguien podía dar a su ser amado.

_¿Era justo que yo volviera a su vida de esa manera y luego de haberla abandonado ante una duda?_

Me pregunté acariciando su rostro y supe que no era correcto lo que hacía. Yo la había abandonado y en cierta medida era lógico que ella no me perdonara, no podía jugar con ella, no podía clamar por perdón. Rompí el beso sin quererlo y aún con mi vista perdida en ella y con la necesidad de volver a besarla finalmente hablé.

— Yo lo siento, no debí venir —me disculpé avergonzado por mi arrebato y caminé sobre mis pasos para irme, lo hice luchando por no arrepentirme.

Sentí que corrió al interior del departamento y para cuando iba a tomar el ascensor ella me detuvo. Tenía un papel doblado a la mitad en su mano.

— Edward, este hijo es tuyo —me confesó extendiéndome el papel y la abrace estrechando su cuerpo contra el mío.

* * *

**Paso a explicar por sí no se entendió: Edward sueña que esta soñando... son dos sueños uno dentro de otro. ¿No les ha pasado? bueno a mí sí... de allí la idea... ahhh por cierto ¿Aún odian a Bella?. XD... ****Como siempre ya saben quedo esperando por sus reviews. Cariños a todas Liz.**


	9. En tu cruz me clavaste

**Diclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen... XD****En tu cruz me clavaste**

* * *

— ¿Tú qué? —balbuceo confundido Jacob cuando me vio hacer la maleta, se quedo en la mitad de la que hasta hacia un par de semanas era "nuestra" habitación sin poder creer lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— Bella, espera —exclamó pasmado sujetándome por el brazo luego de unos minutos de consideración — ¿Qué demonios paso en Hawai? —me preguntó confuso por mi actitud, por mi repentino regreso, porque ahora estaba Rose esperándome abajo y yo haciendo mis maletas para irme y "dejarlo".

Tomé aire, lo que diría no era bueno, no había justificación, no iba a ser menos doloroso que lo que había vivido ya con Edward, bueno, tal vez esta vez me dolería menos a mí pero para Jake, para el hombre parado frente a mi con cara de interrogación iba a ser devastador. Hasta ahora yo era su novia incondicional, él me amaba a pesar de todo lo hacía y yo… pues yo había dejado de amarlo y hoy se enteraría no solo de eso, sino que mi traición tenía un fruto aunque esa confirmación fuera una ilusión más que una realidad. Mi sexto sentido me decía que ese hijo que yo llevaba en el vientre era del hombre que yo amaba lo cierto era que habían dos posibilidades, para mi desgracia ambas, de igual condición. Era un 50% a favor de Jake y un 50% a favor de — mi amante —.

Tomé aire, porque necesitaba reunir valor, un valor que no había tenido cuando todavía podría haberse evitado un desenlace como el que vendría a continuación. Sola, nadie más que yo, era la que se había metido en esta posición incomoda y lo afrontaría, tenía que hacerlo, era tiempo de asumir mis culpas, pagar por mis errores aunque ese precio fuera el más doloroso e injusto.

— Estoy embarazada —confesé y los ojos negros de Jake brillaron desconcertados. Su cuerpo tendió a alejarse unos cuantos centímetros de mí seguro producto de la sorpresa. El agarre que hasta ahora había tenido conmigo fuerte y firme se debilito, sentí como su mano cobriza dejo de jalarme con la misma intensidad que hasta unos segundos atrás.

— ¿¡Qué!? —preguntó saliendo del transe causado y lo hizo con un hilo de voz.

—Yo… conocí a alguien —comencé y no tenía idea de cómo continuar.

Todavía no se me ocurría como podía explicar mi infidelidad. No tenía el ¿cómo? menos doloroso así que actúe por instinto. Mi madre siempre había dicho que en las conversaciones siempre es bueno partir por el comienzo y eso haría o al menos trataría aunque ya había comenzado por el final.

Miré como sus labios se separaron y seguro tenía mil y una interrogantes pero por la mirada que me estaba dando sabía que no podía escoger con cual arremeter primero. Le habían confesado lo impensable. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro sabía que no podría darle una estocada mejor que esa. No había nada más doloroso que yo pudiera confesarle al hombre parado frente a mí distinto a un — Estoy embarazada —contrario a lo que creería cualquiera yo en verdad no quería continuar con el resto de la realidad.

¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención!

Eran dos cosas que le grité sin que él se diera cuenta, la cobardía de exteriorizarlas me ganó. Enmudecí. No fui capaz de pedir perdón tan abiertamente y preferí guardar silencio. Que mejor que yo para saber en carne propia que se siente que te destrocen la ilusión y que te mancillen el corazón.

Yo misma estaba deshecha por el abandono que había sufrido hacía un par de horas y hoy seguía sintiéndome tan miserable como cuando le vi partir. No era necesario que Jacob me dijera nada, yo sabía a ciencia cierta como se sentía, esa pesadumbre que se instaló en su rostro la compartíamos ambos, él la sentía por mí y yo por Edward.

— ¿Cuándo? —fue el monosílabo que se sintió al cabo de unos minutos de tenso espera.

Apretó su mandíbula cuando lo dijo, incluso pude ver a través de su ropa como los músculos de su cuello, hombro y brazos también se habían endurecidos. Estaba rígido completamente entero frente a mí. ¡Éramos tan distintos!

— Hace un par de meses —confesé y entonces un bufido se sintió de sus labios. Su cuerpo se balanceó y noté como puso sus manos en la cintura.

Su expresión de sorpresa cambio a otra difícil de definir.

— ¿quién? —preguntó al segundo y entonces supe que en cierta medida él lo sospechaba, muy en el fondo, siempre lo había sospechado.

No hablé de inmediato y eso lo impaciento llevándolo a comportarse como cualquier hombre despechado. No podía reclamarle algo ¿Acaso yo no hubiera actuado igual si hubiera sido al revés?

— ¿Quién? —insistió con los dientes juntos y apretados mirándome directo a los ojos. Otra vez mi corazón se contrajo, de pronto no sentí mis piernas. ¡Cobarde! Me grito la conciencia.

¿Era necesario decirle el nombre?

— Eso… ¿Qué importa? —y no sabía si hacía bien o mal pero prefería que por ahora su odio se concentrara en mí, yo era la traidora.

— ¿Quién? —increpó y noté como su respiración se agitó producto de la rabia que ahora lo embargaba.

— ¿Acaso hace alguna diferencia que te lo diga? —contesté y volví a tomar lo que faltaba por meter a mi maleta.

Tenía sobre la cama unas cuantas mudas de ropa, varias poleras, unos cuantos jeans, otros tantos objetos personales. No hice sin mirarlo y mientras recogía impaciente y asustada lo que faltaba mis ojos se humedecieron con temor. Sabía que debía controlarme y traté de hacerlo tomando aire pero era prácticamente imposible, mis dedos estaban entumecidos y temblaban. Si bien ahora yo no le amaba no podía negar que tantos años juntos los años me hacían sentir un aprecio, un cariño especial. Uno no tan profundo como es el amor pero afecto al final y al cabo. Me dolía verlo sufrir, me dolía haber sido tan egoísta e insensata pero ya era demasiado tarde. ¡No debes llorar! ¡No puedes llorar!

— ¡¿Quién!? —gritó exaltado

— ¡Maldita sea! —intensificó la mirada

— ¡Dímelo! ¡Merezco saber! —reclamó

— ¡¿Quién?¡ —insistió desesperado.

Me quito la ropa que tenía entre las manos y cerró la maleta de un golpe seco. Me quede petrificada, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos Jacob jamás había sido violento. No pude evitar sobresaltarme del susto que me infundieron sus ojos y su actitud, que si bien era justificada, igualmente estaba siendo excesiva y demasiado ruda.

— Jake… no te…. —fue todo lo que alcancé a decir porque me interrumpió.

— ¿Quién? —repitió y esta vez lo hizo a centímetros de mi rostro, con los dientes apretados de furia.

— ¿Para qué?, no tiene sentido —discrepé en un susurró ¿Haría algún tipo de diferencia saber con quién?

— Me lo debes, merezco saber con quien se revolcaba MI MUJER —espetó furioso.

No contesté.

— No juegues conmigo Bella, dime ¿Quién es? —y entonces perdió toda la compostura que yo le conocía y que aún tenía. Me sujetó por el brazo con fuerza — ¿Con quién te revolcabas? ¿Dime a quién si le aceptabas sus caricias? —exhortó con cierta brusquedad, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas, me intimido.

— Me lastimas —repliqué — Jake… por favor…—articule a duras penas tratando de soltarme de su apremió cosa que no logré.

— ¡Dime! —rebatió — ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿quién!? —exigió en un gritó.

— Ya no importa —respondí suave.

— ¡Dímelo! — insistió zarandeándome y entonces asustada, lo solté.

— Edward —confesé en un murmullo.

Apenas escuchó el nombre de aquel que había logrado lo que él no me soltó. Yo miré hacía un costado evitando confrontarlo entonces un silencio se instauró entre nosotros, fue tan profundo aquel silencio que de pronto se me oprimió el corazón, me faltó el oxigeno y jure que caería allí en la mitad del suelo. Desesperada encaré su mirada, Jake permanecía en la misma posición que antes, su mandíbula estaba apretada y su mirada permanecía al frente, mirando hacía el vacío, era un hecho lo había sorprendido. En vano traté de justificarme sabía que él no me escucharía y que aquello no iba a remediar en nada el dolor que yo estaba causándole ahora, aún así lo intente.

— Jake… no me lo propuse… todo paso de repente, te juro que… no fue intencional, es solo que… —pero él no me observó ni siquiera se inmutó. En su semblante no había una gota de tristeza, su rostro tostado era confuso pero no estaba triste en lo absoluto sino más bien herido.

— ¿Sabe que estas embarazada? —preguntó pasando saliva y su mirada se desvió hasta encontrar la mía.

A pesar que su voz salió completamente clara e inmutada, podía ver en aquella mirada oscura que su cuerpo estaba allí junto a mí pero su mente en otro lugar muy distante… Jake probablemente estaba sorprendido pero por sobre todo desilusionado.

Tomé aire y aunque traté de acercarme él, se alejó instintivamente.

— Sí —confirmé en un aulló casi imperceptible.

— Supongo que te irás con él —comentó serio

— No

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que te dejo embarazada el muy canalla ya no te quiere? —replicó con ira.

— Es más complicado que eso —exclamé con pesar.

La canalla era yo que no tenía idea de quién era el padre y lo peor es que al igual que él, Jake no me creería sí se lo decía. Inspiré aire para evitar llorar.

— ¿Complicado? Logró lo que quería ¿No? No que es tan hombre bueno entonces que afronte sus "consecuencias" ¡Él muy imbécil! —reclamó al aire. Se quedo observándome unos minutos, su mirada era tan fuerte que me hizo desistir de sostener la mía. La bajé avergonzada. En realidad estaba buscando en mi mente las palabras justas para terminar de confesar la verdad. Aún me faltaba un pequeño pero gran punto — La Paternidad —y no tenía idea de cómo iba a decirlo.

— Me iré con Rose —y fue lo único que atiné a decirle.

Me acerque a la cama lentamente y tome la maleta. Camine lentamente hasta la puerta, contrario a todo esta vez no me detuvo. Cuando llegue a esa gran puerta blanca tomé el pomo para abrirla.

— No se quién es el padre —y sentí que otra vez mi pecho se contraría. Aguardé en silencio entonces cuando creí que no le importaba resignada tomé el impulso necesario para abrir la puerta entonces su mano tostada la cerró.

— ¿Yo podría ser el padre? ¿A que estas jugando Bella? —me preguntó más sereno pero igualmente dolido.

— La fecha —balbucee.

— ¿Qué fecha?

— El día que concebí a mi hijo —comencé y quise girarme para encararlo pero la vergüenza fue mayor — me acosté con los dos —exclamé.

— ¡Brillante! —espetó al segundo — ¿Cómo demonios no sabes quién es el padre? No creo que sea tan difícil saber quién fue el primero porque evidentemente alguno de los dos tuvo que ser el primero —exclamó sarcástico.

— No es tan simple —refuté

— Eres increíble Bella ¡Increíblemente estúpida! —gritó furioso — ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Dividirnos la paternidad? —preguntó con ironía.

— No —contesté sentí como brotaron lágrimas de la comisura de mis ojos.

Nos separaban unos cuantos pasos de distancia, la misma que él había puesto entre nuestros cuerpos, mis ojos se fueron automáticamente hacía la alfombra sin poder evitarlo y se quedaron allí por largos minutos.

No solo había destruido mi relación con Jake, no solo había destruido al hombre frente a mí sino que me había destruido a mi misma, yo había tenido poco respeto por todos pero por sobre todo por mí. No me sentía victoriosa por confesar que no tenía idea quién había logrado hacer que ocurriera la magia. Era verdad no tenía idea cual de los dos había logrado lo impensado, ¡lo que yo no me proponía! y como odiaba haberme involucrado en algo tan insano, en algo tan ¡estúpido!

— ¿Cómo se que no hay alguien más aparte de ese actor de pacotilla? ¿Cómo se que soy yo y no alguien más? —increpó y sus ojos se solidificaron como dos rocas negras y profundas, soltó un bufido cuando no le contesté — ¿Cómo estar seguro que no le engañaste también? Después de todo eres una experta mentirosa ¿No? —conjeturó sarcástico — ¿Tan difícil era mantener las piernas cerradas por "eso días" Bella —exclamó grosero logrando que alzara mi vista para encararlo.

— No es necesario que me ofendas —le respondí seria. Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto, yo lo había engañado pero no era necesario que me tratara así. Me miró.

— ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? —me preguntó — cuando solo fue UNA VEZ en todos estos ¡Malditos meses! —se defendió alzando la voz — ¡No soy tan estúpido cómo me crees! —gritó al aire si mirarme.

— Probablemente tienes razón pero aquel día tu insistencia fue a tal punto que no pude negarme como había estado haciéndolo durante todos los días anteriores —expliqué pero no esperé que refutará nada seguí con mi pequeño monologo — ¡Perdón por haberte complacido!… ¡perdón por no haber mantenido mis piernas cerradas!… ¡perdón por haberme dejado llevar! ¡Perdón por traicionarte! ¿contento? —espeté llorando de plano.

Me armé de valor y abrí la puerta. Corrí literalmente hasta la puerta de salida del departamento pero justo cuando iba a abrirla para irme me sujetó con fuerza impidiéndomelo.

— ¿dónde crees que vas? —me preguntó pero ya no estaba tan iracundo como hasta hace unos minutos

— Me voy o acaso no es evidente -sollocé.

— No te irás a ningún lado, a ninguno diferente a un hospital, necesito saber si ese hijo que llevas es mío —resolvió en un grito.

Se me contraría el estomago cada vez que miraba en algún escaparte ropa de bebe. Sentía como que todo me daba vueltas y lo peor me sentía sola. Terriblemente sola. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla pero la seque con disimulo.

— ¿Bella? —exclamó Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos

— Rosalie —le salude y se me volvió el cuerpo al alma.

Habíamos quedado de juntarnos a almorzar. Ella era la única que me había tendido una mano y si no fuera por ella probablemente no podría haber continuado con vida. Me hubiera sumido en una tristeza demasiado grande y no sabía que hubiera pasado. Con Edward las cosas iban de mal en peor, dos días después que volví de Hawai, muy temprano en la mañana había recibido su visita y tenido la primera y única conversación luego que aquel día me abandonará en aquel hospital.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté confundida.

— ¡Quiero esa prueba! —exigió y no se anduvo con rodeos, ni siquiera me saludo. Simplemente exigió algo que, también me había exigido Jacob en su oportunidad.

— No —contesté dispuesta a cerrar la puerta pero la sostuvo con fuerza. Esa respuesta había sido la misma que había obtenido Jake.

— ¡Tengo derecho a saber sí ese hijo es mío! —exclamó con vehemencia.

— ¿Acaso te harás cargo? —contraataque. Aún no entendía ese deseo tan machista de saber quién había prevalecido sobre quién. Porque no había otro motivo detrás de esa petición, no les interesaba sí era realmente suyo.

— Sí es mío por supuesto o ¿Quieres que también me haga cargo del problema de otro? —refutó con ironía

— No necesito ni de ti ni de él —aclaré y esta vez sí logré cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

— ¡Sabre si ese hijo es mío por las buenas o por las malas Bella! ¡Eso te lo aseguro! —gritó golpeando la puerta.

Después de aquella discusión no había tenido noticias de él y eso me entristecía. Podía entenderlo, en mi infinito amor podía entender lo dolido que estaba. Sin embargo, no podía entender que me obligarán a satisfacer una curiosidad arriesgando la vida de alguien inocente. ¿Qué sucedía si complacía a los "supuestos padres" y a cambio mi hijo moría? ¿No había cometido ya suficientes errores para sumar otro por mero capricho?

Suspiré y entonces Rosalie se dio cuenta de mi batalla interior.

— ¿Bella que sucede? —me preguntó tomando mis manos

— Nada —respondí tratando de fingir.

— Vamos ¿Qué no soy tu amiga? —me preguntó con dulzura.

— Ed… —comencé a decir y me corregí — Ellos quieren que me haga el test de paternidad —solté en un suspiró.

— ¿Tú no quieres? —preguntó con sutileza.

— No es eso, lo que pasa es que recién tengo once semanas y media sin contar que tuve un intento de aborto, entonces no es aconsejable… ya lo pregunte —expliqué.

— Pues entonces no te tortures —aconsejó.

— No solo ellos quieren saber, yo también. Esta angustia me tiene mal, sueño todos los días y pronto será peor… tendremos que volver a estar juntos —exclamé recordando que en un par de días tendría que volver al "trabajo" junto a él.

— Lo sé —me dijo estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Al mal paso no demorarlo. Esa era y seguía siendo mi filosofía. Sí decía que no estaba asustada sería una garrafal mentira. Me sudaban las manos y me temblaban sin control.

— No es aconsejable —objetó el médico en cuanto yo le pedí que me practicará el dichoso test pero estaba tan decidida que ya nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

— Lo sé pero aún así quiero hacerlo —_necesito hacerlo _pensé.

Marque el número de teléfono que antes era mío. Esperé que contestara el teléfono, dio varios ring hasta que finalmente y cuando creí que no estaba en casa contesto. Su voz adormilada lo delató.

— ¿Bueno? —tomé valor para hablar.

— Necesito que vayas al hospital universitario, necesitan una muestra de tu ADN —exclamé.

— ¿Te harás el test? —preguntó incrédulo.

— Mañana —confirmé

— ¿A que hora debo estar? —su voz sonaba distante.

— A cualquier hora, no es necesario que lo hagamos juntos… solo tomarán una muestra de tu ADN —expliqué y nos embargó un silencio finalmente fue él quien habló.

— Bien, entonces mañana estaré allá —exclamó.

— Gracias —finalmente dije ¿Debía decirle algo más?, dudé — Jake… —me callé. En realidad no sabía que decirle o si debía decirle algo más… a este punto las palabras parecían sobrar.

— Nos vemos mañana Bella, buenas noches —se despidió cortes pero distante. No alcance a decir nada más lo siguiente que sentí fue el sonido característico del teléfono siendo cortado.

Me sentaron en esa incomoda camilla, la habitación estaba totalmente iluminado de paredes blancas impolutas, no había ni un solo cuadro. Solo había un reloj en la mitad que anunciaba el paso de los minutos de manera irrebatible. Me dedique a observar el transcurso de los largos segundos que tuve que esperar por el especialista que tomaría la muestra. Vestida con una bata completamente desnuda estaba allí vulnerable por segunda vez. La primera había sido justamente cuando me había enterado de su existencia. No pude evitar llevarme la mano a mi para nada abultado vientre. Aún no se notaba, tenía tan solo dos meses. Era imperceptible pero tan presente que me sonreí. Las nauseas no habían mejorado, y el sueño ¡Uf! Eso era lo más marcado de su existencia, apenas podía mantenerme en pie por las mañana… mi pequeño y gran milagro se había apoderado por completo de mí. Me sonreí pero esta sonrisa se apagó cuando la puerta se abrió. Un señor vestido completamente de blanco entró. Me miró gentil y se acercó. Encima de la mesa se encontraba mi ficha clínica la que observó por unos instantes…

— ¿Cuándo se tomará la muestra del presunto padre? —me preguntó girándose hacía mí.

— Hoy, quedo en venir hoy —respondí

— Bien, no dolerá solo sentirá una incomodidad… necesito que este muy relajada…—anunció.

El examen en sí no fue nada. Estaba todo perfecto hasta que salí de la consulta. Allí al salir me encontré con quien menos quería. Estaba Jake firmando unos papeles, no me vio puesto que yo estaba detrás de él. La enfermera del mesón estaba dándole unas indicaciones, luego le entregó un folleto explicativo y entonces se giró. Yo estaba petrificada en la puerta de salida. Sentí como un vacío se apoderaba de mí, mi garganta se puso amarga y las nauseas aparecieron en gloría y majestad.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —me preguntó la enfermera que venía detrás de mí.

— Estoy bien —respondí y entonces su mirada negra se encontró con la mía.

No nos dijimos nada, simplemente me contempló a la distancia. Entonces otra enfermera le llamó. Lentamente se acercó hasta mí.

— Me tomarán la muestra —anunció con la voz ronca

— Lo sé, ya me la tomaron a mí —contesté.

— No creo que demore tanto, si quieres… —miró a todos lados — puedes esperarme y te llevaré a tu casa —me dijo amable pero evitó mirarme directamente.

— Rosalie vendrá por mí, no es necesario gracias —contesté

— ¿Él no vendrá? —preguntó de repente.

— No —contesté y sentí como mi corazón se oprimió.

— Sí el bebe es mío… —comenzó a decir pero su voz se apagó.

— No estás obligado a nada —le aclaré.

Entonces cuando iba a decirme algo la enfermera insistió.

— ¿Jacob Black?

— Sí soy yo —habló él mirándola.

— Pase por aquí por favor —y le mostró la entrada.

Nos miramos pero finalmente él tuvo que entrar. Ese día Rose llegó al cabo de unos minutos a buscarme. Me fui y creo que era mejor así.

— siento haberme demorado pero tú sabes las pruebas de vestuario

— Lo sé —balbucee. Aún con la vista al frente, el automóvil se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Cuándo tendrás los resultados?

— El viernes —respondí melancólica.

Por fin el viernes sabría quien era el padre de mi bebe. Por fin se acabaría este calvario tan grande de sentirme una cualquiera. Acabaría con la agonía para bien o para mal. Aunque sospechaba que iba a ser para mal, de todas formas, con ambos las cosas estaban agonizando por no decir muertas.

— ¿Se lo dirás? —inquirió otra vez y entonces supe que no hablaba de Jake. Él lo sabría sin que yo se lo dijera.

— ¿Marcaría la diferencia en algo?

— Perdió la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba… Bella, él ya no es el mismo… creo que en verdad esta arrepentido… —comentó en un suspiró volteando su mirada hacía mí.

Quise preguntar pero no lo hice. Guardé silencio sin embargo Rosalie leyó mis deseos. Sonrió mientras volvía a poner en marcha el vehiculo.

— Lo vi hoy… de hecho, hablamos… —agregó.

— ¿Sobre? —la pregunta salió involuntariamente de mis labios. Me retracté en el preciso instante que noté el brillo suspicaz en los ojos de mi amiga.

— Digamos que quiso saber de ti pero lo disimulo con un repentino interés en mi departamento —rompió a reír.

— Sabes hoy, por casualidad, alcance a ver tu vestido de novia —exclamó resuelta giré mi rostro deformado a mirarla.

— ¿Perdón? —cuestioné sin habla… ella rió.

— Bueno, el vestido que usará tu personaje… Edward lo estaba admirando… y se veía demasiado ilusionado para ser utilería

— Estas equivocada… Edward jamás querría casarse conmigo… mucho menos sí… —refuté angustiada.

— ¿Y sí es de él, te casarías si él te lo pidiera? —me preguntó Rosalie. Y entonces me afligí.

¿Podríamos volver a como éramos antes?

La semana transcurrió sin mayores problemas hasta que, llegó el día. Se me apretó el estomago, sentía como millones de mariposas revoloteaban en mi interior, una angustia se apoderó de mí cuando llegué al mesón.

— ¿Puedo ayudarla?

— Vengo a buscar un resultado

— Apellido por favor

— Swan, Isabella Swan

Exclamé y la enfermera rebuscó entre los millones de sobres que tenía. Los minutos parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente sacó la flamante verdad. La enfermera digitó algo en la pantalla antes de entregarme el sobre. Iba a tomarlo cuando ella me previno.

— ¿Le entregó a usted todos los resultados o vendrán ellos de manera personal? —me preguntó y entonces me sorprendí.

— ¿Ellos? —cuestioné dudosa.

— Los presuntos padres —corrigió y que hablará en plural me aterró.

— Disculpe pero no la entiendo —y era verdad. ¿Edward? ¿Cómo se había enterado?

— Aparecen tres pacientes bajo el mismo resultado —me explicó y pasé saliva.

— ¿Tres? —y el cuestionamiento fue demasiado alto, atraje la atención de un par de personas a mi alrededor. Me sonrojé.

— El Sr. Cullen se tomó la muestra recién ayer por la mañana pero de igual manera pudo compararse con las otras sobre todo porque ya había arrojado un negativo —explicó y entonces desesperada al escuchar "negativo" abrí el sobre sin más.

Deslicé mis ojos por sobre las líneas hasta dar con el resultado — concluyentemente positivo para la muestra número dos… certeza de un 97%: Edward Cullen —y quede sin respiración.

Llegue de vuelta al departamento como un zombie. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, por primera vez estaba descansando, ya no sentía esa angustia tan fuerte pero aún así mi corazón no estaba tranquilo. Él era el padre de mi bebe… Mi pequeño era hijo del hombre al cual yo amaba… entonces cuando me percaté de las consecuencias de aquello respiré apesadumbrada.

¿Edward me querría ahora?

* * *

**Mis bellas niñas, gracias... gracias por su infinita paciencia... este capitulo lo tenía hacía semanas pero no había podido subirlo... Xd he tenido un mes movido... lleno de examenes, pruebas, malas notas entre medio pero ya estoy de vuelta... espero subir el que sigue prontis... ojala ustedes lo sigan leyendo XD... bueno pero ya vendrá vacaciones y allí se hartarán de mí... Ah quiero agradecer a todas las que me han agregado como alerta de autor, historia favorita (Pecados Carnales, está y Un principe misterioso) me emocionan... muchos cariños a todas y ya saben... den click en Reviews muero por saber sus opiniones... **

**Liz**


	10. Nuevamente Sexy

**Gracias, millon de gracias... aquí otro capítulo nuevo espero les guste y me dejen sus rr... nos estamos leyendo Liz**

* * *

**Nuevamente Sexy**

Mañana iba a ser nuestra primera aparición en público después de dos semanas en donde los rumores ya habían sido esparcidos, aunque era un secreto a voces que yo había terminado con Jacob, aún no se sabía que estaba embarazada. Para colmo de los males además estábamos nominados nuevamente como mejor beso en los MTV Music Award. Resultado de eso era que tendríamos que ir juntos, responder las incomodas preguntas y leer el titular de la revista Vogue era como una premonición a lo que vendría mañana en la noche _"El sexy vampiro finalmente lo logró: Bella y Edward, Cuando el amor traspasa la barrera de la ficción"_ era el maldito titular y aunque no estaba alejado de la realidad tampoco era para que estallara la bomba del embarazo en pleno evento — a quién tratas de engañar —me dije a mi misma dejando la revista a un lado — todo mundo se dará cuenta dentro de poco —me volví a decir mientras me miraba el vientre que aún no estaba abultado de manera exuberante pero tampoco estaba plano como antes. Al menos las nauseas se había terminado gracias a que ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de torturarte? —me preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación.

Lo miré y tenía razón no sacaba nada con leer las entrevistas que había dado Jacob respecto a nuestra rotura "ella me engaño" había sido su declaración y aunque había tratado de mantenerse alejado evitando hablar finalmente lo había hecho cuando nos había visto juntos nuevamente. "Mantenía una relación paralela" era la siguiente declaración y era lógico después de todo estaba despechado. "Nuestra relación había muerto hace mucho, principalmente por su culpa" era la explicación para dejarse como el eterno novio perfecto a quién le vieron la cara y otra vez tenía razón tal vez por eso me dolían tantos sus palabras.

Suspiré y me acosté en la cama. Para cuando él salio del baño estaba sumida en una somnolencia inexplicable. Mis parpados estaban pesados y casi no podía permanecer despierta. Efecto secundario del embarazo, sueño. Sentí que me beso la frente y después de eso quede rendida en las manos de Morfeo. Estaba soñando con Jacob y el grito de su recriminación me hizo despertar sobresaltada. Atontada abrí mis ojos y todo estaba oscuro. Me giré en la cama para abrazarlo cuando me percaté que no estaba a mi lado. Mi corazón se apretó y miré el reloj — dos y media de la madrugada —Otra vez despierta a la mitad de la noche por el cargo de conciencia me recriminé.

Me vería fatal si no lograba dormir aunque fueran cuatro horas seguidas. Me levanté y camine por el pasillo buscándolo cuando un sonido sutil me hizo darme cuenta que estaba viendo televisión en la sala de estar. Camine despacio para sorprenderlo pero la sorprendida fui yo.

Estaba sentado en la mitad del sillón de espaldas hacía donde me encontraba ahora y frente a la televisión encendida en un canal para adultos. Estaba tan baja pero aún así me quede de una pieza por las imágenes que estaban sucediéndose unas tras otras. Hasta ahora jamás me había imaginado a Edward mirando este tipo de películas y aunque tenía claro que los hombres hacían eso incluso las mujeres no era que yo me considerara una pura y casta que jamás en su vida había visto este tipo de películas pero habían temas que sencillamente no podía hablarlos al menos no sin ponerme colorada como un tomate hasta la punta de las uñas, se me contrajo el estomago de la vergüenza ajena que estaba sintiendo. Al percatarme que la película aparte de ser para adultos mostraba a la actriz disfrazada me quede pensando — ¿acaso sería su fantasía? —me pregunté un poco asustada ante lo que podría pedirme algún día que yo hiciera. Noté como su espalda se separo del sillón reclinándose hacía el frente ansioso y me invadió el pudor de estar espiándolo en una situación como está. Era evidente que no quería que me enterara sino porque mirar una película de esa clase a las dos de la madrugada con el volumen apenas audible.

Imaginármelo estimulándose con esas imágenes hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo furioso sintiéndolas arder al segundo en que me hice la imagen mental. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la posibilidad de verlo en esa circunstancia y me jugo en contra la curiosidad. Me adelanté de mi posición motivada por el morbo y sin darme cuenta que había una mesa con el florero puesto cerca.

Inoportunamente mi pie chocó contra aquella mesa y se sintió el ruido del florero tambalear. Se levanto abruptamente del sillón con los ojos abiertos como platos, su expresión era de sorpresa pero vergüenza por haber sido sorprendido. Apago la televisión en medio segundo y nos quedamos mirando como dos tontos.

Tenía claro que mis ojos brillaban pero no sabía si decirle algo, acercarme o simplemente ignorar como si recién hubiera estado entrando a la habitación. Era como un tenso minuto donde nadie hablaba nada, donde el ambiente se carga de cierta ansiedad mezclado con lujuria. Lo cierto era que al descubrirlo en esto había despertado cierto interés de mi parte por hacer realidad la ficción.

— Lo siento —articulé finalmente y él se rió nervioso. — No quise interrumpirte —agregue y a esta altura estaba demasiado avergonzada para decir algo más.

De hecho sentí como mis mejillas se iban poniendo más rojas de lo que ya las tenía si es que eso era posible claro esta. Sentí que mis orejas hirviendo y el estomago lo tenía contraído como si yo fuera la que hubiera estado haciendo algo malo. Que tampoco era malo, todos tenemos necesidades biológicas que resolver pensé. Sin querer mis ojos se desviaron desde su rostro sin escala hacia su entrepierna y me quede poseía mirándolo. Me mordí el labio tratando de desviar ese pensamiento pecaminoso que me inundó cuando él finalmente se acercó.

— No podía dormir —se justificó conteniendo la risa y lejos de estar avergonzado. Era como si de pronto le hubiera gustado que lo pillara en esa circunstancia tan "comprometedora".

— No me cabe ninguna duda que después de esto ibas a dormir como un bebe —comenté tontamente y quise que la tierra me tragara. Él se rió mirándome fijamente. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sensual y provocadora. Mientras lo observaba y pensaba en lo que recién había sucedido me pico la curiosidad.

— ¿Podría preguntarte algo? —susurré un poco incomoda y él asintió — ¿Te… exci… es decir, es una fantasía tuya? —termine de preguntar entre cortado y él se acerco acortando la distancia entre los dos.

A este punto era bastante intimidante tenerlo observándome así acuciosamente. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y me sentía un poco ridícula y un tanto intimidada al saber que Edward se encontraba con toda la libido expeliendo por los poros.

— ¿Qué cosa… mirar películas? —preguntó confundido. Tomé aire.

— No… es decir, que alguien, digo que yo me disfrazará —cuestioné enterrando mi vista en el suelo.

Automáticamente jugué con mis dedos en el borde del sillón, sentía mi corazón latir a mil y era como latidos furiosos pero dolorosos a la vez.

— No es que sea una fantasía así como que la haya estado anhelado toda la vida, pero supongo que sería entretenido —me contestó y me reí nerviosa. El se mordió el labio mientras acercaba sus dedos a mi mano acariciándome.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora? —exclamó de vuelta con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. De hecho la sonrisa de sus labios no se dejo esperar y se planto en sus facciones casi como si fuera a hacerme una pregunta que revelará algo de mí que yo quería ocultar. Lo miré intrigada. Suspiró y espero unos breves minutos seguro estaba buscando como preguntar sin intimidarme demasiado.

— Tú —exclamó con la facción de niño travieso, nuestras miradas se encontraron y en medio segundo le leí la mente, mi boca se abrió en sorpresa sin poder detenerla, sentí mi corazón frenético y la vergüenza afloro nuevamente por en mis mejillas. Miré al suelo y casi no podía creer lo que estaba preguntándome. Realmente estaba muerta de vergüenza que se supone le diría. ¿Qué no se acordaba de las veces que habíamos hablado por teléfono? pensé frenética. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo? me cuestioné. Al final decidí contestarle sin que terminara la pregunta que ya era bastante vergonzosa en sí .

— Sí lo hago —y me separé de él con el corazón latiendo en mi garganta. No podía creer que estuviera confesando algo así pero claro no entendía porque tenía tanta vergüenza después de todo era algo normal.

— ¿Lo harías para mí? —preguntó al segundo y yo me quede estupefacta.

Quería verme hacerlo, ¿Frente a él? pensé histérica y el conflicto interno afloró. Era cierto que yo era actriz, también era cierto que no tenía pudor frente a una cámara, me daba lo mismo que me vieran desnuda pero era completamente distinto jugar a ser femenina con él, y una cuestión básica dentro de lo que él estaba pidiendo era que yo logrará transmitirle esa sensualidad al tocarme para excitarlo. Creo que ya tenía toda la cara morada producto de la vergüenza. Se rió travieso y trague saliva.

— ¿Ahora? —le pregunté medio inocente y estaba claro que quería ahora. Después de todo yo había interrumpido su sesión nocturna. Cuando su cabeza asintió en respuesta, se me escapó el aliento y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Esto era peor que dar una audición. Un nervio me recorrió el cuerpo y esos ojos verdes expectantes eran como la peor audiciencia que podría tener alguna vez en mi vida. Miré desesperada a todos lados pero no había vuelta atrás es decir, dentro de poco tendría una barriga enorme por lo menos por unos cuatro meses restantes, nada atractiva por decir lo menos, si me negaba a demostrarle cuan sexy podía ser ahora que aún tenía mi cuerpo delgado que iba a quedar para esos días en que de verdad no me vería nada atractiva.

Inhale aire pesada pensando en mi atuendo, un piyama de polar con cuello hasta arriba y unos tiernos ositos al frente, algo para nada sexy. Entonces supe que si iba a hacer esto tenía que hacerlo bien, después de todo la rutina y el cartuchismo era uno de los factores principales por los cuales los hombres tienden a mirar para el lado. A mi mente llego el recuerdo del dicho que había escuchado tan lejano alguna vez y que ahora estaba cobrando vida "una mujer debe ser una dama en la mesa y una puta en la cama", era mi turno de ponerlo en práctica.

En mi mente repasé las alternativas que tenía para hacer lo que estaba pidiéndome. Recordé un atuendo que tenía olvidado al final del closet como candidato a ser desechado en la próxima sesión de limpieza. No lo había usado nunca y lo había recibido como regalo de navidad el año pasado como burla a mi papel en justamente la película que había iniciado todo "así te verás cuando te conviertas en vampiro" era lo que decía la tarjeta y como odie a Rose esa vez pero ahora creo que hasta debía agradecerle.

— Lo haré —confirmé a un expectante Edward, sus ojos se profundizaron con picardía — pero tienes que darme dos minutos —le pedí mientras sus ojos verdes de iluminaban del entusiasmo y me devolvía esa sonrisa perversa.

Tratando de no caerme me devolví a la habitación y mientras buscaba en el armario el dichoso traje que no encontraba mis manos tiritaban de la expectación causada. No podía creer que iba a tocarme frente a él a las dos y media de la madrugada.

Cuando finalmente lo encontré suspiré aliviada. Era un disfraz de vampiresa sensual: con dientes incluidos, capa al estilo drácula, sensuales porta ligas, un corsé que no tenía idea como iba a meterme en él — mala idea considerando que mis caderas estaban más anchas que antes y mis pechos el doble del volumen natural —un pantalón corto, unos guantes negros que no tenían muñeca y una sensual gargantilla al cuello. Cuando me vestí suspiré — al menos me cabe —comprobé satisfecha y resople, no estaba tan gorda como me imaginaba. Me puse unos zapatos de taco alto que tenía a mano y camine por el pasillo medio dudosa de mi osada performance.

Edward estaba de espaldas visiblemente ansioso y me reí sola cuando camine por el sillón para darle la cara. Me plante en la mitad de la sala de estar mirándolo. Sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo quedando absorto cuando me vio con mi disfraz.

— ¿Cuán…? ---alcanzó a exclamar divertido

— No preguntes —-Le respondí mirándolo

Nos separaba la mesa de centro que era de vidrio, así que decidí incluirla en mi pequeña actuación. Apoye una de mis piernas en ella y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo pero supuse que como él siempre me acariciaba mis muslos era bueno empezar por allí. Como tenía la capa amarrada al cuello descubrí solamente la pierna fundada en una media liga de red. Quité lentamente el sujetador y fui bajando lentamente la tela deslizándola por la piel de mi pierna. Luego acaricie mi muslo llegando hasta el borde superior interno de este. Sus ojos hicieron un movimiento brusco y cuando se acomodó nervioso en el sillón supe que esto sumado a la película podría ser demasiado.

Me descubrí el hombro del mismo lado y pase mi mano acariciando desde mi cuello hasta delinear mi busto a través del corsé. Al principio era como medio raro pero cuando noté el reflejo de sus ojos y como él pasaba saliva medio nervioso me sirvió para agarrar confianza de que no estaba tan pérdida en lo que estaba haciendo. Lleve mis dedos a los tirantes que mantenían la capa unida y tire de ellos bajando la tela lentamente, en el proceso iba descubriendo mis hombros quedando expuesta mi piel en el proceso. Se acomodo en el sillón recargando su espalda y noté que la expresión de risa contenida había cambiado a lujuria y deseo reprimido.

Se estaba controlando, sabía por su expresión que moría de ganas de acercarse a mí pero aún así mantuvo la distancia y trató de parecer concentrado pero estaba costándole harto trabajo permanecer allí si hacer nada. Por una parte hubiera sido muy bueno que finalmente venciera ese instinto de acercarse así terminaba con la tortura de estar expuesta ante él pero por otro lado no podía ser tan cartucha para mis cosas, de todas formas tendría que hacerlo algún día que mejor que ahora. Mientras lo contemplaba completamente excitado se me ocurrió hacer una cosa que había visto una vez en una película —- strip-tease -—le di la espalda no muy segura si me iba a resultar, esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera sino que vergüenza. Recline mi dorso superior al suelo, giré mi cabeza hacía atrás para mirarlo aún de espaldas mientras deslizaba mis manos por mis piernas.

Primero en la parte interior para cuando llegar a la entrepierna deslizarlas por las caderas apretando sutilmente las nalgas y lo hice con la boca entreabierta y esa expresión media lujuriosa tirada para calentona. Contuvo el aliento y mis ojos se fueron directo a su entrepierna, como estaba con el pantalón del pijama se notó de inmediato la reacción de su cuerpo.

Pasé una pierna y me senté en la mesa de cristal —-rogando que no se rompiera sino hasta allí llegaba el cuento erótico —-y las separé provocadoramente lo más que pude mientras me acariciaba recorriendo de las rodillas hasta la entrepierna.

Luego subí mi dedo índice a mis labios, el cual mordí levemente mientras sus ojos se abrían cada vez más. Me incliné hacía delante, sus ojos se desviaron a mis pechos, mientras me paraba puse mis manos en la espalda para tirar del lazo que servia de amarre del corsé el cual cedió de inmediato. Levanté una pierna aún de espaldas mi trasero daba justo a la altura de su rostro y aunque él no estaba reclinado hacía delante cuando apretó sus manos en un puño a la altura de sus muslos comprobé que estaba desesperado. Deje caer el corsé al suelo y me giré tocando mis pechos con esa expresión de placer, jugué con mis lengua deslizándola por entre mis dientes y un suspiró desenfrenado se escapó de sus labios de miel.

Corrí la mesa con la parte de atrás de la pierna y baje mis manos de mis pechos deslizando lentamente mis palmas hasta mi cintura, luego a mis caderas, el cierre de esos pantaloncitos era a un costado así que deslice el cierre mientras me acariciaba las caderas. Tiré de ellos lentamente, sus ojos recorrieron el movimiento en toda la extensión y me volví a sentar en la mesa con las piernas separadas, esta vez me puse más al centro para hacer lo que él había pedido.

Mientras me acomodaba bien volví a poner un dedo en mis labios para mojarlo y baje con este recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, entre mis pechos, bajando por la cintura hasta mi vientre, y cuando llegue a mi parte intima cerré los ojos porque francamente no me daba para mirarlo fijamente mientras me acariciaba. Esos ojos verdes y esa mirada lujuriosa combinada con expectación me cohibiría y hasta allí llegaría mi sensualidad y osadía. Arquee mi espalda mientras me acariciaba y en mi mente había imágenes de él haciéndome el amor. Sentí como mi respiración se hacía entrecortada, me mordí el labio mientras me dejaba llevar por las caricias y recordé su voz, de una vez cuando había estado en esta misma posición claro que por teléfono.

Una electricidad me recorrió el cuerpo y el jadeo fue automático cuando estaba casi por llegar al clímax sentí la tibieza de su mano detenerme. Abrí mis ojos al instante de su contacto y estaba hincado frente a mí a dos escasos centímetros de distancia con la respiración entrecortada y tan pesada como yo. Acercó mi mano hasta su boca, beso húmedamente la muñeca deslizando su lengua por la palma hasta saborear mis dedos sin quitarme la vista de encima y esos ojos verdes eran tan intensos que por un minuto juré que estaban ardiendo. Me sujeto con fuerza por la mano atrayendo mi cuerpo hacía el de un jalón y nos besamos. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos mientras sentí las suyas sujetarme de los brazos para arrastrarme hacía el sillón.

Me senté en su regazo y la urgencia por que terminará lo que yo había comenzado era demasiada. Aun perdida en sus besos lo sentí en mi interior, ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo rompiendo el beso. Las palmas de sus manos estaban puestas en mi espalda y sutilmente me recargó contra el sillón volviéndose a mover al unísono que mi respiración. Ahogaba en su boca los jadeos y gemidos que estaba exclamando y cuando volví a sentir que terminaba apreté mis ojos y enterré mis dedos en su espalda. Francamente no podía haberle hablado nada coherente en ese minuto. Sentía como mi pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Definitivamente deberías tener insomnio más seguido —exclamé riéndome mientras sentía su halito tibio contra mi piel.


	11. Amo amarte

**Esta vez sólo diré... no me asesinen... XD**

* * *

**Amo amarte**

— ¡Este hijo es tuyo!

Su voz se repetía una y otra vez en el fondo de mi mente como campanas, emoción eso era lo que sentía cada vez que me acordaba de sus palabras. Alivio era otro de los sentimientos que embargaba mi corazón y mi alma. Finalmente yo había prevalecido sobre él y aunque no me sentía orgulloso de la manera tampoco podía ocultar que me ¡encantaba! Que ese hijo fuera mío y que por fin pudiéramos ser una familia.

Familia… Bella y yo seríamos una familia junto a él o tal vez ella, no podía evitar sonreír al recordar que faltaba mucho para poder conocerlo o conocerla ¿Realmente quería saber qué era? Estaba absorto pensando en aquello cuando sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura y deslizarse hasta el frente, su diminuto cuerpo se pego al mío, sentí como recargo su rostro en mi espaldas, me enderece de mi posición y tomé sus manos, nuestras manos se entrelazaron y me giré para encararla. Bella estaba tan distinta ahora, lejos había quedado la niña que había conocido hacía un par de años atrás y frente a mí ahora estaba la mujer, la madre de mi hijo, mi mujer. Era extraño pero que ella estuviera embarazada me hacía sentirme diferente y tenía claro que yo no era "el embarazado" pero extrañamente me sentía más sobre protector de lo habitual, era como si no pudiera evitar decir: ¡cuidado! Y no tenía idea de por qué simplemente lo afloraba en mis labios y era inevitable exclamarla cuando la sentía "cerca" y de aquella "manera" en particular.

— Bella —reclamé al sentir como su cuerpo se acomodaba entre mis brazos, la tibieza de su piel traspasaba nuestras vestimentas.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó alzando su rostro hacía mí, en el proceso me besó el mentón y cuando sentí como su beso se transformo en una "mordida sensual" me arrepentí por darle pie a un encuentro demasiado "intimo" mi cuerpo se contrajo ante lo evidente. ¿Quién dijo que a las mujeres les baja la libido cuando están embarazadas? Nadie, porque si alguien lo había dicho estaba rotundamente ¡Equivocado! Era todo lo contrario y yo era testigo ocular y material de aquello. No era que me quejará, por mí que su libido siguiera en el tope pero… había alguien a quién si le molestaba la libido de su madre y también la mía. Me reí.

— No creo que sea buena idea —gemí arrepintiéndome de aquello incluso antes de decirlo, ¿Cómo era posible que yo dijera aquello? Ah sí, tal vez las dos visitas a emergencias tenían que ver en algo.

— ¿No quieres? —preguntó con esa voz insinuantemente provocadora, suspiré tomando una gran bocaranada de aire fresco porque vaya que lo necesitaba. Sino pues tal vez mi nobleza se vería extinta con mi deseo animal.

— Estamos en la terraza —protesté y no era un impedimento, dábamos dos pasos, cerrábamos el ventanal y las cortinas y voila ya estábamos solos y listos. Aunque si analizábamos bien la situación ¿Realmente estábamos solos?

La palabra trío me estremeció ¿Trío? Debía considerar que mi hijo formaba parte de un ¿Trío? ¡Basta Edward es un no nato, está en la seguridad y oscuridad de la matriz de Bella. Me dijo mi voz más racional lo que mi ángel perverso aportilló: El puede sentirte, escucha tu voz… ¿Entonces… él… o ella… me… ¿siente? Y la cara de pánico no era difícil de advertir. Sabía que apenas Bella abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolates y encarara mi rostro vería ese pánico dibujado en mi rostro. De pronto recordé una conversación que tuve hacía un par de días, después que habíamos pasado ese susto tan macabro y del cual no quería recordar.

— _¿Tú crees que "él" me sienta? —pregunté avergonzado rozando su abdomen. Bella rió._

— _¿ahora o antes? —allí estaba la suspicacia femenina. Sus ojos eran como el tribunal de la inquisición, clavados y fijos en los míos. Me separé de la camilla donde estaba y dirigí mi vista hacía el pasillo de aquella sala de urgencias._

Regresé al presente en cuestión de segundos al sentir la ráfaga de aire helado recorrer mi rostro. Como aquella noche hoy hacía frió, mal augurio pensé.

— Ven entremos —le sugerí y entonces quise escapar ¡Que tonto! Como si se pudiera escapar de una mujer embarazada, lujuriosa y terriblemente perceptible. ¡Arg!

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó en un ronroneo, no se movió ni un ápice de su posición. Su cuerpo aún me retenía en la misma posición, sus manos delgadas y suaves estaban tomando mi rostro por la barbilla obligándome a mirarla.

¿Querías escapar? Ahora Dile que no para que la pelea comience. Me gritó mi ángel perverso y lo odie ¡Con ángeles como tú para que se quieren demonios! gruñí en mi mente dando mi mejor sonrisa fingida que pude actuar.

— Nada —contesté

— ¿Entonces? —y no iba a darse por vencida tan rápido.

— ¿Tú quieres? —le pregunté suavemente

— Edward —protestó y su tono de voz aumento. ¡Mala señal! ¡Mala señal! ¡Plan de emergencia! Pensé y entonces hice lo que no debí hacer: Besarla.

La bese con toda la intención de querer cambiar el tema pero con toda la lujuria de darle rienda suelta al deseo.

— _¡Mala idea!_ —y era ridículo sentía como tenía una batalla interna.

— _El contrario, es una excelente idea_ —aquí estaba la voz del demonio.

— _¡Mala idea!_ —era mi sexto sentido masculino.

— _¡Mala idea!_ —me repetí otra vez.

Y para cuando me di cuenta que en verdad era mala idea todo se había desencadenado otra vez, tenía a Bella acorralada en la cama, semi desnuda, yo encima de ella, mi cuerpo completamente "activo" al igual que mi deseo y entonces: El tercero entró en la ecuación.

— ¡Auch!

El quejido se escapo de sus labios entre jadeo y jadeo. Algo se activo en mí de inmediato, me quede paralizado sobre ella, el deseo libidinoso se esfumó y reinó otro ¿Le había pasado algo a nuestro hijo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté sin moverme mirándola. Sus facciones no me daban muchas luces de lo que sucedía. Tenía sus ojos apretados, era un hecho estaba sintiendo dolor, ¡Mala idea! ¡Mala idea! Me repetí en mi fuero interno dándole el segundo para que sus ojos achocolatados se abrirán y su mirada apesadumbrada cambiara a una serena. Quería escuchar ese tan esperado: Ya pasó, no fue nada pero conseguí todo lo contrario.

— ¡Ahhh! —y otro quejido más intenso que el anterior terminó de dar la alerta.

— ¿Bella? —pregunté ya exaltado por el nervio de ser padre primerizo. — ¿qué sucede? —cuestioné sin aire.

— Duele —y su voz se perdió en un susurró dolorido.

¿Qué debíamos hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer yo ahora? ¿Llevarla a un hospital? ¿Llamar a un medico? ¿Llamar a su madre? ¿Llamar a la mía? ¿Llamar a Rose? ¡Basta, concéntrate!

Entonces su cuerpo se contrajo y agradecí que me obligará a salir de esa posición tan poco prudente dada las circunstancias — hasta ese minuto yo aún estaba sobre ella —, se retorció mientras yo me hincaba en la cama. Vi como su cuerpo medio desnudo se giró de lado y apretó sus piernas poniéndose en posición de fetal.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Y entonces la pesadilla que había tenido hacía un tiempo atrás recobro vida. De pronto juré ver sangre entre sus piernas y allí perdí el norte, el sur, en realidad todos los puntos cardinales. Ahora escasamente recordaba como ponerme los pantalones, atientas y en tiempo record tenía a Bella en el asiento trasero y yo manejaba como un maniático a emergencias. Cuando divisé la luces de neón del hospital respiré aliviado.

— Aguanta mi amor ya llegamos —balbucee mientras la sacaba en andas y entraba con ella como había entrado hacía un par de días atrás y como había entrado el día en que me había enterado de la existencia de quién hoy me mostraba cuan frágil podía ser la vida humana.

Tres horas pasaron y como en todas las otras veces terminé a su lado, ella recostada en una camilla conectada a millones de instrumentos cada vez más sofisticados y yo… pues… sujetando de su mano preguntándome cómo tan… ¿ardiente?

De pronto cuando yo mismo iba a rendirme a las manos de Morfeo, sus ojos marrones me miraron adormilados productos de los sedantes.

— No te tortures, no paso nada… además yo fui la culpable esta vez —su voz estaba completamente distorsionada, le costaba hablar. Me sonreí, acerque mi rostro hacía ella y la bese en la frente.

— Duerme —murmuré con dulzura. Iba a protestarme cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse nos interrumpió. Era el médico de Bella, el Dr. Masen.

Era un señor de edad bastante madura, su pelo estaba completamente blanco, usaba lentes pero sus ojos azules eran tan potentes que intimidaba a quien osará mantenerle la mirada. Usualmente yo prefería evitarla. Me miró un tanto molesto, sus labios estaban en una línea tensa. Era un hecho se venía el regaño, al menos medico, y era como tener a tu padre de médico.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —le preguntó a la paciente dándome una mirada que me obligó a separarme de ella automáticamente.

— Mejor —contestó tratando de sentarse en la cama para quedar a una altura más cómoda para dialogar.

— Eso es estupendo —replicó él ahora concentrando su mirada en mí. — ¿Y tú Edward como te sientes? —me preguntó y me quede sorprendido. ¿Me preguntaba a mí? ¿Qué tenía que ver yo, sí la paciente era ella?

— Bien —contesté sin entender el trasfondo de aquella pregunta entonces el médico sonrió ampliamente. Al principió no capte su indirecta si es que se trataba de alguna.

Lentamente vimos como tomó nota de algunas cosas en la ficha de Bella que colgaba del final de la cama. Cuando finalizo de anotar las indicaciones su vista aguamarina se concentro en nosotros ¿Dos?

— Bien… estarás aquí hasta que todo el suero se terminé, luego podrás volver a casa —explicó y mi pequeña sonrió satisfecha, éramos dos supuestamente en un par de horas tendría que ir a "trabajar" y me vería fatal si no lograba dormir algo al menos.

Nos miraba con ella y sonreímos al mismo tiempo, no era un secreto que Bella odiaba los hospital pero nuestro entusiasmo se vio apagado otra vez por su voz senil.

—Las indicaciones son básicamente las mismas salvo por una a la que me han orillado las cuatro visitas que hemos recibido en el último mes, y no me estoy quejando, pero preferiría no verte tan seguido Bella —advirtió al segundo de que la razón de mi existencia iba a darle las "gracias". No solo ella sino que yo también me quede en un silencio sepulcral, hasta deje de respirar. Fue como si presintiera que lo que diría el médico sería nefasto. Entonces allí advertí esa sonrisa nuevamente en sus labios serios. Antes no había reparado que esa sonrisa amistosa no era así sino que era una sonrisa irónica.

Me estremecí.

— Lo siento pero queda prohibido por el resto del embarazo las relaciones intimas —fueron sus palabras y mi condena.

Como iba a pasar tres meses sin tocarla pero también estaba claro que no queríamos otro susto como el que recién se había disipado, en eso, tristemente estaba yo de acuerdo con él.

Llegamos al departamento en silencio, ninguno dijo nada y me sentía responsable no solo por haber sido en más de una ocasión el culpable sino porque estaba actuando de manera irracional al pensar solo en mi bienestar y no en el de los demás. Quería ser noble pero algo me lo impedía. ¿Egocentrismo? Tal vez, pero en realidad todo el trayecto había estado pensando en el dictamen que habíamos recibido y aunque, nuevamente entendía las razones, y estaba de acuerdo con que no quería un parto prematuro. ¿Cómo evitar desearla? Cuando ahora parecía que me atraía incluso más. De hecho no era él único, Bella parecía estar en un piloto encendido continuo.

Miré de reojo como camino hasta la habitación principal luego que yo cerrara la puerta de calle. Entonces me quede en la sala de estar observando a mí alrededor.

¡Vamos si no es tan terrible!

Me dije a mi mismo sentándome en el sofá. Entonces las imágenes de que había sucedido en aquel sofá se vinieron a mi mente. ¡Basta! Me levanté y camine hasta la habitación. Era mejor dormir, apenas entré sentí el agua de la regadera. ¿Se iba a bañar a las cuatro y media de madrugada? Me pregunté pero decidí no darle vuelta a ese asunto ni a ninguno.

Entonces me decidí a estar alejado de ella porque no sabía que tanto podría controlarme si la veía salir completamente desnuda, envuelta solo con la toalla. Las imágenes lujuriosas no se dejaron esperar ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

Llegué huyendo no solo de lo real sino de lo irreal a la cocina, me quede allí jugando a abrir y cerrar la puerta del refrigerador mientras me imaginaba su cuerpo desnudo, completamente mojado por la cascada de agua tibia, hasta pude sentir como el agua recorría su piel tersa y suave. Me imagine hasta como sus manos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo y cuando ya las imágenes estaba haciéndose vividas me detuve.

— ¡Basta! —me dije a mi mismo tratado de quitar la imagen mental que tenía demasiado patente — Necesitas distracción —resolví mientras cerraba el refrigerador.

Volví hasta la sala de estar y tome entre mis manos el libreto de la próxima película que iba a interpretar. Al principio pensé que esa era buena idea, concentrarme en otra cosa — Trabajo —era el mejor tema para "amargarme" pero como jugarreta del destino en la escena 15 fue mi perdición: noche de pasión entre los protagonistas. Era el titulo para nada alentador pero lo que siguió era peor, la descripción era específica y demasiado morbosa.

No podría sobrevivir tres meses de esa manera eso era imposible. Deje el libreto a un lado y suspiré resignado a lo evidente no importaba cuanto tratara de evitar pensar en sexo, todo y cada uno de los movimientos o situaciones me restregaban mi tortuosa condena recién impuesta de abstinencia. Habían pasado al menos cuarenta minutos desde que ella se había metido a bañar, tiene que estar dormida pensé caminando hacía el cuarto pero apenas cruce la puerta quise que me tragará la tierra.

Bella estaba completamente desnuda, claro que cubierta por la toalla que estaba atada al pecho.

¡Maldición!

Magulle entre dientes tratando de parecer normal y adulto esto no podía ganarme. Tenía que controlar mis instintos y entrar en razón. Cruce la estrecha distancia entre la puerta y el closet sin mirarla y me enterré literalmente contra éste buscando todo y nada a la vez.

A lo lejos sentí un aroma enfermizamente intoxicante, era como si su cuerpo expeliera cientos de feromonas incitándome.

— Estas volviéndote loco —pensé mientras tomaba el pijama entre mis manos porque era imposible que yo pudiera distinguir esa esencia. Cruce otra vez dándole la espalda hasta que sentí como se acercó a mí deteniendo mi paso. Me giré lentamente y sus ojos marrones estaban pidiendo más que una explicación a mi comportamiento. Me conocía demasiado bien o yo estaba siendo demasiado evidente con el tema de la ansiedad sexual.

— ¿Qué ocurre ahora? —me preguntó suavemente y de verdad estaba rodeada de un aura demasiado maternal que me desarmo por completo cualquier tipo de explicación que no fuera la verdad. Me quede pegado en sus facciones que se habían hecho más adultas en cuestión de segundos. Sin contar que, contrario a lo que ella pensaba, seguía siendo delgada con un abdomen abultado que le daba una figura extraña pero tierna, después de todo tenía seis meses y medio de embarazo.

— Nada —le contesté a duras penas inspirando aire pero otra vez tenía el sexto sentido en piloto automático.

— Edward, no me mientas —reclamó y ¿tan evidente podía ser?

Era culpa del médico, al escuchar aquellas palabras se me disparó la ansiedad ¿Qué podía hacer respecto aquello? El deseo lujurioso estaba escapando a mi control simplemente no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera había pasado un día y ya estaba literalmente desesperado. Se acerco lentamente a mis labios y quise por medio segundo rechazarla pero me demoré menos de esa fracción de tiempo darme cuenta que una reacción así sería contraproducente, entonces las palabras de mi padre hicieron eco en mí como consejos de genero.

— Hijo —y su voz se puso ronca — cuidado con los cambios de temperamento no importa que digas o qué hagas será tu culpa siempre. Las hormonas son tu peor amiga en esta época —me había insinuado mi padre y no iba a tentar al destino no quería conocer esa parte de ella ya bastante trabajo me costaba convencerla que seguía siendo atractiva, de una manera distinta claro esta, pero atractiva al fin y al cabo. Así que le correspondí el beso y me traiciono otra vez el deseo. La apreté contra mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta la desnude. La toalla callo al suelo y deslice mi mano por su espalda apretándola más hacía mí y en ese minuto la cordura regreso al sentir su vientre abultado contra mi cuerpo.

— Bella no estas ayudándome —le reclamé con la voz estrangulada por el deseo.

— Podemos hacerlo despacio —me propuso y mi lado pervertido se incentivo.

— Si volvemos a llegar al hospital tu medico me matará —expuse al recordar la cara que el Dr. Mason me había dado en reproche hacía menos de un cuarto de hora.

— Pero… yo te deseo —exclamó suplicante con un hilo de voz. Mientras jugaba con sus manos en mi pecho lo que me hacía más difícil la voluntad a permanecer en la decisión de "no tocarla".

— No te imaginas cuando te deseo yo a ti pero el parto podría adelantarse y solo tienes seis meses —¿Acaso tenía que ser yo quién le recordará aquello a ella?

No, definitivamente esa frase fue más para convencerme a mi mismo que para hacerlo con ella, estaba a punto de sucumbir, porque la sugerencia de "hacerlo despacio" era atractiva. Mi mente ideo miles de formas de concretar ese "despacio" y sonreí al darme cuenta de lo que la mente humana podía imaginar en estados de desesperación pero en ese minuto como un recuerdo siniestro vino la imagen del sueño que había tenido hace ya varios meses atrás, sumada a las del susto real que habíamos pasado, lo que hecho por tierra mis lucubraciones. Con el dolor de mi alma tomé su pijama y se lo dí mirándola.

— Desayunaré con mi madre —decidí casi al borde del infarto y necesitaba salir de ese departamento, al menos hoy, sino probablemente me sentiría culpable por sucumbir a mis deseos.

— Literalmente estas a pan y agua —exclamó divertido Emmett mientras tomaba cerveza. Suspiré desganado.

— Y no es chiste —confirmé sintiéndome pésimo por haberme ido dejándola sola.

Era cuarta noche que literalmente huía del departamento. Pero era terrible el síndrome de abstinencia y creo que si no hubiera sido una prohibición podría incluso haberlo sobrellevado mejor pero esa sentencia condenatoria lo había magnificado sacándolo de proporciones.

— No es por ser malo pero no creas que será mejor cuando nazca.

— ¿Qué tratas de insinuarme?

— Entre tu y ella siempre habrá un antes y un después.

Y no lo había visto de esa manera. Tenía razón mi "hijo" iba a absorber la atención de Bella al menos durante los primeros ¿catorce años de vida? aventuré con horror. Se habían acabo las palabras tranquilidad, intimidad y sueño. Ahora entendía la cuna en la habitación.

¡Simplemente perfecto! reclamé sintiendo un celo inesperado. Primero Jacob ahora mi hijo.

¡La guinda de la torta! pensé frustrado mientras miraba absorto a la muchedumbre de personas bailando abstractas y sin preocupaciones. Me acordé de esa vez que Bella me había seducido y que habíamos terminado teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el oscuro callejón. Apague mis instintos en el minuto que noté la mirada furtiva de una chica

¡No puedes hacerle eso a la madre de tu hijo! Me recriminé y tomé las llaves del auto. Era hora de regresar a mi buscada verdad.

— ¿Adonde vas?

— Creo que es suficiente aire por hoy. Gracias por venir conmigo y escucharme espero verte cuando vuelvas a California

— No me perdería el bautizo por nada

Me respondió y puse mis ojos en blanco. Para cuando llegue al departamento Bella estaba profundamente dormida, como siempre, y me dedique a contemplarla. Estaba durmiendo de lado con una almohada entre las piernas, usualmente era una de mis piernas la que ayudaba pero no podría haberme quedado sin haber ahogado mi desesperación en una discusión. Me acosté a su lado y me quede dormido pensando que tan solo eran dos meses más de agonía

¿Qué son ocho semanas, 56 días, 144 horas?, no pude evitar suspiré al sacar la cuenta de los minutos, sería largo y tortuoso pero no imposible.

— ¿Una nueva asistente? —le pregunté un tanto sorprendido

¿Qué había pasado con Mery? me pregunté para mi y había ganado experiencia en esto de no provocar ataques de llanto sin fundamentos o de ira igualmente sin tener arte ni parte.

¡Hijo mide tus palabras! Me había regañado mi padre un día que nos visito y se me escapó un comentario inocente sobre su peso y la furia se había desatado arrasando conmigo a través del campo de batalla y el almuerzo había quedado en nada. Mi padre divertido, mi madre consolando a su nuera y obviamente queriendo asesinarme en el proceso. Así que ahora no opinaba a menos que de forma directa se me pidiera la opinión y con un cuidado de no decir ninguna palabra clave o asociada a: peso, gordura, atractiva. No quería que otra vez sus hormonas maternales vieran cosas donde no las había así que me encogí de hombros.

— Mery se va a tomar vacaciones y pronto nacerá el bebe apenas puedo siquiera vestirme y como tu prefieres evitarme —me explicó dándome una mirada acusatoria.

— Eso no es verdad —le reclamé mirando a su madre que tenía esa mirada que tanto detestaba: inquisitiva. Era la misma que me daba la mía propia y era horrible tener a mi propia madre en mi contra y sin que yo hiciera nada por ganarme esa tendencia a la animadversión gratuita solo por ser hombre.

— Digamos que mantienes tu distancia por ello necesito que alguien me ayude a comprar cosas, preparar el cuarto del bebe y en todo este tema de amoblar la casa —agrego y su mirada cambio a la misma que tenía antes de embarazarse completamente serena, como una dulce y amorosa mujer. ¿Dónde estaba mi Bella? Pensé de repente porque la mujer o mejor dicho la niña anterior habían desaparecido casi completamente estos últimos meses. Ya perdía la cuenta de cuantos llantos había consolado sin tener idea del por qué.

— Como quieras —convine inconciente y entre en pánico al ver su entrecejo fruncirse y darme esa levantada de ceja que indicaba que estaba molesta. Suspiró y luego se acerco para besarme en los labios.

— ¿De verdad no te importa? —tanteó con un tono extrañamente inocente

— Qué contrates a otra asistente no ¿Tendría? —cuestioné confundido

— Ella va a vivir aquí —explicó dulcemente y sabía que detrás de ese repentino cambio de humor venía aparejado una noticia no tan agradable. Analice la situación y podría haber sido peor — su madre —así que alguien extraño no era tan malo.

— Podría haber sido peor ¿Verdad? —susurré entre dientes y ella se rió suspicaz.

— Sin duda —me contestó.

Mirarla dormir era incluso más tortuoso que estar solo — debí aceptar ese papel en Francia —me recriminé. Hoy se cumplía la mitad del plazo, me quedaban cuatro semanas por delante y si habían sobrevivido cuatro sin recurrir a salidas alternativas como iba a desistir justo cuando ya me quedaba tan poco. Me levanté a tomar agua helada y es que mi mente divagaba por rincones que no sabía existían.

Me imagina a Bella en todas las formas posibles y cuando su mano rozaba mi pierna, inocentemente, mientras dormía mi libido se iba por las nubes. Trate de no hacer ruido. Me fui directo a la cocina, ahora vivíamos en una casa que estaba completamente amoblada no gracias a mí ni a ella sino a la nueva asistente.

Baje las escaleras descalzo y parecía que el termostato estaba demasiado fuerte porque a pesar que estaba fresco yo estaba que reventaba en calor. Cuando entré a la cocina la puerta estaba abierta y ella no se percató de mi presencia. A decir verdad yo la había olvidado por completo. Trague saliva al verla en pijamas: unos pantalones cortos hasta decir basta, una blusa semitransparente corta que dejaba ver su cintura bien definida, traía puestas unas zapatillas de levantarse. Y estaba agachada con la mitad del cuerpo metido en el refrigerador, tomé aire para hacer que mis pensamientos poco correctos se fueran lejos. ¡Es la asistente de Bella! Me grité a mi mismo para cuando noté que se estaba inclinando aún más de lo que ya estaba tosí porque era demasiado ver como su nalga se escapaba de ese pantaloncito pequeño sin saltarle encima.

— ¿Edward? —exclamó un tanto asustada y otro tanto sorprendida aunque también avergonzada, me lo comprobó el hecho que se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho, tratando de taparse lo que era imposible.

— Ángela —le contesté titubeante casi sin aliento, al mirarla mi mente se fue directo a las fantasías que había tenido por todos estos largos meses. — No sabia que estabas aquí —agregue haciendo la voz más ronca. Me miró incomoda y estaba volviéndome un experto en el lenguaje de miradas. — Creo que mejor me voy —concluí sin sentido y giré mi cuerpo para salir por donde había entrado cuando su tibia y suave mano me sostuvo por el brazo impidiéndomelo. Ante su contacto todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

¡No por qué me pasa esto a mí! me dije tratando de mantener a raya el deseo además de otra cosa más en mi pantalón.

— ¿Le paso algo a Bella? —consultó preocupada.

— No, no ella esta durmiendo —aseguré sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

_Profundamente_ pensé al segundo mordiéndome el labio nervioso y mis fantasías se reproducían en piloto automático sin tener yo control sobre ellas.

Mala idea había sido contratarla a ella, justamente de todas las que habían venido tenía que ser ella, que no podía haber sido mayor que nosotros, así como de la edad de mi madre. Otra vez más mi padre tenía razón, el comentario que había hecho apenas la conoció hoy se aplicaba patentemente — Un gato cuidado la carnicería, buen trabajo cariño —había comentado a mi madre cuando la conoció y yo me había reído incrédulo escupiendo al cielo: ¡Vamos! yo jamás haría algo así había asegurado aquel día pero claro cuando la conocí aun no perdía el juicio.

— ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —trataba de ser cortés con quien en la teoría y en estricto rigor era su "patrón". La risa inocente de sus labios era otra mala señal.

— No —le contesté riéndome nervioso

— Debe ser la ansiedad falta tan poco —comentó atrayendo mi culpa en cuestión de segundos, en el fondo, se lo agradecí. ¡Eso es piensa en tu hijo! Y en la moral que debe tener un futuro padre.

— Sí la ansiedad me mata —conteste. Si ella se imaginará que tipo de ansiedad estaba literalmente matando mi cordura estoy seguro que se le apagaba la sonrisa del rostro que ahora tenía. Nos embargó un incomodo silencio. — Idea mía o hace calor —comenté tontamente buscando una escusa para separarme de ella. Debía alejarme a cualquier precio, sino el precio que pagaría sería demasiado alto y no estaba seguro de querer pagarlo después de todo.

Apague la calefacción de espaldas a ella y cuando me giré noté como su piel se erizo producto de la ráfaga de viento helado que se coló haciendo que me estremeciera de solo mirarla. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que estar destinadas a tenernos? Una vez más mi temperatura corporal se disparó y definitivamente tenía problemas con la presión. No saldría vivo de esta, al menos no sin daño colateral aventuré luchando por quitarme esa idea carnal que estaba cruzando por mi mente al mirar su cuerpo tan bien definido y horriblemente tentador.

Nos quedamos callados por varios minutos, ella tenía en la mano un vaso de leche y yo jugaba con otro vacío decidiendo.

¡Vamos Edward solo son cuatro semanas, 28 días!, ¿qué son 28 días? pensé frenético mientras la observaba. Ella tenía su mirada en el suelo.

— ¿Te acostumbras aquí? —le pregunté en un intento de cambiar de tema. Tomé agua mientras esperaba su respuesta y como agradecía que estuviera helada. Si no fuera tan evidente le hubiera puesto hielo.

— Los Ángeles es alocada, demasiada gente —comentó alzando su vista hasta encontrarse con la mía.

— Tiene razón pero así es la vida de esta ciudad —coincidí

— Todo tan Acelerado —afirmó ella apoyando sus manos de vuelta a su cintura.

— Exacto —asentí dando el último sorbo de agua que me quedaba en el vaso y lo deje en el fregadero.

— Bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir —exclamó ella mientras movía su cuerpo en dirección de la puerta.

— Sí Bella se puede despertar —agregue haciendo lo mismo.

_¿Ves que no es tan difícil?_ Me preguntó mi lado angelical. _Aún no cantaría victoria_ aportillo ese lado demoniaco que se apoderaba de mí en situaciones como esta.

Sin premeditarlo nos topamos en la entrada. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron y ahogue mi respiración mientras sentía como el aire de sus pulmones chocaba contra el vacío de la habitación haciendo un siseo peligrosamente acelerado, comprobé que estaba a escasos segundos de entrar a un camino sin retorno.

¿Cómo iba a salir bien después de esto?, me pregunté y una lucha interna afloró: razón versus cuerpo se liberó — _te lo dije no cantes victoria_ —exclamó mi yo interior.

Nuestras manos seguían rozándose había un silencio eterno solo interrumpido por mi corazón que se disparó expectante ante lo que pasaría. Lentamente mis dedos se curvaron para agarrar los de ella que en un mismo movimiento sutil pero audaz entrelazo los propios con los míos. Aun mirando de frente nuestras respiraciones se dispararon al unísono.

— Tu eres el padre de su hijo —exclamó  
— Tu eres su asistente personal —respondí  
— Ella es tu mujer —agrego  
— Ella es tu jefa —finalice y esa era la última de mis excusas más fuertes para no hacerlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas se encontraron después de este encuentro nada volvería a ser igual.

Levanté mi mano automáticamente buscando su rostro y sus ojos negros brillaban como dos olivas tentadoras. Baje mi vista a sus labios y era tan distinta a Bella. Su piel un poco más oscura que la de Bella era tan exquisita como la blanca de ella. Sentí como respiraba apresuradamente mientras me acercaba para besarla, cuando finalmente nuestros labios se encontraron nos besamos como una necesidad oculta. Cruce mis brazos en su cintura y la atraje hacía mi cuerpo mientras acariciaba su cuello.

La recargue contra la puerta y profundice el beso y tenía claro que había cruzado el límite, ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero en ese minuto no me acorde de nada ni de nadie.

La hice entrar devuelta a la cocina y cerré la puerta tras ella. Caminamos besándonos hasta el centro de la habitación donde estaba el fregadero y una encimera junto a la cocina, la ayude a subirse en ella. Le quite la parte de arriba de su pijama y la contemple, tenía un cuerpo endemoniadamente tentador. Deslice mis dedos por la base de su cuerpo, tocando levemente su clavícula, ella cerro sus ojos ante mis caricias. Apenas podía controlar mi respiración y estaba desesperado por tenerla entre mis brazos, por sentir su piel tibia contra la mía.

Deslice mis manos acariciando su torso desnudo mientras besaba su mentón y ella exclamó un jadeo exquisito. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me acerco a su cuerpo cruzando sus piernas en mi cintura como una prisión de la cual no iba ni quería salir. Sentí sus manos en mi polera, la cual tiro dejando mi torso desnudo, acarició con suaves besos mi piel haciendo que mi corazón se sintiera frenético en mi garganta. La ansiedad se disparó y sin mucho preámbulo tome entre mis manos sus pantalones y los tiré dejándola completamente desnuda.

Contemple su cuerpo casi con la misma locura que había contemplado el cuerpo de Bella hace mucho tiempo atrás. La urgencia por sentir su interior me estaba traicionando. Sus labios estaban rosados producto de la fricción de los besos al igual que sus mejillas.

Sentí sus manos tirar de los lazos que sujetaban mi pijama y la tela cedió, separando aún más sus piernas y acomodé mi cuerpo entre ellas mientras jugaba deslizando la palma de mis manos acariciando sus piernas en toda su extensión, subí hasta su entrepierna, mis dedos acariciaron su parte intima mientras la besaba. Para esta altura ambos teníamos claro como iba a terminar ese encuentro, y no me extraño sentir la urgencia que estaba sintiendo porque finalmente concretáramos el acto, sus yemas se hundían en mis hombros mientras la acariciaba, nuestras lenguas se acariciaban en ese juego tan exquisito demostrando que la necesidad era mutua. Tomé sus piernas por las rodillas levantándolas levemente y la atraje a mi cuerpo para hacerla mía. La expresión de placer en sus facciones me excitaba sobremanera, haciéndome perder la proporción de lo que estábamos haciendo, aumente el ritmo de los movimientos y solo me percaté de eso cuando jadeó demasiado fuerte, sujete su rostro atrayéndola hacía mi para ahogar su voz.

— Shhh —susurré en su boca besándola y ella apretó mi cuerpo aún más contra el suyo. Para cuando llegue al orgasmo todo mi cuerpo tiritaba. Nos quedamos mirando mientras ambos regularizábamos la respiración.

No podía negar que lo había disfrutado pero la culpa se vino como un peso demasiado grande cuando volví a la habitación junto a Bella. Mirar el cuerpo de la madre de mi hijo, de quién era mi mujer sobre la cama fue demasiado terrible, considerando que la había engañado hacía cuestión de minutos. Entre al baño pensando y tratando de convencerme que iba a ser solo esa vez.

* * *

**Ya saben si quieren crucificarme, mandarme tomates, y todo lo demás haganlo en los reviews. Muchas gracias a todas por leerme, por agregar esta historia a favoritos, como alerta y a mí como autora favorita... espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones siempre... Cariños a todas,**

**Liz**


	12. Demasiado enamorada de tí

**¡Hello Again! Decidí subirles este capítulo antes por dos motivos el primero para aclarar un review que puso Sabrina: Primero no tomo a mal ningún comentario, al contrario y por ello te paso a explicar lo siguiente: el fic que mencionaste es de mi buena amiga Liss (La conozco personalmente somos compatriotas tal vez ustedes la conocen como Cunning) además es un fic que yo sigo muy fervientemente XD. Esta historia es totalmente y diametralmente opuesta, de hecho Liss leyo esta historia antes de que ella escribiera la suya... (no entraré en detalles pero digamos que, algunas ya se han dado cuenta que mi inspiración original es más... como decirlo humana XD jajaja) en fin... No son iguales. Coincidiran conmigo que hay millones de historias donde Bella es engañada por Edward con Tanya ¿Todas ellas son plagios entre sí? bueno yo quería ser un tanto más original (pude haber puesto a Tanya pero ¿Por qué siempre ella?), jajaj dentro de lo posible (S. Meyer) no me dejaba muchas opciones en verdad. Además ya había utilizado a Jessica (Era la periodista metiche, XD) Rose, Alice ya estaban en la trama... (ademas es extraño XD) y pues quién más podría haber sido de los personajes cercanos, no iba a poner a Emily O.O?... Acepto que también podría haber inventado un nombre pero no se me ocurrió en ese minuto... nisiquiera me acorde del fic de Liss, en fin... la puse a ella porque quería reinvindicar al personaje que cree en otra de mis historias recientes (algunas casi la odiaron en Pecados Carnales, era momento de reivindicar a Ángela XD) y bueno me ¿Equivoque? no sé, en realidad Angela pasa a segundo plano... no es un personaje principal y en sí el engaño es algo complementario a la trama principal, añadí el engaño para darle dinamismo a la historia (No quería crear una imagen mental pervertida, lo sé mi historia es de lemmons pero también tiene que tener una trama además del sexo XD) jajaja un poco de suspicacia por decir algo... En mi humilde opinión no encuentro que un engaño sea "dramatico" (Creanme cuando me cargo al drama me cargo y esto esta suavecito)... además y aquí viene lo tercero esta historia esta inspirada en los personajes que tanto me gustan pero no son los mismo personajes que creó Meyer, Aquí Edward es humano no vampiro, es un hombre con defectos y no tengo que explicar que los hombres hacen cosas impulsivas... a veces XD. Bueno y Bella es mi versión 3.0 (2.0 fue la de Pecados Carnales XD) en fin... solo quiero aclarar que jamás podría plagiarle una idea a mi bella amiguis Liss, la quiero demasiado y creo que ella sabe que tengo imaginación suficiente para hacer mis propias historias... sino preguntelen a ella misma... jajaja (ha leido la mayoria de las mías, sabe de mis proyectos, incluso hemos comido sushi: Aunque no le gusta jajaja) :O en fin... eso sería... Ahhh se me olvidaba esta historia ya tiene un final, alguien por allí me preguntó si era triste, la verdad no, esta historia es REAL solo eso, son situaciones que acontecen en el diario vivir ¿Quien no ha sufrido un engaño? ¿Quién no ha estado engañando a alguien? ¿Quién no se ha enamorado de alguien que ya tiene novio? ¿Quién no ha quedado embarazada? XD Además que la engañe no significa que no se amen en fin... no tengo que seguir explicando ¿Verdad? Solo que no puedo anticipar mi final, sería aburrido. Digamos que el final es original y digno de la trama. Por ultimo y para dejar sanjado el tema del plagio yo misma escribí una historia donde Bella era novicia, luego apareció otra donde Edward se hacía cura y hace poco leí otra donde él es cura y llega Bella a tentarlo ¿Nos plagiamos todas? No lo creo, hay millones de historias donde los personajes son los mismos pero el fondo de la historia es lo que cuenta más que las accidentalidades que si se repiten a veces. Este mundo es bastante más chico de lo que uno cree. **

**Por ahora y para no aburrirlas más les dejo lo inevitable... el siguiente capítulo que es cortito pero igualmente real.... Besos a todas Liz.**

* * *

**Demasiado**** enamorada de ti**

Sí pensaba que él había sido el único que había tenido que contenerse estaba equivocado las ganas me mataban y saber que no podía hacerlo había sido peor, sumado a las hormonas, los cambios de animo que parecían latigazos era como el síndrome premenstrual acumulado y sobredimensionado en mala pero para mi suerte y la de él todo había acabado ya.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba pegado a mi cuerpo con su mano rodeando mi cintura y apretando mi vientre que había vuelto a ser plano otra vez. Y como había cambiado mi vida, parecía que tenía un reloj automático afinado desgarradoramente puntual, eran exactamente las cinco de la madrugada y yo tan lucida como si fueran las once del día, lo que me sorprendía hace exactamente nueve meses antes las sabanas no me abandonaban hasta pasadas la una de la tarde. Me giré para quedar frente a su rostro tratando de no despertarlo y lo contemple brevemente porque había alguien que reclamaría mi presencia en cuestión de segundos. Apague el monitor para bebes sobre la mesa de noche y camine hasta la pieza de nuestro hijo que estaba a continuación de la nuestra.

Aunque los primeros días no habían sido del todo buenos ni para él ni para mí, esto de ser madre era más complicado de lo que me había imaginado, ahora extrañamente las cosas funcionaban como de maravilla casi con la precisión de un reloj suizo. No podía negar que el cambio había sido del cielo a la tierra, de andar preocupada de otras cosas que tenían que ver conmigo misma a estar preocupada por otra personita era la sensación más intimidante pero a la vez la más sobrecogedora de toda esta experiencia.

Contemplar las facciones de mi pequeño hijo durmiendo pacíficamente me hacía olvidar tantas cosas que había pasado mientra estaba embarazada incluyendo algunas que en circunstancias normales no las hubiera dejado pasar. Aún estaba intrigada de cómo Edward había sobrevivido tantos meses sin sexo y al principio me martirice pensando en que me había engañado ahora simplemente era incapaz de poder tener un sentimiento de rencor o sospecha con el padre de mi pequeño milagro.

Lo saque de la cuna y era un rito hermoso, aún no entendía como algunas mujeres reniegan tanto de amamantar a sus hijos cuando es la conexión más pura y perfecta que alguien pueda alguna vez establecer. Estuve así al menos una hora contemplando a mi pequeño hijo, acariciando su piel suave y sus finos y rubios cabellos.

Miré el amanecer desde el ventanal sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos y cuando apuntaron los primeros y tímidos rayos de sol me decidí a volverlo a la cuna. Hoy sería un largo y maratónico día, no solo para él sino para mí.

Entre devuelta a nuestra habitación y Edward aún dormía, iban a ser las siete de la mañana. Su rostro tranquilo y pacifico se contrastaban con la ansiedad que había notado antes, lo que me hizo volver a cuestionarme algo que había decidido esconder en lo más oculto de mi corazón, trate de ahogar las sospechas corriendo un mechón de su rostro — _él no hubiera sido capaz_ —me dije a mi misma, yo también había sufrido el stress de mis hormonas maternales cuyos efectos habían magnificado mis deseos libidinosos durante la época del embarazo, el Dr. Mason sin querer durante esos meses se había transformado en mi enemigo publico numero uno.

Me acerque lentamente a su cuello y aún se sentía la esencia de su perfume impregnado en sus poros. Lo que me despertó el deseo por sentirlo de una manera más intima; sin poder controlarme roce mis labios contra su piel para suavemente despertarlo mientras lo besaba.

Me tomó desprevenida su respuesta, estaba casi completamente lucido y dejándose llevar, esto debía ser efecto de algo — _tal vez un sueño mojado_ —aventuré riéndome. Me sujeto contra su cuerpo y me aprisiono con sus brazos creando una prisión exquisitamente tentadora.

— ¿Qué es lo tan divertido? —me preguntó abriendo sus ojos, esa mirada cautivante de niño inocente me dejo sin habla. Otra vez estaba perdida en aquel mar esmeralda tan basto y condenadamente sexy. Lo besé nuevamente mientras me subía completamente a la cama, me senté ahorcajadas y acomodé mi pelo detrás de la oreja.

— Esta durmiendo profundamente —exclamé cambiando de tema, enarque una ceja sugerente y sus ojos se iluminaron. Con suerte tendríamos tal vez tres horas sin que se despertara y reclamará atención nuevamente. Los minutos eran escasos ahora así que sin perder tiempo me tumbo contra la cama y enterró sus labios en mi cuello besándome hasta la base de este.

Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura avanzando hacía mis pechos, cerré los ojos ante sus caricias y como había echado de menos que sus manos recorrieran mi piel. Abrí mis ojos acercándome a su rostro para besarlo y transmitirle todo ese amor tan grande que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Jugué con sus cabellos mientras nos besábamos, sus labios tersos y húmedos se movían hábilmente en el interior de mi boca, deslice lentamente mis manos por su cuello acariciándolo mientras el beso se volvía desenfrenado a tal extremo que me dejo sin aire.

De pronto mi respiración se hizo más rápida y errática en ese minuto sentí sus dedos recorrer mi espalda con una precisión macabra apretando aquellas partes que me volvían loca, estaba logrando excitarme en cuestión de segundos. Mi temperatura comenzó a elevarse y por primera vez desde hacía un mes y medio estaba volviendo a ser la mujer y no la madre. Con sus caricias estaba logrando que mi mente dejara de estar fija en la aprehensión que me había inundado desde que ese pequeño ser había nacido, ya no tenía la ansiedad por saber si estaba respirando, si estaba despierto o si tenía frió. Literalmente estaba pérdida en sus caricias, absorta en su cuerpo y en las sensaciones que estaba logrando hacerme sentir.

Sentí que suavemente se alzo de la cama y puso su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente para calzar perfectamente como dos piezas hechas para esto. Sus labios tibios bajaron por mi hombro dando pequeños besos hasta trazar un camino por entre mis pechos para llegar al comienzo de mi estomago. De allí sentir la punta de su lengua acariciar la piel expuesta de mi vientre y detenerse sensualmente en mis caderas. La tibieza de su halito contra mi piel me hizo estremecerme, eran pequeños choques de corrientes cuando Edward exhalaba su respiración tibia donde recién había dejado húmedo que me hacía contraerme. Una sonrisa que no pude evitar se dibujo en mi cara al sentirlo tirar de la parte inferior de mi pijama luchando por sacarlo y dejarme desnuda sobre la sabanas.

Se cernió nuevamente sobre mí y comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras sentía como me acariciaba mis pechos desnudos mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja lamiéndolo levemente. Comencé a jadear al sentir su cuerpo ardiente sobre el mío, quería sentirlo en mi interior, su piel estaba ardiente lo que me excitó como nunca antes.

Casi como una invitación apreté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y ayudada por las manos tironee de su pantalón para que su masculinidad se liberara. Cuando finalmente entro en mi cuerpo apreté sus abrazos ante el dolor placentero que estaba sintiendo y que tanto había extrañado. Mientras lo sentía entrar y salir deslice mis dedos por su espalda acariciándolo y él coloco sus manos apoyadas en la cama para ayudarse mientras sus movimientos se hacían más rápidos pero exquisitamente celestiales. Tal vez por mi deseo contenido o por las hormonas que aún estaba alteradas llegue primero al orgasmo pero fue exquisito mirar las facciones de su rostro mientras me besaba con fuerza conteniendo el gemido cuando finalmente lo hizo él.

— Te amo Bella —susurró entre cortado mientras yo aún trataba de controlar mi ritmo cardiaco comprobando que nunca me cansaría de hacer el amor con él.

Cuando llegamos no había tantos periodistas pero me intimidó que hubiera tantos fotógrafos a la salida de la clínica donde había llevado a nuestro hijo a control. Tape su rostro y lo que menos quería era una fotografía de él como portada en alguna revista. Para mi suerte la madre de Edward me había acompañado, y sujeto la puerta mientras emprendíamos el rumbo devuelta al vehiculo y agradecí que ella estuviera hoy aquí sino creo que no hubiera podido lidiar con toda la parafernalia que estaba produciéndose frente a mí. Los flashes no dejaron de esperarse y todos gritaban cosas sin sentido poniéndome nerviosa. Desde que se había sabido que estaba embarazada y que él era el padre las cosas se habían salido un poco de control y el acoso se había magnificado notablemente pero nunca me había imaginado que a este extremo. Estaba a punto de llegar al vehiculo cuando uno de los periodistas me ataco directamente con una pregunta que me dejo helada.

— ¿Piensas perdonarlo? —y me voltee a mirarlo confundida. ¿A quién?, me pregunte aun observándonos anonadada.

— Disculpa no te entiendo —le contesté y no se por qué un presentimiento me embargó.

— ¿Te pregunté si piensas perdonar su infidelidad? —agrego y el aliento se me escapó por los labios _— infidelidad —_era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente. La madre de Edward me trajo de regreso a la tierra cuando me sujeto de un brazo para sacarme de encima al periodista.

— Vamos cariño no le hagas caso —exclamó pero el periodista insistió

— Parece que el destino te esta devolviendo la mano —agrego divertido y me paso una revista.

Era una secuencia de fotografías que partían con él bajando de su auto en un estacionamiento, entrando a un hotel y subiendo en el ascensor, hasta cuando había salido despidiéndose en el estacionamiento de una muchacha a la que estaba besando. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato cuando en la fotografía siguiente se enfocaba muy claramente de quién se trataba.

— ¿es tu asistente no? —preguntó aguijón y yo alce mi vista.

En ese minuto la madre de Edward se interpuso y me quito al niño de los brazos poniéndolo en la silla y luego me hizo entrar al automóvil, yo aún seguía en shock con la revista en la mano. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse me hizo entender que esto estaba pasando realmente y no era un mal sueño. Yo aún tenía la vista perdida en las fotografías y ahora todo encajaba.

Las contantes salidas de Ángela y las coincidentes desapariciones de él sumado a su repentino cambio de humor y aparente felicidad.

— Yo no lo críe así —comento su madre furiosa y después de eso todo el trayecto fue en silencio. Leí el reportaje completo y se me apretó el estomago cuando me di cuenta que ese engaño no había sido solo una vez sino que se había mantenido durante el tiempo ¿Todavía me engañaría?, fue la pregunta que no pude no hacerme recordando que habíamos tenido relaciones intimas por la mañana. Me baje del automóvil pensando en como iba a enfrentarla a ella que de seguro estaba en la casa.

— Edward me va a oír —murmuró su madre tomando el celular apenas miró las fotografías de la revista. La verdad no quería entrar ni siquiera quería pensar, tampoco sabía como reaccionar técnicamente él no había cometido un pecado, nuestros lazos no eran legales sino más bien afectivos y si estábamos juntos era porque ambos queríamos.

¿En que minuto dejo de querer?, me pregunté y al mirar a mi hijo dormido en mis brazos me di cuenta que estaba conmigo por una responsabilidad más que por un sentimiento.

Entre a la casa por inercia y subí las escaleras lentamente mientras sentía que en parte mi corazón se estaba congelando. Con él había sido distinto todo había partido como un juego, uno excitante y divertido que había cambiado radicalmente a una metida de patas con consecuencias que respiraban. Pero no había sido yo la que había dicho "te amo" en primer lugar pensé tratando de buscarle una justificación. Sentí unos pasos presurosos y mi corazón se acelero ante la posibilidad que fuera él, cuando sentí que se abrió la puerta enterré mi rostro contra mi hijo y era demasiado enfrentarlo ¿tenía moral para reclamar algo que yo misma había hecho con él en su oportunidad?

— Bella yo… —balbuceo nerviosa y cuando me di cuenta que era ella. Mi corazón se calmo.

— No quiero —le dije interrumpiéndola —saber cuándo, ni cómo, ni los por qué, no me interesan —le dije fríamente mientras me volteaba a mirarla. Bajo su vista avergonzada.

— No tengo moral para reprochar nada porque yo también lo hice en su oportunidad pero no significa que permita que te burles de mí en mi propia casa. Nuestra relación laboral se termino al igual que la necesidad de tener tus servicios al menos por mi parte —exclame decidida y sentía una doble pena en realidad le había tomado cariño y confianza. — Te haré llegar el resto de tus honorarios. Buenos días Ángela —finalice dándole la espalda. En ese minuto la puerta se volvió a abrir y supe de quién se trataba por el comentario que no se reservo.

— Eres una desvergonzada —le gritó la madre de Edward y aunque yo ahora era la victima ese mismo comentario podría haberse aplicado cuando yo engañe a Jacob. — ¿Qué esperas una invitación para largarte de esta casa? Ya hiciste bastante daño, ¡fuera!. —agrego tomándola por el brazo para hacerla salir. Quise detenerla pero el orgullo pico más fuerte y finalmente no intervine.

Agradecí que al menos estuviera ella para encargarse de eso, porque la verdad aún estaba sorprendida y dudosa. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos de cómo enfrentarlo a él sentí a lo lejos que mi celular vibró y el estomago se me apretó de la ansiedad, no sabía si acercarme para contestarlo temiendo que fuera él finalmente me decidí y respiré poco aliviada cuando noté que era mi madre — _ya lo sabe todo el mundo_ —reflexione y no era agradable que medio país se enterara de mis problemas afectivos.

— Espero que ahora si lo pongan en su lugar, él no te merece a ti ni a mi nieto —exclamó y parecía incluso más enojada que yo.

— Madre no necesito el sermón —le previne y trate de mantener la perspectiva. Ella estaba preocupada por mí y dolida porque me hubieran estado viendo la cara en mi propia casa.

— ¿Calma? ¿Estas drogada o qué? ¿Esta en la portada de una revista saliendo de un hotel con alguien que no eres tú y tu me pides calma? —grito aún más histérica y yo suspiré.

— Voy en este preciso momento para allá. Tú no te quedarás en esa casa ni un minuto más —anunció decidida. Me reí al constatar que mi madre siempre estaría allí cuando la necesitará pero en realidad no podía huir tenía que enfrentarlo. Y al mirar la fotografía que estaba, de nosotros, en la mesa de noche supe exactamente lo que le diría.


	13. Designios del Amor

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Designios del Amor**

Pero nuevamente la tentación había sido demasiado y a quién quería engañar, yo no era tan noble. Era tercera vez en la semana que me escapaba entre grabaciones para encontrarme con ella, en el mismo hotel. La ansiedad y la adrenalina por estar haciendo algo prohibido era una droga que lograba hacerme sucumbir y socavar la moral. Estacione en el mismo lugar y me baje, camine con el estomago apretado y las fantasías patentes en mi mente. Deslice la tarjeta por la puerta, y tenía una imagen mental bastante nítida de su cuerpo, debo reconocer que aguardaba desesperado estos encuentros, casi contando los minutos que faltaban para tener sexo con ella.

Sólo habíamos puesto una regla y esperaba no traicionarla — _esto es sólo sexo_ —cada vez que estaba con ella me recordaba esa regla en la mente y trataba de pensar que yo amaba a Bella, que ella dentro de poco se convertiría en la madre de mi hijo y que seríamos una familia.

Cuando entré ella venía saliendo del baño, nuestras miradas se encontraron, la picardía se me dibujo en el rostro. Se quitó la polera provocadoramente y camine hasta ella como hipnotizado — _¡sexo! ¡nada más que sexo!_ —me repetí una y otra vez mientras nos besábamos desenfrenadamente. Pasé mis manos por su espalda para quitar su corpiño y lo tiré al suelo, ella me quitó la polera rompiendo el beso y observe su dorso desnudo extasiado. Bese su cuello a la altura de su clavícula y ella enterró sus dedos entre mis cabellos jugando con ellos, lo que finalmente terminó por desesperarme. Baje mis manos hasta sus pantalones y los desabotone girándola para hacer que se recostará en la cama. Con una necesidad desenfrenada la liberé de ellos y me terminé de desnudar para cernirme sobre ella, sus piernas se abrieron lo necesario para acomodarme sobre su tibio cuerpo, mientras volvía a capturar sus labios con los míos al tiempo que me introducía en ella. Nuestros cuerpos se movían acompasados, y mi respiración se iba haciendo errática a cada segundo que pasaba, la sensación era demasiado exquisita para dejarla ir pero tenía claro que después de esta vez no habría otra. Tal vez por ello ambos no queríamos hacerla tan fugaz, ahogue cada gemido que escapaban de sus labios con mis besos y cuando finalmente llegamos al clímax nos miramos. Nos vestimos en un silencio abismante, y no era que habláramos mucho acerca de nosotros y hoy no fue la excepción.

— No tienes que torturarte buscando las palabras para decir adiós, ambos tenemos claro que lo nuestro es temporal y que se acabara cuando tu hijo nazca —me dijo y me sorprendió su convicción

— ¿Segura que no sientes nada? —le pregunté irreflexivamente

— No me mal interpretes, tu me gustas, me atraes pero no voy a romper tu familia, tengo claro que esto es solo sexo —agrego pero lo cierto era que su frialdad lejos de hacerme sentir mejor consiguió el efecto contrario.

Salimos juntos de la habitación y entramos al ascensor en silencio. Bajamos hasta el tercer subterráneo y cuando llegamos a mi auto ella me miró un poco indecisa de cómo despedirse. La miré fijo tratando de dilucidar si podríamos mantener esto a raya sin involucrarnos más de la cuenta. Era casi enfermizo estar acostándome con la asistente de Bella casi tres veces por semana o incluso más. Finalmente me decidí y la bese, al principio fue como un beso simple pero se intensifico y finalmente fui yo él que recobre la cordura.

Me subí al automóvil y me fui. Me contuve todo el día de llamarla y al final del día no quería volver a la casa. Apenas entre mi corazón se disparó y la culpa junto con la frustración estaban patentes. Miré la correspondencia que estaba en la mesa de arrimo lentamente y trataba de evitar a toda costa encarar a Bella, no podía mirarla a los ojos incluso besarla después de haber tenido sexo con otra mujer.

— ¡Mi amor! —saludó entusiasmada desde el pie de la escalera en el segundo piso y su humor había cambiado radicalmente, tal vez se debía a que ya le faltaba cuestión de días para dar a luz. Me quede tieso y cuando finalmente llego a mi lado le sonreí sintiéndome un completo canalla.

— Pensé que no llegarías nunca —reflexionó de repente y el tono de voz empleado más que reprimenda sonó a desesperación.

— Ven, te quiero mostrar algo —insistió jalándome de un brazo para que subiera la escalera junto con ella, íbamos por la mitad cuando su cuerpo se contrajo y la miré asustado.

— ¿Qué, qué paso? —le pregunté y ella me miró tenía sus labios apretados como conteniendo el grito y la miré buscando lo malo que sucedía. Me apretó la mano y era desesperante mirarle las facciones de la cara sin saber que le ocurría hasta que finalmente soltó el aliento mientras yo seguía mirándola expectante.

— Ufff... —respiró y me miró aliviada — he tenido contracciones todo el día —me explicó, perdí la compostura y no se que cara le dí pero ella se rió.

— Ya llamé al medico y dijo que era normal, que tratará de permanecer acostada y eso hice hasta que te sentí llegar —me dijo rozando mis labios amorosamente.

¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de engañarla?, me pregunté consumido por el cargo de conciencia. Finalmente subimos y ella estaba ávida y extremadamente feliz. Abrió la puerta que estaba al lado de nuestro dormitorio y me quede de una pieza. Mientras yo me iba a revolcar con su asistente ella adornaba la pieza de nuestro hijo. ¡Eres un canalla! Me grito mi vocecilla interior, fue como un golpe bajo de proporciones épicas, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal como me estaba sintiendo ahora, entre a la pieza y advertí la ropa que me había mostrado Ángela en la mañana suspiré al pensar en aquello.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Es preciosa

Contesté haciendo como si fuera la primera vez que la había visto y era demasiado macabro pensé al recordar en que circunstancias yo había visto ya la ropa que sostenía en mis manos. En eso se sintieron unos pasos y la escena fue peor, verla entrar a ella fue como la gota que colmó el vaso de la moral que a esta altura estaba completamente e irremediablemente sucia.

— Lo siento no pensé —se disculpo Ángela mirándome de reojo.

Simplemente era un canalla.

OOOOOOO

— ¡Despierta! —sentí decir a lo lejos y abrí mis ojos expectantes. Me quede analizando la situación y todo era confuso, había dormido solo una hora y media. Y estaba comprobando que las palabras que me había dicho Emmett varios meses atrás se estaban haciendo reflejos de realidad. Estaba comprobando de primera mano que era tener un hijo recién nacido.

— Ya desperté —reclamé enderezándome y mi representante se rió.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestionó

Sin embargo yo no podía coordinar ideas, apenas le había escuchado algo de la trama y después había caído en sueño inconciente. Iba a contestarle cuando mi celular vibro era mi madre y como odiaba que estuviera de visita. En la semana que llevaba ya había cambiado mi rutina de vida y francamente no se como Bella la aguantaba.

— Madre estoy ocupado —le explique un poco molesto por su insistencia

— ¡Eres un miserable!

Me grito y me quede estupefacto

— ¿Qué? —le pregunté sorprendido

— Como fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a la madre de tu hijo —me reclamó

— ¿De qué rayos hablas? —le grite enojado y me levante de la silla donde estaba porque con el grito que dí me quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

—Te mereces que ella se lleve a tu hijo lejos —espetó colgándome, marque su celular pero estaba apagado.

¡Maldición! Exclame entre dientes.

— Edward ¿qué pasó? —me preguntó preocupado mi representante

— Nada me tengo que ir —dije con un hilo de voz

— Espera —me dijo sujetando mi brazo — ¿esto se trata de algo con lo que tendré que lidiar? —inquirió y suspiré si era lo que me imaginaba ni el mejor publicista evitaría el declive que se vendría.

Cuando llegue a la casa mi estomago se contrajo al no ver el auto arrendado de mi madre. Era como un presentimiento que todo finalmente se había quedado al descubierto — _tu lo hiciste ahora enfréntalo_ —me dije cuando cruce el umbral y me asusto el silencio reinante. Era como si nadie estuviera allí, subí las escaleras de dos peldaños a la vez y la ansiedad de que ella se hubiera ido con nuestro hijo me disparó el corazón. Con los latidos en la garganta abrí la puerta del dormitorio y la cuna estaba vacía. Suspiré — _aún puede estar con ella_ —me dije en mi interior mientras lentamente caminaba los pasos que faltaban para dar con la habitación principal. Cuando llegue al umbral note que la puerta estaba semiabierta. Miré al interior de está pero estaba completamente desocupada. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo justo cuando iba a marcar su celular angustiado me percaté que el ventanal de la terraza, que daba al patio trasero de la casa, estaba abierto. Camine lentamente hasta que la vi, parada de espaldas fumando un cigarro, contemplando a la nada.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué explicación era la correcta para justificar lo injustificable?

Me acerque hacia la mesa y miré la revista que estaba sobre está. Se encontraba abierta en la imagen que mostraba a su asistente y a mí besándonos a la salida del hotel hacía unos meses atrás. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que podría salir ileso de ese juego en el que me había involucrado. Cerré la revista y ella se volteó apagando el cigarro en el suelo con su pie.

— ¿Dónde está Cameron? —le pregunté un poco temeroso por tanta calma en sus facciones. Estaba esperando el ataque de ira y rabia pero parecía demasiado calmada. Me desconcertó.

— Con mi madre —me contestó cruzándose de brazos. Iba a hablar cuando yo lo hice primero adelantándome.

— Mi am… —comencé pero ella me interrumpió

— No —susurró tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto lo que provoco que mis temores aumentaran. Extrañamente esperaba una pelea y hasta ahora ella ni siquiera había alzado la voz.

— Al menos déjame explicarte —le pedí acercándome pero me rehúyo.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? —preguntó mirándome fijo a los ojos. Era realmente terrible sentir su mirada expectante porque yo desmintiera lo que era una refutable verdad.

— No es como tu piensas —fue lo que atiné a contestar.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella sí o no? —insistió demaciado serena y decidida.

— Sí —confirme con un sonido apenas audible. Apretó sus facciones por un momento. ¡Lo siento! ¡Honestamente lo siento! Le dije en el pensamiento al darme cuenta que yo había cometido una estupidez causado un sufrimiento innecesario.

— Mi am… —me miró molesta así que cambie la frase — Bella, se que lo que diga… —y las explicaciones sobraban bien lo sabía yo, uno no puede justificar lo que no tiene justificación había sido deshonesto no solo con ella sino conmigo mismo. Me había comportado como un ególatra de los peores al ver solo por mí. Con mi actitud había sepultado mi felicidad por cinco minutos de placer. ¡Arg! Aún así quería explicarle que, en verdad, solo había cedido a una tentación y más que sentimientos involucrados lo mío con ella era algo físico pero sí tenía que elegir, la elegiría a ella.

— Edward —me interrumpió tomo aire y sabía que estaba controlándose de no gritarme unas cuantas verdades a la cara ¿Cómo? Bella estaba dándome una lección y de las peores, yo había estado en su posición y había hecho exactamente lo contrario a lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

— No te espere para pedirte explicaciones —aclaró mirándome directo a los ojos quería que la tierra me tragará en ese mismo instante — Te esperé para hacer una pregunta, una que sellara el destino de esta familia, si es que puedo llamarla así —exclamó seria y me quede sin habla ¡Claro que éramos una familia! ¡Cómo podía dudarlo! Ella y mi hijo eran todo para mí. Con el estomago contraído espere pacientemente por la pregunta.

— ¿Me amas? —me preguntó automaticamente y sin dudarlo mis labios se separaron para dar la respuesta a esa pregunta. No había cavilación esta vez, en realidad jamas la hubo al respecto yo la amaba. A pesar que ahora ella pensara que no, aunque todo el mundo pensará que no. Lo mío con Ángela no era amor, jamás podría serlo. Entonces cuando iba a hablar ella se acercó hasta mí, puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios impidiendo que emitiera el sonido — Piensa bien lo que dirás, porque no hay segundas oportunidades Edward, te estoy pidiendo honestidad —reflexionó con tristeza.

—Yo… fui un estúpido… lo siento, de verdad no sabes cuánto —y perdón era por lo que estaba rogando ¿Sería capaz ella de dármelo?

— ¿Me amas? —insistió y sonreí avergonzado.

— Más que a mi vida –respondí honestamente con la voz un tanto quebrada y aunque eso podría no condescenderse con la realidad de mis actitudes era lo que en verdad sentía en el fondo de mi corazón. — Se que no hay justificación para lo que sucedió pero se termino lo juro —insistí desesperado por que ella me creyera.

¡No quería perderla! ¡Había sido un estúpido! ¡Mi amor yo te amo! Dije en mi fuero interno buscando la mirada chocolate que me hacía temblar, que trastornaba todo mi mundo, esa mirada que tanto amaba pero solo conseguí ver las consecuencias de mis actos, su mirada triste y apesadumbrada. Dolida. Bella estaba destrozada y era mi culpa.

— Las relaciones se construyen en base a la confianza –declaró solemne y tenía toda la razón ¿Merecía yo su confianza? No, técnicamente no pero ¿acaso el amor no lo supera todo? Fue allí cuando me arriesgue a decir algo que en otra circunstancia no lo diría. Aquí yo era el victimario y ella la victima pero aún así lo pregunté.

— Bella, ¿Tú me amas? —cuestioné de vuelta y ella sonrió un seria. Sus ojos chocolates se iluminaron por unos breves momentos pero luego volvieron a ponerse serios y amargos.

— ¿Mereces mi amor y confianza? —me preguntó en respuesta y entonces me destrozó.

Los errores se pagan y el precio de estos a veces es demasiado alto. Ahora yo iba a entenderlo porque no había explicación posible para lo que había hecho. Luego que después de tanto sufrimiento y luego de haber vencido sobre Jacob me había farreado su amor por unos cuantos minutos de placer carnal. ¡Eres un verdadero estúpido! Me recriminé en la mente al entender que esa noche debí volver junto a Bella y haber mantenido mis instintos reservados solo para ella.

— No —le contesté mirando al suelo. Muy a mi pesar, no lo merecía.

— Cualquier otra mujer saldría por esa puerta. No voy a mentirte, tengo el deseo ferviente de hacerlo, de largarme y jamás nunca volver a verte pero si algo he aprendido de todo esto es que no sacas nada con alejarte de los problemas. Yo de verdad te amo, cuando hice mi elección la hice conciente de que eras tú al que yo quería para siempre —cargó su voz en esa última palabra —Hoy ese amor que te tengo esta haciendo algo que en otra circunstancia probablemente no haría. Estoy apostando por la existencia de un nosotros, extrañamente hoy no me importa lo que hiciste, me importa más que en verdad quieras estar conmigo porque me amas a mí no por compromiso, no por un compromiso que respira —reflexionó.

— ¿Estas perdonándome? —cuestioné tontamente confundido.

— Estoy olvidando Edward, por mí bien, por el bien de nuestro hijo, por nuestro bien... incluso por el tuyo... yo… tal vez te perdone con el tiempo…cuando el dolor y el orgullo ya no lastimen pero por ahora solo olvidaré…

Guardé silencio, en verdad no sabía que decirle o que hacer. Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla pero sabía que no era el mejor momento. Fue como un vacío enorme el que se instaló entre ambos, como si de pronto todo lo que podríamos haber sido jamás sería o ¿Tal vez sí?

* * *

**Nenas queridas las Amo, de verdad, contrario a lo que ustedes pueden pensar yo disfruto cada review de ustedes, me encanta leer su opinión por ello quiero aclarar Sabrina no me ofendiste en lo absoluto, solo quería dejar en claro que, jamás tomaría una historia y haría un "remake" de ella, al contrario prefiero escribir más de lo mismo pero que sea mío. Así que tu solo escríbeme lo que piensas que yo lo apreció. Además quiero que sepan que no espero que me adulen siempre, ni que me digan palabras bonitas, si algo no les gusta simplemente póngalo con la libertad de que estamos en un planeta donde existen derechos como la libertad de opinión. No es obligación decirme que todo está perfecto cuando no es así, claro para ustedes porque para mi esta perfecto XD (recuerden que como autora todos estos son mis pequeños hijos y una madre jamás ve defectos en ellos, ajajá) insisto cada cual tiene opinión y es respetable aún cuando sea algo negativo es tan valido e importante como cuando me dicen que les gusta la trama, mientras guarden respeto básicamente pueden quemarme sí así les parece. Lo único que pido encarecidamente es que si van a escribir sus opiniones háganlo guarden respeto, el mismo que tengo yo al leer sus comentario. Cuando leo comentarios que son críticos estos se transforman en un desafío. No para cambiar la historia, jamás lo hago lo que esta escrito, escrito se queda pero me interesa demostrarles que al final no era más de lo mismo sino que era algo un poquito más retorcido de lo habitual. Me gusta sorprender, me gusta emocionar, me gusta provocar emociones en las personas cuando leen y no me he equivocado al leer sus opiniones que lo he logrado XD. Pasando a otro tema y para no extenderme tanto (pero no tengo otro medio para hablarles) seguiré escribiendo "Atrévete a salvarme" de hecho hoy terminé otro capítulo que espero subir pronto. Sólo debo agregar que si no les gusta el drama (aunque insisto esta historia a mi juicio no es dramática pero weno…) y les gusta el amor, los reencuentros, las suspicacias lean esa historia aunque deben sáltense el primer capítulo eso sí (Lamentablemente no me controle y apareció la bich en mí, ajajá) después de ese solo hay una bonita historia de reencuentro con un amor incondicional XD ahhhhhhhh me voy ya me hice demasiada propaganda… no las aburro más, ya saben exprésense y espero que les haya sino gustado al menos vuelto a sorprender. Pensándolo bien, tienen razón yo soy una caja de sorpresas. Besos a todas Liz.**


	14. Causa y Efecto

**Diclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Causa y Efecto**

Hacía tres meses desde el día en que había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad. Tres meses en donde me tuve que tragar el orgullo y ocultar mi tristeza. Tres meses en donde tuve que pretender que nada había ocurrido, tres meses de agonía ¿Realmente podría perdonarlo?

No lo sabía, aún dolía su engaño. Y dolía principalmente porque yo lo amaba con locura. Con la misma que había comenzado en aquel juego de las llamadas. Suspiré, tenía que distraerme de pensar en él, en ella, en ellos y no me estaba ayudando para nada el hecho que siempre me topara con titulares, con preguntas, con las típicas risitas de pasillo. Sí yo había decidido afrontar la batahola que se desató los días después pero merecía los murmullos. Era cierto que yo había decidido guardar silencio, no emitir comentario más que: Estoy bien, estamos bien, cuando más de algún periodista metiche hundían más el dedo en la yaga. Sin embargo los comentarios se mantenían. Tenía que haber algún merito en lo que yo había hecho, después de todo yo me había parado digna y había enfrentado todo y a todos incluida a mi propia madre, todo por él.

Y a pesar que tenía un temple de acero frente al mundo de afuera por dentro estaba destrozada. ¿Cómo se supone que se reconstruye una relación, ¿cuándo en verdad no puedes olvidar? ¿Cuándo la imagen mental te acompaña todos los días, a cada segundo, a cada minuto? ¿Cómo confiar en él cuando cada vez que salía por la noche yo no podía evitar pensar en que se escapaba con la otra?

Como todos los malditos viernes estaba con mi hijo en brazos y ansiosa mirando el reloj. Ya faltaban diez minutos para las siete de la tarde y mi corazón se disparaba con el latir frenético, tenía las tripas enrolladas con cada minuto que pasaba y la ansiedad me carcomía. La risa profusa y automática de mi hijo me trajo de regreso de mi mundo de ensueño y lo mecí jugando con él. Me acerque a la cama y lo puse sobre esta, tomé sus pequeñas patitas y comencé a besarlas mientras sus risas se sentían alegrando el tortuoso silencio de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está mi príncipe azul? —murmuré contra sus deditos mordiéndolos suavemente y él soltó una risotada divertidísimo. — Me comeré esa guatita —susurré enterrando mi cara contra su cuerpecito y él alzo sus manitos emocionado mientras se reía divertido. Estaba absorta jugando con él mientras le hacía cariño que no sentí que Edward estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta sino hasta que tosió. Alce mi vista y él tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en mí. Tenía una mano en su bolsillo y la otra estaba aún rozando su boca. Me medio sonrió y la sonrisa de mi rostro se desvaneció, me puse nuevamente en guardia como diría él. Acerque más a mi cuerpo a nuestro pequeño hijo, mientras lo besaba y mecía entre mis brazos le hablé.

— ¿Cenaste ya? —le pregunté y aunque traté que no sonará a indirecta irremediablemente fue así. Su sonrisa se apagó, el brillo de sus ojos se quitó.

— No, pensé que cenaríamos juntos —me respondió un tanto incomodo.

Deje de mirarlo y miré a nuestro hijo. Entonces suspiré, sabía que el camino elegido sería difícil. La confianza no vuelve de buenas a primera y era peor para nosotros. No ayudaba en nada que nuestras vidas aparecieran en cada revista, en cada noticiario a cada segundo sin tregua. Al final exhalé el aire y di el paso necesario para ponerme a su lado.

— Me llamaron hace un par de horas, mañana debo viajar a Nueva York —exclamé entregándole a nuestro hijo. Edward rozo mis dedos apropósito pero no pude evitar quitar mi mano de manera autómata. Retrocedí volviendo a instaurar aquel espacio tan frío y e incomodo que se había instalado entre nosotros — Distancia —era ahora el tercero en nuestra relación.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y como odiaba estos momentos sentí que quiso acercarse pero se contuvo. Era como si ambos agonizáramos yo por la rabia y él por el arrepentimiento. De pronto ya no éramos dos jóvenes sino dos ancianos recriminándonos la vida. ¿Dónde había quedado la magia?

— No te preocupes… lo cuidaré ¿Verdad que vamos a divertirnos juntos? —dijo repente alzando a Cameron en el aire. — Estaremos bien, lo cuidaré mucho —aseguró y mi hijo estalló en risas. De pronto lo compungido que se encontraba mi corazón se disipó y por medio segundo quise acercarme y besarlo. Realmente lo amaba tanto que su traición me desgarraba en lo más profundo de mí ser.

— Más te vale si le pasará algo te mataría —comenté en un murmullo y sentí como mis labios adquirían un leve sopor. Traté de contar la rabia pero el comentario ya se me había escapado sin control. Nunca había dudado que lo cuidaría, después de todo Cameron era su sangre y del amor que le tenía a su hijo era de lo único que yo podía estar completamente segura.

Salí de habitación dejándolos solos y me dirigí a la sala de estar recriminándome no solo mi actitud sino la actitud de él. ¿Se cansaría Edward de perseguir el perdón? Era una de las constantes preguntas que me había hecho todo este tiempo, hasta ahora tenía paciencia y aceptaba cada una de mis malas caras o incluso malos comentarios pero ¿lo haría siempre? ¿Qué sucedería cuando la culpa se extinguiera de su corazón, mi rabia también se extinguiría a tiempo para volver a empezar?

Decidí distraer mi mente en algo, caminé hasta la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y me dispuse a calentar la comida que estaba guardada. Estaba en eso cuando pensando en algo más no me percaté y al tratar de abrir una lata me rebané el dedo. La sangre escurrió sin control, el olor a metal y azufre me invadió por completo. Pensé que me desmallaría pero sin embargó algo se activo en mi interior sin conciencia estaba a un lado del lavaplatos.

— ¡Maldición! —magullé acercándome para abrir la llave. Di el agua y puse la mano bajo el chorro. Pasaron algunos minutos y la sangre seguía escurriendo sin control, y mi cara no era mejor, era como si el azufre me invadiera por completo, sentía nauseas de solo sentir ese olor a metal tan característico.

¡Vamos Bella, solo es sangre!

Me dije y miré a todos lados. En verdad no tenía muchas alternativas diferentes a la sal y el limón. Estaba decidiendo si hacerlo o no cuando sentí la voz de Edward que entró a la cocina interrumpiendo, como siempre, mi proceso mental.

— Ya se durmió —anunció y entonces apreté más la mano tratando de evitar que se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido, me volví de espaldas a él ocultando lo inocultable. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos — ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó y entonces de reojo noté que había sangre en el mostrador, se dio cuenta, era obvio. ¡Maldición! Y el orgullo lo tenía a tope, no quería reconocer que era un desastre en la cocina, mi torpeza se venía acrecentada cada vez que trataba de dármelas de dueña de casa, por suerte, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que tenía que hacerlo.

— Nada, fue un corte sin importancia —exclame restándole importancia al tiempo que cortaba el agua girando la llave. En el minuto en que se acercó quite las manos del agua y justo cuando iba a escapar otra vez me detuvo. Me acorraló contra el lavamanos, su cuerpo se puse interponiéndose en mi huida y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa. Automáticamente me puse el paño de cocina en la mano y la apreté mirando al suelo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un libro abierto para él?

— Déjame ver —pidió con esa voz aterciopeladamente sexy y sentí como mi corazón respondió a aquello. Comenzó a latir furioso en la mitad de mi pecho, mis entrañas se apretujaron apenas sentí su perfume en mi rostro. En segundos aquella esencia mesclada a testosterona invadió todos mis sentidos. ¡Tienes que ser fuerte! Me dije recordando en primer lugar porque estaba enojada con él.

— No es nada, es un corte sin importancia —insistí y traté de cambiar de tema — ¿Quieres comer en el comedor o lo harás en tu habitación? —le pregunté sin mirarlo, en realidad miraba la mano y el paño que estaba comenzando a teñirse levemente de un rosado. ¡Perfecto! Lo que me faltaba una seudahemorragia y Edward estaba allí para ¿Salvarme?

— ¿Ya cenaste? —preguntó despacio investigándome con su mirada. Podía sentir como respiraba lentamente y la tibieza de su hálito choco contra mi rostro.

— No tengo hambre —le contesté a duras penas con la vista fija en el paño de cocina, de pronto pude ver que ese color rosado ya era rojo claramente.

— ¿Porque eres tan terca? —me preguntó de repente y sin darme cuenta tiró del paño de entre mis manos revelando que mi corte no era un simple corte sino que había sido un poco más profundo. Me tomó la mano por la muñeca y la puso de vuelta en el agua. — Es demasiado profundo te llevaré al hospital a que te suturen —exclamo examinando mi dedo cerca de su rostro, y tenerlo tan cerca, me estaba haciendo mi indiferencia un tanto más difícil de lo habitual. Sentí la tibieza de su mano sujetar la mía y me imagine tantas cosas que por un segundo mi alma reclamó por él. Era tanto que sentía como la temperatura de todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse en cuestión de segundos. Sentía fluir la sangre por cada uno de mis extremidades como en sus mejores momentos de excitación. Estaba tan eufórica, y solo por su toque, que incluso creí percibir la tibieza de su respiración contra las yemas de mis dedos cuando habló en el segundo exacto que mi cuerpo hizo real aquello, sentí otra vez mi corazón latir descontrolado.

— Es un corte, no voy a ir al hospital por una cortadura en el dedo —reclamé tirando la mano pero él la sujeto con fuerza impidiendo cualquier movimiento de mi parte.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan terca? —preguntó retóricamente suspiró resignado al segundo de hacerla — Nunca —y esa respuesta tal vez no era la correcta. — Veamos —balbuceo mirando a todos lados, entonces divisó algo que yo no y me miró confiado — sí la princesa insiste… siempre está la alternativa dolorosa —replicó en respuesta sonriendo un tanto malévolo me obligó a caminar junto a él.

Llegamos hasta la estufa de la cocina, apenas divise el objeto a un costado de esta lo miré en pánico pero no alcancé a protestar cuando metió mi dedo en la sal.

— Genial, acabas de contaminar la sal con mi sangre… Maravilloso —dije irónica aguándome el escozor que podía sentir en el dedo. Él parecía bastante divertido como esperando algo, claramente algo que yo no había visto venir

¿Acaso quiere que le dé un beso en respuesta por haber sido mi héroe personal? ¡Por favor! Cualquiera podría haber puesto el dedo en la sal, no había merito a aquello. Lo miré confundida.

— ¿qué? —pregunté al cabo de unos minutos observando mi dedo cubierto por un montículo de sal.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó examinándome con la mirada. Era como si estuviera viendo algo que yo no, lo miré aturdida y un tanto confusa.

— Bien —contesté mirando el gran cerro de sal y mi dedo al medio, podía ver como la sustancia alrededor del dedo rebosaba en un rojo profundo y vistoso.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó otra vez y sentí como paso sus manos tibias y varoniles por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mi frente, luego quitó unos mechones tercos que colgaban por mi rostro y se acercó un poco más. ¿Qué se traía Edward?

— Sí ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal? —le pregunté y lo siguiente que ví fue como sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa cautivadora.

¿Por qué Edward estaba sonriendo al revés?

Para cuando desperté y sentí el almohadón blando de mi cama bajo mi cuello, y la suavidad de mis sabanas rozarme la piel, entendí que me había desmayado. Abrí mis ojos automáticamente y lo siguiente que noté fue mi dedo completamente blanco… tenía una venda demasiado exagerada para que la hubiera hecho un profesional, así que cuando me alce y divise esos ojos verdes enfocar su atención desde el libro en sus manos hasta mí entendí que, había sido él quien me había curado.

— ¡Y estaba viva! —exclamó tratando de parecer divertido. Dejo a un lado lo que supuse era un libreto y luego se acercó a mí.

— ¿Cuánto he…estado…

— inconsciente —completó mi frase sin que yo pudiera hacerlo.

— Sí

— Un par de horas, es pasado media noche —me respondió sentándose en el borde de la cama, otra vez sus manos gentiles, grandes y níveas tocaron la piel de mi rostro, me estremecí y no pude controlar el sonrojo natural que sus caricias provocaban. Rió entre dientes, yo bajé la vista avergonzada y me tape más de lo habitual con la colcha.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —me preguntó como todo un amoroso esposo. Entonces lo quede mirando sin entender ese sentimiento tan grande que me invadió por completo. Sin poder controlarme, sin proveerlo, sin reflexionarlo me acerque hasta sus labios y lo besé.

Con la necesidad contenida de todos esos meses en donde había sido un tira y afloja, de su parte había estado insistiendo en nosotros todo este tiempo y yo todo estos días, semanas y meses lo había rechazado hasta hoy. En donde por primera vez no estaba en mi mente el recuerdo de ella.

Edward correspondió al beso tanto o más animoso que yo, de hecho, sentí como me jaló hasta su cuerpo. También sentí claramente como sus manos comenzaban a buscar mi cuerpo en aquella manera tan exquisita que me volvía loca. Edward era una droga para mí y todos estos meses habían sido una agonía.

Deslice mis manos por su barbilla bien definida, tenía una barba incipiente de dos días y el rose áspero y tosco con ella me incitó a querer sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo cerca del mío. No supe cómo pero lo acosté en la mitad de la cama, de mi cama, de nuestra cama.

Como poseía le quité la polera que aún traía puesta y contemple aquel dorso tan perfecto y que en estricto rigor era mío. Porque él era el padre de mi hijo, era mí hombre.

¿Quién se creía ella? ¿La dueña de Edward? ¿No podía conseguirse otro hombre que no fuera el mío? ¿El que hubiera sido de ella un par de noches le daba el derecho a reclamarlo como suyo?

. Esta noche éramos yo y Edward. Besé cada parte de aquel dorso desnudo, intoxicándome de su aroma, de su tibieza, de su suavidad. Sentir como escapaban pequeños gruñidos de sus labios cuando llegaba con mis labios húmedos hasta el ombligo me incitó más. Justo cuando creí que podría dar vuelta la página, el recuerdo tortuoso de Ángela me invadió. Sentir su voz distorsionada por la excitación me hizo transportarme lejos de allí. Una nauseas me invadieron y comprendí que un engaño no puede olvidarse. Un engaño hay que sanarlo y muchas veces eso significa que hay que dejar ir. No era una cuestión de orgullo, de quién era más mujer. Era una cuestión de sentimientos, de fidelidad, de amor. Edward no me amaba tanto si había buscado consuelo en otro cuerpo.

Entonces cuando estaba así adolorida por las imágenes de su engaño, intoxicada por los recuerdos, una imagen bastante más nítida y diferente se presentó ante mis ojos. Era Edward, estábamos en la mitad de mi habitación pero no era media noche, sino que era de día. Era ese día… era aquel día.

— ¿Dónde está Cameron? —y aquellas palabras yo las había oído antes.

— Con mi madre —contesté magnificando el sufrimiento de aquella decisión que mi mente había fraguado hacía cuestión de segundos como una completa verdad paralela.

No, no podría perdonar jamás. Y olvidar sería demasiado difícil, demasiado doloroso, demasiado triste. Yo no era tan noble.

— Bells… —y su voz se apagó. Principalmente porque yo lo interrumpí en el segundo exacto que dimensione que la confianza es una, y cuando se rompe no hay nada que hacer para tomarla otra vez.

— No… —murmuré tranquila con mi conciencia, tranquila con todo. Iba a tomar la decisión correcta. Una decisión que no era egoísta pero tampoco era altruista simplemente era racional.

— Al menos déjame explicarte —balbuceo asustado. Él ya había adivinado cual sería el final de aquel día. Se acercó a mí pero rehuí.

— No te esperé para pedirte explicaciones, te esperé para despedirme —y la última silaba caló hondo en el fondo de mi corazón destrozado. Yo le amaba, pero por ahora ese amor no era suficiente para curar su engaño. — Podrás verlos los fines de semana —y jamás le quitaría el derecho que le correspondía por ser el padre biológico de mi hijo pero yo no estaría a su lado como la incondicional.

La mirada confusa y atontada de Edward ante mis palabras serias y directas me confirmó que no estaba preparado para mi actitud. Tal vez esperaba gritos y llantos pero ¿Para qué? ¿Conseguiría componer el jarrón llorando histérica y dolida por su engaño? ¿Acaso servirían las lágrimas para volver a ser una pareja? No. Un tenso silencio se embargó entre nosotros.

Entonces ante el silencio mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica. ¿Tan poco había valido para él qué aún en una circunstancia como esta él se había dado por vencido? De pronto agradecí el que esto hubiera sucedido ahora y no veinte años después cuando ambos nos recrimináramos el estar juntos solo por apariencias.

— Puedes llamarme cuando quieras verlos, adiós Edward —susurré.

— Se que no hay justificación para lo que sucedió pero se terminó lo juro —espetó desesperado tratando de seguirme. Estaba bajando las escaleras y sintiendo como nuestra relación se terminaba por romper.

¿Por qué tenía que creerle ahora? ¿Por qué tenía yo que darle la segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había una razón diferente a una que respiraba? ¡Mi hijo podría tener a su padre y no era necesario que yo estuviera sufriendo a su lado! ¡No señor, prefería guardar el recuerdo de Edward en ni corazón como el hombre que ame y no como el que odiará porque me había engañado en mi propias narices!

Justo cuando iba a subirme a mi auto me sujetó por el brazo con fuerza, girándome en mi posición. Nuestros cuerpo se quedaron uno frente a él otro.

— No lo hagas Bella, se terminó… se terminó —me aseguró

— Deberías haberlo pensado antes —y solté cada palabra con un rencor impensado.

Tiré de mi brazo para soltarme de su agarré, sin cavilación abrí la puerta del vehículo para subirme pero me la cerró de tropezón.

— Las cosas no son como tú piensas… por favor

— ¿Te acóstate con ella si o no? —pregunté sabiendo de antemano la repuesta. Mi corazón sangro porque esta vez la escucharía de sus propios labios. ¿Podría soportarlo?

Guardó silencio ¡Tan cobarde que no puedes admitirlo! Le grité furiosa en mi interior sin quitarle la mirada de encima esperando por su respuesta.

— Sí —confesó

— Entonces, son exactamente a como me las imagino —le contesté subiéndome al auto. Lo encendí con ira contenida. La ventanilla estaba abajo, para mi desgracia.

— Yo te amo —exclamó

— Vaya manera de demostrarlo —aquella confesión me enfureció más ¿Desde cuándo alguien engaña por amar?

Aceleré y saque al vehículo del garaje sin importarme que estuviera con la mitad del cuerpo metido en la ventanilla.

— Bella, ella no significo nada —gritó separándose del vehículo.

— Tampoco tú —grité perdiéndome calle abajo.

Sentí como mi corazón se contrajo en la mitad de mi pecho. Esa frase no era verdad, nisiquiera era una mentira a medias. Era una mentira completa. Claro que él significaba todo para mí. El problema era que yo le amaba y lo quería todo, o era el cien o no era nada. Y ahora, luego de su engaño era evidente que Edward quería algo más de la vida que quedarse a criar a un bebe, y a cuidar de una esposa.

Éramos jóvenes, nadie podía culparlo de aquello. No condenaría mi vida a una existencia junto a un hombre que no estaba seguro de quererme por siempre. ¿Qué pasaría cuando yo volviera a embarazarme? ¿Tendría que soportar cada vez un engaño?

No, no era algo que yo pudiera transar. Me dolía como un demonio, sentí que mi alma se había partido en dos. Con él había conocido el amor de verdad, yo estaba realmente enamorado de él pero mis elecciones de vida hoy eran otras. Tenía un hijo, un pequeño milagro y un pedacito de Edward, contrario a lo que todos pensaran nosotros tendríamos un vinculo de por vida pero no por eso tendríamos que estar unidos en una relación sin amor motiva por el compromiso. En todo orden de cosas hay una causa y un efecto, lamentablemente para mí, su engaño hoy tenía un efecto que me destrozaba el alma pero que era el correcto.

* * *

**Quiero decir GRACIAS... una y mil veces GRACIAS... a todas las que me leen, las que me seguirán leyendo despues de este capitulo y a las que dejarán de hacerlo también. GRACIAs por cada uno de sus comentarios, mensajes privados, etc... Aprovecho la portunidad también para agradecer a quienes me han ****agregado como autor favorito, a mis historias como favoritas (a está y al resto) y espero dos cosas, que sigan leyendo mis locuras y que me den la oportunidad de leer sus comentarios, criticas, tomates, y demases... ¡Expresense! **

**Por cierto, se cuanto odian que aumente el tiempo pero tengo una respuesta para aquello, al principio pense en no hacerlo (yo también lo odio) pero no me imaginaba describiendo ciertas situaciones en cierto periodo de gestación :P (un poquito de pudor me inundo XD) segundo, así lo pensé y así se quedará (Sorry odienme hoy, agradezcanmelo después, nada peor que leer algo demasiado lento!) :P**

**(Mis Bellas siempre tendrán orgullo... algunas más, otras menos... y por cierto también tendrán devilidades!!!!! como todos... nadie es perfecto XD) Besitos a todas,**

**Liz**


	15. Sangrando por Amor

**Aclaración**: Nenas queridas solo quiero decir algo, espero no me mal interpreten, no quiero ni ha sido mi intención que alguna se sienta ofendida con lo que voy a decir pero es un tanto inevitable ¿No les parece que el drama esta fuera de mi historia? Anoche cuando me fui luego de publicar nunca pensé que llegarían a preguntarse sí la historia ya no era Edward por Bella o peor aún sí había terminado ya, hoy por la mañana me dije ¿De dónde sacaron aquello? Incluso pensé que, con el sueño que tenía, me había equivocado y había puesto algo de más y la revisé pero veo que no. Por ello y con animo de desconfundirlas les publicó los siguiente.

1. La historia es y seguirá siendo Edward y Bella. En mi historia no hay premios de consuelo por decir algo.

2. La historia no ha terminado aún… al menos no hasta que yo, luego del punto aparte en el ultimo párrafo de aquel capítulo le ponga tres letras juntas y que usualmente se leen como "FIN" hasta que no aparezca aquello, todo puede y seguirá pasando XD

3. Algunas acertaron y otras se confundieron por ello aclaro. Creo que, las que comparten conmigo años, entenderán que cuando uno esta ante un dilema así de perdonar o hacer la vista gorda tiende usualmente a proyectarse en el tiempo y en el espacio, es como un minuto de reflexión donde incluso pueden pasar años. Bueno eso sucedió aquí. Bella se tomó su minuto para pensar que era lo que pasaría si ella perdonaba en ese minuto. Jamás pasaron los tres meses.

4. Otra vez, quiero decirles con todo el respeto que ustedes se merecen que, a mi parecer (esto es una opinión solo eso) que el drama se lo agregan ustedes y creo que pasa principalmente porque algunas personitas son un poco ansiosas. Sinceramente y esto es un consejo, para que las historias sean eso, simplemente historias deben dejarlo pasar sin reflexionar tanto ni tomarlo tan a pecho o al literal como diría una de mis amiguis... creo que justamente olvidan lo que dicen algunas les gusta, que es leer para divertirse. Eso es lo brillante y fascinante de este mundo uno puede leer tragedias y luego irse a dormir pensando en que es solo fantasía. Una diferencia con la realidad donde en verdad uno debiera angustiarse porque allí es cuando en verdad no hay segundas oportunidades.

5. El final es casi obvio… y como no me gusta ser tan explicita por respeto a aquellas que quieren leerlo en su oportunidad y no leer algo con la idea preconcebida =) les daré una pista… lean el punto 1 y Voilá tendrán en parte el final de esta historia.

Yap espero haber aclarado los puntos solo me resta por decir que le quedan un par de capítulos a esta aventura. Quiero agradecer nuevamente la sinceridad expresada, espero haber respondido varias de sus dudas y he pensando que los flashbacks los escribiré en cursiva para evitar confusión. Besitos a todas Liz.

* * *

**Sangrando por Amor**

— Ya llegue —exclamé cuando entré a la habitación de mi hijo. Odiaba dejarlo al cuidado de alguien más pero debía trabajar y pagar cuentas. Apenas entré quise no haberlo hecho, Edward estaba con mi pequeño gran pateador en sus brazos. ¡Genial! Había olvidado que este fin de semana era él que le correspondía a él. Alzo su vista y la mirada tortuosa ya estaba haciéndose fastidiosa. No solo para él sino para mí ¿Qué nunca dejaría de mirarme con cara de arrepentimiento? ¡Supéralo! Le grité con la mirada y fue como si sus ojos verdes fueran dos espejos que me reflectaron aquella petición a mí. ¡Supéralo Bella!

Apreté la vista y otra vez el orgullo estaba en lo más grande. ¡Claro que lo he superado! Me dije bajando las escaleras de a dos peldaños, ni siquiera lo deje hablar o explicar, ni saludar. Me senté en el sillón en de la sala de estar y prendí la televisión tan pronto sentí sus pasos confiados y lentos por los escalones. Revise mi correspondencia como si él no estuviera allí y así era nuestra relación — Indiferencia —era lo que se había instaurado entre nosotros. Claro que más de parte de mí que de él. Esa estrategia de apenas hablarle lo necesario y estrictamente con relación a Cameron estaba dando resultados, mi dignidad estaba completamente restaurada pero no estaba tan segura acerca de mi corazón.

— Ya me voy, lo pasaré a buscar el viernes —anunció titubeante y mi corazón se apretó quise darle la cara mientras me hablaba, después de todo la cortesía no quitaba lo valiente pero el orgullo era mayor, con la vista clavada en la pantalla pero obviamente con mi atención en él repliqué en respuesta.

— ¿a que hora? —y lo hice sonar como si tuviera que hacerle un espacio en mi abultada agenda, lo que era mentira, mis viernes eran tan fomes que me quedaba dormida a las nueve.

— ¿A las siete? —y sonó dudoso.

— Perfecto, pero no te atrases, tengo planes —anuncié y esperaba estar siendo muy buena actriz sino conseguiría que se diera cuenta de lo patética que podría ser en esta especie de venganza. Edward espero unos momentos antes de contestar.

— Como usted diga señora —contestó entre dientes. Sentí como camino hasta la puerta principal conté los pasos y cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta le hablé.

— No tengo que recordarte que el domingo debes traerlo a la misma hora ¿Verdad? —le recordé irónica y sentí como dio un pequeño portazo pero portazo al final. Apague la televisión de inmediato y me levanté del sillón, corrí hacia el ventanal para espiarlo. En realidad no sabía que lograba con aquello pero como una verdadera niña me puse allí tratando que no me viera, con el estomago contraído y con las ganas de ceder a sus encantos me contuve triunfante. Otra pequeña batalla ganada. Swan 1 – Cullen 0.

Contrario a lo que yo quisiera cada día que pasaba se veía más condenadamente sexy — Vamos Bella, tienes que ser fuerte —me recordé mordiéndome el labio mientras me deleitaba a lo lejos mirando su cuerpo tan bien cuidado. De solo imaginarme la tersura de su piel hizo que me estremeciera. Los recuerdos afloraron sin que yo pudiera detenerlo. Y aunque habían pasado tres meses desde que yo había decidido irme lejos, aún seguía luchando con mi corazón traicionero, ¡No caeré en sus encantos otra vez! Me había prometido muchas veces, y en cada uno de esas veces, el hacía acto de presencia haciéndolo cada vez más difícil. — Estúpida —me recriminé recordando un día en particular, un día en que casi sucumbo ante los encantos de Edward Cullen. Ese hombre me conocía demasiado bien.

_¿Qué decías? _

_Preguntó acercándose peligrosamente con esa mirada sexy irresistible, con la barba incipiente de dos días, y odiaba que leyera mi mente de esa manera ¡Lo deseaba y con tantas ganas que incluso me estaba excitando con solo mirarlo!_

_Necesitaba de sus labios, de sus besos, de sus caricias… ¡era todo tan injusto!_

_Tenerlo tan cerca, vestido con esa camisa azul, ese pelo desordenado y ese perfume estaba quitándome el aliento a cada minuto, me había descubierto con la guardia baja y Edward se había percatado de aquello, y estaba decidido a utilizar ese momento de debilidad a su favor._

_Decía que no puedes entrar en mi habitación como Pedro por su casa ¿Qué no te enseñaron tus padres algo sobre la privacidad?_

_Repliqué tratando de que mi voz sonara ronca y molesta pero fue melosa. Era la evidencia suficiente que él quería. Y tenía razón estaba perdida en sus labios, embobada en la manera hipnótica y casi ritualistica de cómo estaban sus labios carmesí acercándose a los míos. Incluso creí que estaba moviéndose en cámara lenta._

_Su perfume estaba intoxicándome y estaba disfrutando del vaivén de su respiración. Subir, bajar, subir, bajar, ese movimiento tan sutil e imperceptible para mí hoy no lo era._

_Perdóname no sabía que estabas en la casa_

_Replicó como cachorrito aturdido y debía reconocer que Edward era un excelente actor. Esa mirada lastimera y arrepentida le salía real, demasiado real que incluso mi corazón estaba a punto de creerle su mirada suplicante._

_Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa seductora y en ese mismo instante su labio inferior rozo los míos. ¡Oh por dios! ¡Respira Bella! ¡Respira! Me dijo mi conciencia, mi piloto automático pero obviamente mi sentido estaba averiados._

_Sin pedirlo ya me tenía con los ojos entrecerrados, apunto de caer rendida a sus pies y de besarlo, porque un impulso demasiado fuerte me estaba pidiendo a gritos que me acercara y sellara el momento con un beso. Mi corazón se disparó y traté de mantener la compostura ¿Podría?_

_¡El no te merece! ¡El te engaño! ¡El es un mentiroso!_

_Eran las palabras que trataba de repetirme en mi mente para poder mantener a raya ese deseo tan enfermizo por besarlo y tenerlo otra vez en mis brazos. Lo cierto es que no podía mostrarle que contrario a todo las declaraciones que había dado yo seguía amándolo de una manera desgarradora y por sobre todo necesitada._

_De todas maneras para la próxima golpea antes de entrar _

_Exclamé en el segundo exacto en que iba a besarlo. _

_Lo haré _

_Asintió en un murmullo apenas audible. Su hálito tibio inundo mi nariz haciendo que la piel de mis brazos y muslos se erizara. _

_Entonces me percaté de la escena que estábamos montando. Yo estaba totalmente desnuda, cubierta solo con la toalla que —gracias a dios permanecía aún atada a mi pecho —y lo último que quería era soltarla. ¡Vamos Bella, piensa… piensa… tu puedes sé fuerte!_

_Me grité a mi misma_

_¡Aléjate! ¡Retrocede! ¡Aléjate!_

_Pero Edward decidió pujar un poco más su suerte y dio el paso necesario para que la distancia entre nosotros fuera completamente inexistente. Nuestras narices se rozaron y nuestros labios se estrecharon, sentí la humedad de su lengua luchar fieramente por abrirse paso entre mis labios y se lo concedí con la necesidad contenida de todos estos meses. Nos besamos acariciando nuestras bocas, sin poder evitarlo solté mis manos y las cruce en su cuello acercándolo a mí. Sentí como una de sus manos se posicionaba en mi espalda, justo a la mitad. Y la otra me sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, Edward no quería que me retractará de estar besándolo, eso era seguro._

_Perdida en sus besos me venció el deseo por amarlo y me traicionó la pasión. El beso se profundizó y sentí como la mano que tenía en mi espalda comenzó a bajar hacía mis nalgas, sacando magistralmente la toalla de su paso. Mi temperatura se elevó, mi respiración se hizo errática y jadeando ante sus toques, fue entonces cuando creí que al final sucumbiríamos el grito ahogado y molesto de mi madre nos interrumpió. Nos separamos de inmediato. Yo tratando de regular mi respiración, Edward fulminando a mi madre con la mirada._

_¡Bella! _

_Y como creí mi madre no me tenía tanta confianza. Se acercó hasta nosotros y fue ella misma la que me separó de él. Yo solo atiné a sujetar muy fuerte la toalla que, para mi suerte aun permanecía en su lugar, tratando de regularizar mi respiración._

Aquel día había perdido la cordura. Hoy no la perdería, ¡No señor! Me dije pero no pude acallar la sonrisa que se había tatuado, permanentemente, en mi rostro al recordar aquella escena. Suspiré cuando llegue al cuarto de mi hijo, en realidad, suspiré porque Edward aún no me abandonaba. Pero claro, apenas subí alto baje tan fuerte que dolió incluso más, las imágenes de él con ella, juntos, besándose, haciendo el ¿amor? Fueron suficientes para que el odio y el rencor invadiera mi corazón. Fruncí el seño y lo aclaré cuando finalmente llegue hasta el lado de mi pequeño gran pateador. Lo arropé, Cameron dormía profundamente en su cuna, ajeno a todo. — Todo podría haber sido tan distinto —y no esa idea me había embargado muchas noches.

¿Cómo no pensar en el padre de tu hijo? Cuando tienes una prueba viviendo de él.

Dejar de pensar en Edward era la tarea más difícil que yo podría alguna vez darme. Y en orden de cumplir mi propósito y dejar de pensar en él, decidí que era necesario pasar de mejor manera las horas que faltaban para que él viniera a buscar a nuestro hijo. Faltaban diez minutos para la siete de la tarde, la hora acordada, y sentí que casi me iba a faltar aire cuando el timbre sonará por fin.

No podía evitar la ansiedad cada vez que Edward hacía acto de presencia en nuestras vidas. Pero como buen calmante la risa de mi hijo me tranquilizó. Lo mecí jugando con él mientras en mi mente le prometía no ser grosera con su padre esta vez.

Comencé a jugar con él y perdí la noción del tiempo, incluso se me olvido que Edward iría. Tanto fue así que no lo sentí llegar, sino hasta que sentí su carraspeo.

— Perdón no quise interrumpirte pero… tu empleada me abrió la puerta —explicó con sus ojos verdes clavados en mí.

Para variar se venía como un dios griego, con un sweater negro ajustado y un par de Jean parecía salido de un catalogo de ropa. Tenía una mano puesta casual en su bolsillo y la otra a un costado, apretaba los dedos nerviosos. Medio sonrió al notar que yo estaba examinándolo, cuando me percaté de que estaba siendo demasiado evidente desvié mi vista de él a la nada. La sonrisa de mi rostro, involuntario por supuesto, se desvaneció y me puse en guardia otra vez.

— El domingo tienes que… —y no alcance a completa la frase cuando él me interrumpió solemne.

— traerlo a las siete, no se me ha olvidado —replicó con un gesto de dolor en sus facciones. El brillo de sus ojos se apagó y pude sentir su incomodidad.

Sin más preámbulo le entregue el bolso de mi hijo, por supuesto él no se daba por vencido, roso mis dedos premeditadamente pero yo retiré mi mano enseguida. Le entregue a nuestro hijo retrocediendo de inmediato para poner la distancia necesaria entre nosotros. Aún no confiaba del todo en mí para ser honesta.

Nos miramos unos segundos y odiaba esos momentos, sentí que quise acercarse a despedirse pero se contuvo, no era difícil adivinar la motivación: Mi cara de dos metros.

— No le pasará nada —sonó molesto porque yo siguiera lo insinuará — ¡soy su padre, Bella! —reclamó entre dientes mucho más molesto que antes, lo observé dudosa — Nos vemos el domingo —agregó y caminó para irse sin decirme nada más.

Sí había algo de lo que yo podía estar segura era del amor que tenía Edward hacía su hijo pero aún me costaba trabajo confiar en él.

Luego que se fueron me senté en el sillón dispuesta a mirar una película pero el perfume de mi ex novio estaba impregnado en cada celular olfativa de mi nariz provocando que las imágenes de los momentos vividos junto a él vinieran como latigazos a mi mente. Lo intenté un par de horas, pero cuando me di cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera no había manera de poder concentrarme en algo distinto a Edward y Cameron decidí que necesitaba distraerme de otra manera.

Miré el reloj y no era mala idea ir de shopping, recordé que hacía más de dos semanas que me había jurado ir al mal así que me levanté del sillón y salí.

La ventaja de llegar un par de horas antes que cerraran el centro comercial era que en ese horario, las tiendas estaban ya casi vacías, así que la probabilidad que alguien me reconociera serían bajísimas. Pero como era de esperarse, comprarse ropa puede calmar la ansiedad mientras te la pruebas pero luego ¿qué? Otra vez estaba mirando los escaparates desesperada porque Cameron volviera.

Entonces al pasar fuera de una librería supe lo que me faltaba para distraerme realmente ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no leía un libro? Desde que había encontrado otros pasatiempos más tecnológicos… entré sin titubear pero pronto me di cuenta que tal vez no era buena idea después de todo.

Luego de leer un par de portadas llegué a la parte que yo pensé ya no encontraría. Revistas, por doquier y todas para mi suerte atrasadas porque sino no había explicación para que mi rostro apareciera junto al suyo y un hermoso y tonto titular en amarillo ¿Se acabo la magia?: La verdad detrás del engaño de Edward Cullen.

Aquel titular caló hondo en mi ser como si fuera ayer cuando había descubierto su infidelidad. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué nunca iba a poder superarlo?

Entonces cuando pensé que ya nada podría hacerme sentir peor, divisé otra revista y se me escapó todo el aíre de mis pulmones al ver su fotografía junto a ella. ¿No que se había terminado?

Murmuré sin querer controlando la ira, y las lágrimas que me invadieron como cuchillas rasgando mi alma y mi ser. Sobre todo porque tenía la certeza que esa fotografía era reciente y quise no haberla visto nunca. Edward estaba vestido de la misma manera en como había llegado a mi casa a buscar a nuestro hijo. — ¡Y a mi qué me importa! —murmuré sollozando. Justo cuando por fin solté el llanto discreto sentí una voz detrás de mí.

— Leer las noticias será incluso peor… los periodistas pueden ser bastantes malos si se lo proponen —exclamó con nostalgia — la pena se aumenta… te lo digo por experiencia propia, simplemente déjalo ir —aconsejó y su voz se apagó, unas manos cobrizas me quitaron la revista de entre los dedos.

Alce mi mirada vidriosa producto de las lágrimas y me sorprendí. No estaba preparada para ver esos ojos negros tan profundos pero llenos de cariño volver a mirarme.

— Jacob ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —le pregunté descolocada por encontrarme con quien me nos pensé en aquel momento, justo ahora.

— Ven te invito a tomar un café —propuso alzando su mano en el aire y aunque dude en un principio de aceptar su invitación no era menos cierto que necesitaba a gritos hablar con alguien que pudiera entender mi dolor y que me ayudará a convencerme que había hecho lo correcto. Inclinó su cabeza insistiéndome y finalmente acepté, ese día fue el comienzo de algo distinto.


	16. Reclamos paternales

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Reclamos de paternidad**

Nunca me iba a acostumbrar a ver su fotografía en las revistas. Era horrible y la sensación de —lo arruinaste todo por una calentura —no me abandonaba. Habían pasado dos años desde que ella me había dejado en la mitad del garaje de la que había o sería nuestra casa. Pero era como si fuera ayer, la sensación de vacío que nos inundaba era tremenda y si bien ella había desistido de atacarme cada vez que iba por Cameron tampoco era mejor verla en brazos de otro. ¡Tu te lo buscaste! Me dije cuando por fin apareció como recuerdos del pasado una fotografía de ellos dos juntos y de él con mi hijo en brazos.

Recuerdo que perdí el juicio y mi arrebato de celos tanto de pareja como de padre había puesto en jaque a Bella y su nuevo romance.

— _¡Somos solo amigos! —insistió al verme decidido a llevarme a Cameron a las tres de la madrugada._

— _¿Amigos? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿¡Qué nací ayer!? ¡A otro con ese cuento! —reclamé como si yo no tuviera tejado de vidrio pero en ese minuto no me importó. Bella me miró asustada y preocupada, estábamos dando un espectáculo frente a la cuna de Cameron._

_Nuestro pequeño milagro asustado miraba a sus padres de un lado a otro y cuando finalmente y en su infantilidad capto la idea se largo a llorar amargamente._

— _Edward, porque no te calmas… estas viendo cosas donde no las hay…—insistió con voz calmada y suave aunque preocupada._

— _No dejaré a mi hijo con él, eso si que no, sí tú quieres enredarte con Jacob de nuevo es tu problema pero Cameron se irá conmigo —resolví y entonces lo tomé de la cuna. _

— _No puedes llevártelo… soy yo quién tiene la custodia legal —protesto pero no me importó. Lo mecí en los brazos tratando de calmar el llanto pero era imposible principalmente porque nos veía a Bella y a mí demasiado exaltados. — ¡Dámelo! —Demandó pero retrocedí — Hablo en serio Edward, si no me entregas a mi hijo ahora juro que llamo a la policía —y tomó entre sus manos temblorosas el teléfono mirándome expectante ante mi decisión._

— _Cameron es MI hijo no de él —exclamé cada silaba separada y con una fuerza impresionante. Bella me miró desconcertada._

— _¡Estas asustándolo! —y de pronto se acercó hasta donde estábamos sin importarle en lo absoluto que yo estaba completamente descontrolado. Automáticamente Cameron giró su pequeño cuerpecito y reclamo a su madre. ¡Maldición! Me miró con esos ojos chocolates desesperado porque lo soltara. Y entonces dimensioné mi castigo, el único culpable de todo lo que sucedía era yo mismo y ahora no tenía razón de reclamar nada._

_Se lo entregué a regañadientes siendo testigo de cómo mi hijo se enterraba en el cuello de su madre sollozando producto del arrebato de celos de su padre. Bella acariciaba la espalda de nuestro pequeño retoño no sin fulminarme con la mirada por mi falta de sensatez y porque no decirlo de madurez._

— _¡No lo quiero cerca de Cameron! —decreté _

— _No eres el dueño de mi vida —me recordó _

— _Para tu desgracia soy el padre de tu único hijo —espeté saliendo de la habitación. _

_En realidad ese día me había comportado como un completo idiota. ¿Desde cuando tenía que actuar como un cavernícola con el temita del padrastro? Luego de barajar mis posibilidades de volver y pedir perdón finalmente me resigne a que la batalle la había perdido absolutamente y hacía mucho tiempo atrás, aquel día me fui. _

Recordar aquel día fue demasiado penoso, estacioné el auto a las afueras de la nueva casa de Bella y miré a mí alrededor. El panorama no era muy alentador, millones de autos y como odiaba que Jacob se hubiera convertido en uno de los productores mejor pagados de todo Hollywood. ¡Genial! Pensé frustrado. Me bajé del automóvil pensando en que esta vez me comportaría, después de todo ellos dos eran solo "Buenos amigos" y mientras Jacob no viviera bajo el mismo techo que Cameron no podía reclamar nada. ¿Autos? ¡Yo podría tener millones si quisiera! Dije pasando por el frente de uno ultimo modelo y al cual golpee levemente en la rueda. Me reí era el colmo que ese hombre sacara a mi niño interior y las ganas de golpearlo en el rostro me invadían.

Me acerque hasta la puerta principal y luego de suspirar un par de veces toque el timbre. Debía hablar seriamente con Bella para poder conseguir ver a Cameron no solo los fines de semana, era demasiado poco tiempo incluso él tenía la posibilidad de verlo entre semana y no que yo era el padre ¡Absurdo!

Mientras esperaba que me abrieran la puerta me arregle un poco mirando mi reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta principal, estaba en eso, ordenándome el cabello cuando la niñera de Bella —una mujer mayor que bien podría ser nuestra abuela —me abrió y sonrió amablemente.

— Vengo por Cameron —le anuncié y prefería no toparme con Bella pero a juzgar por el vehiculo estacionado en el frontis era una certeza que ella estaba en la casa junto a él.

— Pase, están en el jardín —me indicó la mujer y entonces comencé a tragar aire desesperado. ¿Qué haría si los encontraba besándose? ¿Podría contenerme? Cuando divisé la puerta que daba hacía la terraza abierta de par en par me estremecí. Camine dudoso hasta llegar al umbral y justo allí el panorama fue devastador.

No estaban besándose, de hecho Bella estaba a metros de distancia de él pero no estaba preparado para ver a mi pequeño campeón en brazos del enemigo. Jugaba con mi hijo animosamente simulando un avión y a Cameron parecía divertirle, se reía como nunca antes yo había visto que él se riera ni siquiera conmigo se reía de esa manera. Los celos otra vez me invadieron y quise correr a arrebatárselo de los brazos pero me contuve. ¡Tú te lo buscaste! Me dijo mi voz interior.

Entonces cuando iba hablar a Bella, mi hijo me interrumpió.

— ¡Papi! —gritó estruendorosamente luchando por que Jacob lo soltará lo que agradecí. Una risa embargó mi rostro y me agache para quedar a su altura cuando por fin corrió hasta mí.

Lo estreche en mis brazos fundiéndonos en un abrazo desesperado yo también lo había hecho de menos tanto o mas que él.

Como era de esperarse Bella se levantó de inmediato y Jacob, bueno… nos miramos yo casi asesinándolo con la mirada y él, sonriendo con esa estúpida sonrisa de victoria. ¡Arg!

— Pensé que vendrías a buscarlo más tarde —exclamó Bella interrumpiendo el tenso momento.

— Me desocupé antes —expliqué y al segundo la ironía me inundó — ¿Acaso interrumpo algo? —le pregunté burlonamente y entonces Jacob emitió un bufido. ¡Voy a matar a este hombre! Me dije en el interior alzando a Cameron en mis brazos. Esté parecía ajeno a todo, estaba con sus deditos en mi mejilla fascinado pasando las yemas por la barba incipiente que tenía.

No era un secreto me molestaba sobre manera que Jacob rondará a mi familia pero ¿qué podía hacer? Bella lo sabía y había defendido muy fehacientemente su "amistad" con Jake y francamente yo no podía hacer nada respecto a sus "amistades".

— No claro que no —replicó Bella visiblemente nerviosa. Noté como oculto magistralmente sus manos lejos del alcance exhaustivo de mis ojos. Me sonreí con suficiencia pero no le dije nada. Simplemente me resigné a que entre ella y yo todo había terminado y hoy solo compartíamos a Cameron. Un pedazo de nosotros dos, lo mejor de ambos en realidad. El tenso minuto que estaba formándose entre nosotros se veía interrumpido por la respiración de Cameron y por sus sonidos mientras jugaba absorto con mi rostro. Entonces decidí hablar. No había objeto para quedarme más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar.

— Lo pasaré a dejar el lunes al colegio, no creo que te moleste —le dije mirando a Jacob que permanecía como perro guardián detrás de Bella. ¿Pero quién se cree que es? Me pregunté mirando la escena frente a mí. Noté como los músculos del rostro de Jacob se contrajeron y noté como empuño su mano. ¿Rabia? ¿Había dicho algo malo? Reí.

— No me molesta, en eso habíamos quedado —contestó ella de lo más sonriente restándole importancia a mi indirecta. Suspiré y esquive la mirada de ambos dirigiéndola hacía Cameron. ¡Vamos Edward tú única razón para estar allí es él! ¡Tu hijo! ¡Nada más!

— ¿Estas listo para irnos? —le pregunté ignorando por completo al par de "amigos" y mi pequeño campeón asintió con su cabecita. Le besé la frente y ordene sus cabellos — Ven vamos a buscar tus cosas —dije tiernamente mientras le daba una sonrisa. Este me la devolvió. Sin más entre de vuelta a la casa y conduje mis pasos hasta la escalera para subir al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de mi hijo.

La empleada estaba ordenando la ropa, cuando me vio salio de inmediato dejándome solo en aquella gran habitación. Deje a Cameron en el suelo y cuando iba a tomar el bolso que ya estaba preparado mi vista reparó en un exuberante juguete, que no tenía la semana pasada y al cual mi hijo se acercó como un imán, estaba completamente embelesado por el.

— Mira… mira papi —alzo el juguete en el aire y luego me sonrió — Me lo trajo el tío Jak de Autalia —y el país fue casi ininteligible. ¿Ahora le compraba regalos? ¿Qué sería después? ¡El colmo! Quise bajar a gritarle a Bella pero en cambio, decidí que era bueno que mi hijo ahora hablará… de hecho había estado frenético pensando en como saber si era verdad lo de la "amistad" que no había reparado en que tenía al mejor espía de todos frente a mis narices. ¡Maravilloso! Una sonrisa torcida salio de improviso. Me acerque a mi duende favorito y tomé entre mis manos el juguete, luego lo miré a él.

— ¿Qué más te trajo el tío Jake? —le pregunté amorosamente y claro, me mostró todo. Estaba apunto de preguntarle por cuan seguido los visitaba el dichoso tío Jake cuando Bella entró en la habitación interrumpiéndonos.

Entonces la furia me volvió a invadir ¿Qué parte de no lo quiero en la vida de mi hijo no había entendido? Pensé al minuto.

— ¿En que habíamos quedado? —reclamé contiendo la ira principalmente por Cameron quién, a pesar que jugaba, estaba muy pendiente de nosotros.

— No se de que hablas —contestó con timidez. Entonces me acerque a la cama de autito de mi hijo y tomé uno de los tantos juguetes que el bondadoso de Jake había traído para él. Lo alce en el aire y lo moví con ironía. ¡Quería matarla en ese mismo instante!

Bella tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosa.

— Es solo un juguete —se defendió enseguida dándome una mirada culpable.

— Mi hijo no necesita de sus regalos… ¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo!... de hecho, ni siquiera necesita de él… para eso estoy yo —aseguré ya con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa.

— No tienes que recordarme que eres el padre, lo tengo demasiado claro pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Fue un regalo! ¿Ahora al señor se le antoja que les prohíba a mis amigos que le regalen cosas a mi hijo? —espetó alzando un poco la voz.

Entonces Cameron se acerco a ella, enterró su rostro entre sus piernas y cruzo sus brazos alrededor de estas. Bella le acarició el cabello. Torcí los labios en una mueca de evidente disgusto y displicencia.

— No se trata de eso pero pensé que teníamos un acuerdo —refuté

— Edward es un simple y tonto juguete que se romperá en cuestión de días ¿Qué más da? —replicó pero la expresión de disgusto y desacuerdo no se quito de mi rostro, me crucé de brazos y Bella suspiró frustrada.

— Perfecto, lo botaré si es lo que quieres —acepto y entonces mi pequeño angelito abrió sus ojos aterrado. Su chillido no se dejo esperar.

— ¡No mami! ¡Noooo! —gritó desesperado.

¡Genial ahora sería el malo de la película! ¡No eso si que no! Me adelante y la detuve en seco, la sujete del brazo con fuerza.

— Muy astuto… _cariño_ —y eso último se lo dije lleno de rabia e ira ¿qué acaso nunca iba a dejar de castigarme?

— Tu provocas que me ponga en este plano —exclamó tratando de soltarse de mi agarre.

— Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero que _ese tipo _este cerca de mi hijo, que este cerca de ti es tu problema pero lo quiero lejos de la vida de Cameron, primero serán juguetes y después querrá intervenir en su vida y eso no lo voy a permitir, Cameron ya tiene un padre no necesita otro —expliqué mejor mi disgustó.

Esta vez no pude contenerme de apretar su mano con fuerza para que soltará el juguete en las manos de Cameron que esperaba ansioso por la resolución de sus progenitores respecto al _regalo._

En realidad me moría de celos pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía controlar que ella no volviera a rehacer su vida ¿O sí?

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Me haces daño! —reclamó en un murmullo disimulado.

— ¡Qué bueno! Porque tú me lo haces a cada rato —anuncié tomando a Cameron en mi regazo, tomé el bolso para irnos. No había objeto que me quedará un minuto más en aquella habitación. Además la idea de que subiera en cualquier minuto me revolvía las tripas y francamente no estaba seguro de poder mantener la compostura. Sí lo veía allí finalmente iba a estallar y no quería que mi hijo presenciara una pelea. Entonces cuando estaba por irme ella me llamó.

—- Edward espera —y su voz sonaba demasiado ansiosa, demasiado nerviosa ¿qué más tendría que decirme? Me giré a mirarla intrigado — tengo algo más que decirte —aclaró y su voz se apagó.

Sus labios se abrieron para hablar pero luego se volvieron a juntar. Tomó aire y miró inquieta a Cameron que estaba en mi regazo con su cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho, luego su vista se desvió a la nada como pensando o más bien resolviendo o tal vez eligiendo las palabras correctas, un extraño presentimiento embargó mi mente y era mejor que no dijera lo que yo pensaba.

— Y bien, ¿qué te traes? —le pregunté a ver que seguía muda ya habían pasado unos minutos. Finalmente habló con timidez y un tanto de miedo.

— Necesito que me autorices a salir con Cameron fuera del país —y fue como un balde de agua fría ¿Salir? ¿Fuera del país? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Con quién? No alcance hablar cuando parte de la explicación a todas mis interrogantes salio atropelladamente de sus labios.

— Serán solo diez días… y regresaremos —justificó y seguro aquello fue motivado por mi rostro. ¡No eso sí que no! ¿Sacarlo fuera? ¿Me creía tonto? ¿Quién me iba a segurar que lo traería de regreso? ¡Nadie! ¡Por ningún motivo… donde mis ojos lo vieran… allí era él único lugar donde Cameron iría…

— No —fue la respuesta que no se dejo esperar.

— También es mi hijo —me recordó y sonó a puchero de niña malcriada.

— No —insistí — punto final de la historia —resolví y camine hasta la puerta. Entonces me detuvo.

— Conseguiré esa autorización aun cuando tu te opongas… quería hacerlo de manera fácil pero si me obligas lo haré por las malas —amenazó lo que me sorprendió ¿Bella amenizándome? ¡Extraño!

Usualmente Bella no era así en cuanto a temas de Cameron se refería ella siempre era dulce y demasiado contenida. De hecho siempre se mostraba consensuada y dispuesta a encontrarme en parte el beneficio en todo entonces ¿Qué pasaba ahora que estaba tan decidida a torcerme la voluntad?

— ¿Por qué quieres sacar a Cameron del país? —le pregunté intrigado por su comportamiento me olía a gato encerrado y a verdad a medias…

— Porque la invité a vacacionar conmigo —contestó una voz ronca por detrás.

**

* * *

****Nota de Autor: ¡Claro que me encanta que se metan en mis personajes! ¿Ese no es el sueño de cualquiera que escriba? Cuando uno logra aquello, romper la barrera de la realidad es maravilloso pero al verlas sufrir tanto es inevitable que piense que a veces hay que tomarlo como viene y disfrutar sin ahondar en que este Edward es malo o bueno, o que Bella es mala o buena. En definitiva yo disfruto cada comentario de ustedes y me emociona causar tanto revuelo XD en fin… simplemente quería hacerles notar que, mi historia no es dramática en lo absoluto (Próximamente subiré una historia y esa si que es dramática, pero a morir de principio a fin es triste pero terriblemente romántica sobre todo el final a mi parecer… denota varias cualidades de Edward humano XD, en fin ¡Basta de propaganda!) pero como les decía… agradezco sus comentarios, sus risas, sus llantos, sus maldiciones, todo… Gracias por leerme y pues le quedan unos cuantos capítulos más creo… no estoy segura del número exacto… Ahora respecto al mal sueños no, Edward engaño a Bella… lo siento… a su favor debo decir que… no todo esta perdido pero todo se paga… de una manera u otra sino ¿Cómo creceríamos?**

**Cariños a todas Liz.**


	17. Las chicas grandes no lloran

_Sólo quiero aclarar que jamás me he quejado de sus opiniones y siempre he agradecido sus reviews y visitas… sólo que no soy una autora silente… XD_

_Siento no haber actualizado antes pero durante las semanas que vienen serán recompensadas con varias actualizaciones seguidas... además aprovecho para nuevamente agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia y que la han agregado como su favorita además de alerta ¡Mil y un gracias!_

_Sólo me resta agregar que: La maduración es un proceso continuo cuyo final es la muerte._

* * *

**Las chicas grandes no lloran**

_A veces no entendía como podía permanecer lejos de él, en abstracto, solo mirándolo a hurtadillas. De reojo, siempre que iba a buscar a nuestro hijo. Era como un sentimiento enfermizo. En realidad llegaba a la triste conclusión que, más que daño a él me estaba haciendo el daño a mí misma. Era macabro verlo entrar y salir cada viernes sin que volteara a mirarme más allá de lo necesario y volver a verlo los lunes cuando lo pasaba a dejar. Era extraño ver crecer a Cameron lejos de su padre, y yo ver como mi familia no era más que un amargo recuerdo. _

— _No todo lo que aparece en la prensa es verdad —habían sido sus palabras aquel día en la cafetería._

— _Cuando el río suena es porque piedras trae —refuté en un sorbo amargo recordando mi propio pasado._

— _No siempre —discrepó él sonriéndome amable pero sombrío._

— _¿Acaso tu pensabas distinto de mí? —le pregunté._

— _Fue totalmente distinto, tú llevabas en tu cuerpo la evidencia, transformándolo en algo irrefutable —contestó con tristeza._

— _¿Debería perdonarlo? —le pregunté buscando consejo y probablemente estaba fuera de lugar. Me miró tenso, su mirada se endureció y noté como su mandíbula se tensó. Me reí nerviosa y giré mi vista al vacio._

— _¿Podrías sostener su mano sin sentir rencor? —fue la respuesta de Jacob al cabo de unos segundos de silencio._

_Suspiré._

— _¡Quiero que él vuelva a mi lado! —murmuré entre dientes largando el llanto descontrolado y no tenía idea de cómo volver a juntar mi jarrón roto. Aquel jarrón por el cual yo me había jugado el todo por el todo. Aquel jarrón que yo había buscado por tantas noches y del cual estaba segura que era mi destino, entonces me sorprendió la reacción de quién menos me lo había esperado. Me abrazó con infinita ternura, una que no había sentido hacía mucho, pero aquel abrazo no fue el abrazo de alguien interesado sino que fue un abrazo fraternal. Un abrazo de amistad. _

— _Sí eso es lo que quieres, entonces deja atrás tu orgullo y ve por él —y aquel consejo me sorprendió, lo miré desconcertada._

— _¿Y si él ya no me quiere?_

— _Entonces deberás aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de tus decisiones… —contestó separándose de mí. Sentí como la tibieza de sus dedos recorrieron mi mejilla y secaron las lágrimas que aún adornaban victoriosas mi rostro. Giró su cuerpo aún sonriéndome._

_Decisiones..._

— Porque la invité a vacacionar conmigo —y sentir la voz de Jake detrás de mí fue como una mala película. ¿En verdad podría él haberse atrevido a decir semejante mentira?

— No —balbuceo tajante Edward con la voz más ronca y aguda mirándome a mí.

Hubo un tenso minuto en donde la mirada verde de Edward pareció tornarse de un rojo flameante. Era como ver flamas del infierno. Ajeno a todo estaba Cameron que seguía alrededor de nosotros sin entender o dimensionar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿No te parece que estas siento injusto? —reclamé sin sentido aún atontada por la circunstancia.

— ¿Injusto? Puedo ver a mi hijo solo los fines de semana y vacaciones de por medio y ¿yo estoy siendo el injusto? ¡Ja! —espetó seco.

— Utilizar a tu hijo es la escusa más burda que te he conocido —y ahora sí que no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a lo que intentaba hacer Jacob. ¿Precionar a Edward?

— ¿Quién te dio velas en este entierro? —le preguntó encolerizado Edward a Jacob, él que sonrió.

— Porque no te dejas de niñerías y le dices lo que en verdad te mueres de decirle —instó y sentí como el mundo se me vino encima.

Fue como si de pronto la tercera guerra mundial estuviera a punto de desatarse frente a mis narices y yo cobardemente quisiera abstraerme de aquel monumental momento. Sentí como si el aire se hubiera escapado de mis pulmones. Sentí arder mis entrañas con furia pero solo atine a mirar a Cameron cuando sentí como mi cuerpo cayo en el suelo de costado y sus manitas y ojitos preocupados se abalanzaron sobre mí.

— ¡Mamiiii! ¡Mamiii! —gritó asustado y sentí como las voces de Edward y Jacob se distorcionaron.

Era una cobarde, jamás quise pretender ser algo distinto. De hecho no tenía idea como, la vez anterior, me había comportado a la altura de alguien maduro pero ahora las cosas eran distintas. No tenía o tal vez no quería comportarme como una chica grande, después de todo ¿Acaso yo era tan grande?

Para cuando desperté estaba a mi lado mi incondicional. Aquel ser que no importará lo que yo hiciera estaría siempre de mi lado.

— Mamiii —y sentí como acariciaba mi rostro — Mami —balbuceo otra vez pegando su rostro al mío — Mi mami —y entonces suspiró tiernamente acomodando sus manitos en mis cabellos, apego su cuerpo al mío y se quedo quieto, demasiado para ser un niño, era como si tratara de no despertarme. Entonces sentí la puerta abrirse lentamente.

— Cameron, hijo —y la voz de Edward se sentía más suave y ya para nada enojado. Se acercó hasta la cama.

— Shsssss —sentí que hizo mi pequeño pateador en mi oído y luego volvió a poner su cabeza contra mi cuello.

— Ven, la cena esta lista —anunció Edward en la penumbra. Podía sentir su perfume muy claramente cerca de nosotros pero tenía claro que estaba a una distancia prudente.

— ¡No quero! —murmuró mi angelito y entonces volvió a pegar su rostro al mío, sentí como olio mi cuello. — Mami —exclamó en un suspiró.

— La mamá está durmiendo, te prometo que dormirás con ella pero ahora tienes que cenar ¿Vale? —y esa psicología no se la conocía. De hecho para mí toda la escena era desconocida, jamás había visto a Edward interactuar con Cameron, al menos, no de esa manera.

Entonces decidí que era tiempo de dejar la cobardía y actuar como una Chica grande. Como la mujer que era. Me hice la que me despertaba y agarré a Cameron por la cintura, este alerta levantó su rostro de inmediato mirándome en la oscuridad. Sus ojos brillaban.

— ¡Mami pol fin depertasste —y parecía demasiado entusiasmado con que yo estuviera otra vez consciente.

— Así es —confirmé y lo besé en la frente. Automáticamente extendí mi mano hacía la mesa de noche para alcanzar la lampará y encenderla. En el minuto que mis dedos viajaron por el aire tope con otra mano que se me adelantó.

La luz se encendió y frente a mi tenía esas dos esmeraldas perversas e inquisidoras. Edward me miraba un tanto expectante.

— Antes de que grites o que me corras solo me quede porque Cameron no quiso separarse de tu lado —y su frialdad no me sorprendió después de todo la ley del hielo la había comenzado yo.

— Gracias —fue todo lo que atiné a decir aún sabiendo que no era necesario que se quedará. Bien podría haberse llevado al niño a la fuerza y haberme dejado con la empleada.

— ora sí… ame… —anunció mi pequeño mirándonos a ambos y Edward sonrió. Tomó a Cameron de entre mis brazos y lo alzó en el aire, lo besó en la frente y luego justo cuando giró su cuerpo para irse lo sujete de la mano.

— Yo… —y nuevamente me flaqueo la fuerza para revelar la verdad completa. Mi corazón latía a mil y lo miré esperando su furia, a cambio bajo a Cameron al suelo con una pasividad poco conocida. Se acerco a mí, yo la mire un tanto asustada.

— ¿Con que Londres?

Me preguntó entre dientes y me sorprendió su capacidad para leer entre líneas pero cuando miré a Cameron, de pronto entendí que mi hijo de dos años era una buena fuente de información desde que hablaba coherentemente.

— Serán un par de meses, podrás visitarlo cuando quieras —aseguré alzando mi cuerpo de la cama para enderezarme en ella.

Edward soltó esa risita estúpida que tanto me chocaba.

— Lo que tú hagas con tu vida me tiene sin cuidado pero lo que respecta a Cameron no voy a permitir que alejes a mi hijo de mí por un "par de meses" aquí es cuando aplicaré sicología invertida contigo: Ser padre implica sacrificios y desgraciadamente, esta vez, tendrás que decidir ¿O Cameron o tú trabajo?

Sentenció con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

— ¡Es una oportunidad única! ¡Tengo derecho a desarrollarme profesionalmente igual que tú! —le reclamé erguiendo mi cuerpo para quedar a su altura. Sentí una punzada en mi cabeza.

— ¿Acaso estoy prohibiéndotelo? – me preguntó irónico

— Iré a Londres y Cameron irá conmigo aunque tu no estés de acuerdo con ello —respondí desafiante

— Haz lo que tu quieras pero mi hijo no saldrá del país… eso dalo por hecho—agrego tomando la mano de Cameron. Separó su cuerpo de mi cuerpo.

— Estas siendo injusto – exclamé un poco preocupada por el tono que empleó

— ¿Injusto? piensas que voy a permitir que él lo crié, estas equivocada Isabella —remarcó mi nombre con cierta irá.

— Si no estamos juntos es por tu culpa no tengo que recordarte aquello verdad – le respondí mordaz haciendole sentir lo mismo que él minutos antes.

— Cameron es mi hijo y si quieres darle una familia pues entonces tendrá que ser conmigo, y en este país no en otro distante jugando a la casita con tu supuesto "jefe" —exclamó serio tomando a a nuestro hijo en sus brazos por un segundo quise quitárselo pero me contuve, si hacía un escándalo sería contraproducente tendría que buscar otra alternativa diferente para hacerle entender, no quería terminar en lo que habíamos evitado hace un año atrás.

— Vas a devolverlo el lunes o te lo llevarás lejos

Le pregunté directa y él me sonrió son irónia.

— No soy estúpido Bella a diferencia tuya yo no actúo motivado por las hormonas, lo dejaré en el colegio el lunes.

Me respondió saliendo de la habitación. Respiré aliviada pero nerviosa, se venía algo inevitable.

Como lo había prometido Cameron estaba en el colegio puntualmente a las ocho, me había ido especialmente temprano para aguardar a unos metros de distancia para mirar cuando él lo llevará. Puntualmente a las ocho de la mañana lo había pasado a dejar y respiré aliviada por ello. Apenas se fue corrí hacía la puerta del colegio y pedí permiso para entrar. Cameron me vio y corrió a mis brazos, lo estreche casi como si de verdad no lo hubiera visto hace meses. Mi corazón se calmó y la ansiedad que había tenido todo ese fin de semana había sido demasiada.

Era martes por la tarde y aún me quedaban un par de días libres antes que tuviera que viajar a Londres para empezar a grabar la serie de televisión en la que había firmado gracias a Jacob, cuando sentí el timbre de la puerta principal, estaba ayudando a Cameron a terminar unas tareas del colegio cuando la empleada nos interrumpió.

— Señora la buscan —exclamó y un joven salio detrás de ella, se acercó a mí. Lo miré extrañada

— ¿Isabella Swan? —me preguntó serio

— ¿De que se trata? —le pregunté pero él no respondió – Sí soy yo – confirme confundida

El hombre saco un sobre de su bolso y me lo entregó

— Dese por notificada —fue todo lo que dijo y mi corazón se disparó, abrí el sobre y me quede de una pieza

_Demandante: Edward Cullen_

_Demandada: Isabella Swan_

_Tipo de Demanda: Custodia completa menor Cameron Cullen_

Me baje del auto con el corazón en la boca y entre al edificio donde estaba su departamento ignorando al conserje, marque el ascensor y apenas se abrió entre apretando incesantemente el botón para que las puertas se cerraran. Marque el numero y corrí por los pasillos del decimoquinto piso, hasta la puerta de su departamento el que golpee incesantemente

— ¡Edward! —lo llamé — ¡ábreme soy yo! —le grité pero nada, suspiré y pensé que debía haberlo llamado primero. Marque el numero de su celular y me dio al buzón de voz.

— ¡Maldición! —murmuré y me senté en el suelo recargada contra la puerta a esperarlo.

Pasaron las horas y se me hacía eterna la espera, en varias ocasiones me llamó Jacob para preguntarme sí todo seguía en marcha y sí había logrado convencer a Edward para que me diera la autorización pero le mentí magistralmente, ahora tenía otra preocupación más grave que tener un permiso para salir del país con mi hijo. Primero tenía que tratar de arreglar las cosas por la buena y si ya no resultaba tendría que recurrir a la asesoría legal no iba permitir que él se quedara con mi hijo sin pelear. Iban a ser cerca de las doce cuando los pasos de alguien me distrajeron de mi blackberry, era él. No a minoró el paso al contrario como que se esperaba que yo estuviera allí esperándolo.

— ¡Cómo pudiste! —espeté con la mano para darle una cachetada pero él me sujeto la mano impidiéndolo.

— Tu sola te lo buscaste —contestó y me solté de su prisión.

— ¿Qué estas buscando que me quede sin trabajo? —le pregunté y él rió tomando la llave entre sus manos, me esquivo y abrió la puerta

— Bella probablemente no deberías estar aquí tómalo como un consejo —me contestó serio estaba a un paso de entrar a su departamento cuando desesperada y en forma arrebatada lo besé apasionadamente.

Al principio no respondió el beso y seguramente lo tomé desprevenido pero lo cierto era que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por hacerlo desistir de su propósito y si eso significaba complacerlo lo haría. Lo besé aún más desesperada y cruce mis brazos por su cuello acercándolo a mi cuerpo para tentarlo, Edward estaba petrificado en su posición pero finalmente lo traicionó el deseo propio y me correspondió el beso haciéndolo más profundo y desenfrenado, me jalo al interior del departamento acercándome hasta fundir su cuerpo con el mío, deslizo sus labios por mi cuello hasta la base de mi garganta y me beso mientras acariciaba sobre la ropa uno de mis pechos, mi respiración se hizo errática y tenía los latidos de mi corazón a mil, bajo sus manos deslizándola por mi cintura hasta mis nalgas apretándolas suavemente mientras me seguía besando, lo sujete por la solapa de su chaqueta y lo hice girar para que se apoyará sobre el respaldo del sofá. Sus manos se fueron hasta mi cintura y jaló la blusa para soltarla, metió sus manos y como un experto abrió mi corpiño, acariciando mi piel desnuda, unos jadeos vergonzosos se escaparon de mi boca. Sentí como levantó mi falda y tiro de mi ropa interior lo necesario para acariciarme la entrepierna, deslizo uno de sus dedos hacía mi parte más intima y no pude evitar sonrojarme al sentirlo tocarme de esa manera, había pasado tanto tiempo pero aún así él conocía cada parte de mi cuerpo y la manera justa de cómo tocarme para hacerme perder la razón. Mi respiración se aceleró inconcientemente, los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y justo cuando estaba a punto de perderme en el placer que estaba sintiendo, se acercó a mi oído y me susurró.

— ¿Una de dos o estas demasiado desesperada o me crees de verdad muy estúpido? —exclamó deteniéndose en seco y me separé de él, esta vez no alcanzó a sujetarme la mano y la cachetada se estrello contra sus mejillas, se rió mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro y yo trataba de controlar mi respiración agitada, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo pero de furia, pena y verguenza.

— La desesperación es mala consejera _mi amor_ —agrego caminando hacía la puerta del departamento, la abrió y luego me miró

— Búscate un abogado, nos vemos en la audiciencia el miércoles de la semana que viene —finalizó guiñándome el ojo, me ordené la ropa y camine para salir por la puerta pero no sin antes decirle un par de cosas.

— No vas a quedarte con Cameron y difícilmente podrías quedarte conmigo después de esto

— Tú fuiste la que vino aquí a "Ofrecerse" o que creías que luego de acostarte conmigo yo iba a quitar la demanda, no me gustan las sobras Bella —espetó furioso y salí de su departamento, camine unos pasos por el pasillo y cuando sentí el golpe de la puerta mis piernas flaquearon. Sentí que iba a caerme al suelo justo cuando el teléfono celular vibró, contesté casi ahogándome.

— ¿Bella? —agradecí escuchar aquella voz del otro lado de la línea.

— Podrías venir por mi por favor —le pedí llorando desesperada.

— ¿Vas a decirme que paso? —me preguntó preocupado mientras me daba un vaso de agua. Lo tomé y lo miré no tenía cara para decirle que había estado a punto de "acostarme" con Edward sólo para hacerlo desistir de que me quitará a Cameron. Tomé aire y lo mire

— Edward me demando

— ¿Demandarte? ¿Pero por qué? —me preguntó sorprendido

— Demando la custodia completa de Cameron —le explique y de pronto las nauseas ante lo que había estado a punto de hacer desesperada no se dejaron esperar.

Lo abracé intempestivamente y me puse a llorar descontroladamente, él me acaricio la espalda por varios minutos y estuvimos así hasta que eventualmente me calme

— No va a quitártelo, la tutela le corresponde a la madre siempre, cálmate no te hace bien que llores tanto —me pidió besando mi frente y era como todo lo contrario a lo que él fue en su momento. Me separé mirándolo a los ojos y lo besé irreflexibamente.

— Quédate conmigo esta noche —le pedí en un susurró y sentí como Jacob me separó, gentilmente pero decidido, de su cuerpo. Sus ojos negros estaban brillantes, y una sonrisa un tanto tímida se dibujo en sus labios.

— No, Bella… esto no está bien —hizo notar tan sereno pero decidido — No estoy aquí para ocupar el lugar de nadie, sí me acerque a ti nuevamente no fue porque me interesará volver a ser tu pareja —explicó y entonces sus manos grandes y cobrizas se posicionaron una a cada lado de mi rostro, su mirada se hizo profunda — Te quiero, de verdad que te quiero pero no en la manera en que tu necesitas, siempre ocuparás un lugar en mi corazón… fuiste y serás alguien tremendamente especial para mí pero yo no te amo —y entonces enterré mi rostro en su cuello.

— Otra vez estoy lastimando a la gente que supuestamente amo… perdóname —murmuré entre sollozos.

— Tienes que dejar de hacerte daño Bella, las cosas no se arreglarán mientras ustedes dos no dejen el orgullo de lado —advirtió aún sosteniendo mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Jacob tenía razón, me había sentido lastimada y había iniciado una venganza, cuya única y principal víctima había sido siempre yo.

— Smith y asociados Buenos días ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

Escuche y dude ¿Tal vez ella era su abogada?, después de todo eran amigos. Pero no tenía a quién más recurrir prefería que fuera alguien a quien conociera a contarle toda mi vida privada a un extraño.

— Jessica Stanley por favor

— ¿Quién la llama?

— Isabella Swan, soy una amiga

— Momento por favor

Y como odiaba la música tradicional de cuando uno espera. Estaba distraída mirando la notificación cuando su voz sería me trajo de regreso a la tierra.

— ¿Bella?

— ¡Jessica!, tanto tiempo

Le dije nerviosa y no estaba segura si era buena idea.

— Si tanto tiempo casi tres años ¿no?, me sorprendió que me llamarás, cuando mi secretaria me dijo tu nombre pensé que era una broma pero veo que no es así ¿Cómo esta Cameron?

— Bien, él… está bien…grande… ¿estás ocupada?

— No, tenía que hacer un par de cosas pero no te preocupes, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

— ¿Podríamos juntarnos a almorzar?

— Claro ¿hoy?

— Si me urge hablarte pero antes tengo que preguntarte algo

— Claro dime

— Edward… ¿él no te ha llamado?

— No, de hecho con Edward no nos vemos desde la Navidad, estuve de visita en la casa de mis padres y tu sabes nuestros padres son amigos, bueno allí lo vi en la fiesta de navidad ¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

— Entonces necesito que seas mi abogada, Edward esta demandando la custodia completa de Cameron

Le explique y ella se quedo callada por unos momentos.

— Te espero en mi oficina en dos horas.

— Mmm..... por qué será que no me sorprende —me dijo luego que escucho mi historia y después de leer la demanda. — Los hombres son tan predecibles —agrego sentándose en su escritorio, se recargó contra el respaldo y me miró

— ¿Quieres que él vea a Cameron o quieres quitarle todos los privilegios que tiene hasta ahora?

— ¿Cómo? ¿Podría? —pregunté aturdida por tanta información repentina.

— En esta vida todo se puede, es cosa de saber probar. Ahora dime, en que situación estamos con Edward, ¿de amistad o enemistad profusa?

— Solo quiero que sigamos con el acuerdo que teníamos, no me molesta que lo vea y que lo tenga en las vacaciones pero no voy a ceder la custodia completa, mi hijo tiene que vivir conmigo

— Bien, ahora dime ¿Sabes de algo que podamos utilizar?

— ¿Algo como qué?

— Bella, él sacará todo y cada uno de tus errores durante esa audiciencia, la única manera que le den la custodia completa es que logre acreditar que tú eres una madre incompetente ya sea económicamente o moralmente hablando, me explicó. No puede decir que estas loca porque evidentemente no lo estas, no puede decir que tiene mejor situación económica que tu porque están parejos y según veo tu situación esta a punto de cambiar por tu nuevo contrato así que lo único que queda es hacerte parecer una mujer moralmente reprochable

Me dijo y en ese minuto recordé algo y que agradecí infinitamente que mi madre no me hubiera hecho caso cuando le pedí que lo dejara tranquilo. Asentí y Jessica me miró con la sonrisa en el rostro.

— Creo que mañana es un buen día para almorzar con mi amigo de toda la infancia

Me dijo y sus palabras me tranquilizaron, al menos tenía una esperanza.


	18. Talvez, quizas

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Talvez, quizás**

Me había sorprendido la llamada de Jessica, no nos veíamos de la navidad y había sido pura casualidad, aunque ella había sido mi mejor amiga en la infancia ahora solo nos mandamos mail y regalos para los cumpleaños, santos y fiestas típicas. Así que cuando me llamó me dejo anonadado, más cuando me pidió que almorzáramos juntos mañana — _¿Por qué tanta urgencia?_ —le había preguntado yo y ella se había reído — _tengo que confesarte algo que llevo años guardándome_ —había sido su respuesta y me dejo perplejo pero con ella nunca se sabía si estaba hablando en serio o estaba tirando la broma.

Así que la curiosidad mato al gato y aquí estaba esperándola en el restaurante que me había indicado. Jessica era puntual, apareció por la puerta justo cuando el reloj marco la una de la tarde. Me reí al ver que seguía tan despistada como siempre, paso por mi lado buscándome entre la gente y de verdad necesitaba ir al medico para que le recetaran lentes con urgencia. Me levanté y la sujete por el brazo.

— Jessica —la llamé y ella se giró, la sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro y me abrazo.

— ¡Edward! —grito emocionada atrayendo la atención del resto de la gente.

— No has cambiado en nada cegatona —le contesté de vuelta y ella me saco la lengua en respuesta.

Tenía razón ella seguía siendo igual a pesar de los años seguía siendo una niña inmadura pero demasiado persistente, creo que por eso nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. Dejo su cartera a un lado mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

— ¿Y bien que es lo que quieres confesar después de tantos años? —le pregunté serio y alarmado. Ella se rió

— Bueno no sé si quieras enterarte digo después de tantos años, no sé si quiero arriesgarme a perder tu amistad —me contestó toda intrigante y mi corazón se congelo ante sus palabras. ¿Sería posible lo que alguna vez alguien me dijo?

Pasaron unos minutos en donde me miraba de forma exhaustiva e inquisidora. Como odiaba que hiciera eso me sentí completamente intimidado y las películas no pudieron evitarse. Traté de apagar mis teorías, y baje la vista al mantel rompiendo el contacto visual con ella y la carcajada que profirió me dejo aún más confundido.

— ¡Relájate! ¡No es lo que estas imaginándote! —exclamó tomando aire y continuó —De verdad no quiero herir tu orgullo pero fíjate que la confesión va por otro lado —me dijo tomando un sorbo de la copa de agua que estaba a un costado.

— ¿Y cuál sería? —le pregunté ya más repuesto y aliviado. Lo último que me faltaba era una confesión de mi mejor amiga, sí Jessica también me confesaba su amor seria la gota que rebalsada el vaso de mi vida.

— Me llamó Bella —explicó y entendí a que se refería con "confesión" había aceptado ser su abogada.

— Ya veo —le contesté más suelto y nos quedamos mirando.

Ella se rió nerviosa y tenía ese brillo en los ojos que me confirmó que había sido buena idea no haberla involucrado en esto por mi parte al menos.

— Ya te puedes imaginar que estoy aquí mitad como tu amiga, mitad como abogada. Aunque francamente estoy más que molesta dolida —notó —me remplazaste por ese estúpido abogado de pacotilla que para tu información era el último de la clase —me explicó y suspiré.

— Vamos Jessica sabía que te rehusarías a entablar la demanda contra ella o ¿me equivoco? —le pregunté jugando con mis dedos en la mesa.

— No te equivocas, en cuestiones de familia siempre prefiero los "consensos". Créeme Edward no quieres exponer a tu hijo de dos años a un juicio de custodia —exclamó un poquito irritada.

— No me dejo alternativa no voy a permitir que trate de jugar a la casita feliz con mi hijo en un país distante mientras yo tengo que quedarme al margen… Jacob no será el padre sustituto de mi hijo, eso sí que no —juré desafiante.

— Mmm... —Exclamó divertida como si hubiera descubierto algo —entonces es una cuestión de que "hombre" vive bajo el mismo techo que Bella —conjeturó.

— Es más que eso —me defendí

— Te has vuelto demasiado machista con los años y pensar que solo tienes veinte y seis que te quedará para cuando tengas treinta y seis años. En fin… —suspiró mirando hacía un costado y conocía demasiado bien esas dos palabras acompañadas de ese suspiró al vacío.

— ¿En fin qué? —cuestioné enseguida.

— Nada supongo que tendremos que vernos en la audiciencia el miércoles —me dijo e iba a levantarse de la mesa cuando la detuve por la muñeca

— ¿Eso era todo? ¿No habrá discurso ni apoyo de género? —le pregunté suspicaz y ella se rió. Se sentó en la mesa y me miró

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a negociar? —averiguó.

— Nada, porque voy a ganar —le contesté y ella se rió aún más fuerte.

Acto seguido saco de su maletín una carpeta y me la puso en frente. Enarco una ceja sugerente para que la abriera. Apenas lo hice me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Eran al menos una treintena de fotografías mías unas bastante íntimas con al menos seis mujeres distintas y una que se repetía: Ángela.

— ¿Te gusto mi discurso de género? —me preguntó suspicaz con ese tono inocente de niña buena y tal vez debí tenerla de mi lado y no del lado opuesto.

No por nada se había graduado con honores de la maldita escuela de leyes. Me quede mirando las fotografías en silencio.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? —pregunté al fin luego que termine de verlas. Y aunque eran antiguas el peso de aquella verdad era irrefutable.

— Digamos que no tienes mucha barra en la familia Swan —confesó con una risita de suficiencia.

Recordé a la madre de Bella y esa señora era incluso peor que Jessica así que unidas no debía extrañarme que se potenciaran, para mi desgracia.

— Bien ahora que tengo tu atención vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué estas dispuesto a negociar?

— Custodia compartida, mitad y mitad

— Tiene apenas dos años, vas a hacer que viva tres días contigo y cuatro con ella ¿Y quieres que logre sobrevivir la adolescencia? —exclamó molesta.

— Prefiero pagar psicólogos a dejar que ese productor y ex de Bella asemejado a hombre del año sea el padre postizo de mi hijo —exclamé tajante.

— Custodia exclusiva para Bella y visitas sin restricción para tí. Podrás sacarlo cuando quieras, donde quieras, por el tiempo que quieras siempre con acuerdo de la madre y es mi mejor oferta mira que estoy tentada de publicar estas preciosuras en el "The Sun" pagarían tan bien algunas te favorecen, ¡mira ese ángulo! ¡Dios! —exclamó divertida poniéndome la fotografía, antigua, donde me encontraba con Ángela frente a los ojos.

— Eres perversa te lo han dicho alguna vez —le pregunté sorprendido

— Digamos que no me gusta que me subestimen además estoy siendo condescendiente contigo todo por nuestra amistad —me explicó y yo me reí entre dientes.

— Con amigas como tú para que quiero enemigas —le recrimine cerrando la carpeta

— Debiste llamarme Edward —insistió

— Si así veo —confirmé al cabo de unos minutos me levanté de la mesa — Esas fotografías son parte de un pasado —exclamé a modo de justificación.

— No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer de tu fidelidad Edward pero como quien diría: Tu pasado te condena —exclamó Jessica.

Era viernes medio día y estaba entrando a la oficina de Jessica junto con mi abogado para firmar el estúpido acuerdo de custodia. Suspiré al ver a Bella sentada en la sala de estar, como un juego macabro del destino se veía cada día más hermosa. Se levantó apenas me vio, trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Hola —me saludó retraída y un tanto indecisa.

— Hola —le contesté con cortesía. No podía culparla de haber buscado ayuda en Jessica. Después de todo yo mismo le había aconsejado que se buscará un abogado.

De pronto un resplandor hizo que mi vista se desviará a su cuello y a la cadena que traía puesta en su cuello. Su ropa la cubría prácticamente todo pero de una manera inexplicable y ante un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo este se dejo al descubierto, el pendiente que colgaba de aquella fina y minúscula cadena quedo expuesto. Tamaña fue mi sorpresa al ver qué tipo de pendiente llevaba ella colgado a su cuello: ¡Era mi anillo!

¿Bella traía puesto en su cuello el anillo que yo le había dado cuando finalmente había descubierto que Cameron era mi hijo?

Aquello me sorprendió, no esperaba que ella, después de tanto tiempo usara ese anillo y de esa manera. ¿Premeditado o no? Traerlo puesto hoy no me importó y entonces de manera totalmente deliberada y deseada alce mi mano hasta su cuello. Tomé entre mis dedos la cadena y descubrí por completo el anillo que colgaba de está y que tal vez ella quería ocultar. Mi vista se cristalizó sin poder yo siquiera evitarlo, me embargaron las ganas de llorar igual que un niño cuando ve con nostalgia algo que pudo pero no fue. Mientras miraba aquel símbolo de lo que había sido en parte nuestro pasado, sentí como su mano tocó la mía. El roce tibio de sus dedos contra mis dedos hizo que mi vista ahora se clavará en aquel mar marrón que me había cautivado aquella noche en que toda esta bella locura había comenzado.

— Edward… yo… —sus palabras apenas se oían, pero en cuanto las sentí mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en la mitad de mi pecho como presagiando algo… justo cuando pensé que ella hablaría Jessica nos interrumpió.

— Mis queridos chicuelos… pasemos… no quiero que se me arrepientan —exclamó divertida y lo hicimos desistiendo de aquella conversación.

Firme lo papeles resignado. No tenía otra alternativa más que actuar maduramente y reconocer que tal vez me había extralimitado al tratar de ganar a Cameron como si fuera un objeto. Mientras firmaba todos los papales que me pusieron enfrente miré de reojo a Bella que estaba más tranquila a como la había visto el martes pasado cuando me había ido a buscar desesperada a mi departamento.

Aunque aquella noche no había planeado en un comienzo tratarla como la traté y casi me dejo llevar por los impulsos; me embargo la rabia sin control cuando me di cuenta que estaba haciendo eso solo porque estaba desesperada y no porque lo sintiera realmente, estaba utilizándome como a un niño al que le das el dulce que tanto quiere para que se quede tranquilo.

Sus besos, su piel tibia y sus gemidos casi me hacen perder la perspectiva del asunto pero para suerte mía o tal vez suerte de ella, las imágenes que había visto en una revista sobre ella y su supuesto "jefe" se me habían presentado en la mente y la irá me había consumido. El solo hecho de imaginármelos a ambos "juntos" de esa manera me pico el orgullo y había logrado sacar lo peor en mí. Bien merecida me había tenido la cachetada que me había propinado aquel día y no sabía como había sido capaz de actuar así, contrarío a lo que ella creía yo no me sentía orgulloso por mi actitud pero ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía?

Llevarse a Cameron a vivir a otro país era la palada inicial y el punto inequívoco que la esperanza de familia llegaba a su fin. ¿Acaso iba a tener que resignarme a verla feliz de la vida con otro hombre distinto a mí?

Sí algo debía agradecer a aquel impases legal es que mi relación con Bella había dado un cierto vuelco haciéndose más llevadera. Además esa tensa maniobra de la demanda había rendido en parte frutos que me beneficiaban… ante la posibilidad de que Bella perdiera a Cameron, "San Jake" se había puesto de mi lado, al menos, defendiendo en el tema de que Bella tuviera que irse a Londres para grabar el dichoso programita. Con su insistencia, luego me enteraría, que los ejecutivos habían accedido a gravar aquí y eso tenía un apellido detrás de semejante hazaña: Black.

Si quitaba el hecho que gracias a ese nuevo "trabajo" Bella se había vuelto más popular que nadie en la faz de la tierra, todo era prácticamente como antes. Claro en mejores términos obviamente. Lo único que aún no me resultaba familiar era a que "el acierto del año" estuviera publicitado prácticamente en cada una de las revistas existentes en el planeta.

Ahora, nuevamente, nada en la vida de la madre de mi hijo era un secreto, todo estaba explícitamente dicho en alguna revista o programa de televisión y era enfermarte no poder prender la televisión sin escuchar su nombre seguido por el del "Productor Estrella".

Yo por mi parte, había estado también en el ojo del huracán con una que otra película pero la atracción del momento era ella y Jacob. Para mi desgracia eso se veía reflejado en mi diario vivir y es que yo, como el padre, era algo así como el tercero sobrante dentro del círculo de su vida.

Era algo así como la acechante lluvia en aquel día soleado. Aunque en días como hoy creo que ella agradecía que yo no estuviera tanto o más ocupado que ella, me era difícil acostumbrarme a esta "popularidad" tan grande en la cual estaba inmersa además Cameron. Ver como su casa estaba rodeada y constantemente llena de gente extraña me hacía pensar hasta que punto era bueno que mi pequeño viviera en este mundo del espectáculo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, tenía sus ventajas que ella se volviera tan popular, mi hijo estaba más cuidado y protegido.

Dado el asedio periodístico al que ella se veía sujeta los guardaespaldas no se dejaron esperar y eso era un alivio. Cameron estaba más resguardado pero también más propenso a lo que hoy estaba deduciendo mientras me estacionaba en el frontis de la casa de Bella.

Más popularidad, más dinero… por consiguiente subiría de categoría. Inevitablemente el paso para alguien que se vuelve tan famoso como ella era cambiarse de barrio. Me quede de una pieza al ver un par de camiones quitando algunas cosas desde el interior de la casa, comprobando esa temida teoría mía. Con pesar deduje que Bella después de la próxima semana no viviría allí ni mi hijo tampoco.

_Las bondades de la fama_ pensé con amargura. Tal vez no se lo llevo fuera del país pero de que estaba lejos estaba lejos de mí. Me baje del automóvil mirando como un repartidor que estaba en la entrada principal, al notar mi presencia, se me acercó para hablarme.

— ¿Conoce a Bella Swan? —me preguntó

— Sí —contesté.

— Tenga —y me paso una enorme caja — esto es para ella, puede firmar aquí —pidió

Mi mala cara no se dejo esperar pero no tenía alternativa. Firmé el recibo equilibrando la enorme caja en la mano que quedaba vacía. Luego subí los pocos escalones que me separaban de la puerta principal y toque el timbre. El histérico grito de Taylor me hizo quedar de una pieza por segunda vez.

— ¡Llego el vestido! ¡Oh mi dios! —gritó emocionado su nuevo "asistente" y me reí ante el hecho que fuera gay.

Me quito la caja y la sonrisa se le esfumo del rostro al darse cuenta que era yo el que estaba detrás del paquete.

— Además llego tu ex —dijo desganado dándome un despreció. Apenas pude contener la risa ante la situación pero contrario a lo que yo deseaba me mantuve en la sala esperando por su aparición. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sentí los pasos de Cameron y su grito de bienvenida.

— ¡Papi egaste! —chilló abrazándome y lo alce para darle un beso en la frente.

En ese minuto apareció ella y me quito el aliento. Estaba con su pelo suelto y sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo exquisito, sus labios estaban también pintados, sus pestañas bien delineadas y estaba vestida con un hermoso traje azul oscuro que llegaba al suelo no pude decirle nada pero en ese minuto entendí cual era el propósito de su llamada tan repentina y un tanto desesperada.

— Te agradezco que hayas podido venir —exclamó dudosa por mi reacción y comprendí su intención. Quería que me quedara con Cameron esa noche. Así que suspiré resignado, era un hecho, me transformaría en la niñera de mi hijo.

— Así que esta es la urgencia —le dije aún perdido en su figura

— Si… desgraciadamente la niñera que había contratado se enfermó y no puedo excusarme de ir… es la noche inaugural de la serie... Tu sabes cómo son estos compromisos, si no voy me matarán… —comentó un tanto preocupada porque yo no quisiera quedarme a cuidar de nuestro hijo.

— Sí a veces las cadenas de televisión creen que son tus dueños —comenté comprensivo entonces ella nerviosa habló otra vez

— Gracias… de verdad estas salvándome —explicó aliviada entonces decidí hablar.

— Bella, nada es más importante que mi hijo —comenté mordaz y ella tosió un tanto incomoda.

La verdad no me molestaba quedarme con él en lo absoluto pero sí me molestaba sobre manera estar facilitando las cosas para que "su supuesto jefe" y ella pudiera andar juntos felices de la vida caminado y respondiendo preguntas intrigantes como las que había leído la semana pasada: ¿Pero Dónde fuego hubo cenizas quedan?

Recordar aquella estúpida entrevista me hizo sulfurar de celos otra vez. Entonces justo cuando creí que perdería la perspectiva apareció nada menos que él: Jacob, fundado en un traje negro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? ¿Qué no tenía casa? Pensé al segundo y luego por el bien de mi hijo que parecía bastante emocionado por tener a su peculiar por no decir disfuncional familia reunida allí acalle mis celos, y me comporté como un adulto.

— Edward, que gusto verte… —saludó y extendió su mano de lo más cordial como si fuéramos grandes amigos. ¿Qué onda este tipo? Pensé pero luego decidí que la cortesía no quita lo valiente. Extendí mi mano en respuesta.

— Jacob —le salude.

No sabía bien porque mi cambio de actitud para con él y para con toda la situación de "amistad" que estaban teniendo ellos pero desde que había firmado los papeles para la custodia que nuestra relación había progresado antes ni siquiera nos saludábamos ahora al menos nos dirigíamos la palabra, mal que mal, él era el "jefe" de Bella y además de todo había sido él quien había logrado que mi familia se quedará dentro de los límites del país.

— Debemos irnos… se nos hace tarde Bella —notó con esa voz engatusadora que tan bien le salía.

Solo suspiré para evitar que mi lado machista se activara. Bella notó que si bien mis modales habían cambiado para con su "amigo" no era menos cierto que habían ciertas cosas que en el fondo yo aún no toleraba. Y ver esa familiaridad con que se trataban era realmente molesto. Bella sensatamente caminó hasta mí y tomó entre sus brazos a Cameron. Se lo entregué gustoso.

— Bien, te espero en el auto Bells —anunció Jake al ver que madre e hijo se despedirían. Cuando pasó cerca de nosotros miró a Cameron.

— Pórtate bien y duérmete temprano enano —se despidió sacudiendo su mano en la cabeza de mi hijo y este se rió.

Ver aquella escena me hizo darme cuenta que tal vez no iba ser él quien me arrebataría algún día a mi familia pero de que habría alguien que algún día lo hiciera habría. Era como una muerte anunciada. Un hecho irrefutable, ella reharía su vida lejos de mí. Se me contrajo el corazón ante aquella aprehensión. Oficialmente algún día yo sería un intruso en sus vidas. Pensando en aquello fui testigo de cómo Bella se despidió de Cameron con un beso en la frente.

— ¿Voleras pronto mami? —le preguntó nuestro hijo mientras sentía como está le quitaba unos mechones de su frente.

— Tarde corazón pero mañana temprano iremos al parque lo prometo.

— ¿No dormirás comigo? —exclamó con un puchero en los labios

— Hoy no pero dormirás con tu papi —le consoló tratando de hacerme parecer el premio grande de la lotería.

Cameron me miró y luego a Bella, era obvio a quién quería. Entre yo y su madre él la prefería cien por ciento a ella. No era que no me quisiera pero seguro yo no era tan divertido como Bella. Me sonreí: Extramente éramos dos quienes preferíamos a Bella.

La madre de mi hijo inclinó su rostro y beso a nuestro hijo en la frente, luego se acerco a mí y dudo. Al principio no supo si despedirse sin besarme o sí debía darme un beso en la mejilla de cortesía. Su segunda reacción fue acercar sus labios hasta mi rostro pero se detuvo en el aire. Estaba en eso, decidiendo cuando Cameron se movió bruscamente y perdí el equilibrio de su cuerpo haciendo que mi rostro se moviera ligeramente hacía el otro costado. Para mi suerte nuestros rostros se quedaron frente a frente. Pase saliva evitando la tentación pero esta fue más fuerte y finalmente le di un beso en los labios que ella, por supuesto no correspondió, sino que se quedo estáticamente sorprendida por la circunstancia. Petrificada mantuvo su posición mientras yo descaradamente me aprovechaba y tomaba ventaja de la situación. Fue la voz de Taylor la que nos trajo de regreso a la tierra.

— ¡Bella!… te están esperando… —exclamó insistente entre dientes y ella se separó inmediatamente de mí. Caminó sin voltear hasta la puerta que abrió su asistente y ambos salieron dejándome en la mitad de la casa vacía solo con mi hijo. Miré a Cameron y sus ojitos brillaban en complicidad.

— ¡Bien hecho campeón! —alenté y subí las escaleras riéndome.

Desperté por el intenso dolor de espaldas que estaba sintiendo y dormir en una cama tan pequeña me estaba matando los riñones. Me levanté con cuidado tratando de no despertar a Cameron que estaba enrollado contra mi cuerpo, lo arrope y me estiré.

Ladee mi cabeza de lado a lado y todas las vértebras me sonaron. Entonces ya despierto al fin miré el reloj y eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. _Será mejor que me vaya a dormir al cuarto de invitados sino no podré levantarme mañana_ pensé bostezando.

Salí de la habitación de mi hijo y cerré la puerta lentamente. Camine por el pasillo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para entrar a la habitación destinada a los "huéspedes", sentí un ruido extraño que me hizo girar mi vista hacía la habitación que estaba a unas cuantas puertas de distancia de donde me encontraba.

La puerta estaba entre abierta lo que motivo mi curiosidad. Lentamente camine hasta quedar frente a frente de ella. Sin proponérmelo la abrí y me quede sorprendido al darme cuenta que era la habitación de Bella.

No sé porque pero lejos de querer irme me embargó un deseo ferviente por entrar. Así que lo hice. Motivado por un sentimiento extraño me adentre en el cuarto. A la mitad se encontraba la enorme cama y al medio de esta un pequeño bulto se vislumbraba en la penumbra bajo las cobijas. Aunque una tenue luna iluminaba la habitación a la distancia que me encontraba era difícil ver claramente a Bella así que me acerque aún más.

Para cuando llegue hasta el borde de la majestuosa cama pude sentir claramente el sonido de su respiración y la esencia de su perfume. A esa altura también pude distinguir claramente lo que buscaba: su cuerpo. Aquel cuerpo que tiempo atrás me había pertenecido. Aquel cuerpo que me había hecho gozar y tocar el cielo tantas veces. Aquel cuerpo que yo amaba con desesperación y que había perdido junto al corazón que custodiaba por una insensatez.

Durmiendo apaciblemente y ajena a mí se encontraba ella. Aferrados sus brazos estaban a la larga almohada que usaba como apoyo. Su rostro angelical y bello descansaba entre algunas pequeñas almohadas en la cabecera de la cama. Su pelo largo y ondulado en las puntas, enmarañado reposaba tranquilo como una enigmática cascada que hacía contraste con la blancura de las sábanas. Ella era realmente perfecta. A cada año que pasaba Bella se ponía incluso más hermosa que antes. Me sonreí al ver como una de sus manías no se terminaba aún cuando durmiera sola, en otra época hacía mucho tiempo atrás, ella enrollaba una de sus piernas entre las mías y la subía a la altura de mi estomago. Hoy estaba haciendo lo mismo, dejando descubierta su pierna enrollada en aquella larga e infame almohada que ocupaba mi lugar.

Me quede allí contemplándola dormir, sin poder evitarlo me senté embelesado y atrapado por la belleza enigmática de tan maravilloso espectáculo. No fui consciente de que me encontraba husmeando en la penumbra hasta que su cuerpo se giró de posición, lo que me asustó.

¿Qué explicación le daría si ella me descubría allí espiándola?

Para mi suerte, solo se limitó a girarse hacía el otro lado y siguió durmiendo apaciblemente. Deslice mi mano temblorosa por entre la colcha que estaba levantada a los pies de su cama y acaricie lenta y sutilmente parte de su anhelado cuerpo.

_¿En qué minuto lo arruine todo?_ me pregunté en un murmullo pensando en que todo podría haber sido tan distinto. Hoy podría estar yo durmiendo a su lado, teniendo su cuerpo tibio y delicado junto al mío. ¡Todo por una maldita revolcada que no debió ser!

Me grité en mi mente y entonces comprendí lo que una vez mi madre me dijo, algunos días después que mi engaño fuera descubierto.

"_No se trata de solo perdonar tu infidelidad, se trata de que tú has demostrado que no tienes claro que es lo que quieres en tu vida. Sí lo supieras jamás, aunque esa mujer hubiera estado desnuda frente a ti, le hubieras puesto un dedo encima. Sí tu realmente en el fondo de tu corazón hubieras querido que Bella fuera tuya por siempre, aquella infidelidad jamás hubiera ocurrido porque jamás hubieras podido ser tentado por alguien que no querías"._

Hoy esas palabras cobraban vida y vaya que tenía razón, tenían que haber pasado dos años, millones de discusiones, millones de lágrimas e intentos inmaduros de dañarla para darme cuenta que yo quería que esa mujer fuera mía por siempre y para siempre.

¡Yo quería que Bella fuera mi mujer por siempre! Y lo más importante ¡Yo quería ser de ella y de nadie más!

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? ¿Tendría yo alguna esperanza con la madre de mi hijo? ¿Con la mujer que yo amaba con locura?

— Bella —la llamé medio dudoso para que despertará.

Ahora me había sentado a la mitad de su cama más cerca de la cabecera de está. Me incliné y deslice mis manos por esas mejillas blancas pero ruborizadas por el calor de la noche.

— Mi amor —y sabía que la reacción más probable de ella sería un ¡Lárgate! ¡Lo nuestro ya se acabo! Pero no perdía nada con intentar redimir mis pecados.

¿Cómo convencerla que yo la amaba a ella y que esta vez sí mantendría mi fidelidad hacía ella?

— Bella —murmuré otra vez acercando mi rostro al suyo para susurrar su nombre en su oído.

Entonces sentí sus dedos en mi mano y luego sentí su voz. Me separé esperando el grito histérico de reproche pero contrario a toda lógica solo vi el brillo de sus ojos soñolientos contemplarme en silencio.

En ese minuto por mi mente pasaron millones de explicaciones y palabras sin sentidos para ellas pero con un sentido enorme para mí, le dije de todo… desde que me perdonará por ser tan imbécil y caliente hasta implorar otra oportunidad. Sin embargo ninguna de aquellas frases montadas en las tristes noches de soledad y de rabia fueron dichas. Simplemente sentí como su mano contraria a la que estaba puesta sobre la mía que permanecía entre sus cabellos me acariciaba el rostro. Entonces mientras sentía el roce tibio de sus dedos sobre mi mejilla, las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. En verdad sentía en el alma haber arruinado nuestro amor y su confianza.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el roce de su palma contra mi rostro, sentí como erguió su cuerpo en la cama y entonces apreté su mano contra mi piel.

— Lo siento, lo arruiné todo y míranos ahora… peleados como dos perros y gatos cuyo premio es Cameron —balbucee con la voz entrecortada. — ¿Crees que algún día puedas, realmente, perdonarme? —le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces su rostro se inclinó hacía el mío, se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar a milímetros de distancia de mi boca.

— Pídeme que me detenga y lo haré —susurró y su hálito tibio se estrelló contra la piel expuesta de mi boca.

— No quiero que te detengas —le respondí y sentí como sus labios se acercaron dejando inexistente la distancia entre ambos.

Nos besamos como en muchos años no nos besábamos. Acaricie con mis labios los suyos, e introduje mi lengua en su boca para acariciar la suya con pasión y deseo. Solté su mano de mi rostro y bajé la mía hasta su cintura. Sentí como ella cruzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y entonces sentí como su cuerpo se incorporó de la cama.

De un movimiento sentí como se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mis piernas y como rompía el beso para deslizar su lengua fría y húmeda por la línea de mi mentón.

— Te amo Edward, jamás deje de amarte… es solo que… lastim —exclamó pero no deje que terminará la frase, la silencie con un beso.

— Lo sé —murmuré en sus labios cuando terminé el beso.

Llevé mi rostro hasta dejar mis labios a la altura de sus oídos.

— Yo te amo Bella —susurré contra su oído y deslicé mis manos por sus brazos. Fui testigo de cómo se erizaba su piel al sentir mi halito tibio contra su piel.

La acerque a mi cuerpo sujetándola nuevamente por la cintura, dibujé con mis manos sus caderas y detuve mi recorrido cuando estas llegaron a sus muslos. Bella jadeo al sentir mi toque en aquella zona, lentamente su espalda se arqueo y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, pude ver en la penumbra como apretaba sus labios.

Tomé la tela de sus pijamas y la deslice para dejar al descubierto la piel tersa de sus piernas. Estaba a punto de volver a tocar sus muslos, esta vez con la piel desnuda, cuando sentí como ella unió sus labios a los míos. Sentí sus pequeñas manos sujetarme por la barbilla para hacer que inclinará mi rostro hacía ella. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas. Sentía arder mi cuerpo por dentro, un fuego comenzaba a invadirme y el deseo de hacerla mía otra vez comenzaba a inundarme.

Sus manos comenzaron a luchar con los botones de mi camisa, cuando termino de desabotonar por completo la prenda, sentí la tibieza de sus labios deslizarse por la piel de mi torso ahora desnudo. Comenzó a besarme rozando lentamente sus labios en pequeños besos trazando caminos por mi clavícula hasta llegar a la parte alta de mi pecho. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos al sentir la humedad de su lengua succionar mi piel.

Cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar, noté el brillo suspicaz en sus ojos. Entonces no pude evitar sonreírme al comprobar que nuestra pasión seguía tan intacta como antes. Ella me deseaba tanto o más que yo. La intensidad de nuestro amor no había disminuido, tal vez había sido ocultado por ambos producto del orgullo pero aún estaba allí, en el fondo de su alma como estaba en la mía.

Sin mucha reflexión tiré de su camisola y la deje completamente desnuda en mi regazo, deslice mis manos por sobre sus pechos hasta llegar a su abdomen. Era tal cual la recordaba, tal vez más mujer que antes pero exquisitamente tentadora. Amaba a esa mujer en toda la extensión que esa palabra podía implicar y no era simplemente que deseara poseerla, hacerla mía sino que deseaba sostener su cuerpo contra el mío por siempre, que estuviéramos juntos y formáramos esta familia feliz que ella tanto quiso y que ahora estaba seguro yo también quería.

Sentí como sus manos, mientras aún la acariciaba, viajaron hasta la cremallera de mi pantalón, aun besándome, tiró del cinturón para finalmente abrir el botón que faltaba y con eso dejar abierta la ropa. Metió su mano por entre las ropas y ahora fui yo el que jadee cuando sentí como acaricio mi cuerpo. Los jadeos se hicieron con cada toque de ella más y más fuerte y descontrolado. Entonces cuando sentí que incluso dolía de tanto placer que sentía, fue que sentí como la lengua húmeda y tibia de Bella los ahogaba con un beso profundo y pasional.

Aún jugando con mi labio inferior, puso sus manos en mi pecho y ejerció una presión invitándome a recostarme contra su cama. Cuando me vio tendido sobre esta se levantó de mi regazo y comenzó a tirar de los pantalones para quitármelos. Una vez que estuvimos ambos desnudos, se volvió a subir en mi regazo pero cuando llego hasta mí otra vez giré mi cuerpo para hacer que ella quedara contra la cama esta vez. Fui yo el que ahora beso su cuerpo desnudo. Deslice mis labios por la cúspide de sus pechos y cuando estos estuvieron erecto sentí como ella comenzaba a jadear ante mis toques.

Deslice mi lengua entre sus pechos y baje por su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte baja de su vientre. Entonces una pequeña cicatriz se vislumbró. Sonreí al constatar que en aquella marca yo había tenido injerencia y que era la marca patente de que compartíamos un pasado junto y un fruto de lo que fue nuestro amor más pasional: Cameron. Seguí recorriendo la parte interna de su muslo hasta que llegue a su parte intima y la besé con vehemencia.

Con cada gemido que sus labios soltaron más intensifique mis caricias. Sentir su respiración errática y su cuerpo temblar entre mis brazos era la sensación más sublime que podría haber deseado experimentar. ¡Cuánto la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado! Mis recuerdos sobre sus manías al amar se habían quedado como recuerdos poco frescos que hoy volvían a gravarse en mi mente.

— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! —gritó estremeciéndose entre mis brazos al cabo de unos minutos cuando por fin la hice llegar al clímax. Entonces alce mi cuerpo hasta llegar a su altura, sus piernas se abrieron para permitirme acomodar mi peso mejor y poder quedar entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron y estaban totalmente vidriosos. La contemplé y sentí como suspiró.

— Yo también te amo Bella —susurré contra su pecho, sentí como su corazón latía con fuerza y me quede allí entre sus brazos.


	19. El poder del amor

**Crepúsculo no me pertenece**

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

**El poder el amor**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dejaba que mi corazón otra vez fuera frágil. Había mucho tiempo que no me entregaba por completo a alguien. Hacía mucho tiempo que yo no era mujer. Extrañamente la sensación era exquisita y reconfortante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejé de ser la madre de alguien para convertirme en la mujer de alguien. En la mujer del hombre que yo amaba. Por primera vez en estos largos años de agonía y sufrimiento había vencido la barrera del orgullo y había permitido que Edward, mi príncipe de ensueños, volviera a posicionarse en la mitad de mi pecho. El dueño de mi corazón había hecho el reclamo y este gustoso había accedido llenando por completo a aquel órgano lastimado haciéndolo estallar de una felicidad incomprensible

¿Por qué sí se sentía tan bien yo no había podido hacerlo antes?

Perdonar y olvidar eran dos grandes palabras que hasta hacía unas cinco horas yo no era capaz de digerir ni juntar en una misma oración. El por qué supongo que se debía principalmente a que es más fácil seguir lastimando que reconocer el arrepentimiento de alguien. Aún en mis brazos sus orbes verdes se encontraron con las mías en la oscuridad y se veía tan condenadamente sexy como antaño. Me estremecí.

— ¿Cómo terminara esta historia Bella de verdad creo que merezco saberlo?

Exclamó en la penumbra y lo besé. Apasionadamente con el mismo deseo que había tenido antes y con el cual le había permitido finalmente hacerme suya otra vez, fue sin importarme nada ni nadie, sin remordimientos, sin arrepentimientos éramos otra vez solo él y yo como en un comienzo. Luego de unos minutos no separamos justo a tiempo para sentir como Cameron corría hasta nuestro encuentro.

— Así termina esta historia Edward —le anuncié

_… que me dejes o te deje  
eso ya no me da miedo.  
Habías sido sin dudarlo la más bella  
de entre todas las estrellas  
que yo vi en el firmamento…_

Estoy frente a un ventanal, traigo puesta una bata pero nada más. La habitación esta oscura, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, me giró y estás tú frente a mí sentado en un sillón observándome. Me separó del ventanal unos pasos y comienzo a deslizar la tela por mis hombros para dejarla al descubierto. El borde de la bata cae hasta la mitad del brazo, está sujeta aún por un lazo en la mitad, se ve la comisura de mis senos, tú que estás sentado con la mano en la barbilla sigues con tus ojos el viaje de la tela que cae un poco más. Tu respiración se acelera cuando me ves tirar pausada y lentamente del lazo que mantiene unida ambos lados de la prenda. Sabes que cuando termine de tirarlo la ropa caerá completamente al suelo y yo estaré desnuda frente a ti. Deslizo mi mano lentamente por mi cuello como lo harías tú, bajo hasta el comienzo de mis pechos y deslizo un dedo entre ambos, giró la palma para deslizarla por mi abdomen.

En ese minuto te levantas del sillón y te acercas hasta donde estoy yo. Levantas la tela con tus dedos mientras acaricias mis muslos hasta apretar mis nalgas, nunca dejamos de mirarnos y el deseo de ambos se ve reflejado en nuestros ojos, tu mano libre se va hasta mi cuello y atraes mi rostro para besarme. Lo haces delicadamente, apenas rozando mis labios con los tuyos, sintiendo la tibieza de nuestros halitos compartidos, la humedad tenue de nuestras lenguas que danzan al compa perfecto de la necesidad contenida de hacernos uno.

Mis manos viajan por tu pecho, sobre tu camisa y comienzo a desabotonarla botón por botón, uno a uno mientras voy acariciando la piel que va quedando expuesta, mis yemas van descubriendo nuevos caminos por tu piel ardiente del deseo hasta que finalmente tu torso queda completamente desnudo, bajo mis dedos hasta el botón de tu pantalón y tiro sutilmente del cinturón al mismo tiempo que desabotono ese molesto pero necesario metal que mantiene la prenda en su correcta posición. Introduzco mis manos tibias y acaricio tu piel delicada y siento como se escapa de tus labios un pequeño jadeo.

Mientras tú acaricias uno de mis pechos y me besas el cuello, deslizo mis manos hasta tus nalgas y te atraigo hacía mi cuerpo, subo mis manos por tu espalda baja hasta la mitad de esta y me quedo acariciándote en esa parte mientras siento que mi propia respiración se hace entrecortada al sentir la humedad de tu lengua deslizarse por mi cuello desde la base hasta la punta de mi barbilla. Entonces me sujetas por la cintura y me haces caminar lo necesario para llegar a la cama.

Me siento en ella y me subo mientras te observo como terminas de desnudarte, miro tu cuerpo, tus brazos bien definidos, tu abdomen liso y perfecto. Te hincas en la cama mientras me recargo para quedar de espaldas a ti. Siento tus dedos recorrer todo el largo de está dando besos húmedos, recorres expertamente mi piel desnuda haciendo que millones de descargas se sientan mientras me acaricias. Me besas la base de la nuca luego de correr mi pelo y la necesidad de que seamos uno se hace evidente. Giró mi rostro para encontrar tus labios y hacerlos míos como tantas otras noches. Nos volvemos a besar mientras subo a tu cuerpo como una esclava que va a la tortura más placentera a la que alguien pudiera ser sometida.

Sentada en tu regazo siento como nuestros cuerpos se unen y comienzo a mover mis caderas, son movimientos lentos y continuos pero que se van acrecentando a medida que voy sintiendo tus gemidos de placer en mi oído. Siento como tu cuerpo arde más y más, al igual que él mío, nuestros rostros están apoyados frente con frente sin dejar de mirarnos mientras jadeamos el unisonó. Tus manos viajan a mis caderas y las mías a tu rostro para sujetarme y no perder detalle de tus facciones al amar, sabes perfectamente cómo hacer que me mueva más rápido y lo agradezco. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a sentirme mujer como en tantas otras noches cierro mis ojos para disfrutar de ese placer tan perverso y de ese lado oscuro que tanto amo compartir contigo. Un gemido incontrolable profieren mis labios cuando me haces llegar al clímax y otro incluso más placentero doy cuando te siento llegar a ti.

— Bella esto es macabro —le sentí decir con la voz bastante distorsionada luego de oír un quejido bastante fuerte y que no pudo controlar.

Me reí mientras trataba de controlarme y era bastante difícil excitarlo por teléfono sin que yo resultará incluso más excitada que él.

— Entonces vuelve a casa —le dije suavemente mientras miraba el reloj

— ¿Qué hora es allá? —le pregunté antes que él siquiera contestará

— Las siete de la tarde y ¿allá?

— Las doce de la noche —respondí

— ¿Cameron? —preguntó un poco más coherente esta vez y sentí el sonido de una llave que se abrió traté de controlar la risa.

— Extrañando a su padre pero profundamente dormido —informé al voltear a mirar dentro de la habitación y mi hijo aún permanecía completamente ajeno a lo que sus padres habían estado haciendo los veinte minutos antes, gracias al cielo, ya bastante traumas le habíamos generado para agregar otro.

— Allí contigo —me preguntó con el tono de desaprobación pintado en la voz

— En nuestra cama, yo estoy en la terraza —le corregí como era posible que pensará que iba a mantener estas conversaciones con mi hijo de tres años a mi lado, nunca tan pervertida.

— ¿Vestida? —me preguntó suspicaz con esa voz sensual y me reí entre dientes, acaso quería otra ronda

— Obvio —le contesté para apagarle el deseo

— Me encantó —soltó en un suspiró y sentí como una puerta se cerró.

Su confesión logró que me avergonzará y no pude evitar morderme el labio, a pesar de todo aún sentía vergüenza de ese tipo de cosas y Edward ahora era ¡mi esposo!, uno no debe tener verguenza del marido pensé nerviosa. Y aunque tenía claro que así había sido el comienzo de nuestra aventura era extraño seguir teniéndolas pero hacía más divertido y excitante nuestro matrimonio.

— A mi también ¿Cuando vuelves? —le pregunté levantándome de la terraza comenzaba a hacer frió y como siempre prefería desviar la atención de mí a él.

— Creo que el viernes —me respondió y nos quedamos callados

— ¿Me extrañas? —preguntó de repente y claro que lo extrañaba habían sido dos semanas mortales por decir poco siempre habíamos encontrado la manera de hacerlas llevaderas. Éramos algo así como cómplices en el más maravilloso delito que el matrimonio puede inventar o sostener.

— No tienes idea de cuánto —le respondí cerrando mis ojos y recordando sus caricias reales, su cuerpo ardiente, sus labios húmedos pero ahogue ese recuerdo cuando sentí llorar a nuestro pequeño hijo.

— Tengo que colgar tu hijo acaba de despertarse —le informé y sentí el llanto profuso de mi pequeñuelo que reclamaba atención.

— Cuando llegue a casa no estaría mal que lo que describiste en verdad pasará —propuso picarón

— ¡Eres un pervertido Sr. Cullen! —le susurré

— Igual que usted Sra. Cullen —contestó con esa voz sensual que de por sí ya trastornaba todo mis procesos mentales.

— Pero me encanta —agregue caminando hasta la cama —nos vemos el viernes —finalice

— Te amo —susurró él antes que colgará

— Yo también —le respondí tomando entre mis brazos a Cameron que estaba ahogado de tanto llanto

— ¿Qué paso bebe? —le pregunté dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba y mecía para que se calmará — Hechas de menos a papá tanto como yo ¿Eh? —exclamé.

Cameron no contestó solo lo sentí sollozar contra mi cuello unos minutos más pero finalmente se durmió otra vez y lo apreté más fuerte contra mi cuerpo. Finalmente el poder del amor había triunfado, porque cuando deseas algo con mucha fuerza el destino entero conspira para que lo obtengas.

**FIN****

* * *

**

**Sí lo sé me demoré sorry pero estaba deciendo si alargar la historia o no, en realidad nunca pensé en escribir más de los capítulos que ya tenía y odviamente frente a tantas expectativas creadas me surgio el pánico escenico XD jajaja comencé a preguntarme muchas cosas pero weno, al final, decidi mantenerme real y este era el final pleado y escrito y siento si a alguien no le gusto o por el contrario sí a alguien le gusto pues aquí esta mi loca cabecita ¿ven que no era tan dramatico? jajaja ahora diré algo que leí aquí en fanfiction: Nada como un camino tortuoso para encontrar el amorrrrrrrrrrrrr y el "felices por siempre"**

**Momento de agradecimientos sinceramente a todas y cada una de las personitas que se tomaban el tiempo de leer mis actualizaciones (V ya no tendrás que matarme, se acabó, no tendrás más angustía por nuevos capítulos XD) y que me siguen leyendo en mis otras locuritas... Creanme que jamás pensé que este fic gustará tanto y cuatrocientos reviews Wow... superaron mis expectativas por lo tanto ¡GRACIAS y MIL GRACIAS! por dejarme tantos hermosos reviews y por las criticas que aunque no parezca también fueron acogidas... bueno ya nos las aburro más... Se terminó... besos a todas y espero leer sus comentarios, ahora quedan libres de dejarme tomates, insultos, maldiciones, felicitaciones lo que quieran... Yo estoy y estaré siempre agradecida porque me acompañen en estos viajes tan hermosos que son mis cuentos... **

**Nos leemos, cariños Liz.**


End file.
